Fifty Shades of Steele - (Trilogy)
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: This is a story of Anastasia Steele as the CEO of Steele Enterprise Holdings and Christian Grey is a graduating student of literature at WSU university. Being send to interview Ana Steele in Mr Kavanagh' s place for the school graduating paper. Christian stumbles into Ana's office... (This is my own version of a reversed Fifty shade. Hope you all would like it.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Rodger whore and crack house, are Detroit's biggest problem and the most violent one in town. Jenna and Randy Rodger ran this crack house and about three and a half years ago, this sick married couple brought a beautiful little girl called Anastasia into the world. She has the lovelies brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes you will ever see on a cute little girl. Jenna and Randy, are both alcoholics and bad drug users, they would go on a high and then take their drug high ideas out on little defenceless Ana and in so abuse poor little Ana so badly. They would take a twisted wire hanger and heat it white hot and burn little Ana with it, on her chest, stomach and back. Sending her yelling and screaming in agony to her mother who would just laugh at her when she ran to Jenna for protection.

After a few weeks her burns would heal and a few weeks later Randy would burn her on the same almost healed burn scabs again, as the whole process would start all over again. Leaving sunk in holes on Ana's perfect marble skin. Then other nights Randy would rock up at the house so drunk that he would beat Jenna and Ana up with his double folded belt and hit the living day lights out of them both. It was one late Saturday evening while Ana was fast asleep when a loud gunshot noise woke her. Later that night Randy came home in a drunken stupor from a nearby bar and found Jenna dead on the living room floor in a pool of her own blood. Ana just sat with her little yellow blanket next to her dead mother crying. Randy reached down and hit Ana so hard across her little face that her head thump on the floor making Ana cried even harder.

'You little bitch. You whine just like your whore of a mother.' He said turned around and stumbled out the front door, locking the house as he left. Little Anastasia suck her thumb and lay down next to her mother, holding her little yellow blanket closer to herself.

'Mommy's sleeping. Ana should sleep to.' Ana spoke to herself then fell asleep next to her dead mother's body again. Ana woke up and her mother was still sleeping. She got up and walked to the fridge and drank some milk that was sour and it made Ana cry again because it tasted bad. She found some water in a jug and drank it. Water is nice, Ana thought. She got her dolly from her room and went playing where her mother was still lie on the floor. Ana's tummy started hurting because she was hungry. She would walk crying through the dark house all night. The next two days Ana would fall asleep next to her dead mother and wake up crying, feeling so hungry making her cry even more.

Their neighbor Mrs Stewart finally came to see why Ana was crying so much and saw Jenna dead on the floor through a slit in the curtains and call the authorities. Social Workers arrived and wanted to take Anastasia away. Ana protested over and over, 'Don't touch me! Don't touch me!' She yelled at the top of her little lunges. The social worker struggled with little Ana, but finally got Ana into her car and they drove to the nearest hospital to make sure Anastasia is in good health.

At the hospital an angel face woman in a white lab coat descend on little Ana and was so gentle with her. Dr Carla Steele finally asked Ana to take off her dirty shirt off to examine her when Carla caught her breath when she saw Ana's half healed scars. Dr Carla burst out in tears. She took photos of Ana's body and gave it to the social worker. The social worker was appalled by what she witnessed for herself in the examination room.

As of immediately the social worker got a judge to charged Randy Rodger with child abuse and forcible remove Anastasia from his incapable hands and put Ana into foster care with Kelly and Dennis Holly. Dr Carla talked to the social worker, Wendy Klein about adopting Ana if her father doesn't make any further claims to care for her. Wendy agreed to it. Ana went to stay with the Holly's, for two months while Randy signed document with the judge in her office that he no longer have any claim on Anastasia Rodger form this day forward and will not came anywhere near Ana in a 5 mile radius, and was send to jail for 15 years for child abuse.

As soon as all the document were signed with the judge, where Wendy was witness, she phoned Dr Carla and let her know Ana is completely free to be adopted and that they can take her home as early as tomorrow, since Dr Carla and her husband Ray are already going through another adoption of Marco Roberts. Carla was over the moon. In this two month time period Ana stopped speaking. Carla and Ray went with Wendy to go pick Ana up from Kelly and Dennis Holly. Ray thanked Dennis and Kelly for taking such good care of little Ana while their adoption were going through for Marco and Ana. Driving home with Ana holding her under fed and malnourished body close to Carla's body. Ana started crying and Carla released Ana a little, and Ana stopped crying a little, and only sobbed a little. With Marco buckled up, on the back seat. Ana watched Marco looking out the back window from the safety of Carla's lap.

At the Steele home Carla showed Ana around leading her through the house by her tiny hand. Marco and Ray played in the back yard laughing. Ana never heard laughter before, letting go of Carla's hand sitting on the floor looking through the double glass doors, holding her blanket. Watching them with a fascination while sucking her thumb. Later rubbing her eyes and fell asleep on the floor holding her blanket. Ray picked her up from the floor and carried her to her new room. Carla covered her with more blankets and sit with Ana while she slept.

Today is a big day for Anastasia because it's her fourth birthday and her name has changed from Rodger to Steele. Carla and Ray are having a birthday party for Ana and her new cousins and new brother wants to play with her but she don't like to be touched and she doesn't speak. Ana later went to her new room and held her new dolly tight to her chest as she sat in a dark corner of her new room. Hiding her new dolly from the new kids. Carla noticed Ana was missing and went searching for her and found her in her room clutching her new dolly to her chest with her blanket, just sitting in the corner.

'Honey why are you hiding in here? Are you afraid of your new cousins?' Ana nod her head.

'Oh honey, you don't need to be afraid. They are not going to hurt you. They just want to play with you. You want to go play with them?' Ana shook her head. It broke Carla's heart so much. What have these monsters done to her baby girl? Wendy suggested they send Ana to a child psychologist. So Ray got the best doctor in her field, Dr Paula Giggie. Carla even approved her credentials. So for the past six months Ana have been seeing Paula twice a week and only managed to get Ana to let Carla give her a bath but that was it.

So Ana moved from therapists to therapists as she got older. Carla wanted her kids to at least play some form of musical instrument and started to send Marco and Ana to music classes. This is when Carla and Ray brought home cute Angelo. Ana took to Angelo so quickly. She took care of Angelo, he was only two years old. It was because of Angelo that Ana got a little out of her shell and got her to speak again after two years of silence. Ana took to the piano and Marco played the cello. It's a miracle to see Ana's little six year old fingers sway over the piano keys so effortless.

Soon Ana and Marco started kindergarten together. School was worst then being at the old Rodger crack house. Children can be so out right mean. Carla and Ray was frequently in a lot of principal's offices, as Ana got herself in brawls with other kids throughout her school career for calling her names and just wanted to bully her and she would not stand for their bullying, then she would step in and punch them. Up until first year of high school Ana was in five different middle schools. It was only in her second year of high school when she started to make some money for herself by babysitting for her parents friends, Mr and Mrs Robinson.

It was one night while Ana was looking after the Robinson twins again when Mr Robinson came home late from work and Mrs Robinson was at a function with Ana's mother and father. He came on to her. Being so young she was flattered. He cupped her face and kissed her. She had never been kissed before. Not knowing what to do with her feelings she kissed him back, the moment she did he slapped her cheek. He smiled at her while she rubbed her sore cheek. He paid her for her babysitting that night and told her to come back the following night at 8PM.

So she did. Mrs Robinson was at another function with her mother and father. Mr Gustave Robinson started to introduce Ana to the world of BDSM and taught her, what to do and what not to do. When to speak and when not to speak, teaching her all the rules over the course of a year. Since meeting up with Mr Robinson every other night for some BDSM fantasy, it helped Ana to find the release for her cropped up anger, she always seem to carry around with her and she used sex as her release and soon her school work got a lot better. Her grades sky rocketed and got into Harvard University.

It was in the beginning of her third year of college when Mr Robinson broke it off with Ana, since Mrs Robinson found out about his affair with Ana for the past 7 years. Ana finished her business degree and then dropped out of college to start her own business. She asked Mr Robinson to help her and he so graciously helped Ana out with her start up capital she need and soon her business took off. She repaid Mr Robinson every cent she borrowed with inters. He protested but she insisted and he finally caved. Mrs Robinson filed for divorce a while later. Mr Gustave Robinson still are a great friend to Ana and her parents.

Once her business started to take flight she bought a large vacant property in the middle of uptown Seattle and started building her business property with twenty floors. The day of the opening of the building was also Ana's 23th birthday. What a wonderful way to celebrate ones birthday. The months that followed the business just grew in ways Ana only could dream of. She is being USA's youngest riches entrepreneur female of the decade. It was only after her fame was known to the world that she got involved in the security field.

She hired four personal security details. James Taylor with a very impressive CV. Being retired from his military career, he served time in Iraq fighting in the war there back in 2002- 2003. Luke Sawyer, Ex- FIB, Ryan a bit young but takes his security career very serious and then there is Welch head of all things technical security with his eyes on every corner and part of Steele House and also Ana's penthouse at Escala.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Anastasia Steele**

I'm so damn busy today I have a ton of meetings. It all started with a breakfast meeting, then new budget meetings for the on going projects down town. We are on the verge of ground breaking technology research at the university. Then I have to sit through an agonizing interview with Mr Keegan Kavanagh for the WSU school paper. He kept pestering my HR department for months to get an interview with me. I hate any form of interview! But for his persistence I have to give him credit. My day was progressing quite at a moderate pace. Andrea brought me some nice tea at lunch time and a salad. I'm meeting Claude my personal trainer at home around 4pm. My desk phone buzzes.

'Yes.' I sound even a bit short to my own ears.

'I have Mr David Sanders for you ma'am.' Andrea my PA let me know.

'Please send him in Andrea and some more tea and coffee.'

'Right away ma'am.' David is here to talk mergers of his company '_Techfield Blossom Inc_.' A solar power company that also researches new and innovative ways to make solar power accessible to the low income people in Africa. We shook hands and start looking over the figures. The numbers are very impressive. The audit figures are just as impressive. It's a really great investment. David kept talking about the company and I listen patiently.

'Well David I would like to let my legal and financial team look over these documents and get back together once they have looked it over.' I finally got a few words in.

'That sounds reasonable. Thank you Miss Steele.' Mr Sanders gave a relaxed grin.

'Do you play golf Mr Sanders?' I had to learn the game for business reasons and then again seeing a bit of green never hurt anyone. I really learned to like the game. My four handicap is not good but it's not bad either.

'Yes but not well, Miss Steele.' He finally answered me.

'Let's play around or two some time.' I suggests.

'That would be nice, Miss Steele.' He agreed.

'Wonderful, I let Andrea arrange it and phone you with the dates and time.' David nod then stood up to leave shaking my hand firmly. It is usually how I measure a person by their hand shake, if there are hardly anything you know when it's sloppy at the wrist then spineless or usually no ambitions comes to mind and in some cases have hidden agendas. A nice firm handshake can hold real potential. I show him out my office door, when my desk phone buzzed letting me know a Mr Christian Grey in for Mr Kavanagh is here for the interview on me.

'You can let him in Andrea.' I gave the go ahead. This is strange, no Mr Kavanagh?

'Yes right away ma'am. Anything else?'

'If you can manage some more tea and coffee for me and our guest that would be great.'

'Of course ma'am.' We hung up and I got up and looked out over greater Seattle below from my corner CEO office. Cross my arms over my chest. My office door opens and in stumble a dreamy copper haired tall muscular graduating college student, what looks like he is in his early twenties. Yummy!

'Are you all right?' I asked rushing over to help him gather his things from the ground.

'Yes, thank you Miss Steele.' He spoke and finally stood up and we shook hands as he introduce himself as Christian Grey. Hummm... Nice firm grip in his hand shake. Oh and those smouldering gray eyes. What I would like to do with you in this bend over position. Where did that come from? Ana, control yourself! What is wrong with you? I scowled myself.

'Please sit. Would you like anything to drink?' I ask as we finally sit down in my lounge area of my office.

'Coffee would be nice thank you.' There's a knock at the door.

'Come in.' I said firmly. Andrea walked in with a tray of tea and a cup of coffee. Saw him looking around my office.

'Those are lovely.' He said pointing at my paintings.

'You like Rafael's work?' I asked just staring at him

'No Miss Steele I don't know anything about paintings but they sure are beautiful.'

'Yes they are.' Oh, those eyes that grey color, remind me of the arctic ocean. I started picturing him tied up in one of my playroom fantasies. Stop it Steele, focus. What on earth is going on with me?

'Shall we get started?' He asked looking nervously at me.

'Please.'

'Will it be okay if I record our session?' Now he asks me? Really? I get the feeling he never really done this before.

'After all the trouble why ask me now, Mr Grey.' I said and I can see he looks even more nerves. He swallowed hard then dove into the questions after he pressed the record button.

'So Miss Steele what made you decide to go into the agricultural field?'

'Finding new ways to improve crop growth in third world countries are more of an importance to me and being partnered with the University in the research is only one of my ways of giving back to the community.' I studied him trying to figure out what he is thinking.

'Why the need to feed the worlds hungry?' He asked without looking at his notes.

'I don't suppose you know what it is like to be hungry Mr Grey?' He shook his head then look back down on his notes.

'Do you have any hobbies Miss Steele?' Asked the question looking up from his question sheet.

'Yes I have many hobbies like you say, all that cost me a great deal.' Yes and one where you will beg for mercy in ten minutes, pretty boy.

'What kind of hobbies if I may ask?' He asked me without looking at his notes. Oh, honey would you like to know.

'I have a love of how things work. I love to find out how things work, what make thinks tic as you will and I do fly and sail, both of which I enjoy when I can find the time.' I finally answered truthfully.

'Sound more like your heart talking.' He spoke taking me a little bit by surprise. That rarely happens.

'Yes I suppose in a way it is. Then there are others that say I don't have a heart, Mr Grey.' I sit back and staple my finger in front of my mouth picturing him in my play room tied up on my cross. Oh yummy. Control yourself Steele. I scowl myself again. He looks up from his notes and looks very uncomfortable. This isn't his notes I can tell. I can tell because if he done his homework on me he would not ask me these in between questions.

'Are you gay Miss Steele?' I clenched my jaw pressing my lips in a hard thin line composing myself before I speak again.

'To be perfectly clear Mr Grey I am a lot of things but gay I am not.' Not if you know what I like to do too you Mr Grey. Spanking comes to mind right about now. I love a good spanking session.

'My apologies Miss Steele. I did not want to be rude, Mr Kavanagh gave me a list of questions he wanted me to ask you. He has a bad case of the flu.'

'I see. Let me ask you a few questions then Christian.' He nodded his head.

'This makes a lot more sense now. Now that we are sharing a little. Let me ask you a few questions Mr Grey. What are you doing after graduation?' Maybe I can get him to work here. Yet one of my personal don'ts are, don't sleep where you eat rules.

'I have applied for a few vacancies here in Seattle. Once my roommate and I find an apartment and move here to Seattle from Portland.'

'We have an excellent intern program here at Steele House. Why don't you apply, I can get my assistant to give you all the forms you'll need.' I suggest.

'To be honest Miss Steele, I don't think I would fit in around here.' What? Why would he even think that.

'Why would you think that Christian?' I do see you fitting in on my wooden bench tied down, just perfectly.

'Look around Anastasia, I don't even look like the rest of your staff around here. Thank you for the offer but no.' Oh, this is going nowhere.

'Please don't show it away so easily. Think about it. My HR department can send you an application.' He was quite for a while then nod his head.

'Very well but I won't hold my breath, Miss Steele.' Okay I tried so I just nod my head and tilt it to the side as I just look at him.

'Anything else you want to ask me?' I asked as there was a knock on my office door. Andrea poked her head inside.

'Yes?' I asked a little too short. What now?

'I'm sorry ma'am your next appointment is in 2 minutes.' Andrea quickly spoke.

'Please send my apologies. Reschedule Mr Winters for me, Andrea. We are not done here yet.'

'Yes ma'am. 'Andrea said then closed the door again on her way out.

'Please don't let me keep you from your meetings Miss Steele.'

'No not at all. What's your next question, Mr Grey?' He looked out the large window then back to me. Giving me a perfect facial profile. Straight nose, yummy full lips which he is biting right now. I guess he is really nerves.

'I don't want to keep you any longer.' He spoke just looking back at me. Damn those eyes.

'Why in such a hurry?' I asked trying my second attempt to keep him here for bit longer.

'I still have a long drive back to Portland and I have finals to study for.' He said starting to gather his things into his satchel.

'Yes traffic can get bad. I'll show you out.' I said getting up straightening my skirt and walked to my office door.

'Thank you for your time Miss Steele.' Christian spoke and stretch out his hand to me again.

'Any time.' I spoke as we head out to the elevator. 'Do you have a coat?' I asked him as we where almost near Andrea's desk.

'Yes.' Andrea hand me his coat and I held it for him to get into. I press the elevator call button. We waited and the elevator arrives. We got in and I press the button for him, then quickly step back out.

'Mr Grey.' I nod as he look at me.

'Anastasia.' He said with a nod back, as the elevator doors close. No one has ever called me by my first name like that before. I turn back and pass Andrea's desk.

'Please get me Welch on the line.' I asked Andrea on my way back to my office.

'Right away ma'am.' She said as I close my office door behind me, as I head for my desk. Waiting for the call to be patched through, I looked out over Seattle as the rain set in again. My phone rang and I answered it quickly.

'Ma'am.' Welch said as I picked up.

'Welch wonderful. I need a background check on a Mister Christian Grey he is a literary student at WSU.'

'Right away ma'am. I'll mail you as soon as I found something.'

'Good.' We hung up and turn back to my work but was so distracted now, that I don't have any more meetings. What is wrong with you Steele? Pull yourself together Ana can't afford to lose it, not now. The university asked me to give a speech at their graduating ceremony in a few days. I'll work on my speech, setting everything down on paper. I've asked Andrea to type it out for me. Three hours later I got a detailed e-mail from Welch with all of Mr Grey's details. Including his dress shirt and shoe sizes. Where Welch get all these information is beyond me but always so useful, to have everything on hand. Current place of employment, Newton sport store in Portland. I have to be in Portland for two to three days for my meeting with the university's research teams.

~~~~~~****OoO****~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Christian Grey**

That damn Keegan if I can hit he's self absorbed head inside out, I would do it right this second. He send me into that intense interview without even giving me as much as any form of profile on her. I felt like a fool and she must think I'm a total idiot, by falling into her office like that. Yes, people it is not just woman that can fall over their own feet, some of us guys, are also born with two left feet. To me it only happens when I'm dancing and when I'm very nerves about something.

The long drive back to Portland is not a very good thing, because it gives me way to must time to think and give oneself too much time to mull about everything that happened in that super intense interview. She kept looking straight into my eyes and the questions she asked me. How can she even consider me working for her, when everyone in her office looks like they belong and have a certain air about themselves? What was with the internship offer?

That is a definitely a big no-no. The rain pounding down as I finally hit the I-5 open road, I floor Keegan's car. If I can make it back before 1PM I can still fit in a shift at Newton's Sport store. Driving is terrible giving yourself over to your own thoughts again. I just can't get her out of my head. Ever since Keegan tried to draft me for this interview I felt uncomfortable about it and my instincts was spot on. Now that I lived through that experience I can vouch for that. That for a guy, I have quit a gut instinct for these sorts of things.

I was about an hour out of Portland and I made good time. I can still take a shift at work. I packed my uniform just in case I do get back in time. I stopped at a gas station to get some more gas and quickly change into my uniform in the rest room. I paid for the gas and drove the last bit of distance to work. Now that I'm at work busy restocking the shelves and getting more stock from storage. Settling in on the mindless task at hand, mentally ridding myself from this damn awful day. Yet I think those blue eyes of hers will haunt me, I just know that. Thinking about it now, she was kind of hot.

It was near the end of my shift when, Keegan phoned me to hear how things had gone. I told him I'll be home in a little bit to tell him what he wants to know. Now I'm not looking forward to go home, but I got in his car and I finally head home with a heavy heart knowing what will happen once I do get there. Arriving I fell under the Kavanagh interrogation, as I knew I would. He asked me what I think of her, if I thought she was beautiful, yada-yada-yada. The questions never stopped till I put my foot down. I only gave vague answers. She was okay, arrogant in some way but okay.

'Yes, she is beyond beautiful, but please no more stunts like this ever again.' I got myself a sandwich and a soda and head into my room where I started to dive into my final studies. It was near midnight when I finally emerge from my room, washed my dishes and made my way to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

Keegan's parents finally bought him a nice apartment in Seattle and we will be moving there after our graduation ceremony. I took a welcoming shower then got dressed for bed and finally lay under the covers and thought about Anastasia Steele. Yes she is driven, forceful, beautiful beyond compare, and those blue eyes that can penetrate to your soul. I fell asleep dreaming of her. Woke up the next morning and was greeted by myself. Great this is just what I need right now. Now I have to take a cold shower to control my hormones. The shower only helped a little, until I thought about Miss Steele again. How can even just the near thought of her have this effect on me? I finally got a grip on my emotions and yes hormones.

I got dressed for work and today being Saturday the store is always busy over the weekends with the hikers coming through town. Driving to work in my little red rabbit Ronda. I parked at the back of the store and clocked in for my shift and started my long working day. I was working half day packing shelves and the other half working the cash register. Driving home in the rain, got home and after a nice shower I got back to my studies. I'm writing the last of my finals Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday is graduation. Moving next weekend to Seattle. I have send my CV out to four promising publishing houses here in Seattle. So I am still waiting to hear back. I focus on my studies till my eyes burned then turn in for the night.

Sunday morning and sleeping in a little was nice. Keegan came to fetch me saying there is a package for me. What? I never get anything send to me. I walked to the front door and met up with a UPS courier guy that gave me a rather large box and asked for my signature. He left and I closed the front door. Looking at the large heavy box. Who is this from? I wonder to myself.

'Who is that from?' Keegan asked.

'I have no idea.' I said as I opened the box and found the most beautiful leather bound books with a note on top of it addressed to me. Flip open the note and read it.

'And?'

'It's from Miss Steele, she send these for me.'

'What?' Keegan said as we unpack the three books to look at them. Keegan's mouth dropped open when he saw that it was first addition books. He got on the internet and looked up what the first addition 'Thomas Hardy' books sell for.

'Holy Shit!' He yelled when he found something.

'What?' I asked walking over to him.

'According to the internet, first addition Thomas Hardy books sell at a whipping fourteen to fifteen thousand dollars each, and judging by the excellent quality of these books, my guess it is way more than fifteen thousand dollars each.' Keegan informed me. I had to sit down.

'I can't accept these. I have to send them back.' After a long time I spoke.

'Why? You clearly made quite an impression yesterday at that interview. You go man.'

'Hold up is it only me or is the fact that she knows where I live way creeper then it is.' It dawned on me.

'Yeah it is quit odd, huh.'

'I can't keep these I'll send them back to her.' I said then pack everything back in their box.

'What? Why?'

'Because I can't accept these. End of discussion.' I said leaving the box of books on the table in the dining room, heading for my room. I got ready for the day, then sat down to start studying and before I knew it, it was early evening. Making some nice stir-fry with rice. Keegan helped. We sat in front of the TV eating our dinner. Tomorrow sits in front of me like a huge mountain. I'm studying my butt off and it feels like nothing is sinking in any more. I was still talking to my best friend Keegan, when there was one loud knock at the front door and Jesse a girl friend of ours burst into our apartment with a large bottle of cheap champagne and a wide smile plastered on her pretty blond face. She is much more of a sister to me then another best friend. But I know deep down she wish that there could be more, between her and me.

'Hi you guys. I have fantastic news.' She babbled getting glasses from the kitchen as he head over to us with the bottle of champagne.

'What is it?' Keegan asked her.

'I got the gallery near that one place we party at last week to expo my photo's.' She spoke in excited rush.

'What? That is awesome. I am so proud of you, congratulations.' I said hugging her.

'Thanks.' She spoke and pop the champagne top.

'So when is it?' Keegan asked her also giving her a hug.

'It is in three weeks time on Thursday, 7:30PM. Will you guys come?' Jesse asked looking between us.

'I won't miss it for the world. I am just not so sure about Keegan over here.' I said pointing to Keegan.

'Yeah, I'll be in the Alps with my family skiing, for three weeks. Sorry, but I'll be with you in spirit.' Keegan said apologetic.

'That's fine, go enjoy your time in Switzerland with your family, Christian will come. Right?' She asked hopeful.

'Of course. I'll be in Seattle by then but I'll be there for your show.' Her smile grew and we started drinking the champagne. As they started to pour the second round I felt my head starting to feel funny. I only drank my second glass and called it quits. Jesse left after a while and we cleaned up and got ready for bed.

The next morning I got up early to go over my work again before my test later. On my drive to class I listened to 'cold play' on my ipod on my way to the exam hall. I sat down at my assigned seat and the lecturer said we can start writing and our test started. I looked at the board and it's a three and a half hour test. I got started and an hour before the time I was done. Gone over and over making sure I answered all the questions. Sitting back and before I could find myself I'm thinking of Miss Anastasia Steele again. Yes, I totally admit, she is beautiful and powerful and she has more money than sense. Then I wonder what she's doing right now. Stop it Grey. Just get through your last test tomorrow. Focus on that.

Time was up and I hand in my paper and head home to go study some more. Got a couple of text invites to join some of my friends at some bar. My ex-girlfriend Candice was one of them. She just don't get a hint. I caught her in the act with a guy she met at a bar in his car in the parking lot. She was so drunk that night. I broke up with her that same night. Though once I'm in Seattle I'll get a new number and only give my number to a select few. So I decided to rather stay the night at home studying for my last test.

I arrived back home and Keegan was not home yet. Got myself something to eat and started studying again. By the time Keegan did arrived back home I was studying up a storm. He brought dinner, pizzas and beer. We ate and I continued with my studies after we are and cleaned up. By one in the morning I finally switched off my light and went to bed, dreaming of Anastasia Steele again, for the second night in a row.

The next morning I was so in the need of some relieve, I give myself some release, but it only helped a little. Damn it! Another cold shower morning for me. Finally got dress and head to school in Ronda. Never once has Ronda my little red rabbit let me down in the past four year I had her. My mother's forth husband Mike bought her for me when I started college, to get around. Saw him more as a father then all the other five husband's my mother married over the years. Husband number three we never ever speak about at all. Sitting in the lecture hall finally writing my last of the last exams of my college experience, it feels kind of great.

Our exams jumped into over drive the moment we sat down. Guess the professor has a very important tea appointment to get too. He hand's us our papers and we all started. Four hour test on Thomas Hardy. I was done with a half an hour to spare. I sigh in relieve as I put down my pen. Thoughts slipped in of Miss Steele and soon how we could be kissing. Shaking my head lightly to rid myself of such thoughts. I hand in my last exam paper. Feeling so relieved and now I have the need to go and celebrate it tonight. I took off to Newton Sport store for my third last shift.

Mr Newton asked me to check the stock on the computer. I was busy comparing the figures when a shadow caught my attention and I looked up. I was stunned silent. How? It's – it's. No I'm hallucinating this can't be real. I have been dreaming about her for the past couple of nights.

'Good afternoon Mr Grey.' She spoke and shyly smiling at me. Okay no hallucination then. She is here and very much real.

'Miss Steele, hey. How can I assist you this afternoon?' I asked standing up. She had on a nice fitting pair of jean and a knitted sweater shirt, black with a black jacket. An all in all, a beautiful combination.

'I'm in need of some climbing rope.'

'This way ma'am.' I said and walked her over to where we keep all the climbing ropes. She settled on the reinforced cable knitted climbing rope.

'Anything else?' I asked cutting her a few yards of rope.

'I don't know, what would you recommend Mr Grey?' Is she really here for some climbing gear? I can't picture her as a climber, or is she here to see me. Well only time will tell.

'Well if you're going climbing, you'll need climbing shoes and a harness.'

'Please lead the way Mr Grey.' We got her the right harness and her dainty feet fitted into climbing shoes.

'Anything else, Miss Steel?'

'No that would be all.' She spoke with a faint smile on her gorgeous face.

'That would be two hundred and forty, five dollars. Please.' She produced a black credit card. I got her settled and bagged her purchases for her.

'How is the article coming along?' Ana asked.

'Very well, Keegan I mean Mr Kavanagh is working very hard to get it just perfect.'

'Well, here is my card if he would like to arrange a photo shoot for the article. I'll be in Portland till Thursday evening.'

'Great I'll talk to Keegan and arrange a meeting.' I looked from her card back up to her stunning blue eyes.

'Admirable.' Ana said smiling slightly, she signed her credit card slip and hand it back to me.

'Christian!' A sharp female voice called from the front door. Saw Ana clench her jaw and looked instantly mad. What is she so mad about?

'Please excuse me Miss Steel.'

'Linda. So nice to see you. When did you're flight get in?' Linda, Mr Newton's kid sister, here for a visit from Princeton. Always had a thing for me to. Always kept her at arm's length.

'Linda I want to introduce you to some one.' I spoke releasing her from our hello hug. We walked over to where Ana was watching us.

'Linda Newton this is Miss Anastasia Steele. Miss Steele this is Linda Newton the owner's kid sister.'

'It's nice to meet you Miss Newton.' Ana finally spoke then shook Linda's hand.

'Likewise. Wait a minute Anastasia Steele as in Seattle's millionaire business woman.'

'Yes.' Ana answered and have it to look a little smug.

'Can I get you anything ma'am?' Linda asked almost tip toeing around Ana.

'No thank you. Mr Grey was every accommodating.' Ana said looking pissed off, clenching her jaw even more.

'Good. If there is anything else we can do to help please feel free.'

'Will do.'

'Now if you'll excuse me, I have the rest of my family to surprise about my visit.' Linda shook Ana's hand again and walked off rather quickly.

'Mr Grey.' Ana said and walked out of the store.

'Anastasia.' I said as the door slowly slides shut behind her. Staring after Ana in amazement of what I have just witnessed. Thought pissing competitions only happens with us guys. I got on the phone with Keegan and soon a small photo shoot was arranged. After much convincing from Keegan I phoned Miss Steele back and gave her the time and place, which will be in the hotel she's staying at.

~~~ ** OoO ** ~~~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Anastasia Steele**

I picked up my phone and called Taylor at security.

'Ma'am.' He answered at the first ring.

'Taylor please arrange our stay at the Heathman from next week Wednesday.'

'Yes ma'am. Anything else?'

'No that will be all for now.' We hung up. Now if only I can get out of tonight's charity event that would be great, but I already told mother I'll go. Damn it! At four PM, I got Andrea to get Taylor ready so we can leave for Escala. I can still remember the day I moved into Escala five years ago. Wondering why I bought such a huge place like this. Soon it became home and the view is breath taking I'll admit.

We are on our way to Escala, when my phone rang. It's Prescott one of my newly hired security women at one of my properties. We had a burglary there last night and she's asking me how to proceed.

'You know the protocol. Just do it. Yes that would do. Also get the forensic team there to start they're investigation. Yes of course. Keep me up dated.' I press the end button. Great now this on top of everything else as well. I told Taylor what has happen at '_Super Hydraulic's'_. Arriving at Escala, I head straight in to my study.

'Welch, Steele. Do we have CCTV footage of last night from '_Super Hydraulics_' on file?'

'Yes ma'am. Any particular reason?' Welch asked me.

'We had a break-in there last night.' I gave him the load down.

'I can sift through the surveillance footage if you like ma'am.'

'Would you? I know it can be quite a lot.'

'Of course ma'am.'

'Wonderful. Will you keep me posted?'

'Yes ma'am. Enjoy your charity gala tonight. I'll call the second I have something.'

'Thanks Welch.'

'Ma'am.' We hung up. Mrs Jones made me a nice sandwich, a glass of fruit juice. Claude will be here in 10 minutes. I open my e-mails and print out Mr Grey's background check and filed it away in the locked cabinet with all my other background checks. Just before I store it in my filling cabinet I looked it over one more time. He was a soccer player in high school. That must have been hot to see him play all sweaty like. Oh, how I would like to make him sweat in other ways he never even knew possible. Fuck! Why can't I keep my errant thoughts under control today! What is wrong with me? I wonder what he is doing now. Hmmm... I have his cell number I can track him. Login to my computer and trace him. He is at work. Yes that is what I will do Wednesday. I finish my lunch and hurry to get changed so Claude don't have to wait for me. I was busy warming up when Claude arrived. Taylor appeared announcing Claude's arrival.

'Claude, ma'am.' Taylor said.

'Wonderful, please show him in Taylor.'

' Yes ma'am.' He left to escort Claude in from the elevator. I continue warming up. We jumped right into our workout. Because I was not focused at all today he kicked my ass in all five rounds of kickboxing. When we were done, we made our next few appointments for Monday and Tuesday. I finally got into a shower and was busy towel drying my hair. Soon I was all dressed and make-upped to go the gala.

I got all my scares make-up in thick stage make-up. I have my new midnight blue silk dress on with a silver silk clutch hand bag. I made a quick stop over by my mirror checking my lip stick. Good. I placed my lipstick, cell phone and some cash with my check book in my clutch. One last spray of perfume and I'm out the door. Taylor was getting the car while I rode down in the elevator. I so, do not want to go to this thing, but since I am already dressed for the occasion I might as well go. I got in the car. Taylor's all dressed up in his tux. Handsome and in his place as always.

Taylor opened my door when we arrived at city hall, onto a red carpet. The charity event is "Feed the World" project I started so not pitching up would look really bad. Arriving on the red carpet a ton of cameras flashing away at me. Reporters yelling question louder than the guy next to each other.

'Thank you all for coming. Please one at a time.' I spoke as I came closer.

'Miss Steele what are you wearing? You look stunning.' A reporter from the Seattle Times asked me.

'I'm wearing Valentino. Three more questions.' I made it clear.

'What is the fascination with the "Feed the World" charity?' A reporter from 'USA Today' ask.

'Well Rudi, "Feed the World" is a charity event I started three years ago and is very close to my heart. How would you feel if you go to sleep hungry for weeks on end and only have enough money to buy half a bread to live of off? That is why I started the "Feed the World" charity. So we can start giving back to the world.'

'Have you came with a date tonight?' Another reporter form an internet base tabloid asked me.

'No. One more question.' I spoke and kept Taylor in eye's view. He was busy talking with the rest of our security detail around city hall.

'What happened at '_Super Hydraulics'_ today?' Great this is all I need tonight.

"_Super Hydraulics'_ where burgled and is undergoing a very deep forensic investigation to catch the criminals responsible. Thank you no more questions.' I answered smiled for a photo then head up the stairs with a little help from Taylor making sure that I don't fall. Once inside the whole place is perfectly done with beautiful flowers and hand sculpted sculptures of a mother and her children, then others are of flowers. Done by a very talented student sculpture at WSU. I bought his art work and it will be auctioned off tonight along with a list of other interesting items. Taylor always at my side.

'Ma'am a couple of unwelcome guests arrive. Namely nosy uninvited reporters.' Taylor whispered to informed me.

'Get rid of them quickly. I don't want them to ruin this evening.'

'Yes ma'am. Get rid of them.' Taylor ordered our other security to escort our unwelcome guests out the back of city hall. Our evening starts and our master of ceremonies kick off our evening. Sitting around the table with my mother Dr Carla and Ray Steele that adopted me and brother Marco. My little brother Angelo is currently in Paris studying to be a great chef. So he is not here tonight only Marco with another one of his many woman friends. I was called to the stage to give my speech for the evening and to wish my guests a wonderful evening with a loud applause as I make my way up to the podium. I gave my speech which I made sure was not too long; I know how these event speeches can get. Feel like they go on for an eternity.

Made my way back to our table and the mingling started just before dinner arrives in 15 minutes. Soft music is playing in the background. I was engaged in a bunch of small talk. I hate small talk. A couple of golf invitations and a visit from my old dom who trained me. A family friend of my parents Mr Gustave Robinson. Gustave's and my dom, sub relationship still very much a secret from my folks and since we are just friends and we have a business relationship we like our past relationship to stay in our past.

That is what we agreed upon, once it was over between us. Our three course dinner arrived in turn. The rest of the evening went by fairly well. At the end of the evening we raised 5.5 million dollars. I know half of that the university would appreciate and the other half will go where it's really needed like the good people of Africa where hunger rates are the highest. 1 AM and we finally head home.

Standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom getting rid of all my make-up. Thinking about today's events and how wayward my thoughts have gone. Getting rid of my body base cover up. It always does a great job of hiding my physical scares on my body. Pulling the pins from my hair and letting it fall down my back. I got into bed and stare at the ceiling for the next hour.

So I got up and went to play my grand piano. Playing the piano always clears my head. When I finally got back to bed I slept till about 8AM, it was after all Saturday. I got up and got dressed in a work suit on a Saturday and phone Welch to find out the total damages at '_Super Hydraulics_'. The damages are about a $200 000 plus according to the assessor. Taylor and I driving to down town Seattle to look over the building. Sawyer met us there to do a security sweep of the building before we got there. Arriving and I saw the real damage done to the building send my pissed off meter far beyond in the red.

Clenching my jaw I met up with Mr Yuri Brown my board of directors at '_Super Hydraulics'_. He's sweating profusely as I try to keep eye contact with the man, while we discussed what needs to be done to get the building and factory up and running again. The factory is generating a great deal of parts and if this work station is not moving we lose a shit load of money. Within an hour we got a contractor out here and they can start as early as this afternoon to restore the damages.

Marco, my brother being the contractor is the only one I can trusts as the contractor, I gave him the job. Knowing how my brother works and I have seen his handy work. They got busy. Mr Brown still sweating profusely started to make me suspicious about him. I gave Welch a call and asked him if the forensic team found any fingerprints. According to Welch a great deal of fingerprints were found.

I asked him to compare any of the found fingerprints with Mr dodgy Brown's. Heading back to Escala. I head straight to my study to work. Ros and I have been busy dealing with Tokyo for months now. They want to sell us their shipyard for almost nothing. So we have to trade softly in so not to lose the deal. Yet we need to move fast before someone else wants to buy it. Ros thinks we should fly out to Tokyo and see what we are buying. I totally agree with her but with the university ceremony around the corner I personally can't go. I can send Ros so I dialed Ros's number.

'Ros. Steele. How's our dealings going with Tokyo? Is that so, that is not good. Yes- yes. I think so too. How soon can you fly out to Tokyo? Early Tuesday morning. Good. I get Andrea to arrange with Stephen.' I hung up. I so need some … It's been only 2 months since François left and a woman has needs to and right now I desperately need some release. Mr Grey would have been perfect for role I need him to fill, but yet again does he know this dark world I want to expose him to? It is hard to say, I could not get a grip of any thoughts of him. Maybe that is way he intrigue me so much. My thoughts were interrupted by my ringing phone.

'Steele.' I snapped.

'Ma'am, Welch. I found something that you will find interesting.'

'Send me everything, I'm heading to my study as we speak.'

'Already done, ma'am.' He holds till I got to my computer and got my e-mails going.

'Am I seeing this right Welch, he paid for this burglary?'

'Yes ma'am, get this I pulled the records of his electronic key card of the server room of the day of the burglary and Mr Brown's showed up five times. There's more ma'am, the security feed was tampered with so it shows everything as normal. Mr Yuri Brown's finger prints were found on most of the cut computer server cables, doors as well as the exit the thieves used.'

'Fuck! Sorry Welch it's not at all directed at you. I'm just so fucking mad. Fantastic work Welch. We'll stay in touch on any new developments.'

'You're welcome ma'am, but of course.' We hung up. Sitting back heavily in my chair, swearing. I called Andrea.

'Miss Steele.' She answered on the second ring.

'Andrea, sorry for disturbing your Saturday afternoon. Can you please arrange an emergency meeting only with '_Super Hydraulics'_ board members. Please **do not under any circumstances** let the board of directors know of this meeting.' I made it clear to her.

'Of course ma'am. When and where would you like your emergency meeting to take place, ma'am?' She asked patiently.

'Steele House, 7PM tonight and please let Leon from legal in on the meeting and let him give me a call.'

'Yes, right away, Miss Steele.' We hung up. I called Taylor to my study letting him know of our emergency meeting and what we found out of Mr Brown. He phoned in extra security at '_Super Hydraulics'_. He left after our briefing. I went to the kitchen and had a lovely fruit salad then freshen up for our meeting. Andrea phoned me back to confirm that everyone will be there and Leon will phone in a few minutes. I was busy brushing my hair in a tight ponytail and tying it when my phone rang.

'Steele.'

'Ma'am, good afternoon. It's Leon Drew from legal.' He said and I launched right into my whole story, told him I can give him all the proof that will support our case and in so explain to the removal of Mr Brown with immediate effect pending on further investigation. I went to my library to get my suit case when we hung up so we can meet up at the emergency meeting at Steele House. I placed my phone on the side table to get the stuff I need to take along for our meeting. Got back to my study and got busy printing out all our evidence. Stapled everything neatly together and placed it in a gray folder. I returned to the library to fetch my phone, I passed my hardcover copies of 'Thomas Hardy' books and got Ryan to sent for a courier to send these books to Mr Grey tonight or really early tomorrow morning.

With a note: '_Had these I have already read them all and I thought you might like them more. Sign Miss A Steele_.'

After that I was all ready and Taylor got the car, while I rode the elevator down. Taylor pulled up and he opened my door for me to get in. We head off to Steele House. We weaved through the traffic on our way to the office. I was entering Steele House front doors when my phone rang and it was Marco giving me an update what they have already started to fix and we can restart our production as early as tomorrow. I thanked him and hung up before I stepped into the elevator with Taylor to head to my office. The elevator stopped at the twenty second floor and we got out. Andrea at her post already busy, getting everything ready for our meeting. Leon arrived a few minutes after Taylor and I arrived. I gave him all the evidence we gathered so far.

Soon after he sat and gone through the file I gave him, our people of '_Super Hydraulics_' started to arrive one by one when all ten people finally arrived and was seated. I stated the case of our emergency meeting and they were all out right shocked to the core by this news. Andrea slipped in sitting quietly taking minutes of our meeting. We all voted four times so we can finally appoint a new board of directors and it is now official that Dan Wilde is now the new board of directors of '_Super Hydraulics_'. We got into a detail meeting of the company and that our productions according to our construction team can restart functioning again as early as tomorrow. By 22:30PM we were done. Telling everyone they should enjoy their day tomorrow because come Monday, there will be a ton of work to do. We got back to the penthouse after 11PM, took a great shower and then got into my night gown. What a day? I am just so glad tomorrow is Sunday.

I switched off my light and fell asleep so fast. Dreaming of my early child hood and how it all hurts, it always hurts. Nightmares are only one of my fifty shades of fucked up-ness. It's my nightmares that always keep me up for hours at a time. Okay not completely true, sometimes I just can't switch off. Laying on my back staring at the ceiling wondering what Christian might be doing right now and if he is asleep, and if he is dreaming of me. What is wrong with you Steele, of course he is not dreaming of you at all. You are really a nobody.

I still couldn't sleep so I got up and took to the streets, running. Seattle is so nice and quite this early in the morning. As I jog back to Escala the first bird song of the day starts. Greeted security in the foyer of Escala. Riding the elevator back up after I punched in the code for the penthouse. I made my way to my bathroom and got in the shower. After my shower I got dressed, went to my study and worked through my new e-mails and other paper work. Ryan was the first at my study door this morning.

'Come in Ryan.'

'Morning ma'am.' Ryan greeted respectfully.

'Morning Ryan, how can I help you?'

'I would just like to inform you that those books you send to Mr Grey just arrived at his address on file.'

'Excellent. Thanks Ryan.' He nodes his head then left my study. I return to my work. Later the afternoon Taylor and I left for '_Super Hydraulics_' to go check up on Marco's progress on site. When we reach the property they were busy putting together the last parts of the factory components. Three hours later and the factory's back in working order and I let the factory workers know their work stations are back up and working. And that they start working again in two hours. We stuck around till all the workers arrived. I gave a quick speech and left for dinner at my parent's house.

Marco drove behind us. Carla insisted we come over. Looking out my window, I realize I really need a vacation. Work is really getting to me. I haven't taken a vacation in the past five years. Building my business is way more important and it still is, but being in control of everything gives me much more satisfaction than anything else I pursue. Taylor parked in my parents drive way, opened my door for me and I walked to the front door. As for Taylor he always slip in through the kitchen were Gretchen is hard at work. Marco pressed the bell and dad answered the door with Marco beside me we all walked in. Mom burst into the living room and hugs and kisses our cheeks as we return our kisses on her cheeks.

'My angels. Come- come let's sit dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.' Dad poured us some delicious white wine and we all sat and talked.

'So mom have you guys heard anything from Angelo lately. We communicated a couple of times over e-mail but that was a few weeks ago.'

'Yes, we have, he phone about three nights ago telling us he is coming home in about three weeks time.' Mom informed all of us.

'Has everything worked out for him then?' I asked taking a sip of my wine.

'We don't know yet, he was very vague in his conversation.' Mom explained. I just nodded my head and took another sip of my wine. Marco launched into his conversation of this weekend at '_Super Hydraulic_' then dad with a shocked face, asked me a bunch of questions as his lawyer instinct kicked in to over drive.

'What do you want to know daddy?' I asked already trying to keep my temper under control.

'When did this happen, this burglary?' Daddy asked sitting forward in his seat looking at me.

'According to Welch early Friday morning. That is when Prescott informed Welch about the break in first before she phoned me.' I explained.

'What did they take?' Mom asked as we all walked to the dining room and sat around the dining room table.

'They broke into the server room and took a couple of big servers with them then left through the back and in the factory they stole a ton of things, tools and small movable equipment the staff use on a daily basis and purposefully broke a hand full of work stations. But thanks to Marco here, the factory is now up and running again and the rest of the damages are being repaired tomorrow morning.'

'Do you know an estimate of the damages done to the property yet?' Dad asked taking a drink of his wine. I nod my head as I try and swallow my food with some wine.

'According to the assessors figures they gave Welch it's around $12 000 000 in damages. Yeah the three servers alone is about $7 000 000 in value.' I explained to my family.

'Goodness that is a lot of money.' Mom said taking a bite of her food.

'Yes not to mention the money we are losing with the factory not running. Again a big thanks to Marco's wonderful workmanship.'

'You're welcome sis.' Marco said squeezing my forearm as he continues to chew his food.

'The worst part of it all is, it's an inside job.' I through it all there in general.

'What!' Mom and dad said outraged by this information.

'Yes, you think you can trust people with your business.' Dad shook his head drinking some of his wine.

'I hope you going to fire his or her stealing ass?' Marco asked, taking a drink of his wine then turn back to his food.

'Yes, the board and I already had an emergency meeting last night and we already appointed a new board of directors.'

'Do you need any legal help, my angel?' Daddy offered his services.

'Thanks daddy, my legal team are already on it. You remember Leon Drew, you guys worked on that Hall verses Jefferson case together about a year and a half ago.'

'Oh, yes- yes, Leon. He is a good man and one hell of a lawyer.' Dad remembered nodding his head.

'He is working the case for me.' I let daddy know.

'That is good.' Dad said returning to the rest of his dinner.

'So mom, how are things at the hospital?' Marco asked changing the subject, and with a relieve on my part.

'It's always busy, some of the times it's just people being stupid and getting hurt because of it. Like this one case we got last week, this guy wanted to show his friend his new gun and end up shooting his friend in his foot.' We all laughed a little.

'Ouch, that must have hurt a great deal.' Marco said chuckling between bites of his food.

'Yeah it's the price of stupidity, I guess.' Mom said laughing a little as she placed her knife and fork together on her plate.

'Anything new you're working on daddy?' I asked redirecting the conversation.

'Yes we have a big case this week and the offense look's, like they are going to fight with everything they have.'

'We're holding thumbs for you, daddy.' I said sounding more optimistic then I felt.

'Thanks darling. So tell us what's new with you, kids?'

'Nothing new on my radar besides more work, and that I'm going to be the cover story of the university school paper.' My parents faces lit up with that tit bit of news.

'That is wonderful.' Mom said sounding happy and proud.

'And you Marco?'

'We're starting a new project near the border of Vancouver next Monday.'

'Wonderful. How long will you be working on the project?'

'A couple of months.'

'Marvelous. I'm glad you kids are busy, it would be even better having Angelo with us soon.' Mom said sitting forward holding her wine glass. After dessert I left for home and Taylor drove us home. Arriving back home, I took a shower and with a glass of water I went to bed it was rather late. Set the alarm clock to get up early to be at '_Super Hydraulics'_ before most of the staff arrives. Taylor already called up extra security details to guard the property tonight and be present tomorrow when we kick Mr Yuri Brown from the premises.

Fell asleep fairly quickly then I thought. Dreamless-ness took a hold of me. Finally a night I can sleep through. The alarm clock went off at 5:30AM reporting of the Seattle traffic this morning. While I'm busy in the bathroom I'm wondering what Christian thought about the books I send him yesterday. I can't dwell on Mr Grey much today but thoughts of him still slipped in here and there. I'm having a bad day with my unruly hair and on top of everything I have my period to crown everything. So pissing me off today and tomorrow will not take much. I finally got my hair to obey me as I twisted it into a neat bun and pinned it down. I threw a dark gray long sleeve dress that cling to my curves over my head. Slipping on my black high heels after I pulled on my stockings. Applying my make-up and brushed my teeth then head out to the great room. Mrs Jones where already cooking up a storm.

'Good Morning Miss Steele, anything you might like particular this morning?' Mrs Jones asked me.

'Morning Gail. One of your delicious omelets would be great with some tea, please.'

'Coming right up, Miss Steele.' I head to my study to gather all my things into my suit case. When I returned to the breakfast bar, my breakfast was placed in front of me and I ate everything as Taylor appeared in the great room letting me know we can leave whenever I am ready. I gave him the load down of our schedule for today. First things first, '_Super Hydraulics'_ then off to '_Ship Sails'_ for a financial meeting then back to Steele House for more meetings. I also have an appointment with Dr Flynn this evening, my current therapist only one of many I had over the years.

Not to mention my 7PM training session tonight with Claude and the again real early tomorrow morning. Driving to '_Super Hydraulics'_ my phone never stopped ringing till we arrived at '_Super Hydraulics'_. Taylor showed me into the building shoving the press aside for me. Once inside the building, everything is buzzing with activities. I got settled in Mr Yuri Brown's office. The company secretary came and asked me shakily if I would like some coffee but instead I asked her to rather have some tea.

When she returned with my tea, I asked her a couple of questions, why she is so nerves for instance and she told me it's because of the bad rumors that has been running through the halls. She gave me the load down and I asked her the minute Mr Brown arrives to send him to his office and to please gather all the staff in the large lounge area to clear the air, in an hour's time. She smiled looking a bit better, then walked off doing what I asked her to do. Drinking my tea but it was awful. Mr Brown finally arrived at the office around 8AM. I called Taylor and told him that he and Prescott should standby. Taylor said they are ready for any form of action. I let Mr Brown sit down.

'Morning Mr Brown.' I said sitting in his chair looking directly at him. He started sweating again.

'Morning ma'am.' He stuttered.

'Mr Brown it has came to our attention that the resent activities here at '_Super Hydraulic'_ is your doing. Why have you done it?' It started to pour down, tip pickle Seattle weather. Mr Brown says nothing.

'Don't you have anything to add Mr Brown?' I prompt him some more. To be honest it only made him sweat more.

'No ma'am all I can say is that the things I have done, is to protect my family.' He finally uttered

'You're meaning Mr Brown?'

'I don't have to explain myself to you Miss Steele.' He spat at me with such a cocky attitude.

'In that case Mr Brown we will see each other in court.' I spoke the words and could see his shocked wide eyes as I took him by surprise. He wanted to say something but closed his mouth again.

'You my clear your desk and you will be escorted from the premises and will no longer have any access to '_Super Hydraulics'_. Until we meet again, in court Mr Brown.' I stood up and let Taylor in to supervise Mr Brown and 15 minutes later Prescott and Taylor showed Mr Brown into the street. We walking to the large open lounge area of '_Super Hydraulics'_ foyer, all the staff gathered and I launch into my speech.

'Mr Brown's employment has been effective immediately been terminated and Mr Dan Wilde will be taking his place as it's decided on Saturday night by the board in a emergency meeting, to be the new board of directors. There will be department shifts within the company this will be only to enhance productivity. If you have any questions please talk to your department heads. Thank you everyone. Let's get back to work.' I spoke and everyone head back to their desks to do their work. I took a couple of calls in the board room then we head out to my next meeting at '_Ship Sail's'_.

We arrived at my '_Ship Sail's'_ property, I was met at the door by the company's accountant and we head to the board room on the fifth floor. Our meeting was jump started and a couple of hours in and we still haven't figured out where the problem might be. Then one of the department mangers of a small department, figures were not added. We asked for the figures and finally it all balance out. We checked everything three times and all three times it worked out perfectly. Our meeting adjourned and I could finally head to Steele House to catch up on my other work. Taylor was at the wheel.

My thoughts started to wonder, wondering what Christian is doing right now. I thought as I look out the window as it still rained. I hope he likes the books, I send him. I forced myself to focus back on my work. I made a ton of phone calls. Some were more aggravating then others. In the end I got some of the smaller problems solved. By five PM we head to Escala. My session with Dr Flynn was brief. At seven PM Claude arrived and we begin our training and in an hour we were done and he left. I sat down and enjoyed my dinner then hit the shower.

After my shower I got dressed then went to my study and done some more work till 11PM and then went to my room where I got packing for my stay in Portland for a couple of days. After I was packed, I went to bed where I fell asleep in more of my nightmares. Woke-up just after four in the morning and went to my study as I got busy with more work. Around five AM I got ready for Claude that will be here in an hour and I was already busy warming up when Claude arrived and we dove right into our training.

Once Claude was gone I took yet another shower and with our luggage already packed we hit the road to beat traffic towards Boeing field, where Charlie Tango was sitting and waiting for our arrival. I've done all the pre-flight checks. Taylor and I finally got in and I was on the control of things. Being a pilot gives me the second best thrill of being in control of things, other than my play room of course. I communicated with the control tower and we took off, slowly the ground gave way as we took to the sky. I turned Charlie Tango slightly and we head higher into the sky towards Portland.

We got near Portland and I communicated with Heathman hotel tower as I land on their roof. One of the hotels pilots took Charlie Tango to a heliport nearby where Charlie Tango will stay for the next couple of days. Taylor carried our luggage, while I book us in. I got our room keys and got settled quickly. One of my cars I always leave parked at the Heathman's underground garage whenever we are here, I got my car keys and finally I got to drive it. We head out, Taylor saying nothing, stayed in the car as I parked outside of Newton's Sport store. My heart is pounding so hard that I looked around the store to see if someone might have notice it. Standing in the store I searched and finally found Mr Christian Grey working behind the counter. He stills and finally those gray arctic eyes of his met mine. The surprise on his face was surely priceless.

'Good afternoon Mr Grey.' I spoke and my heart is beating so fast. I have never felt like this before towards anyone. What is wrong with me? Yet, why am I even here?

'Miss Steele, hey. How can I assist you this afternoon?' he asked me standing up. He had on a nice fitting uniform shirt on with pants that hung of his waist in a very delicious way.

'I'm in need of some climbing rope.' I had to think fast of a valid reason for me being here.

'Yes, right this way ma'am.' He said and walked me over to where they keep all their climbing equipment. I choose a strong rope I can work with later.

'Anything else?' He asked looking a little lost.

'I don't know, what would you recommend Mr Grey?' I finally asked him.

'Well if you're going climbing, you'll need climbing shoes and a harness.' He said then lead me to the rest of the stuff I'll need for 'climbing'.

'Please lead the way Mr Grey.' I smiled at him and just look at his yummy cute butt as he walk ahead of me. He helped me to get everything I need then when he was done, we just stare at each other for a few moments.

'Anything else, Miss Steel?' He finally asked me.

'No that would be all.' I said as we head back to the counter.

'That would be two hundred and forty, five dollars. Please.' I gave him my credit card. I got another nice view of him as he got busy bagging my purchases.

'How is the article coming along?' I had to ask him trying to prolong my time with him. My heart is pounding harder than before. What is about him that is making me feel like his?

'Very well. Mr Kavanagh is working very hard to get it just right.' Think quick Steele. Yes, perfect.

'Well, here is my card if he would like to arrange a photo shoot for the article. I'll be in Portland till Thursday evening.'

'Great I'll talk to Keegan and arrange a meeting.'

'Admirable.' I smiling slightly shy at him.

'Christian!' A sharp female voice called from the front door.

'Please excuse me Miss Steel.' He said and made his way to the woman and gave her a bear hug.

'Linda. So nice to see you. When did you flight get in?' I turned around and saw a woman happily hugging Christian back as she laughs. I clench my jaw and felt my anger starting to boil. How can someone be all over something that is so clearly mine? Take your hands of him and no one will get hurt. My thoughts are all over place, these past couple of days. I seriously need help. Damn Flynn he really needs to get back from his holiday.

'Linda I want to introduce you to someone.' He spoke to her and she looked at him not really understanding what he means.

'Linda Newton this is Miss Anastasia Steele. Miss Steele this is Linda Newton the owner's kid sister.' Christian introduce us.

'It's nice to meet you Miss Newton.' I shook her hand. I took my brown paper bag full of stuff I just bought from the counter.

'Likewise. Wait a minute Anastasia Steele as in Seattle's millionaire business woman.'

'Yes.' Good you heard of me.

'It is an honor to meet you ma'am. Can I get you anything ma'am?' Linda asks as she keep eye contact with me.

'No thank you. Mr Grey was every accommodating.' I told her and I am sure I'm looking and feeling very pissed off, clenching my jaw over and over.

'Good. If there is anything else we can do to help please feel free.' She said and I feel like I won the staring contest here.

'Will do.' I said a little triumphant but hide it as best I could.

'Now if you'll excuse me, I have the rest of my family to surprise about my visit.' Linda shook my hand and retreated to the back of the shop quickly. Yip I have her tail between her legs. Looking back at Christian I have to retreat quickly as well.

'Mr Grey.' I said and walked out of the store after a good long look at him.

'Anastasia.' He said as the door slowly slides shut behind me. Later got a call back from Christian letting me know we have a photo shoot in one of the rooms of the hotel I'm already staying in, on Thursday morning. I'm just glad to have another opportunity to be close to Christian and to spend time with him. Heading to the university, I have an appointment with Professor Meyer about the funds for his department of agricultural research.

We had an intense meeting and we argue out some problems and finally came to some sort of agreement and I transferred the funds we made at the 'feed the world' charity event. Okay Andrea did it for me, I just gave her the authority to do it. After our exhausted meeting, Taylor and I went for an early dinner and we talked over some finer security details at some of our properties. Taylor got on the phone while we are in the car driving back to the hotel to get our security plan into action while there is still some daylight left of this day.

In my room I walked around talking through my already written speech. You guessed right it will not take all day. It cover all the important point of how we work hard with the university to research ground breaking technology to help improve the growth of crops in third world countries. I've gone through some work and then went to bed to be refreshed for tomorrow's graduation at the university. My nightmares I always had filled my night. Somehow I can never seem to shake them. I lay in the dark and rubbing over my scares feeling their deep gushes in my flesh.

I wonder if my bio-father is still alive or was he killed in prison, out of gang related violence. To think of it, if I were still in that hell hole would I have end up like my dead bio-mother? Rubbed my hair back as I sat up and sigh heavily as I went for a drink of water. No- no I wouldn't have. I answer myself. No water I need something a bit stronger, some nice whiskey would be nice right about now. Walked to the bar in my suit and poured myself some smooth whiskey and I got drinking. Not much just enough to get me to go back to sleep. It's like my nightmares are getting worst each time and I truly hate that.

I got back into bed and fell asleep again. The next morning I got up took a shower and got dressed in a calve length black pencil skirt with a gray silk blouse and black high heels. Lay my jacket over the arm of a chair near the door with my suit case and note cards. Room service brought me my breakfast and I ate while I read the financial section of the news paper. Taylor sitting off to the side reading the sport section of the paper. When I was done we head for the University. When we got there and I was rushed off to a teachers' lounge for security reasons.

Waiting for the time to arrive Taylor guarding the door outside and I'm going over my speech. You can do this Steele. You have done it countless times before. The time came to leave and I followed the other professors out onto the stage. They showed me to a spot in the front row and we took our seats after all the other professors made it onto the stage. Search the crowd for Mr Grey and finally spotted him. We locked eyes and that same unfamiliar feeling in my chest and stomach is back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Christian Grey**

Driving home I could not get Anastasia out of my head. Mulling over the events that happened in the store today. What a weird situation and day it turned out to be. How did she know where I worked? This is getting way beyond creepy. Does her stalker tendencies knows no bounds? But in a strange way it was nice seeing her again. Her beauty is somehow breath taking it was a lovely reminder of just how beautiful she really is. I thought about her as I drove home it somehow made the drive to the apartment even shorter. I got home and Keegan arranged for us to go out on Thursday evening.

Jesse insisted on helping us pack from tomorrow till Friday. It's very nice of her. We went out tonight for a few drinks with Keegan and a couple of our other class mates, then drove home. Back home I started packing again, I got half the kitchen packed up. Moved to the living room and started to pack small things here and there. The whole time thinking of Anastasia Steel and what she might be up to right this minute. After midnight and still no sign of Keegan, I left him a message after I was done in the shower then gone to bed. I am so tired.

~~~~**OoO**~~~~

Getting dressed in a black suit with a gray tie. Mom phoned again, letting me know she is really sorry she and Bob could not make it, because Bob had a few complications with his heart again and the doctor is monitoring him. Mike will be attending my graduation today. That is more then I can ever wish for. I told mom it's okay that she should be with Bob and make sure that he is okay. Mike arrived at my apartment and we had some coffee together before we head off to school for my graduation. Keegan already left for school he is after all Valedictorian.

Dad and I drove to school in silence and I showed him where he will be seated with the other parents in the gym. I got my graduation gown and cap and took in my seats. Later my other fellow graduates showed up and took up their seats on the either side of me. At precisely 9:30AM our graduation starts. We all stood up as our professors walked on to the stage and NO… This can't be! I thought to myself, as Miss Anastasia Steele walked onto the stage as well.

The dean walked to the podium and every one sat down. I saw her searching the crowd for me so I sink a little in my chair but it was a wasted attempt. Our eyes locked and I could not look away. She had a shy smile on her cute face. That face that haunted my dreams ever since we met on Friday. What is she doing here? Our eye lock were broken by the guys on either side of me.

'Hey, Deon. How's that babe?' The guy on my right, asked the guy on my left.

'No idea, I wonder how she is? Never saw here around here.' Deon said to the guy on my right.

'Guess we'll find out soon. She's super hot.'

'Yeah, wonder who's her boyfriend and if she has one.' Deon asked wondering.

'I don't count on it.' I mange to say in the middle of their criss cross talking over me. Yeah by the way her stalker ability is following me around I guess my answer to that question is a big no, to the boyfriend range. Looking at the guys talking back and forth over me, I looked back up to her. She was looking at the dean then back over the crowd. Now I can have a much better look at her now that our eyes are not locked. She really is beyond beautiful. Before I could get myself I had inappropriate thoughts again of her in my bed where we perform a new form of tango.

Pull yourself together Grey you're in a very public place and your father is here. Taking a couple of deep breathes to calm my raging hormones. The dean announced Miss Steele and she got up shook his hand and walked the rest of the short distance to the podium. She gave her speech but the whole time she would lock eyes with me for short intervals. Hearing nothing of her speech as I just keep my eyes on her and her really hot body. She sat back down after her speech and our eyes lock again for much longer.

'You? She's looking at you.' Deon said.

'Good luck man. She sounds way too intense for me.' I just nodded my head at him then continue to look at her. We finally start to make our way to the stage. She is one of the people shaking our hands and giving us our diploma holders at the end of the line, and we get to take a photograph with her as a graduation present from the school. One by one we walk on to the stage. Finally it is my turn.

'Mr Grey. Many congratulations on completing your degree.' She said looking so proud of me.

'Thank you so much Miss Steele.' I said shaking her hand and we turn to take a photo. I walked down the stairs and took in my seat from before. The rest of my class mates went on one by one and as for me I could not keep my eyes off the breath taking woman on stage. Finally our graduation was concluded and all our graduates cheered and with tradition of graduating you get to through your cap in the air. We did and finally I'm done with the further education. Now just for getting the job I really want. Mike walked up to me and gave me a manly hug to congratulate me. Keegan came and stood with us. Mike congratulated him as well with a hand shake.

'I'm so proud of you boys. You have done more than most in getting a proper education after school.'

'Thanks Mr Grey.' Keegan said. 'Miss Steele has asked to see you, Christian.'

'Did she know? Where?' I asked him.

'Behind the stage.'

'Thanks man.' I spoke to Keegan then turned back to my father.

'Dad will you please excuse me for a while, I'll meet up with you in the reception tent outside.'

'Okay, see you out there.' Mike said and turn and disappear in the sea of students towards the entrance area of the gym. I reach the back stage area and a tall man in security attire stood in front of me.

'Mr Grey, Miss Steele is down the hall waiting for you, to the door on you right at the end.'

'Thank you.' I followed his instructions. I knock on the door.

'Come in.' She said. I opened the door and she was clearly passing the room.

'Mr Grey, I just wanted to congratulate you myself on completing your degree.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' I said as a strange twisted shadow crossed her face.

'I would like to take you out for dinner some time, if you'd like?' She asked.

'Sure that would be nice.' I mean how can I not want to see more of her.

'Wonderful, I'll let you know the time and place. So how is your packing going?'

That is a strange turn of directions.

'We are almost half way packed already.'

'You guys don't waste any time do you?'

'No, what done is done. Or that is what my mother use to say.'

'Wise woman.'

'That she is. Now Miss Steele if you excuse me, my step father is waiting for me.'

'But of course please go on ahead.' She said and shook my hand and squeeze it a little then let go. I look down into her blue eyes. Oh how I dreamt of these eyes looking up at me from my pillow. I kept on holding her hand and maybe even pulled her a little bit towards me. Control yourself Grey, you're a man with actual morals, not just make believe, but this woman has a power over me like nothing I have ever felt before. How can that be? My hand had a mind of its own and it slipped to the small of her neck and before I could even stop myself I'm kissing her. Even her mere presents is pulling me towards her. She steps closer and kissed me right back. I abruptly stop.

'I'm sorry. Please except my apologies Miss Steele, it was not my intention to be so forward. I'll leave now. Have a nice day.' The sheer and at most surprise on her pretty face was priceless. I head out the door and as the door slowly closes I heard her say I should have a nice day to. I rushed down the hall pass the tall man, then head out to the reception tent. I found Mike and I still haven't caught my breath or managed to gather myself again.

I got Mike and myself something to drink from the open bar and returned to where Mike stood at our table but to be only surprised again. Anastasia is talking to Mike. She smiles warmly at me when I arrived and I hand her my glass and Mike his glass. They talked and exchange pleasantries. Then they started talking fishing and the conversation died down quickly. A woman that actually enjoys fishing, now that is a first. Mike left to get us some more drinks and Anastasia's attention was pulled away a little.

'Miss Steele, may we take a picture for the Portland Times please.' A press photographer asked her.

'Sure.' She said then pulled me to her side.

'Thank you ma'am and you are sir.'

'Mr Christian Grey.' Anastasia spoke clearly. My name on her lips sound like a enchanted melody.

'Thank you Mr Grey. Miss Steele.' The reporter said then walked off. Mike returned and hand us some more things to drink. I just keep my eyes on Ana. Near the bottom of Mike's glass he asked me if I was almost done so he and I can leave.

'Please go right ahead. Till next time Mr Grey.' Anastasia stretched out her hand and shook mine and Mike's then she turned and left. I look after her as she made her way to her body guard. Mike punched my arm.

'What is going on here, you are not telling me?' Great today of all day Mike have to notice everything.

'Nothing much. The other day Keegan could not make his meeting with Miss Steele and he asked me to go in his place and that is how we met.'

'Seems like a really lovely driven young woman.' Mike said as we head for his car in the school parking lot.

'That she is but there is something I can't quite put my finger on it yet something about her.' I said as we got in. Mike smirked at me. What is he smiling about?

'What?'

'Sound like you like her, a lot.' Mike stated.

'She really is nice and arrogant and sometimes even short. Still I might even fall for her but she is so out of my league dad. I don't know?' I spoke as we drove off out of school grounds. We had lunch and it was late afternoon when Mike left for home dropping me off at my apartment. I changed out of my suite and started packing again. By 7PM, Keegan has not yet returned to the apartment. I managed to start some dinner, thinking about my private audience with the great Miss Steele herself after graduation. She wants to take me out for dinner. An entire evening with Anastasia, how wonderful. There was a knock at my apartment door. I answer it. What the F? Anastasia is standing in my doorway.

'Miss Steele, this is an unexpected yet wonderful surprise. Come on in.'

'Thank you, I can't stay I really just came to give you this.' She hand me a long black velvet box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. I opened it and to my second shocking surprise for the evening. I looked up into her blue eyes.

'Miss Steele, I can't accept this it's way too much.'

'Please I really wanted to.' In the box was a key with a key chain. The symbol on the key itself said it's Audi. She's giving me a car.

'Come along now this is your graduation present from me.' She said as I smiled at her and she returned my smile with one of certain carefulness. We head outside and her body guard stood off to the side. I pressed the button on the car keys and the cars lights turned on show which one in the parking lot is mine. I look back over to her and she looks nerves. Wow, the great confident billionaire woman Miss Anastasia Steele is actually nerves. We walked over to the Audi and it is a wine red A4 RS4 the sport model. Yeah I'm a guy and I like nice cars to. I open the driver's door and got in. The car even still have that brand new car smell. Anastasia got in on the other side.

'So what do you think, Mr Grey?'

'I think I can't accept this over the top gift, Miss Steele.'

'What of course you can?'

'Why are you doing this?' I finally asked her.

'Because I wanted to give you a graduation present and not having to worry about any car payment every month is a huge leap for students just graduating today. Please except my give it is something I really wanted to do for you.' She said just looking so sincere at me.

'Why the need to fit me out with all these gift Miss Steele?'

'Because I can Mr Grey and I wanted to do something nice for you.'

'Thank you for the gifts, it is really thoughtful of you.'

'You're welcome. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car, I guess it was the rabbit in the Newton parking lot I saw yesterday.'

'Yes. Taylor?'

'Yes, he is my security. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car.' She pointed to the tall man that showed me to her after graduation.

'But Mike bought me Ronda, I just don't want to make him feel bad about it.'

'Please Mr Grey I'll sleep much sounder if I know you're in a proper car that will keep you safe.'

'Very well then.' I caved.

'Good. In the trunk is another package and you my only retrieve it once Taylor and I left.' I nodded my head and as she smiled at me then left with what who I thought of was Taylor her security guy. They drove off and I open the trunk with another button on my new car keys. The trunk pops open and there was a large and neatly wrapped box wrapped in red paper and another blue bow around it. I took it and had to hold on tight because it was kind of heavy. I closed the trunk and locked my new car and walked back to my apartment. I ate while I open the large box. I was even more shocked with the contents inside it. A brand new apple laptop, and the latest model Blackberry. There was a note with it.

'_Mr Grey_

_By now you have received your brand new car and I hope you are happy with it. In this box is just a few extras I wanted you to have and I really do hope we can communicate more via these new devices I am giving to you as well. Enjoy them. If you need help with any of them I can get the store to come and help you to set everything up. _

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Steele'_

I got the laptop going and on another piece of paper was my login and password. I typed it in and open pops my e-mails. I already have an e-mail. Oh, Miss Steele whatever will I do with you?' I spoke more to myself then the empty apartment.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Your new laptop

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:00PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

I hope you find everything in order. What do you think?

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

How do I even respond to such an e-mail. What do I think of all this? I think this is just way too much and can't accept any of it.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: To much…

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:12PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

All your gifts are so thoughtful but I can't accept them. It is in a way to much, but thank you for the thought.

I'll send them all back to you in the morning.

Christian Grey

* * *

I pressed send and waited for a reply. But nothing, I ate my reheated dinner and continue my packing. My new laptop pinged letting me know there is a new message.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: WHAT?

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:35PM

To: Christian Grey

What are you saying Mr Grey? Please except my gift.

About our dinner plans. I have made reservation at the Rose Lounge for us at 7PM on Friday night. We can talk then about all your objections.

Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr Grey.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Confirmation

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:45PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

See you at 7PM on Friday, at the Rose Lounge.

Be prepare Miss Steele.

(A reminder Miss Steele see you tomorrow morning at 09:00AM at the Heathman for your photo shoot.)

Christian Grey

* * *

After that I received no more e-mails and I got a great deal of packing done today. After a few more hours of packing I took a shower and got into bed. Thinking about our kiss we shared in the teacher's lounge. What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot. Yes Grey you are an ass. Falling asleep being angry with myself, and of course I'm dreaming of her again as we really go at it. I woke up in a cold sweat as my erection press into my stomach as I lay on my front. Gave myself a rub down and felt a little better afterward. At day break I went for a run.

Yes, out of my own free will nothing at gun point. I was almost close to the Heathman when I wanted to go in there and give her a nice wake-up call when I decided I would rather leave her be and see her a bit later. I turned around and ran back to the apartment. Got back and Keegan was up busy packing. I hit the showers and started to help for half an hour. Jesse showed up with her camera gear and crew. We took two cars because of all the gear and people we need to transport to the Heathman. Jesse asked one of her friends along to help her put up the lighting equipment.

The hotel manager agreed to give us a room for free as long as we mention them in the article. (Driving my brand new Audi was wonderful.)Miss Steele arrived and my heart leaped into my mouth. She looks so beautiful today in a black sleeveless clingy dress and high heels. Jesse and her friend got everything set up and ready. Ready, steady, go and off they go with the photo shoot. Ana's body guard stood off into a corner of the room observing the whole room.

'Okay, Miss Steele enough sitting, please stand.' Keegan said all editing chief like. After the photo shoot Jesse was busy packing up her gear, when she keep looking between Ana and myself. It was starting to get uncomfortable the way she keep looking between me and Ana.

'Mr Grey may I speak with you out in the hall, please?' Ana asked me.

'Sure.' Keegan looked at me and smiled. I followed Ana out into the hall way. Taylor followed us. He and she looked at each other so intense till she spoke.

'1PM then and tell him he can come around about 6PM.'

'Yes ma'am. Anything else?'

'No thank you Taylor. I'll have my phone with me if you have need of me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said then she turned around and walked over to me.

'Mr Grey, do have time for some coffee now.' She asked looking so lovely and smelling even better.

'Now?'

'Yes.' She smiled at me.

'I have to drive my friends back to campus.' I finally spoke.

'I can help with that.' She said then got on her phone so fast. 'Sawyer, Steele. Can you please help drive the photo shoot crew back to the WSU campus? Yes. No-no that will not be necessary. Yes. Good.' She hung up and turned back to me.

'My other security guy will drive them all back in the SUV.'

'That was not necessary Miss Steele.'

'I solve problems, Mr Grey that is what I do. I just solved your problem and now you are free for coffee.'

'Very well, let me just tell Mr Kavanagh where I'll be and about the new arrangement.'

'By all means.' She said then slip on her jacket. What just happened, I thought as I walk back into the suite.

'What did Miss Steele want?' Keegan asked the moment he saw me.

'She wants to have coffee.'

'And I am just letting you know. Her security detail call Sawyer will drive you guys back to campus.'

'Okay great. Now go.' He said almost kicking me out the door. I head back out to the hall way where she was waiting. We walked together to the elevator. My heart is pounding so hard. She pressed the call button and when the elevator arrived she took my hand. Oh my soul her hands are so soft. We rode the elevator down and the atmosphere change in the elevator to intense attraction electricity.

'Wow.' I finally uttered.

'Yes, what is it with elevators.' She said and smiled at me then looked down at her feet. The elevator doors opened and we strolled out and walked across the lobby and out the rotating doors. We walked almost 5 blocks to a nearby Starbucks.

'What would you like Christian?' She asked.

'A coffee would be nice thank you.'

'Anything to eat?'

'No thank you.'

'Not even a muffin?'

'No thank you, just coffee, please.' She nods her head and then stepped in line. She asked me to get us a table, and I got us a table where we can be mostly on our own. She returned with a tray with a large cup of coffee and a pot of tea for herself and a muffin. She sat down and we I started to talk.

'So Mr Grey please tell me a bit more about yourself.' She ask while making your tea.

'What do you want to know, Miss Steele?' I ask not sure what she wants to know about me.

'Tell me about your parents.' She gave direction.

'Well my mother and father got married when my mother was still very young and then my father died when I was just a couple of weeks old, fighting in Iraq. Then my mother got remarried when I was about 6 or 7. Then mom met husband number 3. She moved to Vegas but she wasn't married to him long. We hardly speak about him. Then when I turn 12 mom met Mike and my step father and now mom is currently married to Bob for the past three years.'

'You see Mike more as a father then husband 2, 3 or Bob?' I nodded my head then drank my coffee.

'Tell me a bit about yourself Miss Steele.' I fire a question back at her.

'You already know all you need to know Mr Grey.' She tried to block my question. I just kept looking at her.

'This work both ways Miss Steele.' I said as she broke her muffin and started to eat it after she got her tea brewing and poured into her cup. A hint of a smile play on her lips.

'What do you want to know then Mr Grey?' She finally asked.

'Tell me about your family, please.'

'My mother is a doctor at Northwest hospital, my father is a state lawyer. Then my older brother Marco owns his own construction business and my younger brother is training to be a chef in Paris.'

'Goodness. Busy family life.' Her life is so great, if only I had siblings.

'Yes you can say that.' She said popping another piece of muffin in her perfect mouth. Then she drank her tea.

'Have you guys found an apartment yet?' She finally asked me after a bit of silence.

'Yes, we have.'

'When are you two moving then?' She asked finishing her muffin and drank some of her tea.

'We're moving on Monday.'

'Have you found a job yet then?'

'I send out my CV to a couple of vacancies in Seattle and I'm still waiting to hear.' She nodded her head and drank the rest of her tea. I drank the last of my coffee. Sitting this close to her I can imprint her beautiful face into my memories. I have to get back.

'Thank you for the coffee Ana but I have to get back.'

'Yes of course.' We walked back to where my new graduation car was waiting for me. I was about to cross the street when a group of cyclist came out of nowhere, up the wrong side of the road.

'Christian! Shit, watch out!' She pulled me with a lot of strength out of the way. I was in her arms. Yes people I was in the arms of Miss Steele herself. I found my feet again.

'Are you okay?' She asked cupping my face with a worried look in her eyes.

'Yes, I'm fine thanks to you Miss Steele.' We continue to walk to where my car was parked.

'So our dinner plans still stand for Friday Mr Grey?' She asked me as we finally reached my car.

'Yes. Thank you for doing the photo shoot and for the nice coffee.'

'It is my pleasure Mr Grey.' She said as I got in my car.

'Drive safe and I'll see you real soon.' She said as I drove off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Anastasia Steele**

After I left the Newton's Sport store I notice not a very safe looking red faded rabbit sit in the employee parking spot. That must be Mr Grey's so called car. I asked Taylor to drive us to a nearby Audi dealership and with Taylor standing off to the side on the demo floor of the dealership. I spoke to a car sales man and I asked for a new Audi RS4 2015 model with all the bells and whistles in the car to make it safer.

After the whole deal was signed and done we drove off to a nearby shopping centre where I got Christian the latest model laptop at the Apple istore, and then of course off to the BlackBerry store that were basically next to each other so I got him the latest cell phone while the going is good. The store clerk helped me to wrap everything in one big box. Taylor carried the big box for me. We head back to the Heathman. Feeling very pleased with myself with a very productive day. Back in my suite I got back to my work and making what felt like a million phone calls.

**The next morning…**

Being a 27 year old business woman has it's certain advantages, then there are other situation like this one I am presently sitting in on,- on the stage at the University of a big graduation class that you can't get out off. Looking over all the students faces, and searching for Christian in the large crowd, he made it so obvious by sinking down in his chair so I could you not spot him in the crowd. We lock eyes and that pull is there between us again. I could not look away then the students on either side of him got his attention and we broke eye contact.

Listening to the dean of the University as he introduced me and I stood up, shook his hand as he gave over his podium to me for a little while. I read through my speech and looked over the crowd and ever so often Christian and I would lock eyes for a short time. Working through my speech at a decent pace. Getting to the end of my speech and the crowd applauded as I took in my seat again. The dean asked me before we walked onto stage to help with the handover of the certificate holders to the students and pose for a photo.

I agreed knowing Christian will be one of them. They finally started handing out the certificate holders and I took in my position at the table. A while passed and finally a handsome 22 year old Christian Grey where called out and he shook his teachers hands something only a few male students did. In my books it is a sign of respect, and a perfect quality a good submissive needs. He walks over to me and he made me feel so proud of him and I think it shows on my face a little as he smiles at me as he took his certificate holder from me and pose for a photo with me. He head off the stage on the other end and took in his seat again. A couple of hundred more students came past and in the end my feet where killing me by standing so long in these high heels.

I finally took in my seat and they concluded the graduation. Taylor rushed me off to a vacant room after the proceedings of the graduation. Andrea phoned to tell me a couple of important e-mails have been send to me and I need to look at them. We passed Mr Keegan Kavanagh in the hall and I asked him if he sees Mr Grey to please send him this way please. He agreed and walked off. I could not be more grateful that Mr Grey came to interview me last Friday instead of Mr Kavanagh. I don't think that Mr Kavanagh and I would sit well around the same camp fire thinking about it now. I heard Taylor speak outside and then there were a knock on the door.

'Come in.' I said. The door opens and in step a Mr Christian Grey, I stopped passing the room. He really is a very handsome man.

'Mr Grey, I just want to congratulate you myself in completing your degree.' I said and feel like I will explode right in this minute by our attraction we have for one another.

'Thank you, ma'am.' He said as a naughty thought cross my mind and I think it kind of shows on my face. Think of something quick Steele.

'I would like to take you out for dinner some time, if you'd like?' I asked.

'Sure that would be nice.' He agreed and a hint of a shy smile played on his perfect full lips.

'Wonderful, I'll let you know the time and place. So how is you packing going?' I asked as he gave me a strange expression, I couldn't read it at all.

'We are almost half way packed already.'

'You guys don't waste any time do you?'

'No, what done is done. Or that is what my mother Grace use to say.'

'Wise woman.' I said walking a little closer towards him

'That she is. Now Miss Steele if you excuse me, my step father is waiting for me.'

'But of course please go on ahead.' I said and we shook hands and he squeeze my hand a little then almost let go. He looked down into my blue eyes. He kept on holding my hand and maybe even pulled me a little bit towards him. We kept looking into each other's eyes. His hand moved to the small of my neck and before I could blink his lips met mine and we are kissing. His very presents, is pulling me towards him. How can that be, men need to be submissive nothing else but somehow this man in his early twenties, has something that I can't no longer ignore. I made a decision that might forever change me. I decided to look after him and keep him safe at all costs. So I steps closer and kissed him right back. He abruptly stopped our kiss. Looking up at him in a bit of a daze. He stepped back a little.

'Please except my apologies Miss Steele, it was not my intention to be so forward. I'll leave now. Have a nice day.' He said and with sheer and at most surprise on my face he turned and left the room. Taylor came to fetch me as he deemed it safe outside. So I head out the door and out to the reception tents outside. A couple of faculty and staff members of the university got me engaged in some more research matters.

I excused myself as I could now hear and smell that the free alcohol is starting to take it's effect on them. The Seattle Times asked me a bunch of questions and took a few photo's then they set off again. Starting my search for Mr Grey, but only found his step father Mike, in Christian background check I asked Welch to get me Mike's full name and it is Michael Thomas Grey age 50. I recognize Mike immediately and we quickly engage in a conversation. He thought my speech was great and the research we are doing to help Africa.

'Miss Steele I can surely say that the people of Africa will be very happy in getting help from you and all the hard work you put in here. I have witness countless countries in Africa in my military career that the food shortages is a bigger problem than we all can only dream of.'

'Thank you Mr Grey. I know a little bit of being hungry and it is one of my top priorities for a few years now. Tell me Mr Grey, are you a fishing man?'

'Yes I am ma'am. Why do you ask?'

'The latest technology in fishing equipment is a hobby of mine and I would like go to a place nearby and I don't know if there is any great places here in Portland to go and fish.'

'Is that so? A woman that is interested in fishing. Well I guess there are always a first time for everything.'

'Yes, I guess so, Mr Grey.'

'Please call me Mike.'

'Mike.' I said smiling at him.

'There is a couple of fly fishing rivers here in Portland only the bigger fishing rivers are on the boarders of Vancouver.'

'That is very helpful thank you, Mike.' Christian finally joined us and with only two drinks in his hands he hand me his glass of white wine and gave Mike a beer. Mike and I keep on talking about fishing and I told him seeing how things work is a passion of mine and see simple technology at work is more of a fascination. Mike left to get us some more drinks. While another news paper reporter found me. They really are like blood hounds.

'Miss Steele, may we take a picture for the Portland Press please.' The reporter asked me.

'Sure.' I said then pulled Christian to my side.

'Thank you ma'am and you are sir.'

'Mr Christian Grey.' I spoke quickly.

'Thank you Mr Grey. Miss Steele.' The reporter said then walked off. Mike returned and hand us our drinks. Christian just kept his eyes on me. As Mike glanced at his nearly empty glass he asked Christian if he was almost done so they could leave.

'Please go right ahead. Till next time Mr Grey.' I stretched out my hand and shook Mike's and Christian's then turned and leave. I feel Christian's eyes on my back as I walk off. I told Taylor lets go and we drove back to the Heathman. My phone rang and it was Elliot he will be in the Portland area form tomorrow till Monday and want to come around. I told him he can come round sometime tomorrow night, I will let him know when.

He agreed and we hung up. Got to work on my important e-mail's Andrea phoned about earlier. There is one from '_Mast and Hauls'_ it is my ship yard that builds my sailing boats they fear that our workers will go on a strike because of salaries. I phoned Andrea to please arrange with Frank and Julian Cullen to meet with me next week Tuesday morning early so we can sort this problem before it makes a uproar that I so do not need at the moment. She agreed and jumped to it. I traced Christian's phone and he is still not home so I got busy with the rest of my work.

Leon e-mailed me with Mr Brown's court date and e-mail Leon back thanking him for working so hard on this case. Then mail Andrea to diaries 17 July in my appointment book to be in court. The other smaller matters I worked through phoning and solved it over the phone. At 5PM I ordered dinner and when it arrived ate it quickly. I traced Christian's phone again and he is finally home. After my dinner Taylor and I left in separate cars heading for Christian's apartment.

I drove the new car and Taylor drove behind me. I parked next to the familiar looking red rabbit I saw in the parking lot at the Newton's Sport store yesterday. I got into the trunk and placed the large box in the middle of the trunk and closed it and lock the car as I head up to Christian's apartment and knock on the door. He opened the door and the shear shocked surprise on his face when he saw me was one of the reactions I was looking for. So we are making progress.

'Miss Steele, this is an unexpected surprise. Come on in.'

'Thank you, but I can't stay I really just came to give you this.' I said handing him a long black velvet box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Then as he opened it, as more shock register on his face for the evening. He looked down into my blue eyes.

'Miss Steele, I can't accept this it's too much.' He said shaking his head and close the box again.

'Please I want to.' I almost pleaded. 'Come along now this is your graduation present from me.' I said as a hint of smiled was on his face and I returned his smile.

We head outside and Taylor stood off to the side. He pressed the button on his new car keys and the cars lights turned on showing which one it is. He looked back over to me and I felt nerves for some reason. What is he thinking? Will he reject this gift too? He walked over to the Audi and then around it. He finally opens the driver's door and got in. I got in the passenger side.

'So what do you think, Mr Grey?' I just have to know what this handsome man is thinking.

'I think I can't accept this over the top gift, Miss Steele.'

'What of course you can?'

'Why are you doing this?' This is what I was afraid of. Yeah in my insecurities I still have after years of sessions up on sessions with Dr Flynn and countless other doctors I'm still somehow insecure.

'Because I wanted to give you a graduation present and not having to worry about any car payment every month is a huge leap for students just graduating today. Please except my gift it's something I really wanted to do for you.'

'Why the need to fit me out with all these gifts Miss Steele?' He asked me gripping the steering wheel.

'Because I can Mr Grey and I wanted to do something nice for you.' Which somehow shocked me because it was the truth.

'Thank you for the gifts, it is really thoughtful of you.' He finally spoke looking at me with a smile that can rocket me to the moon.

'You're welcome. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car, I guess it was the rabbit in the Newton parking lot I saw yesterday.'

'Yes. Taylor?'

'Yes, he is my security. Taylor will come around later to pick up your old car.'

'But Mike bought me Ronda, I just don't want to make him feel bad about it.'

'Please Mr Grey I'll sleep much sounder if I know you're in a proper car that will keep you safe.'

'Very well then.' He caved.

'Good. Now in the trunk is another package and you my only retrieve it once Taylor and I have left.' He nodded his head and smiled at me as I got out and walked off, Taylor drove us back to the Heathman. I immediately got back to work and was on my phone when my laptop pinged indicating that an e-mail has just been opened and a few minutes later a new incoming e-mail. I was still on my phone in my suite's study.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Your new laptop

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:00PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

I hope you find everything in order. What do you think?

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: To much…

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:12PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

All your gifts are so thoughtful but I can't accept them. It is in a way to much, but thank you for the thought.

I'll send them all back to you in the morning.

Christian Grey

* * *

Reading his mail and replied while I'm on the phone with someone else.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: WHAT?

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:35PM

To: Christian Grey

What are you saying Mr Grey? Please except my gifts.

About our dinner plans. I have made reservation at the Rose Lounge café for us at 7PM on Friday night. We can talk then about all your objections.

Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mr Grey.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Confirmation

Date: 14 June 2014, 20:45PM

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

See you at 7PM on Friday, at Rose Lounge café.

Be prepare Miss Steele.

(A reminder Miss Steele, see you tomorrow morning at 09:00AM at the Heathman for your photo shoot.)

Christian Grey

* * *

I did not reply to his e-mails after that. The early hours of the morning I got into bed after my bath and thought about our kiss we shared in the vacant room. It was amazing. Why did he thought he was out of line. If only he know what I really like to do to him in my play room he will run for the hills and never come back. But there was something in his eyes in that room that I could not understand. What was it? Maybe we can clear the air on Friday night. Fell asleep and had some more of my nightmares why can't these darn dreams just stop at all. The next morning I got up and got dressed in a little black dress that show off a little of my curves. Ate my breakfast Taylor ordered for me.

I then finished getting dressed I slipped on my high heels and grabbed my black jacket and slip some old fashion cash in my jacket pocket as we head out to the suite for the photo shoot. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was in my mouth. Focus Steele I told myself over and over as we walk down the hall the short distance to the suite that buzz with activities. Christian introduced me to everyone in the suite and Mr Kavanagh jumped to telling me how he want me sitting in a arm chair then after a long time he told me to stand. So I did and when the photo shoot ended Taylor moved to my side in a flash.

'Mr Grey may I speak with you out in the hall, please.' I asked him as Taylor and I head out into the hall.

'Sure.' He said and followed me out into the hall way. Taylor stepped back a few steps away from us. Taylor and I looked at each other so intense till I finally spoke again.

'1PM then and tell him he can come round about 6PM.' I finally said as I mend for Taylor to pick me up at 1PM and to call Elliot back and tell him how late he can come around tonight then.

'Yes ma'am. Anything else?' He asked me.

'No thank you Taylor. I'll have my phone with me if you have need of me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said then I turned around and walked over to Christian who was watching us.

'Mr Grey, do you have time for some coffee now.'

'Now?' He asked sounding taken by surprise, shouldn't he be use to it by now.

'Yes.'

'The only thing is I have to drive my friends back to campus.' He explained. Sawyer arrived last night and can drive them back.

'I can help with that.' I said then got on my phone calling Sawyer. 'Sawyer, Steele. Can you please help drive the photo shoot crew back to the WSU campus? Yes. No-no that will not be necessary. Yes. Good.' I hung up and turned back to him.

'My other security guy will drive them all back in the SUV.' I explained.

'That was not necessary Miss Steele.' He protested and I could see he feels a little uncomfortable. Not what I want him to feel at all.

'I solve problems, Mr Grey that is what I do. I just solved your problem and now you are free for coffee.' He looked defeated at me.

'Very well, let me just tell Mr Kavanagh where I'll be and about the new arrangement.'

'By all means.' I said and finally slip on my jacket. I leaned against the wall in the hall as I waited for him to return. A few minute passed and Christian was back in the hall with me.

We walked together to the elevator. My heart is pounding so hard. I pressed the call button and when the elevator arrived I took his hand. His hands are so warm. As we rode the elevator down the atmosphere change into intense attraction between the two of us. I'm sure the elevator walls was like a magnifying device making the attraction feel ten times more intense.

'Wow.' He finally spoke as it broke the silence. He feels it to. So it is not just me.

'Yes, what is it with elevators.' I said and smiled up at him then looked down at my feet as a wonderful image play out in my imagination where we can play some in the elevator. The elevator doors opened and we strolled out and walked across the lobby and out the rotating doors. We walked almost 5 blocks to a nearby Starbucks. We walked into Starbucks standing in the queue.

'What would you like Christian?' I asked him.

'A coffee would be nice thank you.'

'Anything to eat?' Surely he must be hungry.

'No thank you.'

'Not even a muffin?'

'No thank you, just coffee, please.' I just nod my head and then stepped in line. I don't want to be over bearing too quickly. I paid for our order and took the tray to where Christian got us a nice secluded table. Placed the tray on the table and we set out in drinking and eating our food.

'So Mr Grey please tell me a bit more about yourself.' I asked to break the silence.

'What do you want to know, Miss Steele?'

'Tell me about your parents.' Although I already know his whole history from his background check. Mother Grace Mackenzie currently married to Bob Mackenzie. First married to Lynch Waters and birth father to Christian, Second marriage to Dennis Silvers, short marriage to Jeff Meyers lived in Vegas then her fourth marriage to Michael Thomas Grey for six years. No siblings. Yeah I'm no freak I just have a photographic memory. But I gladly listen to him speak, his voice sound like melting chocolate mixed with warm milk to my ears.

'Well my mother and father got married when my mother was still very young and then my father died when I was just a couple of weeks old, fighting in Iraq. Then my mother got remarried when I was about 6 or 7. Then mom met husband number 3 and she moved to Vegas but she was not married to him long. We don't really speak about him much. Then when I turn 12 mom met Mike, my step father. Mike also raise me into the person I am today, and now mom is married to Bob for the past three years.'

'You see Mike more as a father then husband 2, 3 or Bob?' He nodded his head then drank some more coffee.

'Tell me a bit more about yourself Miss Steele.' He asked me.

'You already know all you need to.' I said then drank my tea. You already interviewed me once before Grey.

'This work both ways Miss Steele.' He said as I broke my muffin in pieces. I smiled play on my lips at his responds. Such a dom, sub responds. I wonder if he really does know this dark world I want to drag him into? Then I decided to respond.

'What do you want to know then Mr Grey?'

'Tell me about your family, please.' He asked me and took another drink of his coffee.

'My mother is a doctor at Northwest hospital, my father is state lawyer, my older brother Marco owns his own construction business and my younger brother is training to be a chef in Paris.'

'Goodness. Busy family life.'

'Yes you can say that.' I said popping another piece of muffin into my mouth so slowly, and then drank some more tea. 'Have you guys found an apartment yet?'

'Yes, we have.' He respond quickly sitting forward in his chair.

'When are you two moving then?'

'We're moving on Monday.'

'Have you found a job yet then?'

'I've send out my CV to a couple of vacancies in Seattle and I'm still waiting to hear.' Nodded my head and ate the last of my muffin and drank the rest of my tea. He looks like he is looking for a way out of this current situation.

'Thank you for the coffee Ana but I have to get back.' What he shorten my name, no one has ever done that before.

'Yes of course.' I said and we head back to the Heathman hotel's parking lot. We turned a corner and my eye caught something and Christian was about to cross the street when a group of cyclist came out of nowhere right towards him. NO! Not him.

'Christian! Shit, watch out!' I yelled pulling him with all the strength I could mange out of the way. He was in my arms. Having him this close is not good for my sex drive at all.

'Are you okay?' I asked him cupping his cheek as I looked worried up into his eyes.

'Yes, I'm fine thanks to you Miss Steele.' He said and after a minute we continue to walk the rest of the way.

'So our dinner plans still stand for Friday Mr Grey.' I asked him as he got into the driver side.

'Yes, it does. Thank you for doing the photo shoot and for the nice coffee.'

'It is my pleasure Mr Grey.' I said as he started to pull out of the parking space.

'Drive safe and I'll see you real soon.' I finally said as he drove off with a smile on his face for me. When I was back in the lobby and Taylor pulled up and I got in as we drove off to meet up for a lunch meeting at some unheard of restaurant here in Portland. Mrs Belikov one of the representatives from the unions chose the restaurant, hope this place have a decent wine list. Our meeting will be about the almost strike on our hands. She will let me know about the staffs demands. We met and our meeting was okay and lunch went well we even made plans if things go south. But I think my workers will be pleased with the figures I gave her and I let Leon's department know of the dealing with the union and mailed them all copies of the signed documents.

I got back to my suite and phone Andrea and she informed me about recent important e-mail she forwarded to me while I was in my meeting. I worked through all of them. It was around 5:30PM when Marco arrived. We had dinner down stairs in the Rose Lounge. We talked and caught up on each other's lives. Although my bedroom live is something I keep even more private to my own family. Yes people I have a good feeling even my own family think I'm either a hermit or gay and in my opinion that is how I like them to rather see me.

I'm not at all like my brother here that can just lay out his dirty laundry on the table like that in the middle of dinner I might add. So inappropriate, he really has no shame what-so-ever. We finished our dinner and had another bottle of crisp white wine then head up to my suite where we settle in for the evening. Marco watched TV while I worked on my laptop in the study part of my suite. It was around 10:30PM when my phone rang from I number I never thought I would get at this time of night.

'Christian!' I answered in panic stations.

'Ana, hi. Why did you send me all those stuff?' He asked talking funny. Where is he? Is he alone?

'Christian, are you drunk? Where are you?' Feeling my anger build.

'Yeah we had a few, oh we are just parting at some bar.'

'Where are you Christian?!' I almost yell, feeling madder then I sound.

'What is it to you?' He asked slurring his words more. I press the end button.

'Taylor.' I called.

'Ma'am.' He appeared from his office.

'Please trace this number for me, we need to go pick someone up.'

'Right away ma'am.' He said and jog off to his office. Marco must have heard me and came walking up to me.

'What's going on?' Marco asked standing opposite me.

'We are going to fetch someone, I know. He is drunk at a bar somewhere here in Portland. He didn't sound well or like himself.' I said gathering my things.

'Okay.' Marco said sliding on his jacket. Taylor strolled out with an address.

'He is at the 'Night Owl' night club near his apartment, ma'am.' Taylor informed me.

'Wonderful work Taylor. Let's go.' I said slipping into my own black jacket with plain blue jeans and a white shirt and white tennis shoes. We head out the door and we drove off like the wind to the 'Night Owl'. Taylor got parking quick even in a very crowed parking lot, we got out and walked up to the building. Outside the door stood a couple of people I scanned their faces and yes. Christian was one of them, a young woman that took my photo's this morning is trying to shove her tongue into his mouth and he tries to push her off his. He started to look green around the gills. Marco head inside and Taylor stayed by my side. Christian turned his head and threw up on the side of a flower bed.

'Christian, there you are.' I said. The look on the woman's face, was utter shock.

'Miss Steele.' The woman said. I just look pissed at her. She was clearly uncomfortable with me being here. Good it will teach her a lesson, to take advantage of a drunk man like this. I strolled over to him rubbing his back, I hand him a tissue for his mouth.

'Christian I'll wait for you inside.' She said then walked off back into the club.

'Are you feeling better?' I asked him the moment she was gone.

'How did you find me Ana?' He asked finally standing up again.

'I traced your phone?'

'What, how can you did that?' He asked frowning at me as he whipped his mouth.

'Come I'm taking you home?' I said not wanting a scene in the parking lot.

'Why are you here Ana?' He asked me.

'I'm here to take you home. Get your things we are leaving, NOW!' I said feeling my anger boil over like Tabasco sauce.

'You're so bossy. Let me just tell Keegan I'm leaving.' He looks so pale in the moon light.

'Very well do it quickly.' We all head into the bar and he spoke into Mr Kavanagh's ear. I dug out Christian's car keys. I saw Marco dance with photo girl on the dance floor. I made my way to him telling him we are leaving and to please drive Christian's car back to his apartment to just follow Keegan there. He said he will get the car to his Christian's apartment and I left him on the dance floor with photo girl. Christian stood waiting for me and the three of us head out of the club when Christian pass out, lucky for me Taylor saw what was going to happen and drape Christian over his shoulder carrying him to our car. I got in and he lay Christian's head on my lap as he close the door and slides into the driver seat as we drove back to the Heathman.


	7. Chapter 6

**7\. Chapter 6 – Christian Grey**

Driving back to the apartment thinking about everything that just happened this morning. Why did she ask me all those questions? What is her fascination with me, I'm a lonely post-grad student setting out into the world. She already establish her empire in that huge building she build. Driving my new car, I have to admit that this car is fantastic. I know deep down I should give it back to her, but my new Blackberry rang and it is Jesse. She wants to go out tonight to celebrate our graduation. Told her I would love to and will see her at the Night Owl tonight. Got home and Keegan had me under his nosy reporter interrogation.

But I feel whatever is going on between me and Miss Anastasia Steele is our business not at all his, so I gave him very vague answers here and there as we started packing the rest of our apartment. In the kitchen we only had out the necessary things like two of everything. At 2PM I left to take my second last shift at Newton's Sport store. My last day is a double shift on Saturday. The store was unusually busy today for a Thursday. After the store closed, I stayed to restock the shelves. Linda was also at the store today, which is just my luck. She keep on insisting I should go out with her tonight to rather celebrate with her. I keep telling her over and over that I have already made plans with my friends tonight and she finally gave up and left. Beside it will be weird and awkward to be going out with the boss's kid sister. I was just so relieved when she finally stopped pestering me. Packing the shelves was such a bad idea, gave me way too much time with my thoughts.

Thinking about Miss Steele. How her soft lips felt on mine yesterday when I kissed her, how she kissed me back. What would have happened if we kept kissing yesterday? Would it really be that bad to fall for such an intimidating rich woman? I see no harm in it. She did say in her interview that she is not gay, so I guess it is safe to say she is into guys, that she just haven't found the right man yet. And you think you're her so called Mr Right then, Grey? I scowled myself. What am I doing, focus on stocking the shelves and keep a blank mind. Blank... Blank...

At 6PM I was done and cashed up for the night and gave Mr Newton everything he needed and I head home to get ready to go out for the evening. I took a shower. Thought about it I have not really had anything to eat today, maybe I should have had a muffin with Ana this morning. After my shower I checked the fridge for anything to eat but nothing. I got dressed and in jeans, black collar shirt with a jacket and nice black sneakers. I was about to leave when there was a knock at the door and it was Ana's body guard, here to pick up my old car. I heavyhearted gave him Ronda's key and before he turn to leave he spoke to me, it surprise me. He's always so quite.

'Mr Grey, for what it's worth. Miss Steele is a woman with a really good heart, sir.'

'How long have you been working for her now?'

'I've been working for her five years now and I can truly say I don't want to work for anyone else. I have worked with other people before, but when I came to work for her all my past jobs can's even compare close to my employment to her. Yes she is driven and knows what she wants out of life.' I just nodded my head.

'Sorry I didn't quite catch your name, sir.'

'It's Taylor.'

'Please it's Christian. Thank you Taylor for doing this.'

'You're welcome, Christian. Have a good evening.'

'And you as well Taylor.' We shook hands and he left driving off with Ronda. I felt a little teary after all the good service that she gave me for four years and maybe it was time to let go. I went back inside and finish up getting all my things ready for the evening. I still have to drive to an ATM and get some cash. I was on my way to an ATM when Keegan phone me to find out where I am and I told him I'll be there in 10 to 15 minutes. I draw some cash and was off to party the night away.

The club was packed and so early in the evening to. Got myself my first drink and a round of shots for my three friends. We start our drinking party and set to the dance floor where we all shook some ass. Jesse as she got more and more drunk dance all closer to me. After my fourth. No, or was it my fifth drink, I can't really remember. I need to go to the bathroom and stubble into the bathroom. I felt something in my pants pocket and stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled the papery object out. It's Ana's business card. Time to find out why she send me all these expensive gifts. Trying to keep my aim in the pee crib and holding my new cell phone to my ear while being drunk is truly a work of art and I could barely stand. I finish up in the bathroom. Looked at my phone and laughed at myself, I want to phone her but I haven't even pressed in her number yet. Stumble out of the bar and dialed Ana's number. She answers at the second ring.

'Christian!' She said sounding worried.

'Ana, hi. Why did you send me all those stuff?' I mumbled my words.

'Christian, are you drunk? Where are you?'

'A few, oh we are just parting at some bar.' Not wanting to tell her where I was.

'Where are you Christian?!' Shit she's pissed now.

'What is it to you?' I asked her and then the phone went dead. Looked at the signal. I have full signal. Shrugged my shoulders and enjoyed the fresh air and let my ear drums go back to normal. I was about to go back in when Jesse came out looking for me. Oh great now what.

'Here you are, we have been looking everywhere for you.'

'I was in the bathroom then came for some fresh air.' She pulled out her cigarettes from her pant pocket and lit one. She was smoking and I stood with her. Blowing smoke from her mouth. When she got near the end of her cigarette she stood closer to my side so she won't be knocked over by the brawl that must have happened inside. Almost standing right on top of me she looked into my eyes and before I could blink her lips met mine and her tongue almost invaded my mouth, pushed her away but it did not seem to bother her. I taste the smoke on mouth. When I finally got her off me, I felt really sick and turned away just in time to throw up next to some flower bed.

'Christian, there you are.' I heard a very familiar voice say in a distance. The look on the Jesse's face, was of utter disbelieve as her jaw drop open.

'Miss Steele.' Jesse said behind me. I could not look up because I was still sick. There were what I can make out upside down a stare down. Jesse really look uncomfortable from this angle to me. Anastasia strolled over to me and was rubbing my back, she handed me a tissue for my mouth.

'Christian I'll wait for you inside.' Jesse said then retreated back into the club.

'Are you feeling better?' She asked me the moment Jesse walked off.

'How did you find me Ana?' I manage to say.

'I traced your phone?' She said. Wait, what? Another one of her stalker-bilities I guess.

'What, how can you do that?' I asked frowning at her as I whipped my mouth.

'I have people in security. Come I'm taking you home?' She said looking around the parking lot as I stood up slowly.

'Why are you here Ana?' I asked her the moment I could look her in her beautiful eyes.

'I'm here to take you home. Get your things so we can leave, NOW.' She said sounding very angry at me for some reason.

'You're so bossy. Let me just tell Keegan I'm leaving.' She looked so strangely at me, I could not read her face at all.

'Very well do it quickly.' She said, as we all head into the bar. Felt her hand dig into my pant pocket to pull out my new car keys. She gave it someone I have never seen before who were dancing with Jesse on the dance floor. I told Keegan I'm leaving and that I'll be with Ana. He was just as surprise as I was with her showing up here tonight. We were on our way to the club exit when someone trip the main switch and all the lights went out.

~~~** 50_50 **~~

The next morning I woke up in a strange bed that was not mine, and only dressed in my boxers and socks. Darn my head is killing me. The last time I ended up like this was on Jeff's 19th birthday party and that is how I ended up with Candice to begin with. Not how I envisioned how I wanted to lose my virginity but yet it happened that fateful drunk night three years ago and I swear never again till the right woman shows up. Started looking around and the sun shape headboard is a dead giveaway. I'm at the Heathman. How on earth did I end up here?

My eyes fell on my night stand, were a tall glass of water with an extra bottle of water and a aspirin was. Whoever left me this, knew I would have a splitting headache. My head feels like a lumberjack had a royal party splitting my head in two. I drank the aspirin with the water and only now realize how thirsty I really am. Drank the whole glass and half of the bottle of water. Got out of my bed and started to look around. For some reason I could not find any of my cloths only my shoes and they neatly stood together next to a chair.

Found a robe in the bathroom and slip into it. The large room have two large sliding doors that slide away from each other. I step out and I encounter Ana talking animatedly on her phone. I wave to her good morning and she nods and gave me a half a smile. She pointed her finger to the dining table where breakfast was waiting for me. I head over to the table and sat down and start eating the yummy food. Scrabble eggs, greasy bacon and pancakes with orange juice and a cup of coffee all still hot.

'No-no. We can't give them that figure that means they almost want a 25% increase. I really can't do that for all of them. If they don't like what I put on the table then they can go search for new jobs. Yes, but I already put 10% on the table… What do you think Mrs Belikov? I'm glad you see my point but in the current economy I can't pay them 25%, I'm sorry.' I listen in on her conversation with someone of importance. What a minute here? There is no other bedroom here. I spend my unconscious night in Ana Steele the billionaire woman's bed. How many times have I fantasized about this scenario, but judging by my dressed code, I guess we did pretty nothing. I ate my food and she was still on the phone, so I keep listening.

'They want how much for it?' She whistles through her lips and listens further. 'But Ros it's the best deal we had on the table so fare for a little less then I though. Yes- yes, if we can keep the cost to a minimum we can turn the profit's into the green and start getting it out of the red it's in now. Of course, good. Keep me informed.' She said and end her call. She is exquisitely dressed in office attire, not even a hair out of place.

'Good morning, Miss Steele.'

'Good morning, Mr Grey you sleep well?'

'Yes, thank you. I'm just having a splitting headache but I already took the aspirin that was on my night stand.'

'Good. Have you eaten yesterday at all?'

'No I was busy packing up our apartment with Keegan then I had a shift at the Newton's store.'

'I see you should eat at least three times a day, Christian.' She said clenching her jaw, like she was angry with me.

'I usually do but being on a tight student budget and not getting much from the Newton's store. As a student you can't always eat three or four times a day.'

'Yes that is true, I've been a student myself once and back then it was pretty much the same as it is now.' I finished my food and sat back drinking my coffee.

'Why did you bring me here Miss Steele? You could have taken me home.'

'Yes but you passed out and I wanted to make sure once you came to that eat at least proper food.'

'We didn't? You know… last night. Did we?' She laugh almost more like a snort slash clearing her throat.

'No Mr Grey we didn't 'do it' as you would say. Although we did share a bed. Which is a total first for me as well. I never sleep with anyone.'

'What?'

'Yes, in my own bed. I never sleep with another person in my own bed.' Oh, this is big news.

'Oh.' How strange. What a strange thing to saying. She looked me over as she searched through the news paper for the financal section of the paper. She drank her tea while she read the paper. Taylor stroll into the suite and place a large plastic bag on the chair next to her. She nods at him and he disappear I don't know where. I cleared my throat and she looks up from her paper.

'If I may ask where is my clothes?'

'They are at the hotel laundry being washed and ironed. Last night you got bits of vomit on it. I sent Taylor out to get you new clothes.' She said then hand me the very bag Taylor just put on the chair next to her.

'You really didn't have to do that? I'll pay you back.'

'Mr Grey please, I can assure you I can buy you a few pieces of clothes. And you will not under any circumstances pay me back for anything.'

'No please. I feel so guilty you buying and giving me all these expensive things and gifts. Please it's too much. I want to pay you back.' She closed her eyes and it looks like she was counting to ten, when she opened them again it was burning with anger.

'Very well Mr Grey, but only after you found a job.'

'Fare enough.'

'What are your plans for today and tomorrow, Mr Grey?'

'Well Mr Kavanagh and I were going to pack all day but most of our packing is almost done any way, so I was just set on doing some laundry today but it can wait if it needs be. I have my last double shift at the Newton's store Saturday. Why, do you ask?'

'It's about our appointment tonight, we'll eat down stairs in the Rose Lounge then we'll fly back to Seattle tonight and I'll have you back in Portland before your shift starts Saturday morning.'

'Fly to Seattle?'

'Yes.' She nodded her head. Then I stood up and she hand me the bag full of new clothes.

'Why don't you go take a shower and when you're done we can go for a drive.'

'Okay, that sounds nice.' I said then dart into the bathroom. One of those really fancy showers that spray water at you from every possible direction. Felt so clean and refreshed after the shower, in the bag was a razor, toothbrush and deodorant. She really do think of everything. After I shaved I dug into the bag and in the bag was a black jean with new socks, underwear, a white long sleeve collar shirt and I swear fancy shoes. I got dressed and everything fits down to the last detail. Even my shoes are the right size. I put all my own dirty clothes in the plastic bag and head out. Her face lit up like she just saw a celebrity walk in. She hand me another bag. This one had all my own clothes in it, the hotel cleaned for me.

'Shall we go?' She asked.

'Sure, lead the way, ma'am.' I said letting her walk out of the room first with my plastic bag in hand. Taylor strolled a few passes behind us as we head to the elevators. With her clutch in her hand as she slides her phone into it. She closed it quickly and took her car keys in her hand. The elevator arrives and the three of us stroll in. Taylor pressed the button for the basement parking. The doors slide closed and I took Ana's hand this time. She looks up at me with such a surprised look on her face and something tells me that the great Miss Ana Steele is not easily surprised, but she gave me half a smile. Clamping her clutch under her arm she drags me off to a waiting shiny mother of pearl, Audi R8 with its roof already tucked away in the back.

'What do you think?' She asked me.

'I think you really truly love you German cars, but I surely like this one more.' Her smile grew as we approach and got in. Put my bag in the trunk of the R8 and we set off with her at the wheel. This car is so perfectly designed that even with the roof off your hair don't get messed and you can hear the passenger speak. I looked around.

'I think there should be some sun block, sun glasses and hats in the glove box if you need some she said sliding on her own sunglasses.

'Thank you,' and I dug out some sunglasses of my own. I got the sun block out and wanted to smear her neck so she won't get burned when she just shook her head at me and I had to smear it on my own neck.

'Would you please tell me where we are going?' I finally asked 25 minutes into our drive.

'It's a surprise.' She said and motors down the interstate. Driving into a town call Redmond. Never heard of it before but somehow we're here now and it's a beautiful town. It took us two and a half hours to get here, we pulled up in a huge parking lot that is half full of vehicles.

'What is this place Miss Steele?'

'It's a vineyard, that has an excellent wine caller and the restaurant here has the best cheese platters you will ever taste. Come let's go in.' She said and stretch out her hand for me to take it.

'You trying to get me drunk again, Miss Steele?' I asked her joking as I took her hand.

'No, that is not at all my intention.' She said and I only notice now that Taylor is walking behind us. I really should pay more attention to my surroundings. We walked in and a hostess helped us to a reserved table for two. We sit down and Ana asked me what I would like to drink and I just asked for some more cold orange juice and Ana ordered some fancy wine I can't pronounce. The hostess left some menu's for us and told us our waiter will be with us shortly. Looking through the menu the cheese and basil soup sound delicious and decided on it for my main course.

'Have you decided what you'll be having yet?' She asked placing her menu flat on the table again, closing it.

'Yes, the cheese and basil soup.' I said as she nods her head.

'Good choice.' She said as our waiter appeared to take our order. He placed our drinks on the table and took our food order and disappear again.

'So Miss Steele what is the real reason we are here at this vineyard.'

'Well to be honest Mr Grey this is the best vineyard in the whole of Washington peninsula that has the finest wine, that's why we are really here.' She explained and I just look at her.

'So we are here to buy some wine?'

'Among other things.' She said smiling.

'So what is tonight then?' I asked and I could see her straighten up and cleared her throat. What? What did I say?

'Tonight is important, I have a proposition for you.'

'And we can't do it here?' No she shakes her head at me.

'No, not here but tonight I will give you all you need to know.'

'Very well then.' Her phone rang and she snapped at the person on the other side.

'Steele.' She listens to the person calling. 'Hold on for a second Andrea.' Holding the phone to her shoulder.

'Mr Grey do you have anything on your schedule for next Friday evening.'

'No.' I said quickly. I would jump at the chance to spend more time with this mysterious woman sitting across the table from me.

'Andrea you can please put me down two. Yes of course I'm serious. Why would you ask me such a thing? Good.' She said pressing the end button on her phone. The waiter carries out our meals and we start eating. The soup is divine.

'What was that all about?' I asked dunking my broken bread into my soup.

'I had to confirm to my mother's annually charity gala today, of which you are now invited to Mr Grey.'

'Oh.' How can she do it so easily getting people to do her biting like this. But Grey you wanted to spend more time with her remember.

'I have a question?'

'Very well, go ahead.'

'Does everyone do what you ask?'

'Of course, if they want to keep their jobs.'

'Have anyone ever told you 'no' before.'

'I don't see the need for it, they will only see my logic in the end anyway, but yes people have told me no before and it was only when the facts and logic where in line with correct data.'

'Is it always facts and logic with you Miss Steele.'

'Absolutely, Mr Grey. It is how I achieve my success in the business world.'

'I see. So the logic of tonight's dinner is?'

'One you will have to wait for till then. Now let's eat our food before it gets completely ice cold.' We continue to eat the rest of our lunch and as she settle the bill I wonder through the cellar store. Ana follows me and she bought 6 cases of the wines she really likes and ask that it be delivered to her home in Seattle. She paid for it and with Taylor on our tails the whole time, we set back to Portland. We pulled over for gas, when she let me drive the rest of the way.

'Where to Miss Steele?'

'Your apartment. I'm sure you want to change for dinner tonight.'

'Sure.' I said setting off the short distance to my apartment. I parked her car in the parking lot of my apartment and jog around to open her door for her. Holding my hand for her to help her get out, she took it and we walked up to my apartment. The front door was unlocked and we strolled in. Keegan, Jesse and someone I hardly knew or recognize was busy packing up the reminder of our apartment. Ana strolled over to the unknown male and kissed his cheek. Clearly she knows the man. They all walked over to me.

'Christian this is my older brother Marco.' Jesse held Marco's hand. Clearly she forgot about last night's kiss. I haven't I was still pissed at her for that. I shook Marco's hand and gave a nod to Jesse who now looks so guilt and blush as red as a tomato at me.

'This great man over here has volunteered to help us move on Monday.' Keegan said giving Marco a slap on the shoulder.

'That is great. Thanks man.'

'You're welcome.' Ana looks like she had a pressing matter to attend to.

'Well I still have a few things to do before this day is over. I'll leave you folks to your packing then.' Ana said making a hasty retreat. She shook everyone's hand and was out the door. I followed her out.

'Why the rush?' I asked her as I jog up to her. She opens the trunk and hand me, my bag of cloths.

'Your girlfriend in there clearly still has a thing for you. I will rather leave. See you tonight Mr Grey.' She said getting in her car and fastens her seat belt.

'Just so we are completely clear Miss Steele. Jesse is not my girlfriend and I haven't had one in 7 months and I am really fucking angry with Jesse over what she tried to pull last night. I actually don't want to see her at the moment.' I explained but it only brought a small smile on Ana's lips.

'I'll see you tonight then. Pack an overnight bag, I'll send Taylor to pick you up.'

'How many days?'

'The weekend.'

'But I have to work tomorrow?'

'I know you'll be at work and on time, while I have a couple of meetings here on campus with the research team.'

'Okay then. Thank you for today, it was really nice. See you tonight then. Bye.' I said as she slide on her sun glasses again and starts her car.

'The pleasure is all mine, Mr Grey. See you tonight, Mr Grey.' She said and drove off followed by Taylor. I walked back into the apartment and everyone was talking and packing. I just dart off to my room. Later Keegan's girlfriend, Lavender arrived bringing with her pizzas and beer. I only grabbed a slice or two and head back to my room. My room is now completely packed with really the bare essentials out till we move Monday.

Hit the shower at 5PM and got dressed in suit pants. Making a promise to myself that with my first pay check I will buy myself some proper work suits and ties and of course the shiny shoes I always loved. Being in a suit never bothered me, in fact I like getting dressed in a suit. I guess if I am going to work in the big city I will have to have a few good suits. Looking myself over in the mirror in my closet my black suit, black shoes, wine red collar shirt and of course black jacket, no tie. Yes I look the part. Pulling my belt through the loops there was a knock at my room door.

'Come in.' I said as I fasten my black belt. The door opens and in walk Jesse. I wanted to send her back out. Then she spoke.

'Please just hear me out.' She said as she close the door half way.

'Why?'

'Because last night was an eye opener for me and I now know you see me only as a sister. I want to apologize for last night's kiss, I thought there would be a spark between us and I would have always wondered about it. Now that it has finally happened I can let it lay to rest.'

'Very well. Apology accepted, but I am still very pissed at you.'

'I know that is why after your move you will never have to see me again. I got a photographer job out in New York and I will be leaving on Wednesday.' I just nod my head and turn to get grab one of my over night bags. Packed my uniform, and other things I would need for the weekend that is still so exciting and mysterious as the woman I am going to spend it with. Jesse finally left me be and rejoin the others out in the living room watching TV on the carpet. Carried my bag and jacket to my room door till it was time for Taylor to come pick me up.


	8. Chapter 7

**8\. Chapter 7 – Anastasia Steele**

The morning after the night club incident, I was having breakfast early and set out to make a few calls. Before my day with Christian started. I phone 'Forgeron' vineyard in Redmond, and booked us a table at their restaurant for 2PM. I just wanted to go on the open road today and enjoy the sun. It's a nice two and a half hours drive from Portland. I just want to forget about the stress I'm currently dealing with of the business and now this strike at hands. I finish my breakfast and half of my tea. I dialed up Mrs Belikov's number and she answer after a couple of rings.

'Morning Mrs Belikov, Miss Steele here.'

'Good Morning Miss Steele. The union member have sat around a table last night and although I personally think their demands is totally outrageous, as representative I have to bring you up to speed what they discussed.'

'I understand, Mrs Belikov that it is sometimes difficult in ones career to not always agree with others but just to do ones job well. We have to do what we really don't like sometimes. I will listen what you have to say, I apologize in advance if I may curse.' Heard her smile on the other side before she spoke. She launch into the what the union members demanded and as she started speaking Christian wrapped in a robe stepped out of the bedroom. He waved at me and I smiled at him and showed him where his breakfast was on the table. He head over to the table and started eating. Good I'm glad he is eating after I got him into bed with a struggled to get his sticky vomit covered clothes off of him. Taylor carried him in for me and laid him out on the bed for me. When I finally got him undressed I was exhausted. Then phone front desk to come dry clean his clothes and have ready in the morning. Mrs Belikov still hammering on in my ear.

'No-no. We can't give them that figure that means they almost want a 25% increase. I really can't do that for all of them. If they don't like what I put on the table then they can go search for new jobs. Yes, but I already but 10% on the table… What do you think Mrs Belikov? I'm glad you see my point but in the current economy I can't pay, them 25%, I'm sorry.' I told her feeling my anger over these demands starting to boil my blood beyond the red in my anger meter. Yes people Ana Steele has an very angry meter and a shit-o meter that rang in different zones. And this specific situation will break the needle off my anger meter. She finally told me that she told them from the start this demands was over the top outrageous and she said she'll tell them I can only give them 10% not a percentage more. The fuckers! We concluded out conversation and my phone rang a few minutes after.

'Steele' I snapped.

'Morning, Ana.'

'Ros, morning. Sorry I'm not having a great morning.'

'Yeah I heard about the strike.'

'How is thing going in Tokyo?' I asked, her and she launch into her story with high figures but not that high that will make my heart stand still.

'They want how much for it?' I, whistles through my lips. 'But Ros it's the best deal we had on the table so fare for a little less then I though. Yes- yes, if we can keep the cost to a minimum we can turn the profit's into the green and start getting it out of the red it's in now. Of course, good. Keep me informed.' We concluded our conversation and I hung up and joined Christian at the table searching for the financial paper.

'Good morning, Miss Steele.' He said first with a smile as he continued to eat his breakfast.

'Good morning, Mr Grey you sleep well?' I asked smiling back at him, opening the paper.

'Yes, thank you. I'm just having a splitting headache but I already took the aspirin that was on my night stand.'

'Good. Have you eaten yesterday at all?'

'No I was busy packing up our apartment with Keegan then I had a shift at the Newton's store.'

'I see you should eat at least three times a day, Christian.' I told him in a concern kind of way and there it was again, that pull and the room burst in electricity around me.

'I usually do but being on a student budget and not getting much from the Newton's store. As a student you can't always eat three or four times a day.' He explained, and had to control myself so much either wise I would have leaped across the table and jump him right here and now. Yes some nice old fashion vanilla, has been forever since I had some old fashion vanilla. Come Steele keep it together for tonight.

'Yes that is true, I've been a student myself once and back then it was pretty much the same as it is now.' I watched as he finishes his food. I forced my attention back to my paper and have some orange juice myself.

'Why did you bring me here Miss Steele? You could have taken me home.' His question took me off guard for a moment but gather myself rather quickly. Think Steele, think- think…

'Yes but you passed out and I wanted to make sure once you came to that eat at least proper food.' He started to look uncomfortable, but finally spoke up.

'We didn't? You know… last night. Did we?' I laugh at his most outrage accusation that I would have taken advantage of a unconscious man like that. What does he think I am?

'No Mr Grey we didn't 'do it' as you would say. Although we did share a bed. Which is a total first for me as well. I never sleep with anyone.'

'What?' He asked with a big question mark on his face.

'Yes, in my own bed. I never sleep with another people in my own bed.' I made it clear.

'Oh.' He said almost sounding disappointed. If he really wanted to fuck me, he would surely know it and would not wonder any further about it. That is if he could walk straight the next day. Finish reading the financial paper, 'Ship Sail' shares are up by .057% much better than last week. I drank the last of my tea. Taylor strolled into the suite and placed a large plastic bag on the chair next to me. I gave him a thank you nodded and he went off to his security quarters. Christian cleared his throat and spoke.

'If I may ask, where's my clothes?'

'They are at the hotel laundry being washed and ironed. Last night you got bits of vomit on it. I sent Taylor out to get you new clothes.' I said then hand him the bag Taylor just left on the chair next to me.

'You really didn't have to do that? I'll pay you back.' He said looking uncomfortable.

'Mr Grey please, I can assure you I can buy you a few pieces of clothes. And you will not under any circumstances pay me back for anything.' This made me angry because I wanted to look after him.

'No please. I feel so guilty you buying and giving me all these expensive things and gifts. Please it's too much. I want to pay you back.' Feeling my angry meter boiling in the red zone again. I closed my eyes to control my anger, then got it under control again.

'Very well Mr Grey, but only after you found a job.' I said once I feel my anger calm a bit.

'Fare enough.'

'What are your plans for today and tomorrow, Mr Grey?'

'Well Mr Kavanagh and I were going to pack all day but most of our packing is almost done any way so I was just set on doing laundry today but it can wait if it needs be. I have my last double shift at the Newton's store Saturday. Why, do you ask?'

'It's about our appointment tonight, we'll eat down stairs in the Rose Lounge then we'll fly back to Seattle tonight and I'll have you back in Portland before your shift starts Saturday morning.'

'Fly to Seattle?'

'Yes.' I said as he just nodded his head then stood up. 'Why don't you go take a shower and when you're done we go for a drive.' I suggested to him.

'Okay, that sounds nice.' He said then dart off to the bathroom. I got a few more calls I had to take while he was in the shower. Asked Andrea to only put very important calls through to my phone, I'll be out for the afternoon. There was a knock on the door and Taylor answer it and retrieve Christian's clean clothes the hotel put in a large ziplock bag. The hotel assistant left and Taylor close the suite door. Gone through my e-mails quickly and replied to most of them while when Christian came walking up to me all delicious like in his new attire. Yes, he will be perfect to take to my mother's charity gala next week if he looks like this. Darn it I still have to RSVP to her gala. He walked up to me with a plastic bag in his hand. I gave him his clean clothes and we are ready to head out.

'Shall we go?' She asked.

'Sure, lead the way, ma'am.' He said letting me walk out of the room first. Yes perfect qualities for my new sub. Control yourself Steele. Taylor walking behind us keeping his eye on everything. With my clutch in my hand I slip my phone into my clutch. With my car keys ready in my hand. The elevator arrives and the three of us stroll in. Taylor press the button for the basement parking. The doors slide closed and he took my hand. Looking up at him with what must be surprise on my face but enjoy his touch. I gave him half a smile. With my clutch under my arm, we head out to my car. Taylor already let the top down for me.

'What do you think?' I asked him and I could see his boyish wonder jump to attention.

'I think you really truly love you German cars, but I surely like this one more.' I smile at him and I knew he is hooked, all boy and even grown men drool over this car in one form or another. I put his bag in the trunk of my Audi R8 and we set off. I love driving is one way of clearing my head.

'I think there should be sun block, sun glasses and hats in the glove box if you need some,' I said sliding on my own sunglasses.

'Thank you,' He dug out some sunglasses of his own. He got the sun block out and wanted to smear my neck so I won't get burned when I just shook my head at him, he would have touched me and that is a very big no- no. No one touch me, I don't like to be touch on certain parts of my body. Well there are other more privately own parts I would like to make know to him later over the weekend. Hopefully we can come to some sort of agreement tonight. Oh, yes yummy. Steele! I scowl myself as I race down the interstate with Taylor keeping up behind us.

'Would you please tell me where we are going?' He asked a few minutes into our drive.

'It's a surprise.' I said with a all knowing smile on my face. Driving into a town call Redmond. If discovered this town on one of my spur of the moment drives two years ago. That is how I found the 'Forgeron' vineyard to begin with. I turn off into a gravel side road up a long tree line driveway. The gravel turn to a brick drive way got to a half full parking lot. Haven't been here in ages. Oh the smell of the country is wonderful.

'What is this place Miss Steele?' Christian asked me.

'It's a vineyard, that has an excellent wine and the restaurant here has the best cheese platters you will ever taste. Come let's go in.' I explained and stretch out my hand towards him to take.

'You trying to get me drunk again, Miss Steele?' He asked with a naughty smile on his handsome face as he took my hand.

'No that is not at all my intention.' I finally said. I just wanted to spend a afternoon in the country with someone I can really see by my side for a long time. Taylor is walking behind us. Got to the restaurant and was helped as always friendly and quickly by the hostess. She showed us to our reserved table and we sat down. She took our drink orders then left a couple of menus for us as she disappear. Looked over my menu at Christian as he look over the his own menu. He really is why to handsome. Looking back at my menu I know what I want a nice piece of salmon served with roasted vegetables and a side salad, I'll have a glass of their delicious 2012 Ambiance.

'Have you decided what you'll be having yet?' I asked him, closing my own menu.

'Yes, the cheese and basil soup.' He made his decision and in my opinion the cheese and basil soup is divine but not with orange juice. I nodded my head. Maybe he still feel a bit hung over from last night.

'Good choice.' I told him, as our waiter appeared to take our order. He placed our drinks on the table and took our food order and disappear again.

'So Miss Steele what is the real reason we are here at this vineyard.'

'Well to be honest Mr Grey this is the best vineyard in the whole of Washington peninsula that has the finest wine, that's why we are really here.' She explained and I just look at her.

'So we are here to buy some wine?'

'Among other things.' I said smiling at him. He keeps on looking straight at me.

'So what is tonight then?' He asked. Great I knew this question was coming well go sell it Steele you know how. So I cleared my throat and sat up straighter.

'Tonight is important, I have a proposition for you.'

'And we can do it here?' I shook my head at him.

'No, not here but tonight I will give you all you need to know.'

'Very well then.' My phone rang. Great.

'Steele.' And it was Andrea wanting to know about reservation to my mother's gala. 'Hold on for a second Andrea.' Holding the phone to my shoulder.

'Mr Grey you have anything on your schedule for next Friday evening.'

'No.' He said taking a sip of his juice.

'Andrea you can please put down two. Yes of course I'm serious. Why would you ask me such a thing? Good.' I said then hung up. The waiter carried out our meals and we start eating. The salmon is just as good as I remember. It's cooked to perfection.

'What was that all about?'

'I had to confirm to my mother's annually charity gala today, of wish you are now invited to Mr Grey.'

'Oh.' He said and I took another bite of my food. 'I have a question?'

'Very well, go ahead.'

'Does everyone do what you ask?' I almost laugh but decided to keep my cool. He really doesn't see it yet, does he? My control in all things is a huge factor.

'Of course, if they want to keep their jobs.'

'Have anyone ever told you 'no' before.' This made me stiffen my laughter into a cough.

'I don't see the need for it, they will only see my logic in the end anyway, but yes people have told me no before and it was only when the facts and logic where in line with correct data.'

'Is it always facts and logic with you Miss Steele?'

'Absolutely, Mr Grey. It is how achieve my success in the business world.'

'I see. So the logic of tonight's dinner is?'

'One you will have to wait for till then. Now let's eat our food before it gets completely ice cold.' After lunch I took care of the bill and head to where Christian is wondering the caller. He later followed me around where I bought 6 cases of the wines I had with my lunch and ask that they deliver it to Escala. Paid for the cases of wine then set out to the car again. On our way back to Portland I had to pull over for some gas then let him slide in behind the wheel. Oh the smirk on his face was priceless.

'Where to Miss Steele?'

'Your apartment. I'm sure you want to change for tonight for dinner.'

'Sure.' He said then drove in the direction of his apartment. He park my car next to his new one and jog around to help me out as he offer me his hand and I took it. We head up to his apartment that is now quite bare. Saw Marco and walked over to him and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. Told him I have someone I want to introduce to him. He walked over with me to where Christian stood glued to one spot.

'Christian this is my older brother Marco.' I don't like the way this photographer is hanging all over my brother, not what I witnessed last night. She looks uncomfortable as she looked from Christian to her shoes. She blushed out of embarrassment I think.

'This great man over here has agreed to help us move on Monday.' Mr Kavanagh said.

'That is great. Thanks man.'

'You're welcome.' I can't stay here looking at this woman I might end up slapping her. I have to get out of here and fast. Go now Ana!

'Well I still have a few things to do before this day is over. I'll leave you folks be then.' I spoke quickly just to get out of the room so I beat a hasty retreat out the front door after shaking everyone's hands.

'Why the rush?' He asked jogging up behind me. I got his bag from my trunk and our hands bushed for a split second and clear electricity radiates through my body.

'Your girlfriend in there clearly still has a thing for you. I will rather leave. See you tonight Mr Grey.' I said getting in my car.

'Just so we are completely clear Miss Steele. Jesse is not my girlfriend and I haven't had one in 7 months and I am really fucking angry with Jesse over what she tried to pull last night. I actually don't want to see her at the moment.' His anger over her made my lips curl up and in a little smile.

'I'll see you tonight then. Pack an overnight bag, I'll send Taylor to pick you up.'

'How many days?'

'The weekend.'

'But I have to work tomorrow?'

'I know you'll be at work and on time, while I have a couple of meetings here on campus with the research team.'

'Okay then. Thank you for today, it was really nice. See you tonight then. Bye.' I said as she slide on her sun glasses again starts her car.

'The pleasure is all mine, Mr Grey. See you tonight, Mr Grey.' I said and drove off.

Back at the Heathman, I got all the necessary documents ready for tonight for Christian to go through and maybe sign. I know he is fairly new to the world of love making but surely I hope he knows at least some of these terms I have in my contract. Filled in his fill names, at all the spots where it needs to be. I got packing and Taylor confirmed that our flight plan to Seattle is in place. Took a shower and got ready as I got dressed for tonight in a all black long sleeve knee high dress. Wearing my hair in lose curls down my back and my make-up is all done. I was now ready for our dinner appointment. I pack the remainder of my things in my suite case. Taylor will be driving back to Seattle while we are in flight. Taylor left to go pick Christian up at his apartment. I head out down to the Rose Lounge. The Host help me and I confirm my reservation for tonight. In the bar where I got myself a nice martini was a small mirror and I checked my lipstick in it.

'Miss Steele your private dining room is all ready when you are.'

'Thank you Clive.' He nods his head and head back to the front of the restaurant. With my martini in my hand I waited at the bar. Sipping my drink, ah it's so good.

'Hi sweet lady you looking quite fine.' This strange guy said clearing drunk beyond compare.

'Keep walking sir. You can't afford me.' His eyes widen then turned away. He was not even gone yet, when another took his place. Oh this is tiresome. It always happens when I'm on business trip alone. Christian walk in and oh boy my knees almost buckled when I saw him in that suit he is wearing. Control Steele. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'You look so beautiful, Miss Steele.' He said as he keeps looking me up and down. I nod my head at Clive and he lead us to our private lounge upstairs. Clive pushed in my chair, our waiter placed out wine I already ordered on ice for us and our waiter confirmed that our meals will be here in 20 minutes then left closing our private dining room door behind him. He poured us some wine.

'So Miss Steele you have me here now, what is your pressing matter.'

'Well Mr Grey, I want to present you with a proposal. I would like for us to a relationship, one that will mostly occur over weekends.' I said as I took a sip of my wine letting the news sink in for him first.

'You want me to be in a relationship with you?' He asked me taking a gulp of his wine.

'Yes, we can work on the finer details of our relationship later.'

'You mean sex?'

'Sex is a relative term, but I guess in your inexperience hands it's a relatively strong word.' He just listened to me with great fascination.

'You sound very experienced, Miss Steele?'

'Yes in certain ways I am.' I said letting the words sink in first for him. He sat back in his chair, sigh a very heavy sigh. Our waiter arrived and placed our plates of food in front of us then left in a hast. We started eating our food in silence.

'Okay I can see I was asking for too much here. Let's just forget it.' I said as I already ate half my plate.

'Look Miss Steele, I'm just trying to get through our nice meal to think this through, please.' I nod my head and turn back to the rest of my food. Placed my knife and fork together on my empty plate, picking up my wine and sat back watching him. You really can see the wheels in his head turn. Tilt my head to one side as I held my glass. I looked over to the small fireplace and stare into the fire. What a day. Will have to give Mrs Belikov a call tomorrow morning to hear what the resolve was. Brunch meeting at the WSU research lab tomorrow. Look back over to where Christian was still eating the last of his meal. He looks up and our eyes lock. Control Steele, keep it for the playroom.

'Okay Miss Steele, I have to admit I know nothing of dating or relationships. But I want to be completely open and totally honest with you. I only lost my virginity in an unfaithful night at a wild keg party of one of my old friends. If this is where this is going.'

'It is part of it.'

'I don't know Ana.' He said picking up his glass of wine. This is not going anywhere.

'Can we at least try a weekend or so and work from there?' He sat forward with his elbows resting on the table while he looked at me.

'You know Miss Steele I have had countless nights laying awake thinking about you since we met.' He explained and we had some more wine as I gave him more time to think this through. So he has been thinking about me or us. Hum, intrigue.

'I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do, but all I ask is try.' He sat back after emptying his glass, looking at me. More silence fell between us and it I am starting to lose my patients. Looked at my watch our flight plan is in 30 an hour. Our waiter arrived and I settled the bill and we left. Got my account settled at reception of the Heathman. Taylor waited for us at the revolting doors. Christian and I were walking towards Taylor when Christian pulled on my arm I stopped and looked at him.

'Okay, I'll try.' He said and I know I have a stupid grin on my face. I gave him a hug, and then took his hand and head out to our waiting car. Yeah I know hugging is not in my nature, what is busy happening to me? Taylor closed my door once I was in the car. We head to the heliport. Taylor just dropped us off. We rode the elevator up to the four- floor, to the top of the heliport. The doors own and the wind just cuts right through you. Christian put his jacket around my shoulders. I am starting to get second thought about this whole sub idea. He is too soft to be a sub, yet we can only try. Met up with Mr Johnson, an old-ish man in his early 70's.

'Mr Johnson.' I said sticking out my hand and shook his hand.

'Miss Steele, good evening.'

'Is she ready for me, sir?'

'Yes, ma'am. All the pre-flight check are already done.' He said over the noise of the slowly rotating rotors.

'Wonderful, thank you sir. Send my love to Katharine.'

'Will do. Safe flight ma'am.'

'Thank you sir.' I said and we head to the cockpit.

'He is not our pilot?' Christian asked panicked.

'No Mr Grey he is not our pilot, I am.' His panic was now on full blast. It made me chuckle at him. I got him strapped into the harness. I got into the pilot seat and strap in myself. Slip on my headphones and I point to Christian's headphones.

'Roof-port this is Charlie Tango ready for takeoff to Sec-Tec.' I said though the mouth piece as I communicate with Portland flight control.

'Rodger. Wait for confirmation Charlie Tango.'

'Rodger that Roof- port.' I said and wait for them to confirm our flight plan.

'Charlie Tango you are clear for takeoff to Sec-tec.'

'Copy that Roof- port, over and out.' I said and we took off. I gently pulled my steering towards me and we took off from the ground and took to the sky. I pulled up till we were high enough then we took off toward Seattle.

'I guess this is your way to impress all the men in your live Miss Steele.'

'You are the first one I ever giving a ride like this in Charlie Tango.'

'You never took a friend for a flight around town then?'

'No never and I really don't have many friends.'

'Well I'm honored Miss Steele.' We flew for a while longer in silence till we reach Seattle air space.

'Sea-Tac this is Charlie Tango, on way to Escala, roof port.'

'Flight plan confirmed Charlie Tango clear for landing, roof port Escala.'

'Rodger that Sea-Tec, over and out.' We start approaching Seattle, you can see all the moving traffic below and Escala came into view. I slowed down a bit till we hovered over the Escala roof. The wind makes it tricky to land sometimes and I slowly eased her down till we were on solid ground again.

'Did you enjoy that Mr Grey?'

'My first ever helicopter ride, yes I enjoyed it very much. Thank you.' He said and I helped him with his harness, after I powered down Charlie Tango. The rotor blades slowed down quite a bit and we got out.

'It is my pleasure. Come.' I said and held my hand for him to take. He took it and we walked down the four flights of stairs to my penthouse. We walked in and his breath caught when he saw the view.

'What is this place? This painting gallery.' He asked and caught a glimpse of all my paintings.

'This is my home, Mr Grey. You not like it then?'

'Oh. No it's not that at all. It just all so breath taking and so much to take in.'

'I see. Well please make yourself at home, I'll be right with you.' I left him in the great room, heading to my study to quickly print out his NDA form and of course his contract. Looked it over quickly making sure at all the right places has his name in it. Have 15 submissive fill out this very contract I know it by heart it was drawn up by a very confidential lawyer I know. I place the contract in a large envelope, and then head out to the great room.

'This is the best view ever.' He said walking to me.

'So you like it then.'

'Yes I do, and your grant piano is beautiful too.'

'You play?'

'Sorry, no I don't play. The only thing I did play was soccer.'

'Soccer, you enjoyed it?'

'Yes, until too much politics got involved in the love of the game. In my opinion it is all about the love of the game not the politics.'

'The sounds about right to me.' I said stepping a little closer to him. We stared at each other.

'Would you like something to drink?' I asked walking over to the kitchen. Pulled out two wine glasses and then strolled over to the fridge to get the white wine.

'Yes please that would be lovely.' He finally walked over to me. I poured us some wine and sat down at the breakfast bar.

'I have something for you to look over and sign.'

'What is it?'

'It's a non-disclosure agreement that says you will not talk to anyone of what happens between you and me to keep it private at all coast.' I explained. On the counter was a pen. He stretched over and grabbed it and sign it without even spend a second glimpse at the contract he just signed.

'Mr Grey you know you should always read everything you sign including the fine print.' I said and he looked up at me with a smile.

'It is stored away for future references, Miss Steele. So does this mean we are going to have sex now?' He asked out me. Did he just blurted that out for real. I almost smiled.

'No Mr Grey there are a lot more paperwork involved before I would even touch you. Come I want to show you my play room.'

'What? You have a game arcade here too?'

'No Mr Grey. Come let me show you.' I lead him in to my play room. I open the door and that wonderful smell of latex, polished leather and polished wood filled the room. He mouth drop open when he stepped into my red play room. He looked around gliding his fingers over the apparatus, my crucifix, my wooden bench, my large king size red silk covered bed. He looked up at my suspender cage with chains. He looked at me and walked to my wall of flogger, caners, whips and of course ridding crops. More silence fell.

'If you want to leave Mr Grey I would understand the helicopter is on standby for you if you want to go.' I said leaning against the door post.

'So you are into all this sadistic stuff then Ana?'

'I'm not a sadist Christian, I'm a dominatrix.'

'How many have you done this to then?' He point the room in general.

'Ten to fifteen, each only over weekends and only for the period of three months.'

'I see. And if I say yes, what will the consciences be then? How will this work?' He step back over to me, looking down into my eyes.

'Come we have some more talking to do before you can even start considering being in here again under other circumstances. Come before it will be too late for any form of paper work to make this a binding.' I said feel our electric pool again. He took my hand and drag me behind him back to the great room, but I stopped and lead him the other way down the hall.

'This will be your room on the weekends. If you want we can have it repainted to your liking.'

'That will not be necessary Miss Steele. I like it as is.' He said then we both walked back down to the great room. I hand him the envelop.

'What is this?'

'The "more" paper work.' I said sitting down to see his reaction as he start reading the contract. I settled in for the play that might take off any minute, now.


	9. Chapter 8

**9\. Chapter 8 – Christian Grey**

The drive with Taylor to the Heathman was a silent one. He said I should leave my bag in the car with him. He will be driving back to Seattle and will drive it for me to where we will be spending the weekend. Pushing the revolting doors at the Heathman foyer and was directed to the Rose Lounge. I walked in and my breath for the third time today was taken away by just how beautiful this mystery woman really is. She stood over by the bar she look so annoyed by a man that is talking to her. She has a martini in her hand. The way her dress is cling it her luscious curves almost make me want to jump her here and now in this crowd. By controlling myself I strolled over to her and she double take when she saw me then smiled at me.

'You look so beautiful, Miss Steele.' I told her as I took in her whole look from head to toe. Yes she sure is a perfect figured woman. A well dress man lead us up stairs to our reserved dining room. Our waiter left us a already opened bottle of white wine, told us our already ordered meals. Which by the way I guess is Miss Steele's doing. Will be here in 20 minutes. I offered to pour us some wine once we were alone. I finally got my guts together and asked her my burning question I had for a whole agonizingly long week.

'So Miss Steele you have me here now, what is your pressing matter.'

'Well Mr Grey, I want to present you with a proposal. I would like for us to a relationship, one that will mostly occur over weekends.' She said all business like as she took a sip so seductively from her glass, from under her long lashes looking directly at me. She left that sentence hanging for a bit so I can drink it all in. I really- really like where this is all going and at a rather good passé, I might add.

'You want me to be in a relationship with you?' I asked taking a gulp of my wine, to more slow down my now racing hormones. Damn it! How does this woman do this, with only her word that wrap around you like honey on a warm sunny day. All most feel the results stiffening already. Clench my jaw as I sip some more wine.

'Yes, we can work on the finer details of our relationship later.' She said like she is negotiating one of her business contracts at her firm.

'You mean sex?' I asked just so we are clear and on the same page. She tilted her head to one side, gave me a half a smile then answered me.

'Sex is a relative term, but I guess in your inexperience hands it's a relatively strong word.' Now that she has all my attention, I drink in every word she says. Clearly she does know what she wants out of life. Taylor was right.

'You sound very experienced, Miss Steele?' Our waiter came in placed our food in front of us then vanished again leaving us alone.

'Yes in certain ways I am.' What? Oh this is just getting better and better by the minute. Okay Miss Steele if this is a contract we are dealing with here. Where do I sign then?

'Okay I can see I was asking for too much here. Let's just forget it.' She said when I took a little bit too long to answer her back.

'Look Miss Steele, I'm just trying to get through our nice meal to think this through, please.' She nodded then turn back to the rest of her own food. Once she was done she placed her knife and fork together on her empty plate, then drank the rest of her wine, looking at me. Giving absolutely nothing away. She keep checking her watch like she is late for something.

'Okay Miss Steele, I have to admit I know nothing of dating or relationships. But I want to be completely open and totally honest with you. I only lost my virginity in an unfaithful night at a wild keg party of one of my old friends. If this is where this is going.'

'It is part of it.'

'I don't know Ana.' I said picking up his glass of wine. Trying to test the field a little. I already know my answer I want to give her but I have to play it safe to.

'Can we at least try a weekend or so and work from there?' She suggests and just look at me so wonderful like.

'You know Miss Steele I have had countless nights laying a wake thinking about you since we met.' I decided to be honest with her and tell her. She looked so pleased with herself when I told her this.

'I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do, but all I ask is try.' I empty my glass then just look at her like she has been looking at me. As the silence stretch between us I can start feeling the buzz between us and this time it was not at all the wine talking. She asked for the bill every time insisting to pay for the bill. She settle our bill and her room with the Heathman settled at the reception desk. Taylor waited for us at the revolting doors. We were walking towards Taylor when I pulled on her elbow turning her to me.

'Okay, I'll try.' I said her and a adorable grin was on her face. She gave him a hug, that was a little out of character for her to be doing this. Helped her into the car. Taylor closed my door once I was in the car. We head to the heliport. Taylor just dropped us off. We rode the elevator up to the four- floor, to the top of the heliport. The doors open and the wind just cuts right through you. I shook my jacket off my shoulder and put my jacket around her shoulders. She walked over to an old man that looks like he could be her grandfather.

'Mr Johnson.' She said shaking his hand.

'Miss Steele, good evening.'

'Is she ready for me.'

'Yes, ma'am. All the pre-flight check already done.' He said over the noise of the slowly rotating rotors.

'Wonderful, thank you sir. Send my love to Katharine.'

'Will do. Safe flight ma'am.'

'Thank you sir.' She said and we head to the cockpit. She got me strapped into a harness and the pleasure that was on her face was breath taking.

'He is not our pilot?' I asked panicked looking over to Mr Johnson.

'No Mr Grey he is not our pilot, I am.' Great now my panic level was on full blast. She chuckled at me for some odd reason. She showed me to slip on my headphones.

'Roof-port this is Charlie Tango ready for takeoff to Sec-Tec.' She said pushing all kinds of knobs and switches at the control panel.

'Rodger. Wait for confirmation Charlie Tango.'

'Rodger that Roof- port.'

'Charlie Tango you are clear for takeoff to Sec-tec.'

'Copy that Roof- port, over and out.' I just listen to her communicate to the air traffic controller. Then before I knew it we lift off so smoothly from the deck and was in the air once we were in the air we moved forward towards Seattle.

'I guess this is your way to impress all the men in your live Miss Steele.' Smiling at her a little.

'You are the first one I ever giving a ride like this in Charlie Tango.'

'You never took a friend for a flight around town then?' I asked more shocked then surprise by this.

'No never and I really don't have many friends.'

'Well I'm honored Miss Steele.' We flew for a while longer in silence till we reach Seattle air space, she communicated again with them in her what sound all like military talk to me, with their Rodgers and copy that's.'

'Sea-Tac this is Charlie Tango, on way to Escala, roof port.'

'Flight plan confirmed Charlie Tango clear for landing, roof port Escala.'

'Rodger that Sea-Tec, over and out.' Entering Seattle skyline was something to behold in the setting sun over this big city.

'Did you enjoy that Mr Grey?' She asked me after we landed on some tall buildings roof.

'My first ever helicopter ride, yes I enjoyed it very much. Thank you.' I said as she helped me with my caging harness.

'It is my pleasure. Come.' she said and held out her hand for me to take. We walked into this vast penthouse and my breath caught when I saw the most amazing view from up this high.

'What is this place? This painting gallery.' Noticing more marvelous paintings on the entire wall.

'This is my home, Mr Grey. You not like it then?'

'Oh. No it's not that at all. It's just all so breath taking and so much to take in.'

'I see. Well please make yourself at home, I'll be right with you.' She said then left the room, heading into what looks like her study up a small flight of stairs. She returned with a brown A4 envelop and a separate paper in her hands.

'This is the best view ever.' I said walking over to her.

'So you like it then.'

'Yes I do, and your grant piano is beautiful too.'

'You play?' She asked and I almost laughed in her face.

'Sorry, no I don't play. The only thing I did play was soccer.'

'Soccer, you enjoyed it?'

'Yes, till to much politics got involved in the love of the game. In my opinion it is all about the love about the game not the politics.'

'The sounds about right to me.' She said stepping a little closer to him. Stared at her beautiful blue eyes.

'Would you like something to drink?' She asked walking over to the kitchen. Pulled out two wine glasses and then strolled over to the fridge to get the white wine.

'Yes please that would be lovely.'

'I have something for you to look over and sign.'

'What is it?'Great earlier I was just joking and not my paperwork joke is a reality only in my world this would happen for real. Go figure.

'It's a non-disclosure agreement that says you will not talk to anyone of what happens between you and me to keep it private at all coast.' She explained. Very well if it's this important to her I'll sign the damn thing right now without even thinking twice about it.

'Mr Grey you know you should always read everything you sign including the fine print.' She scowled me but then gave me a hint of a small smile, that played at the corners of her mouth a little.

'It is stored away for future references, Miss Steele. So does this mean we are going to have sex now?' I asked without even thinking what I'm saying. Did I just blurted that out loud?

'No Mr Grey there are a lot more paperwork involved before I would even touch you. Come I want to show you my play room.'

'What? You have a game arcade here too?'

'No Mr Grey. Come let me show you.' She lead me up two flights of stairs, till we stood in front of a locked door. She opened the door and my mouth drop open when I stepped into her red walled 'play room'. Looked around gliding my fingers over the apparatus, the crucifix, the wooden bench, the large king size red silk covered bed. Something above me caught my eye and looked up at her suspender cage with chains. I looked back at her and walked to the wall full of strange looking equipment.

'If you want to leave Mr Grey I would understand the helicopter is on standby for you if you want to go.' She said looking like a cornered dear herself. Is she kidding me? I'm not going anywhere.

'So you are into all this sadistic stuff then Ana?'

'I'm not a sadist Christian, I'm a dominatrix.' What? This is hot. Like all those blue video clips I watched on Keegan's laptop whenever he was out for the day doing something for the school paper.

'How many men have you done this to then?' I was just curious.

'Ten to fifteen, each only over weekends and only for the period of three months.'

'I see. And if I say yes, what will the consciences be then? How will this work?' I asked then step towards her again, looking down into her eyes.

'Come we have some more talking to do before you can even start considering being in here again under other circumstances. Come before it will be too late, for any form of paper work to be done to make this binding arrangement.' Very well then so I took her hand leading her back out the room. When she stopped and drag me in the opposite direction to another great white room with fancy furniture, walk in closet and en-suit bathroom.

'This will be your room on the weekends. If you want, we can have it repainted to your liking.' Is this woman for real? Why change this perfect room also over looking great Seattle down below from a different angle.

'That will not be necessary Miss Steele. I like it as is.' She hand me the brown envelop once we were back in the great room downstairs.

'What is this?'

'The "more" paper work.' She said sitting down to watch me I guess. I opened the envelop and started reading a rather think for real life contract. It read like this:

* * *

**BDSM Contract of Agreement:**

Hereby this binding contract between: **Mr. Christian Grey (Submissive)** and

**Lady Anastasia Grey(Dominatrix****)**,

is binding for the period of 90 Days or 3 Months of signing.

**AGREEMENT**

Upon signing, this is a binding contract between the Dominatrix and the Submissive.

**TERMS**

**1.1. CONTRACT**

1.1.1. This contract will be in effect for **3 months(90 Days),** unless other terms are agreed upon later.  
1.1.2. This contract can be extended at any time, with consent from both parties.  
1.1.3. Alterations can be made to this contract, in respect to the terms set forth in SUBSECTION 1.4 and SECTION 2.  
1.1.4. The parties enter into this contract on the signed date, fully aware of its nature, and undertake to abide by its conditions, without exception.

**1.2. SAFETY**  
1.2.1. The Dominatrix and submissive agree that anything discussed, or acted upon, in regards to this contract will be consensual and confidential.  
1.2.2. The list of hard and soft limits (SECTION 3) will be strictly adhered to, unless otherwise discussed.  
1.2.3. If needed, the following **Safewords** should be used:  
: **RED**: This word is to be used when the submissive is beyond his level of endurance, and wants to stop everything immediately.  
: **YELLOW**: This word is to be used when the submissive is close to his limit of endurance, but does not want to cease all activity.  
1.2.4. The submissive will not be punished, in any way, for using the **Safewords**.

**1.3. AVAILABILITY**  
1.3.1. The submissive will make himself available to the Dominatrix at all times.  
1.3.2. The submissive must ask permission to do anything that might infract on the time of the Dominatrix.  
1.3.3. The Dominatrix will respect the work and sleep hours of the submissive.  
1.3.4. The Dominatrix may release the submissive from His service at any time. The submissive may request his release at any time, and the request will be granted at the discretion of the Dominatrix.  
1.3.5. The terms of this contract are in effect whether we are at Escala or in public.

**1.4. COMMUNICATION**  
1.4.1. When the submissive is talking to the Dominatrix, he must remember his role.  
1.4.2. If the submissive needs to express his feelings in a way that is not within his role, or would like to discuss terms related to the contract, he will do so via email.  
1.4.3. The submissive will write a journal each day, detailing his feelings on the days events. The journal will end with a list of three things he wants to work on regarding his submissive duties, and a list of three things he is thankful for.

* * *

**Section 2: Roles &amp; Rights**

**Roles &amp; Rights **

It's important to include what you expect your sub to do, and what they can expect from you. Is it all going to be about sex? Or is it going to be a totally life changing experience?

How are you going to help your sub learn his/her role?

2\. **ROLES/RIGHTS**

2.1. **DOMINATRIX **  
2.1.1. **EXPECTATIONS**  
1\. The Dominatrix will never request the submissive to participate in activities that are deemed dangerous, or that are mentioned in SECTION 4.  
2\. The Dominatrix will provide a safe environment for the submissive.  
3\. The Dominatrix is to provide the submissive with all necessary training, guidance, and materials to properly serve the Dominatrix.  
4\. Unless previously discussed, no permanent marks will be left on the submissive during punishment, and there will be no injuries that require medical attention.  
5\. The Dominatrix will maintain Her own health and hygiene, in an acceptable manner.  
6\. The Dominatrix **will not** loan Her submissive to another Dominatrix.

**2.1.2. RIGHTS**  
1\. The Dominatrix accepts the submissive as Her own, to control, dominate, and discipline during the term.  
2\. The Dominatrix has the right to use the submissive's body at any time, in any matter She sees fit, sexually or otherwise.  
3\. The Dominatrix may discipline the submissive at any time, to ensure that the submissive fully appreciates his role of subservience, and to discourage unacceptable conduct.

**_**50**_**

**2.2. SUBMISSIVE**  
**2.2.1. EXPECTATIONS**  
1\. The submissive accepts the Dominatrix as his master, with the understanding that he is now property of the Dominatrix. He will remember his role in regard to the Dominatrix at all times.  
2\. The submissive shall obey the rules set forth in this contract.  
3\. The submissive shall serve the Dominatrix in any way, and shall endeavor to please the Dominatrix at all times, to the best of his ability.  
4\. The submissive is to obey the Dominatrix in all things. Subject to the terms and limitations in this contract, the submissive shall offer the Dominatrix any pleasures She requires, and will accept his training and guidance in whatever form it may take.  
5\. The submissive will conduct himself in a respectful and modest manner.  
6\. The submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominatrix.  
7\. The submissive shall be held accountable for any wrongdoings when not in the presence of the Dominatrix.  
8\. The submissive will not act or speak in a demeaning way to the Dominatrix or the children.

* * *

**3\. GENERAL**  
**3.1. The submissive will not touch the Dominatrix without asking for permission**.

**3.1.2. SLEEP**  
1\. The submissive will not sleep in bed with the Dominatrix after all plays are concluded.  
2\. The submissive will be in bed no later than 2 AM on the days he does not work.  
3\. During the workweek, the submissive must get 8 hours of sleep, unless the Dominatrix has requested otherwise.

**3.2.1. DIET** **and EXERCISE**  
1\. The submissive is not allowed to drink alcohol, or use any substance, without first acquiring permission from the Dominatrix.  
2\. The submissive will not eat onions without prior permission.

3\. The submissive will eat healthily during the work week.

4\. The submissive will keep his body healthy by exercising 4 times a week. If the submissive do not have an appointed trainer one will be provided.

**3.3.1. CLOTHING**  
1\. Each day, the submissive will choose his clothing and/or pajamas, and get them approved by the Dominatrix.

2\. The submissive will have a clothing budget provided from the Dominatrix for the period of their hereby signed contract.

**3.4.1. HYGIENE/BEAUTY**  
1\. The submissive must shower at least once every day.  
2\. The submissive must keep the hair on his genital regions trimmed.  
3\. The submissive will not shave his face clean, and will request permission before drastically altering his facial hair.  
4\. The submissive will not drastically alter his appearance in any way (hair cuts, tattoos, etc.) without permission from the Dominatrix.

**3.5.1. HEALTH**  
1\. The submissive is responsible for any and all forms of birth control, to be used as he sees fit.  
2\. The submissive shall maintain his good health, shall seek medical attention when needed, and keep the Dominatrix informed of any health issues (mental or physical) that may arise.  
3\. The submissive will ask permission before smoking a cigarette.

**3.6.1. HOUSEHOLD**  
1\. The submissive shall make sure he will be in by no later then 7PM by every Friday.  
2\. The submissive will only have to cook for the Dominatrix Saturdays and Sundays on the period of this signed contract.

**3.7.1. SEX**  
1\. The submissive shall not pleasure himself sexually, without asking permission from the Dominatrix.

* * *

**Section 4: PUNISHMENT'S**

**4\. PUNISHMENT**  
4.1. The submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, canings, paddling, or any other discipline administered, without hesitation, inquiry, or complaint.  
4.2. The Dominatrix may restrain the submissive at any time, for any reason, and any length of time, with regard to safety.  
4.3. The submissive will not look into the eyes of the Dominatrix during punishment, unless requested.  
4.5. In the event that punishment will be administered, unless other instructions are given, the submissive shall go to the bedroom, strip off all of his clothing, and kneel by the door of the PLAY ROOM looking at the floor, waiting for the Dominatrix instructions. Unless stated otherwise, he will start masturbating, and wait for the Dominatrix to come in.

* * *

**Section 5: LIMITS**

**5\. LIMITS**  
**5.1. DOMINATRIX**  
5.1.1. _**HARD LIMITS**_: **Anything involving touching**, vomit, urine, or feces; Beastiality; Underage Play; Necrophilia; Gags; Fire Play; Being Hog-Tied; Suspension; Caning (receiving end); Needles; Feet that aren't mine; Name Calling; Ice; Anything that leaves permanent marks, Anal and vaginal fisting, strapped down; Blood play  
5.1.2. **_SOFT LIMITS_**: Anal Penetration; Temperature Play; Soft bondage; Swallowing Semen; Deep Throating; Breath Play; Voyeurism; Whipping; Paddling; Rape Role Play; Wax play; Latex; Vanilla

**5.2. SUBMISSIVE (See Appendix - A)**  
5.2.1. HARD LIMITS: _

5.2.2. SOFT LIMITS: _

* * *

**Section 6: GOALS**

**5\. GOALS**  
**5.1. DOMINATRIX**  
6.1.1. To maintain open and honest communication.  
6.1.2. To provide the submissive with any and all tools and reference material he needs to fulfill his goals as a submissive.  
6.1.3. To create an open and comfortable environment where the submissive feels safe.  
6.1.4. To aid the submissive in creating a positive self-image.

**6.2. SUBMISSIVE**  
6.2.1. To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with the submissive's ability to serve the Dominatrix, and limit the submissive's growth as a submissive.  
6.2.2. To maintain open and honest communication, and reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment.  
6.2.3. To strive towards maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic goals.  
6.2.4. To work with the Dominatrix to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual.  
6.2.5. To work against any negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these goals.

* * *

**Section 7: CONCLUSION**

**7\. CONCLUSION**  
7.1. This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual Dominance and submission with the intent of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both our lives.  
7.2. We both understand that cancellation of this contract means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship as friends. Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer the other his or Her reasons, and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.

I, _, with a free mind and an open heart, do request of_MISS ANASTASIA STEELE_ that She accept the submission of my will unto Her and to take me into Her care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of Her wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Her. To that end, I offer her use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Domme, She accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, She may have unfettered use of me any time, any place, in front of anyone, as She will determine.

I request of _MISS ANASTASIA STEELE_, as my Domme, that She use the power vested in Her role, to mold and shape me, assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that She continue to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities.

This I, _, do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.

* * *

**SIGNED WITH DATE'S**

_  
Christian Grey - "The submissive" /Date

Anastasia Steele - "The Dominatrix" /Date

This Contract will be null in void on the day _ of _ month 20_, at the time of midnight.

Mr Christian Grey – Submissive

Miss Anastasia Steele - Dominatrix

* * *

**Appendix - A**

_**Hard and Soft Limits List**_:

1\. Anal Plugs

2\. Anal Sex

3\. Ball gag

4\. Ball stretching

5\. Beating hard

6\. Beating Soft

7\. Being blindfolded

8\. Being gagged

9\. Biting

10\. Bondage- heavy

11\. Bondage – soft

12\. Breast bondage

13\. Breast whipping

14\. Cages

15\. Caning – English

16\. Caning – sensation

17\. Chains

18\. Clothespins

19\. Cock worship

20\. Collars

21\. Cuffs

22\. Double penetration

23\. Ear plugs

24\. Examinations

25\. Eye contact restrictions

26\. Face slapping

27\. Fantasy rape

28\. Flogging

29\. Following orders

30\. Forced masturbation

31\. Hair pulling

32\. Harnessing

33\. Hot wax – dripping

34\. Hot waxing - hair removal

35\. Ice cubes

36\. Kneeling

37\. Leather restraints

38\. Nipple clamps

39\. Orgasm control

40\. Orgasm denial

41\. Paddling

42\. Pussy worship

43\. Riding crops

44\. Rimming

45\. Rope bondage

46\. Rubber/latex clothing

47\. Spanking

48\. Speech Restrictions, what and when..

49\. Strap-on-dildos

50\. Strapping

51\. Suspension

52\. Tape gags

53\. Teasing

54\. Thumb cuffs

55\. Tickling

56\. Uniforms

57\. Verbal humiliation

58\. Vanilla

59\. Whipping

60\. Wooden Paddles

* * *

**Any allergies that the Dom(me) should be aware? (if yes, describe:)_**

**Any medical conditions? (if yes, give details:)_**

**Any specific subject not described in this list that the Dom(me) should be concern with? (if yes describe:)_**

* * *

I sat back heavily on the couch and read the whole contract more then once. I don't understand half the things she has in this contract but if it will make her happy. After I read the contract a couple of times I got up in search of the pen from earlier. There are at lease a couple of escape clauses in this contract so if I want out I can and she can't hold me to it, as long as I don't talk to anyone about it. Walked back to the breakfast bar and signed the contract as much as i can ever corner of every page, and I signed in full where it was needed and handed it back to her. She had a look on her face that I could not read at all. What is she thinking? She staple her fingers in front of her mouth as she stare at me.


	10. Chapter 9

**10\. Chapter 9 – Anastasia Steele**

He was reading this contract in finer detail I was proud of him for actually reading this one and I have to give him credit for reading it so quickly to. Watching him with great fascination from where I sat. I saw him come to the hard and soft limit parts. He looked up at me as his face go paler and paler the further down the appendix he read through the listed of events to engage in once in a agreement to all the terms of the contract. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Oh, he is surely going to run for the hills, now.

Stapling my fingers in front of my mouth, while I'm trying to figure out what he is thinking. He read the whole contract again for a second time. I gave him all the time he needed. I picked up my wine glass from the coffee table, sitting back watching him with great fascination. Oh, this is much more fun than the past two months of nothing. My burning urge has been growing and is starting to get out of hand. Crossing my legs and looked at him through my long lashes. He looks back up at me and all I could see on his face was question marks. He got up with the contract in his hand and walked over to the kitchen counter, picked up the pen from the breakfast bar and started signing the whole contract. He even initial all the pages on the bottom right hand corners. He gave it back to me.

'So Miss Steele does this mean we will make love now?' He hand me back the signed contract.

'Oh, Mr Grey, I don't make love. I fuck and hard.'

'I see. You mentioned earlier this evening that you will have to train me the basics. What did you mean by that?'

'That is merely because, judging by your inexperience, we have to start at the lowest level first and for most, Mr Grey. Meaning there a 9 different levels of a submissive in the BDSM world Mr Grey and you have to learn from rock bottom working your way up the BDSM ladder. Are you absolutely sure you want to step in to my dark lifestyle?'

'Lifestyle?'

'Yes, Mr Grey. BDSM is not just fantasies acted out, it's truly is a day to day lifestyle. One that saved me from destruction many years ago. Now are you 100% sure you want to step into the world?' He is quite looking from me to the tiled floor.

His head snap up and looked at me and without saying anything else just said: 'I am 100% sure. I want to do this only with you Miss Steele.' I gave him a satisfied smile then got to my feet, drank the last of my wine and stretched out my hand to him. He took it and with his contract in my hand lead him back to the breakfast bar.

'Very well then Mr Grey. Now we need to define what you will and what you will not do, the hard and soft limits.'

'I have no idea what that list even means.'

'Have you read my hard limits in the contract?'

'Yes I have and you don't want to be touched. How does that work Miss Steele, that I can't touch you?'

'Well there are certain part on my body that are 1000% off limits. Not even my mother in all my years have had that pleasure to touch me. That said what else don't you want to do, that is on the list.'

'So there are some parts I can touch then?'

'Yes but only some. Now let's get you ready then, shall we.' I said and signed the contract in front of him. 'The rest of the list will become clear to you as I teach you the Submissive ways. You understand Mr Grey?'

'Yes of course.'

'Now that you are my new submissive Mr Grey, you my only call my Lady Ana or Mistress but only here at home. Are we understood?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' He said. Oh, yummy this will be marvelous. I don't think this can get any better.

'Now get undressed up in your room, on the back of your room door is a robe, once you're undressed go into the play room and wait for me on your knees looking at the floor. You have 10 minutes then I will meet you in the play room.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' He said, he was on the third or forth step on the stairs when I spoke again.

'Tell me Mr Grey what is your biggest fantasy you always wanted to do with a woman?'I asked turning in my seat. I can maybe incorporate it into my play I'm busy concocting for this evening.

'Doing it in the front of a sports car under the stars in the middle of nowhere.' Well I can make it work a little later then maybe in two weeks we can go camping. Haven't been camping in a while. Hmmm… that can work. Control Ana!

'Okay what are you others?'

'Just spending as much time with you Miss Steele as I can. There is just something about you that I can't stay away from.'

'I feel the same way about you.' He smiled shyly at me now, then head up to his room. I head to my study and filed away Mr Grey's signed contract. I did not think he would sign this contract and not so easily. After I filed away the contract and locked my filing cabinet again then head to my room where I got in my play room black and red lace corset, with black stockings that I clip onto my cater band and now for my high heels. Quickly tie my hair into a tight bun. Then with a splash of my 'Coco Channel' I dash out the door and up to my play room where I with one deep breath I head into my play room. Christian sitting on his knees, looking at the floor.

'Good boy.' I said walked over to my chest of drawers. I got out some nice beginner stage nipple clamps then start setting up my cross with satin scarf's instead of the harsh cuffs. Don't want to frighten the poor boy away on his first night in the dark with me. Then I got out my water base lubricant and a gentle cock ring. Yes this will do and then for the bed I'll prepare the double cuffs overhead for him. Okay now for some music, yes, John Strauss perfect. Playing softly in the back ground.

'Okay, Mr Grey are you ready to start.'

'Yes.' He said and I got out my favorite riding crop from my wall of toys.

'Yes, what?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Good. Can you remember the Safewords?'

'Yes, Lady Ana, it's Yellow for almost reaching you limit and Red for when you over breaking point.'

'Good, just remember this Mr Grey at any interval in the course of our play you can just say your safewords and the play will stop immediately. Although I'm your Dominatrix the submissive is the only one between the two of us with the most power here.'

'Do you understand that Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Very good. Now let's start. Stand up and look at me.' He did and I can clearly see he is already hard and ready for all sorts of action. His eyes fell on me and the hunger I saw there was more than I ever dreamt it could be. It is privately flattering to think I make this young handsome man feel so strongly over me.

'Rub yourself while we walk over to the cross.' He did and we walked over were I got him tied to the cross with the satin scarf's. As he was strapped in I rub a generous amount of lubricant on him. Oh he feels even better then I pictured in my hand. I slip the cock ring over him and our play is kick started.

'How are you feeling Mr Grey?'

'Good Lady Ana.'

'Great, lets start.' I slide my riding crop up and down his sides and he squirm as it tickles him then ever five counts I would slap his nipples and then his sex with my riding crop. He moan's by the fourth round we started. His eyes are close and he moans louder. Almost sending me off. What is it about this man, that he has this effect on me? I don't understand it at all.

'Open your eyes Christian and be quite.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I repeated the process a few more times when I got my vibrating fleshlight out from my treasure chest with a soft flogger. I gently slide him into the fleshlight and he stiffens a moan. Switched it on to it's first setting and then start licking his nipples. I looked into his eyes as his breathing started to increase. Five more counts and then I switch it to one level higher. The whole purpose of this session it to test his pain level. I nibble his nipples then kiss his muscular chest and stomach. I tickle his ball sack and he moan out loud.

'Make any more noise and I will have to spank you, do you understand me Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'For your punishment I will set this vibrations to maximum. Will you do it again, Christian?'

'No, Lady Ana.' He spoke as the fleshlight is now on its highest vibrations. Ten minutes later I switched it down to half way then clamp one of his nipples first then the other one. He is out of breath and his eyes never leave me. Oh that wonderful arctic eyes of his. With my flogger I slap him across his chest again and again. Slowly increasing the vibrations again. I remove the fleshlight and withdraw it gently from him and place it in the bowl to be cleaned. I stood nose to nose with him and with my hand on his very hard erection I started rubbing him. While I have absolutely no thong on, I lift my one leg and wrap it around the cross and slide my foot into a strap at the back of the cross to give me some support. I slide my already wet sex over his considerable length up and down, while looking into his eyes. He is breathing hard and I can see in his eyes he has been waiting for this moment.

'I'm going to take you now.' I said dropping the flogger in my hand to the floor and slide him into me. My hands in his copper hair as we kiss like we were back in the teacher's lounge.

'Oh, Christian you feel so good inside me, how do you feel?'

'I feel fantastic, Lady Ana.' He responded and I started to move up and down on him. We both moan and our breathings raced.

'Come on Christian let go.' I said and he came so marvelously and the oh so great feeling of being filled with a man's purest form of milk, feels better then great. I loosen the scarf's on the cross and got him on the bed and cuffed both his hands together above his head. I got undressed completely and sat on his face so he could lick me clean. Then got on my knees next to him then suck him off a little then sat back on him. I gasp as I took his full length. He bit his lips so not to moan.

'Good boy. I'm going to move now.' I started to perform my own tango on top of him and very soon he said Yellow and I know he is close.

'Come on baby, let me have it all.' My words send him over the edge and he called my full name and we erupted together and I took the nipple clamp from his nipple making him erupt more than once into me. I collapse on his chest. I kissed his nipples gently and un-cuff his hands. We just lay there on our pillows. I took him in my arms, just holding him to me.

'So Mr Grey what do you think of your first BDSM experience?'

'To be honest I never thought I could feel so many things at the same time. What was that things you put on my nipples?'

'Nipple clamps. They are the gentlest ones I have.'

'There are others with more bite?'

'Oh yes but they are reserved for when you can handle more pain, Mr Grey.'

'I can't wait what you will cock up next Miss Steele.' He said. What? He liked it? Well-well-well, how knew. I should ease him into this world rather than to jump right into hard core stuff I like. Okay I might be a Dominatrix but I consider myself as a gentle one. I have seen picture of conventions where there were scratch marks on peoples backs that draw blood. You can live in this world without hurting the experiencing party involved. Yes your sub is no animal even if that might be some scenarios people love to act out, animal play, they call it. We both fell asleep after that play in the play room bed. I fell into dreamless-ness something that doesn't happen often. Was jolted awake and Christian was still fast asleep, next to me.

This is another first. He is so beyond beautiful and young when he is asleep like this. Got up and left him sleeping. Gathered my play room clothes from the floors and head out. I took a shower and got dress in a night gown then head to my piano and started to play after I closed the lid, so not to wake Christian up from his slumber. I just need to think and playing my piano helps me think things through. I was starting to play my forth melody when I saw Christian standing off in the dark watching me play. He later walked over to me and sat next to me on my piano stool.

'Why all these sad melody's Miss Steele?'

'You want me to rather play something more upbeat then?'

'No, I was just wondering why you play all these sad songs.' Oh if only you know.

'It is just some of the pieces I have committed to memory and like to play often. Come let's go to bed.' I said as I close the lid of my grand piano. We head to the direction of the bedrooms, he was leading me up the stairs to his bedroom when I came to a stop on the second stair. He looked back down at me and I felt like having him in my own bed tonight. What is happening to me? This is not at all me. I took his hand again and dragged him behind me and we got into my bed. Switched off the lights on our night stands. He held me to him as he held me around my waist. I fell asleep again without having my bad dreams.

The next morning I was awake before he was and I just looked at him sleeping he really is gorgeous when he is sleeping like this. Looked at the clock and it's only 05:30AM now. Oh I can stare at him for all eternity like this. Would it be so strange of thinking of this man as my future husband so early in our relationship. Yes of course Ana, you don't have a heart remember you're a heartless ice queen. Pushed that thought back so far into my mind. What is going on with me, I'm a dominatrix not one to commit to anyone longer then 90 days at a time.

Everything started to change since this wonderful young stallion fell into my office. Yes it is truly this man's doing. Oh how Flynn will have a field day when he hears of this. I watched him further for another hour then had to wake him so we can fly him over to Portland so he can finish up his employment today. Went to go make us some coffee and tea in so I can start to wake him.

'Woke up sleepy head. Time to get up.' I said as he starts to stir. He open his arctic gray eyes and smiled at me as I kissed him good morning. He sat up and took his mug of coffee from me.

'Good morning.' He said and smiled at me like he just won the lottery. We drank our coffee and tea. I saw him looking at my scars and I know he is going to ask me about them. Preparing me for his questions.

'I have a question, for you Miss Steele. May I ask you a question?'

'Of course go right ahead.'

'What happened to you that you have these scars all over your body. I notice them last night.' Oh great here we go, I don't do touchy feel-ly things, but since it's him there is no harm I can see of not telling him. So I told him the truth.

'Will you believe me when I tell you that my biological father and mother did this to me when I was only 3 years old.'

'What?'

'Yes, my biological parents were not at all very nice people, they ran a whore house and crack den back in my home town and they would take out their drug highs out on me and they did this to me over and over. I'm fifty shades of fucked up Christian.' I said and pulled my night gown over my head so he could see my back as well. Something clicked into place for him and he looked at me with such sympathy. This is the last thing I need is his pity for me that are a nobody.

'I now get it why you don't want to be touched.'

'Yes, I haven't been touched in years, I can't bare it, but now enough of my depressing past and we need to get ready so I can get you to work on time.' I said and we both scurry around the room to shower and get ready for the day. I was done way before he was, I was finishing my breakfast of granola and yogurt. He only had a cereal bar and was dressed in his uniform. We both set out with Taylor following suit behind us, as we head for the roof. I gone through all the pre-flight checks and finally we are ready for takeoff. Radioed into Sec-Tac to ask for confirming our flight plan. Sea-Tac confirmed our flight plan and we took off.

'Another first Mr Grey.'

'What is that Miss Steele?'

'Our first dawn flight.'

'I have to say it is really breath taking up here.'

'Indeed I have to agree.'

'What is the satisfaction of flying?'

'It is all about the control, Mr Grey.' He nodded his head at me and looked out the windshield. We landed in Portland at the heliport. Taylor got out and opened my door for me. And we head to our car below in the undercover parking. Taylor at the wheel, we head for Newton's sport store. We drop Christian off at work just as his employer open the store. Talk about timing. Before Christian got out of the car he gave me a kiss hold he by the small of my neck. He walked off with a rather large smirk on his face. We set of the university for our meetings. Everything just feel so perfect with him around me.


	11. Chapter 10

**11\. Chapter 10 – Christian Grey**

Reading the rather thick contract, I read every single thing. I know I might have skipped some of the clauses I didn't understand so I read the whole contract two more times. I for one don't understand this contract at all but if it makes her happy I'll be happy. Just looking at her is making me hard and I'm only looking at her. What is about this woman that she has this hold over me. What is a little pain if that is what she's into then. I hand the signed contract. She looked so mysteriously at me with her stapled fingers in front of her perfect pouty lips. Oh how soft those lips were the last time I kissed them. Biting my bottom lip a little.

'So Miss Steele does this mean will make love now?' He hand me back the signed contract.

'Oh, Mr Grey, I don't make love. I fuck and hard.'

'I see. You mentioned earlier this evening that you will have to train me the basics. What did you mean by that?'

'That judging by your inexperience, we have to start at the lowest level first and for most, Mr Grey. Meaning there a 9 different levels of a submissive in the BDSM world Mr Grey and you have to learn from rock bottom working your way up the BDSM ladder. Are you absolutely sure you want to step in to my dark lifestyle?' She asked me. What 9 levels of being obedient to one person. I'll have to ask her later about it. Wait… what, lifestyle.

'Lifestyle?'

'Yes, Mr Grey. BDSM is not just fantasies acted out, it's truly is a day to day lifestyle. One that saved me from destruction many years ago. Now are you 100% sure you want to step into the world?' What have I just signed myself into here tonight. But Christian a few minutes ago you couldn't care a less as long as you were with her. I don't think she'll do anything to physically hurt me. I looked at the flawless white marble tiles on the floor while I think it over, then I make a decision that will probably alter my immediate future. I look back up to her and gave her my answer.

'I am 100% sure. I want to do this only with you Miss Steele.'

'Very well then Mr Grey. Now we need to define what you will and what you will not do, the hard and soft limits.'

'I have no idea what that list even means.' I really don't. Maybe the internet can educate me later.

'Have you read my hard limits in the contract?' He asked me and one that stood out for me was the fact she didn't want me to touch her at all. It is way odd.

'Yes I have and you don't want to be touched. How does that work Miss Steele, that I can't touch you?'

'Well there are certain part on my body that are 1000% off limits. Not even my mother in all my years have had that pleasure to touch me. That said what else don't you want to do, that is on the list.'

'So there are some parts I can touch then?'

'Yes but only some. Now let's get you ready then, shall we.' She said and signed the contract in front of me. 'The rest of the list will come clear to you as I teach you the Submissive ways. You understand Mr Grey?'

'Yes of course.'

'Now that you are my new submissive Mr Grey, you my only call my Lady Ana or Mistress but only here at home. Are we understood?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I said and her eyes are even sparkling brighter.

'Now get undressed up in your room, on the back of your room door is a robe, once you're undressed go into the play room and wait for me on your knees looking at the floor. You have 10 minutes then I will meet you in the play room.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I said and started heading up the stairs to my room when she spoke again.

'Tell my Mr Grey what is your biggest fantasy you always wanted to do with a woman?' She asked me turning in her seat to look at me again. Where does a man begin with his wild fantasies of having his way with this particular woman? Okay here is one.

'Doing it in the front of a sports car under the stars in the middle of nowhere.'

'Okay what are you others?'

'Just spending as much time with you Miss Steele as I can. There is just something about you that I can't stay away from.' I almost kicked myself for saying that out loud to her. This woman I can't control myself around her at all.

'I feel the same way about you.' What? Did she really just say that? It made me smile shyly at her, then head up to my room. I got undressed in double quick time. Feeling nerves and excited all at the same time. I fold all my clothes into a neat pile and sat it on a chair then put on my robe and head to the play room or my guess is it will be known to me as the red room of punishment for the next three months.

I make my way to the play room and hung my robe up on the back of the door of the play room and sat on my knees and looked around a little. I heard her approach and looked down at the floor. She walked in and saw me in the position she told me to be in when she comes in. She walked over to me and walked up and down in front of me. She had on black stockings and black high heels on now.

'Good boy.' She said and walked over to her large chest of drawers. I guess is filled with all sorts of weird kind of sex toys. She opened and closed drawer upon drawer. Then she walked back over to me as soft classical music started to play in the background.

'Okay, Mr Grey are you ready to start.' She asked me where I still sat in my kneeling position on the floor looking at the floor.

'Yes.' I said she took something of the wall above my head from all her toys.

'Yes, what?' She said in a scary firm angry sounding voice.

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I quickly corrected myself.

'Good. Can you remember the safewords?'

'Yes, Lady Ana, it's Yellow for almost reaching you limit and Red for when you over breaking point.' I said without even thinking about it.

'Good, just remember this Mr Grey at any interval in the course of our play you can just say your safewords and the play will stop immediately. Although I'm your Dominatrix, the Submissive is the only one between the two of us with the most power here.' What the f? That was not in the fine print of the contract. This just got better and I relax only little.

'Do you understand that Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Very good. Now let's start. Stand up and look at me.' I did and by just the thought of her the whole time made me so hard already. I looked her in her eyes but notices how she was dressed. A very how black and red lace corset that hugs her perfect hour glass figure in such a hot way that it harden me even more.

'Rub yourself while we walk over to the cross.' I did as I was told as she lead me to her cross mounted a meter from the wall. In my own hands I was rock hard and with only a few rubs I almost came. Holding myself in check as I follow her the short distance. She tied my hands in silky scarf's then my feet to her cross. I held onto the scarf's, looking at her as she work around me.

'How are you feeling Mr Grey?' She asked me once I was tied up.

'Good Lady Ana.'

'Great, let's start.' She glad her riding crop up and down my body as it send shivers through my body and it tickles me then ever few counts she would wither hit my nipples and then hard sex with her riding crop. Leaning my head back against the cross closing my eyes and moaned loudly as the mixture of both pain and pleasure course though my body in just the right amount.

'Open your eyes Christian and be quite.' She order in her angry voice again. Gosh this is sexy. How can one woman weal's so much power over my body that so clearly is betraying me at this moment.

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I responded to her command. She repeated the process with her riding crop a few more times when she got out a device I was not even fortunate to purchase myself because it is way to expansive on my current student salary. She had in her a strange floppy looking pom-pom with a fleshlight. She gently slide me into the fleshlight then started to softly hit me with her floppy pom-pom across my chest across my nipples make me stifle a moan as the sensation is delightful.

She switched on the fleshlight to a light vibrate. She kept hitting me with her pom-poms while hold the fleshlight. As time progressed she set the vibrations on notch higher and continued the process. Later she bends down and started to lick and nibble my nipples making me moan and she tickled my egg sack while she trail kisses over my chest and stomach. I moaned louder.

'Make any more noise and I will have to spank you, do you understand me Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' Wow spank me. I have never been really been spanked before. Except that one time I was in a heavy brawl at school. Push that to the back of my mind so fast and focus on the now.

'For your punishment I will set this vibrations to maximum. Will you do it again, Christian?'

'No, Lady Ana.' I answered quickly as she turned it to its highest vibrations. I clench my jaw as I take my punishment like a man. It really felt like an hour as I came into the fleshlight because it was just that intense. She finally turned it down to half the vibrations then clipped something on to my one nipple and it bit into me and it send delicious shiver up and down my body then she clipped it on my other one and again the shiver sensation ran through my body.

I'm already breathing hard and she haven't even touched me yet. She slapped me a little harder with her floppy pom-pom as she increase the fleshlight vibrations again. Then ten minutes later she turned off the fleshlight and pulled it off me so gently and placed the fleshlight in a big bowl by the door. She dropped her pom-pom to the floor next to me and she rubbed my sex with her one hand. Oh my that what fantastic feeling of her rubbing me this way. She lifts her one leg and wrap it around my waist and slide her very clear wetness up and down the length of my shaft. Finally skin on skin contact from her and while she look me dead into my eyes. How many times this past week have I dreamt about doing this to this mysterious woman in front of me right now.

'I'm going to take you now.' She said and her hand took a hold of me and slide me into her. Her hands automatically slide into my hair, as we kiss like we never saw each other before.

'Oh, Christian you feel so good inside me, how do you feel?'

'I feel fantastic, Lady Ana.' And I really did feel beyond fantastic at this moment, feeling her move over me. Felt myself build like with the fleshlight as she picked up a passé that will make any man jealous.

'Come on Christian let go.' She said. How does she know I'm so close and then at her command I shoot into her. Breathing hard she loosen the scarf's around my hands and lead me to the red silk cover king size bed. Again she cuffed only my hands above my head. She loosen her corset completely and drop it to the floor along with her stockings and shoes. Looking at her now I only now notice all her scars. How would have done this to her. She even has them on her breasts and her back. This is so sad. She sat on my face and ordered my to lick her off.

I can taste myself on her, oh her taste and smell is intoxicating. I don't believe in drugs at all but this can very easily become my own brand of drug. Oh if only I can bottle this scent of her. I push my tongue into her making her moan out loud. She later returned the favor and kneel-ed beside me and sucked me off. I almost burst into her mouth, then she stopped then sat on me. I felt myself fill her all the way what a marvelous feeling.

'Good boy. I'm going to move now.' Then she started to grind her potent hips, up and down at her own passé that is bring me very close again and I call my safeword Yellow as I came to the edge again.

'Come on baby, let me have it all.' Her words have the strangest hold over my body send me over and I burst out into her calling her full name. She release the things from my nipples make me come twice as much as she come around me. Breathing uncontrollably as she un-cuff my hands and held me in her loving arms. We lay like this for a while till our breaths came back to us.

'So Mr Grey what do you think of your first BDSM experience?' What do I think? I really think I want to try it again but not right at the moment.

'To be honest I never thought I could feel so many things at the same time. What was that things you put on my nipples?'

'Nipple clamps. They are the gentlest ones I have.'

'There are others with more bite?'

'Oh yes but they are reserved for when you can handle more pain, Mr Grey.'

'I can't wait what you will cock up next Miss Steele.' I let her know how much I enjoyed her play with me. We laid like this with me in her arms and we fell asleep on the very comfy bed. Dreaming of her as we play more with all her toys. This time she gave me a hiding leave my behind really red but not at all bloody. Oh the feeling is quite fantastic of her giving me a hiding. She locked me in a small cage where she would hit me on my hips with red heart shaped riding crop. Leaving heart shape bite marks on my side.

Now she is blind folding me and feeding me apple halves with cream from her mouth. Something in a distance pulled me from what I know would become one of my wet dreams. A piano was being played with very clearly skilled fingers moving over the keys. It is such sad melodies being played one after the other. In the middle of the third one I got up and wrap myself in a robe then head out to find where the music is coming from. I stood in the dark watching Ana play with closed eyes as her finger sway other piano keys. She's wearing a silk night gown. I finally walked out over to her where she was playing and sat next to her on the piano chair.

'Why all these sad melody's Miss Steele?'

'You want me to rather play something more upbeat then?' She asked me.

'No, I was just wondering why you play all these sad songs.'

'It is just some of the pieces I have committed to memory and like to play often. Come let's go to bed.' She said and closed the lid of the piano. I was leading her up to my room when she came to a sudden halt at the second stair. I looked at her with a rather large question mark on my face. She then pulled me behind her back down the stairs then down a hall that was clearly her room. I remember she told me no one sleeps in her bed ever. So what is going on here now? Without another word we both got into bed and fell asleep and again after we switched off the lights on our night stands. Again I dreamed of her and me going at it.

I was woken with the most beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

'Woke up sleepy head. Time to get up.' She said as she hand me a cup of coffee and we sit and drank our coffee. She was already dressed and ready for the day. I glance over at the clock on her night stand and it was 6 in the AM and I took a shower and washed my hair and shaved. I got dressed for the very last time in my uniform for the Newton's store.

'Good morning.' I said with a smile that made me realize I spend my first night in the great Ana CEO's bed and my smile grew a little more.

'I have a question, for you Miss Steele. May I ask you a question?'

'Of course go right ahead.'

'What happened to you that you have those scars all over your body? I notice them last night.' Saw a look on her face that told me this subject is not very often open for discussion.

'Will you believe me when I tell you that my biological mother and father did this to me when I was only 3 years old.' She explained after a while later.

'What?' Holy shit! How can someone be so cruel and do this to a mere baby. Oh this is sick.

'Yes, my biological parents were not at all very nice people, they ran a whore house and crack den back in my home town and they would take out their drug highs out on me and they did this to me over and over. I'm fifty shades of fucked up Christian.' She explained to me and I felt a little closer to her now then I have a few minutes ago. Now the whole touching thing makes more sense.

'I now get it why you don't want to be touched.'

'Yes, I haven't been touched in years, I can't bare it, but now enough of my depressing past and we need to get ready so I can get you to work on time.' She then asked me what I would like for breakfast and I ops for a cereal bar. We head out with Taylor behind us, as we all head for the roof again. We got strapped into her helicopter harness and she flicked a great deal of switches then radioed in to the control tower and off we go.

'Another first Mr Grey.'

'What is that Miss Steele?'

'Our first dawn flight.' She confirm with me.

'I have to say it is really breath taking up here.'

'Indeed I agree.'

'What is the satisfaction of flying?'

'It is all about the control, Mr Grey.' Makes total sense now that I have seen her behind closed doors, making me nod my head. 40 minutes later we landed on a heliport in Portland and with Taylor at the wheel we set out to me work place. At the Newton store we got out and Mr Newton just unlocked the front door of the store. I leaned over to her slide my hand gently to the small of her neck and gave her kiss. She kissed me back and I pulled away and looked at her, with I now know was a smirk on my face as I got out of the car and walked off towards the store. They drove off to her meeting and I walked in behind Mr Newton.

I clocked in for the very last time and start getting the store ready for the Saturday rush hiking crowd. By the time the store opened at 9AM I was already day dreaming of Ana and what we did last night. How wonderful everything felt, there really is a very fine line between pleasure and pain and Ana Steele knows so perfectly how it all works and the way she reads my body is amazing. I send her a text letting her know I can't concentrate on my work because I keep thinking of our play of last night. She text me back to tell me she suffers from the same symptoms. It made me smile and I tried to carry on with my work.

At lunch time I had something to eat from vending machine a packet of crisps and two cokes. After lunch I continued my work. Working the counter now till closing at 6PM. Time couldn't tick by fast enough so I can see her again. Finally after a agonizingly slow afternoon I cashed up the cash register and gave it over to Mr Newton. He thanked me for my service this past four years and hand me a envelope with $600 dollars in it and a letter of recommendation. I thanked him for the wonderful opportunity that I could have worked for him, then left. Miss Steele sat waiting patiently in her black SUV with Taylor at the wheel. I approach and Taylor opened my door and I got in. She smiled at me but not her usual smile at me.

'Bad meeting?' I asked first.

'Something like that yes. How was your last day?' She asked as we pull out heading back to the heliport.

'Was okay this morning but the time this afternoon didn't want to move at all. I feel a little sad for leave but also feel excited as I now setting out what I really want to do in Seattle.' She just nods her head and took my hand and kissed my knuckles. She really looks beat. What can I do to cheer her up, to make her feel better. Well I have I perfect idea but we first need to get back to her place before I can do what I want to cheer her up. Taylor parked car and we head back up to the roof where we will be flying back in Charlie Tango.

We all got strapped in and she radioed in to the control tower and we took off in the direction of Seattle. The sunset is so beautiful from up here the sun coloring the clouds in pinks and oranges. Truly something to behold. As we got closer to Seattle air traffic she radioed in again and they gave the all clear for us to enter their airspace. She so gently put Charlie Tango down on the roof top. I unbuckle myself from my harness as she cut the power of Charlie Tango. The blades stop and we can get out now. Taylor was out first and opened her door for her. I got out and we head down two flights of stairs that lead to the penthouse below. As we walk into the foyer as her phone ringed.

'Steele.' She snaps as she answers. She quickly held her phone to her shoulder.

'Mr Grey please make yourself at home. I'll be in my study.' She said then head to her study as she continues her call. I set out to my room and got out of my uniform. Now only wearing my jean no shirt or shoes, I head to the kitchen and start on dinner. I found some nice pieces of sirloin steaks and oven roasted veggies. I go busy in the kitchen and not long from now the food where ready. I placed our food on our plates and set out to go call her for dinner. He study door was open and she sat with her head in her hands, she looks so defeated and tired. I knock on the door and she looked up at me. Saw her eyes dance up and down my half naked body.

'Come in Christian.' She said as I walk over to her. I cup her face and looked into her eye, oh these blue eyes.

'Are you alright?' I asked her.

'I will be, okay. There are just some days being the boss has it's down sides.' I just nod my head in understanding. A soft smile wash over pretty face.

'Come now dinner is ready.' I said holding my hand out for her to take. She looked up at me and took it.

'Whatever you cooked, it smells divine.' She said as we walked to the breakfast bar.

'Thank you, I hope you like it.' I said and she walked to the fridge and got out the red wine and pour us two glasses. We sit down and ate our dinner.

'This is really- really good.' She complimented me through a couple of bites.

'I'm glad you like it.' We ate the rest of our dinner in comfortable silence. Then that question I wanted to ask her pop back into my head. 'I have a few questions.' I asked my mistress permission first.

'Very well go ahead.' She said as she picked up her glass.

'You mentioned yesterday there are 9 levels to be a submissive. What are they exactly?' I asked and she explain very slowly each level, so I would understand completely.

'Well there are; 1. **THE OUTRIGHT NON-SUBMISSIVE MASOCHIST or KINKY SENSUALIST**. Not into servitude, humiliation or giving up control; just pain and/or spiced-up sensuality, on the masochist's own terms and for the masochist's own direct pleasure (i.e. turned on solely/mainly by one's own bodily sensations rather than by being "used" to gratify one's partner's sadism).

**2\. PSEUDO-SUBMISSIVE NON-SLAVE**. Not into even **playing** "slave," but into other "submissive" role-playing, e.g. schoolteacher scenes, infantilism, "forced" transvestism. Usually into humiliation, but NOT into servitude, even in play. Dictates the scene to a large degree.

**3\. PSEUDO-SUBMISSIVE **_**PLAY**_** SLAVE**. Likes to play at being a slave; likes to **feel** subservient; may in some cases like to **feel** one is being "used" to gratify partner's sadism; may even really serve the dominant in some ways, but only on the "slave's" own terms. Dictates the scene to a large degree; often fetishistic (e.g. foot worshipers).

**4\. TRUE SUBMISSIVE NON-SLAVE**. Really gives up control (only temporarily and within agreed upon limits), but gets her/his main satisfaction from aspects of submission **other** than serving or being used by the dominant. Usually turned on by suspense, vulnerability, and/or giving up responsibility. Doesn't dictate the scene except in very general terms, but still seek mainly her/his own direct pleasure (rather than getting one's pleasure mainly from pleasing the dominant).

**5\. TRUE SUBMISSIVE **_**PLAY**_** SLAVE**. **Really** gives up control (though only temporarily; only during brief "scenes" and within limits) and gets main satisfaction from serving/being used by dominant, but only for FUN purposes, usually erotic. May not be into pain. If so, is turned on by pain indirectly, i.e. enjoys being the object of one's partner's sadism, on which the submissive places very few requirements or restrictions.

**6\. UNCOMMITTED SHORT-TERM BUT MORE THAN PLAY SEMI-SLAVE**. Really gives up control (usually within limits); wants to serve and be used by the dominant; wants to provide practical/non erotic as well as fun/erotic services; but only when the "slave" is in the mood. May even act as a full-time slave for, say, several days at a time, but is free to quit at any time (or at the end of the agreed upon several days). May or may not have long-term relationship with one's Mistress, but, either way, the "slave" has the final say over when she will serve.

**7\. PART-TIME CONSENSUAL-BUT REAL SLAVE**. Has an ongoing commitment to an owner/slave relationship and regards oneself as the dominants property at all times. Wants to obey and please dom(me) in all aspects of life-practical/non erotic and fun/erotic. Devotes most of time to other commitments (e.g. job) but Dom(me) has first pick of the slave's free time.

**8\. FULL-TIME LIVE IN CONSENSUAL SLAVE**. Within no more than a few broad limits/requirements, the slave regards herself/himself as existing solely for the Dom(me)'s pleasure/well being. Slave in turn expects to be regarded as a prized possession. Not much different from the situation of the traditional housewife, except that within the S/M world the slave's position is more likely to be fully consensual, especially if the slave is male. Within the S/M world, a full time "slave" arrangement is entered into with an explicit awareness of the magnitude carefully, with more awareness of the magnitude of power that is being given up, and hence is usually entered into much more carefully, with more awareness of the possible dangers, and with much clearer and more specific agreements than usually precede the traditional marriage.

**9\. CONSENSUAL TOTAL SLAVE WITH NO LIMITS**. A common fantasy ideal which probably doesn't exist in real life (except in authoritarian religious cults and other situations where the "consent" is induced by brainwashing and/or social or economic pressures, and hence isn't fully consensual). A few S/M purists will insist that you aren't really a slave unless you're willing to do absolutely **anything** for your Dom(me), with no limits at all. I've met a few people who claimed to be no-limit slaves, but in all cases I have reason to doubt the claim.'

I could not even wrap my head around the hard and soft limits and now all these levels of being a submissive is information over load.

'To be honest Ana this is information over load and please give me some time to wrap my head around this, please.'

'Of course but I want you to know everything about being a submissive and I don't want to keep things from you. In a relationship we are in we always need to be 100% honest with each other.'

'I totally agree and I like the way you ask me the whole time if I'm okay in the play room.'

'You do?'

'Yes. Now my other question.' I paused to asked for permission. She nodded her head and I continue.

'How many submissive's did you had before me?'

'Since I become a dominatrix, and had about 15 signed contract subs.'

'All with a 90 day contract?'

'Yes.'

'How many have you had when you trained to become a dominatrix then?'

'About twice as many when I was being trained seven years ago.' Like the time period should make me feel any better then. Now I have to change the subject fast and steer it in a different course.

'Now for that list of activities that was attached to the contract I signed. Will you please explain what all those words mean. I want to understand as much as I can about this life style.'

'If you wish.' She said and gave me a warm smile then got up from her chair walked to her study and came back with a document in her hand. I store the dishes in the dishwasher and joined her on the couch in the great room.

'The stuff in this list are only the things I like to do there are hundreds of other more sick things people like to do privately or publicly.'

'Publicly?'

'Yes, publicly like in a BDSM bars or night clubs. It really is stuff in my opinion that should be kept private always.'

'I agree totally.' She dove right into the list and explain to me from the top of the list to the very end of the list. Now that I understand this list so much better. She wanted to know what I would try or what I wouldn't even consider doing. She wrote everything down in the hard and soft limits section. She looked over the list and I can see was in her domme mode already busy concocting a new play for us to go act out. We both initial at the new filled in terms. She go up and head back to her study and told me to go wait for her in the play room so I go get ready. I took in my position on the play room floor, so excited what she might be concocting for tonight's play.


	12. Chapter 11

**12\. Chapter 11 – Anastasia Steele**

My meetings at the university was one big waste of time. In two of our research projects, here at the school was one big booboo. The whole thing burned out and cost me a shit load just to waist like that and frankly if they just let me know sooner we might have saved the project completely. That saying they have of far from your stuff, close to your misfortunes. It is so true. I am so totally pissed off tonight and I am sure it shows on my face but I can't help it I am so fucking angry with the dean at the head of the research projects. I almost punched him across the table, and all he can say is sorry. Like sorry will give me back the 5 million I invested in these projects. No not a good day at all.

Even poor Taylor is keeping his distance from me. Sitting in the parking lot waiting for the only person that can make my day much better. I can't believe I just said that. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not a soft and squishy woman that will hang around a ton of guys in fact the men drool over me, if only they know how I would like to beat them into submission with my harsh flogger and then make them beg for mercy or a break whatever comes first. Christian walks up to the us and Taylor got out to open his door. He slides in and he saw my face immediately. He took my hand and kissed it.

'Bad meetings?' He asked after a few minutes of silence the car.

'Something like that yes. How was your last day?' He is very attentive to things like that I noticed and it makes me wonder if this young stallion could be for me. But for me as in, husband mine. Oh Ana, Ana, Ana what the hell is going on inside your head these days. Am I turning squishy after all. I just want to give him the world. Yes, I've got it really bad.

'Was okay this morning but the time this afternoon didn't want to move at all. I feel a little sad for leave but also feel excited as I now setting out what I really want to do in Seattle.' He explained his day to me. We drove off to where Charlie Tango was parked and set out to her. We got out and walked the few flights of stairs up to where Charlie Tango stood waiting for us. Christian being a gentleman he is helped me up the stairs making sure I don't fall with my high heels on the stairs. We got strapped in and took to the skies back to Escala. We enjoyed the beauty of the setting sun over the arctic as we land on the room at Escala. We here heading down from the Escala roof top when my phone rang and it was Mrs Belikov and the members finally settle for the percentage I lay on the table. One crisis sorted and the next started.

'_Techfield Blossom Inc._' I planned to purchase because them legal and financial team said the figure look really good and stable. I am meeting David Sanders early this week for a golf game to go over the paperwork. _'Techfield Blossom Inc._' is a solar power farm where they also do extraordinary research with solar power and if we can get these research facilities off the ground and up to where it should be we can reach new heights real soon. I finish up in my study when I had another call. It was Ros, Tokyo is starting to have doubts about us. This made me angry and I had to hold my anger in check.

I finish up with Ros and we hung up. I sat in my chair and boy am I tired. Being the boss may sound like a wonderful job to have but it is rarely always fun but I truly love what I am doing. That includes the annoying bits. Sat for ward in my chair resting my elbows on my desk with my head in my hands. There was a soft knock at my study door.

'Come in Christian.' What? He is looking so yummy only dressed in his jeans no shirt or shoes. Oh, my how can any woman pass up this yummy body. We will have to make due. He walked over to me and cupped my face looking into my eyes with his concern filled gray ones.

'Are you alright?' He asked me. I smiled up at him

'I will be, okay. There are just some days being the boss has it's down sides.'

'Come now dinner is ready.' He said leading me to the breakfast bar where we ate dinner.

'Whatever you cooked, it smells divine.' I said as we reached the breakfast bar.

'Thank you, I hope you like it.' He said and I got us both glasses of red wine. We sit down and started to eat.

'This is really- really good.' I have to compliment him on his outstanding cooking skills. Something I never mastered

'I'm glad you like it.' We sat comfortably eating our dinner he made for us. 'I have a few questions.' He asked me.

'Very well go ahead.' I said giving him the go ahead as I drank some of my wine.

'You mentioned yesterday there are 9 levels to be a submissive. What are they exactly?' He asked and I dove in and explained it to him as best I can, each level and in much detail as I can manage. I can see all these information was a bit much for him and gave some time to let it sink in.

'To be honest Ana this is information over load and please give me some time to wrap my head around this, please.' I just nod my head and took another sip of my wine.

'Of course but I want you to know everything about being a submissive and I don't want to keep things from you. In a relationship we are in we always need to be 100% honest with each other.'

'I totally agree and I like the way you ask me the whole time if I'm okay in the play room.'

'You do?' Okay this is a first for me. He likes it when I ask him if he is okay in the play room, it is something that is drilled into us as we train to be a dominatrix. To always repeatedly ask if the sub is okay.

'Yes. Now my other question.' He paused to asked for permission. I nod my head again and he continues with his question.

'How many submissive's did you have before me?' Oh my gosh there was Jess, then Tom and Tom number 2 then those. Yes an all in all that I just counted it is 15 total.

'Since I become a dominatrix, and signed contract with subs about 15.'

'All with a 90 day contract?'

'Yes.' Where is he going with this?

'Now for that list of activities that was attached to the contract I signed. Will you please explain what all those words mend. I want to understand as much as I can about this life style.'

'If you wish.' I said and gave me a warm smile then up to my study fetch his contract and we sat down to start working through the different things written on the appendix.

'The stuff in this list are only the things I like to do, there are hundreds of other more sick things people like to do privately or publicly.' I explained to him that there are other more harsher thing people do to one another.

'Publicly?' He had a big question mark on his adorable face.

'Yes, publicly like in a BDSM bars and night clubs. It really is stuff in my opinion that should be kept private always.'

'I agree totally.' He said and we started working through the list and explain to him from the top of the list to the very end of the list. We discussed his hard and soft limits writing it all down we signed next to the newly filled in pieces. Look over his soft limits of yes I can most definitely work with this list, can't believe he agreed to hot wax play, spanking, rope bondage, nipple clamps, ice-cubes, and the shock he gave me when he agreed to my strap-on dildos with of course a few extra items he would like to try. Well he agreed to is after I explained to him everything.

But to be honest I'm not up for any play in the play room tonight if we can just have a old fashion vanilla night I would be more than happy. I know I send him to get ready for the play room but I am a woman and we are allowed to change our mind. Walking to my own room I only got undressed and put on a robe and went up to the play room where he was waiting for me on the floor like I told him yesterday. I walked in, closing the door behind me, and got the music going with a soft Nina Hoyt song playing in the back ground playing on repeat.

I got him off the floor and strapped to the bed where I blind fold him and then sat on top of him. He was already so hard as he rubbed himself so hard already. I moved in slow rolling motions with my hip and we both moaned much later I unbound his hands. Warning him if he touch me anywhere near my torso I will have to spank him. He held my hips as he kept the blind fold on his eyes as he move his incredible speed in and out of me. We both came apart at our seams and kept going will we yelled each others names when we burst around each other. With him in my arms, he lay on my chest as we fell asleep.

Another night of peaceful sleep. Now that I think about it, that night at the Heathman I slept peaceful then to. What is it about this man that he has this effect on me like this. I can read his bodies desire and he can read my emotional state better than anyone I know. It is from this moment on I decided I will devote myself to always look after him no matter what. His innocents, and gentle, kind heart is one of pure gold more precious than all my money in the bank. Again I woke and I was wrapped in a Christian blanket.

Like his sleeping self also know my current state of being. I inhale his hair and his scent is wonderful. He does truly smell of home. Trying to get him off me without waking him. He rolled onto his other side and I was finally free. I wrap my robe around myself and set out to my room where I took a shower and got dress in my night gown. Not really in the mood to play my piano so I set out to my study and caught up on all my e-mails. David Sanders confirm our golf day on Tuesday. Ros mailed me the current figures and it looks really great. Our profits have been up with a generous percent in this quarter. I finish up with my work then set out for me room. I got myself a glass of water and saw Taylor and Sawyer patrolling around the penthouse. As I pass the stairs that lead to the play room Christian walked out and I blew him a kiss and we part ways. I couldn't believe what I am doing.

'Mr Grey.'

'Yes lady Ana.'

'Come in here.' I said pointing to my room.

'Right away lady Ana.' He walked in to my room with his bag. He took a shower then got into bed next to me. I was reading more e-mails on my phone and replied to them. Then he gave me a wonderful good night kiss and I turned my light off. We lay in the dark. When he started to talk.

'Ana.'

'Hum.'

'I know I am not a very big fan of Jesse my friend that took you photo's on Thursday but I did promise her I will attend her photo expo in three weeks.'

'This is the woman that forced a kiss on you?' I asked and tensed up. I am sure he felt it.

'Yes, but I am a man of my word. I would like to still go and support her if it is only for 20 minutes.'

'What are you asking Mr Grey?'

'I am asking if you will go with me to my friends expo at a gallery in Portland.'

'Just because you asked my so nicely. I would love to accompany you to your friends gallery expo.'

'Fantastic.' After that I put it in my phone so I wont forget and we fell asleep. Tonight he let me lay on his chest. Listening to his heart beat and his breathing was like its own lullaby. We fell asleep and it was early morning when I woke up and just look at Christian sleep he really is something to marvel at for all eternity. I got up brushed my teeth and washed my face and set out in doing my clean hair. I got back in bed. Looked at the clock on my bed side table it was just after 8 AM. When a loud voices came from outside my room. It woke Christian. By the sound of it sounds like my mother, and Taylor is trying to stop her. I gave Christian a rather large smile.

'What is going on?'

'Sounds like my mother is giving me an unexpected visit. Come- come get up I want you to meet my mother.' He gave me a rather large smile like mine and got up and dressed. I just pulled a black tight fit t-shirt over my head and pulled on some jeans with black sneaker and head out first. He got dressed similar and it made me laugh a little. A few days together and we even dress alike. We head out and mom was in the great room sitting on the couch with her own cup of coffee in her hand.

'Mama. This is a wonderful surprise.' I said kissing her cheek.

'Yes, I haven't heard from you in a while and my shift at the hospital finished up earlier so I stopped by and then Taylor told me you have company.' Mom said and Christian walked out from the direction of my room.

'Yes I do have company. Mom this is Christian Grey and Christian this is my mother, Dr Carla Steele.'

'So nice to meet you Dr Steele.'

'Please call me Carla.'

'Carla.' He said and gave her a nice warm smile.

'So mom how can I help you on this beautiful day?'

'I just want to stop by and make sure you are still okay. Dad wanted to come by but I told him I'll do when I get off work. He wanted to come discuss your Mr Brown case he and Leon is working on.'

'Yes, let him give me a call and maybe we can meet up before the time at Steele house before our court day Wednesday.'

'I will tell him as soon as I get home. I wanted you to come over for dinner tonight but I can see you are busy.'

'Yes, I am sorry mom. We won't be able to make dinner tonight. I have to get Christian back to Portland. He and his friend is moving from Portland to Seattle tomorrow.'

'Oh, very well. It was worth a try. Well I'll be off then.' Mom said getting up and gave me a pick on my cheek and shook Christian hand. Taylor held mom's jacket for her and head down with her to her car.

'Your mother seems very nice.'

'Indeed she is a brilliant surgeon and as a mother she is even better and warm kind person. You'll see her again at the charity we are going to in a few weeks.'

'Yes that is right I almost forgot about it.' He said and typed it into his phone. We finished up and when Taylor got back we all head out to the basement parking where we all got into the car as we head out and when we his the I-5 to Portland. I made them pull over at a Henie's pancake house and we had breakfast, then continue our journey.

'Thank you for breakfast.' Christian said as we were on the road again.

'It is my pleasure.'

'So tell me what companies have you applied to here in Seattle.'

'Will there were actually only three companies. Two of them are a bit big for my taste but the only one I am really rooting for is a smaller company called SIP, Seattle Independent Publisher's. It is smaller and they have published rather great books over the past few years. But either one will be great as long as I can get my foot in the door I will be happy.' I just listen to him talk and his voice sounds so wonderful.

He can keep on speaking for the next few year that will be great. We reached his apartment. After a while I nod my head. We reached his apartment and he told me he has interviews all day Tuesday. As for me I have a whole day of golfing to look forward to. I gave him a kiss on her cheek as we part ways. I turned to leave him at his front door when he caught my hand and pulled me into his arms to give a kiss that really made my legs feel like jelly. How is this even possible? I never had a reaction like this before. I am turning marshmallow here. Snap out of it Steele.

'See you Friday.'

'I will not miss it for the world.' He said as I walk down the stairs to my waiting car and we head back to Seattle. Our drive back to Seattle will be a long 3 hour drive. My phone rang and it was Mrs Belikov she wants to me so I can look over the documents so I can sign them once I am fine with it. Met her at the mile high club of mine and we had lunch and I read over the documents with Rachelle from legal my second in command in my legal department.

Rachelle looked the documents over with me and she said she see nothing wrong with it and requested a copy of the documents first thing in the morning. I sign the documents and we finish up our meeting and our lunch. Finally we head back to Escala. Arriving back at Escala, I have no idea what to do with myself so I went jogging for 3 miles. I was on my way back when I receive a text from Christian.

Christian's text: 'Lady Ana, thank you for the best weekend of my life. I can't wait to see you next weekend. I do believe that our period of 90 days will not be enough for me but we can discusses it on another occasion. Miss you already. There is just something about you Lady Ana I can stay away from. Have lovely evening. C xXx.' I read his text and it made me smile as I walk back into Escala after my run. Claude will be in tomorrow morning early. I call the elevator and punched in the penthouse code. I started to type my replying text.

My reply: 'Evening Mr Grey. I am glad you enjoyed the weekend. I hope I didn't send you running for the hills with my lifestyle. I would love to discuss a longer time period if that is your wish Mr Grey. I have to agree Mr Grey that I clearly have feelings for you I have never felt like this before. You awaken something in me something I never ever felt before. What about dinner Thursday evening? Let me know. A lovely evening to you as well. A.' I step out of the elevator doors and into the foyer of my penthouse and press the send button. He reply almost instantly.

He replies: 'Thursday is perfect. Please let me know the time and place. Miss you too much, Ana. We are packing the truck now that will be moving our things in the morning. Marco is sleeping over and is helping us pack the truck. Good luck with your golf game and court case this week, Lady Ana. With all my love Christian.' I read his reply and I was stunned that he picked up on my phone calls so quickly. Yes, he will make just the best sub. Well for me any way very observant and attentive to others. I was walking to my room to take a shower. After my shower I dried my hair and got dressed for bed. I was heading to my study when Taylor announced Mr Grey is here. I was shock but yet pleasantly surprised.

'Let him in please Taylor.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said with a smile on his face as he turn away from me. Christian walked in with a rather smile on his face.

'Good evening Mr Grey. This is a pleasant surprise.'

'Evening Miss Steele. It is?'

'Of course. How can I help you on this fine evening?'

'Well I don't want to be to forward Miss Steele, but all my belongings including my bed is already packed away in a truck that is destined for Seattle tomorrow morning 8AM.'

'I see. Well I definitely have wonderful extra room you can use if you like. But since you want to stay over sir you will have a little for you lodging here tonight.'

'What do you have in mind Lady Ana?' I pulled his hand to my room down the hall and he put his bag on the chair by the door. He took my hand and I pushed him so he will fall backwards on my bed. He looked at me with a naughty smile on his face.

'Wait here I will be back shortly.' I said and head out to the kitchen where got a bucket of ice-cubes. I returned and he was only in his pants, sexy bare feet and six pack torso was bare. Oh, I just have to passé myself otherwise I would jump him right this minute. I placed the bucket on the floor and got out of my robe and then let him pull my night gown off. He looked up at me as he kissed my stomach. I froze in place and took a hold of his chin so he look into my eyes as I showed him no-no with my index finger. I bend down and gave him a kiss. I climb over him as he lay back down on a pillow.

My hands rub over my bare breasts and as I move up and down moaning softly. His eyes never left me and his hands where on my thighs. The hunger in his dark arctic eyes was clear. I bend over and picked up two ice-cubes and pop on in my mouth then circle my own nipples with the second ice-cube. I took the ice-cube from my mouth and trail circles around his nipples then down to his belly button. He gasp as the coldness. I got his pants off and now that we are both completely naked, I can have some wonderful play with the ice-cubes. He wanted to touch me again so I hope off him took my robes shahs and bond his hands together and tied his hands the night stand leg.

'Now Mr Grey this how you look so sexy to me. All tied up. How do you feel to be tied up like this?' I looked down at him. As a smile grew on his handsome face.

'Lady Ana you can tie me up in any way you like, I like to be tied up for you.' I gasp at his answer then bend down and gave him a kiss as I rub ice around his egg sack and he gasp and flinched at the coldness. I felt him get hard and really stiff underneath me. Still kissing him play with the ice all over our bodies. I lay down on top of him with a ice cubes between our stomachs I slide on him and started my dance on him moving my hips over him. We both started breathing hard. He started moaning harder tilting his head back.

'Look at me baby, I want to see your eyes.'

'Yes, lady Ana.' He said looking at me with a half a smile. I got of his and lay down with my back to his front. He turned a little so he too is now laying on his side like me. I put my leg over his legs and guide him back into me as he starts to move in and out of me. Oh the feeling is so exquisite. I don't think I ever felt like this with my other subs. I came around him and I untie his hands as I lay back facing him.

He came lay onto of me his hard erection pressing against me as his hands cup my face and the small of my neck as he bend down and kissed me so wonderful I would self-com-bust by just his feverish kiss. He press his upper body up from me. Looking down into my eyes he thrusts into me and what a sensational feeling of him taking possession of me like this. He started to pick up pass faster and harder as I wrap my legs around his cute perfect butt buns. Feeling him working so hard.

'Come on Christian let me have it all.' I said as I both feel us of being close. It was not even a few minutes later and we both came apart call each others full names. I untie his hands completely and we fell asleep, with me in his arms tonight. Wow, not really how I saw this evening going at all. But way better than I thought it was suppose to go. I was sleeping so peaceful then my normal nightmares took me. I dreamt of my bio dad hitting me with his double folded belt then burning me. I was shaken awake by Christian's scared concerned filled eyes as I was covered in sweat.

'You must have left me. You must have.' Was the first things that came bubbling out of my mouth.

'I just went to get a glass of water, when I heard you talking loudly in your sleep then started to cry.' I wrap my arms around him.

'Please don't ever leave me.' He looked me into my eyes and brushed my hair back.

'I am not going anywhere, Ana.' He gave me another kiss and we fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**13\. Chapter 12 – Christian Grey**

Ana drop me off at my apartment and drove off. I was packing the last of my stuff in my last few boxes. The truck arrived that will move our things to Seattle. Marco is a really nice guy and he helped us to start pack our things I even got my bed and all my stuff already packed in the truck. Keegan asked me where I will be sleeping tonight if my bed is already pack away on the truck. I told them I will sleep in Seattle tonight. I for some reason can stop thinking about so special lady while I was packing the rest of thing.

Marco Grey just got a sideways grin on his face like Ana get sometimes and I know then and there I have to leave now to go see her. I helped to get the living room, dining room and kitchen stuff all in the truck then I head off driving with on my overnight bag in the truck to Seattle in my new car. Three hours later I arrived in Seattle and I parked my car outside her building and a valet came to take my car and park it in the basement of the building.

I got in the elevator up my heart was in my throat. The elevator stopped then a mans voice came on over the elevator intercom and asked me what I am doing here. I told the man I am here to surprise Miss Steele. He told me to wait for a minute and after a few minutes the elevator started to move again and the doors open. Taylor waited for me when the elevator doors open in the penthouse. I walked into the great room and Ana was standing in the room. We just starred at each other with large grins on our faces.

'Good evening Mr Grey. This is a pleasant surprise.'

'Evening Miss Steele. It is?' I wanted to know just how much of a surprise this really is.

'Of course. How can I help you on this fine evening?'

'Well I don't want to be to forward Miss Steele, but all my belongings including my bed is already packed away in a truck that is destined for Seattle tomorrow morning 8AM.'

'I see. Well I definitely have wonderful extra room you can use if you like. But since you want to stay over sir you will have a little for you lodging here tonight.'

'What do you have in mind Lady Ana?' She pulled my hand to her room down the hall and as I put my bag down on the chair by the door. She walked till she stood right in front of me. We gaze into each others eyes. Then she pushed me and I fell backwards onto the bed.

'Wait here I will be back shortly.' she said and head out the door. I heard her in the kitchen doing something. I got out of my shoes, socks and shirt. She returned with a ice- bucket. Her eyes dances all over my half naked. She placed the ice-bucket on the floor on my side of the bed. I pulled her night gown over her head and before she could think I kissed her perfectly flat stomach. I looked up at her while I kissed her flawless skin. I felt her tens up as I kissed her where I know I shouldn't. She lifted my chin and showed me no with only her finger.

She bend down and gave me a kiss then with her standing on her knees over me she bend over the side and grabbed a couple of ice-cubes. I lay down on my pillow as I never take my eyes off of her, while I rest my hands on her thighs. She pop an ice-cube in her mouth and with the other she rubbed it all over her perfectly formed breasts. I so desperately want to be inside her right now.

She took the ice-cube from her mouth and circle it around my nipple, the coldness was sending delicious shivers up and down my body as I gasp at the coldness. While I still marvel at the wonderful sensation, she make quick work of my pants. I so longed to really touch her, but before my hand could even touch her she was off me in a flash and was busy tying my hands together with her robe sash and then tie me to the night stand leg. I wonder what is the real reason she don't like to be touch, it can't be all because of her sick bio-parents.

'Now Mr Grey this is how you look so sexy to me. All tied up. How do you feel to be tied up like this?' She looked at me, waiting for me to answer. I smile wash across my face as know exactly what to say to her.

'Lady Ana you can tie me up in any way you like, I like to be tied up for you.' She gasp at my answer then bend down and gave me a kiss as she rub ice around my sex and I gasp and flinched at the coldness. I felt myself get all sorts of aroused. We were still kissing when she still played with the ice all over my body. She came and lay down on top of me with a couple ice cubes between our stomachs. She kissed me then slide on to me and she started her exotic dance on me over and over with her magical hips over me. We both started breathing hard. The rhythm of her was getting so intense that I moaned loud and tilt my head back closing my eyes as I do at the intense feeling of her moving over me.

'Look at me baby, I want to see your eyes.' She said and I look up at her.

'Yes, lady Ana.' I managed to say as I looked at her. She got off me and lay down with her back to my front. I manage to turn my body a little so I could get her laying on my side. She put her leg over mine and guide me back into her as I start to move in and out of her. Oh the feeling is so divine. Laying here feeling her around me, I know I will never ever again feel this way about anyone again. I love her so much and only after a couple of days together.

As we both orgasm together she untie my hands. She lay down on her back on her pillow as I came and lay on top of her. I made sure my erection lay at the mouth of her wet sex. I cupped her pretty face and kissed her. Later I pushed myself up on only my arms as I look down into her eyes, I thrust into her as she held onto my upper arms and gasp. I picked up speed and the hardness of my thrusts. She wrap her legs around me as I kept going and going. I just savor the feeling of her around me.

'Come on Christian let me have it all.' She said as I could feel that I am on the edge of bursting. Her words did it for me and a few minutes later we came together. I yelled her full name as she did with me. She untie the rest of the sash from my hand and we fell asleep, with her in my arms tonight. I woke up being really thirsty so I got up and walked to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

I was staring out over the view from the great room, when loud moaning and then yelling and crying came from her room. I left my glass of water on the coffee table and ran to her room. I shook her calling out loud to her to wake up over and over I tried to wake her from her bad dream. She finally opens her tear filled eyes. I was smoothing back her hair.

'You must have left me. You must have.' Was the first things that came out of her mouth. I kissed her forehead.

'I just went to get a glass of water, when I heard you talking loudly in your sleep then started to cry.' I wrap my arms around her and she finally stopped crying.

'Please don't ever leave me.' He looked me into my eyes and brushed my hair back.

'I am not going anywhere, Ana.' I gave her another kiss and we both fell asleep again. The next morning I was woken when she was busy getting ready for work and boy does she look so hot in her black tight fit dress and a grey jacket. She was in high heels wearing stockings that send me off by just looking at her as she clip her stockings to her cater band. With my hands behind my head l lay completely naked so she could gaze at me. As I gaze at her. She was busy with her hair when she turns and looks at me with a rather large smile on her face.

'Mr Grey you look very happy to see me.'

'Yes, there are really certain advantages waking up next to you Miss Steele.'

'Are there now?' She asked walking over to me and started to rub me till I came all over myself. She scraped up one smear of my milk with her index finger and pop it in her mouth.

'Mr Grey I never told this to anyone before but you taste fantastic.'

'I do?' I asked standing up and she licked up the rest of my milk from my chest. Oh, her tongue works over my torso so wonderfully. I cupped the small of her neck and gave her a kiss. I tasted myself on her lips and tongue, the marvelous mixture of her and me was quite a arousal on itself. I pinned her against the wall without touching her I kissed her and she clearly kissed me back with her own hands in my hair.

We pulled away and stared into each others eyes. Then went our own ways. I took a quick shower and shave my day old beard then got dressed in jeans, sneakers and a v-neck t-shirt with a WSU hoodie. I went out to the kitchen slash great room with my overnight bag in hand. Ana was having breakfast and omelet and tea. Another older woman was cooking in the kitchen. Ana saw me and smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

'Wonderful, Mr Christian Grey, please meet Mrs Gail Jones. My housekeeper.' Ana introduces us to one another.

'Mrs Jones, so nice to meet you.'

'Likewise Mr Grey.'

'Christian please.' I said to Mrs Jones smiled at me warmly.

'What would you like for breakfast, Christian?'

'No, please allow me.' Ana interrupted. I nod my head and she gave Mrs Jones my breakfast order.

'Pancakes, with syrup and bacon with a cup of coffee.' I smiled at her and nod my head again. I have to give it to Miss Steele she really does know me better than I do myself. Or at least she knows my body way better than I do. Mrs Jones hopped to it. And before I knew it my breakfast was placed before me. I was done with breakfast before Ana finished her tea. We bet Mrs Jones a good day and we both head out to the elevator. The elevator clear acts as a super conductor that magnifies our already electric charged feelings for one another. She just smiled at me and I smiled at her.

'How late will the truck be here?' She asked as we reached the basement parking.

'They will be here in a hour and a half. More than enough time to clean up my new room before my stuff arrives.'

'Oh. Where precisely are you guys moving to?'

'The Pike district, a street or two away from the public market.'

'Wonderful it's not far from here.'

'Yes, it is a nice walking distance to Escala.' A parking attendant walked up to me and I gave him my cars ticket. Ana gave me another kiss and we finally part ways. Waiting for my car to arrive I say Ana and Taylor drive by out of the basement parking. She send me a text with the parking garage code to get in an out easier. I text-ed her back thanking her for the code. My car arrives and I put my bag in the trunk and drove off.

Heading the few blocks to our new apartment. Got the key from our new land lord and started sweeping and vacuum every surface of the apartment. I was washing the floors and fifteen minutes later it was dry and our moving truck stopped and started to unload our furniture. Keegan and Marco walked in and we all started to move our things where we want it. Midday and a package arrived for me from Ana. It reads:

'Congratulations on your new home. Here is a house warming gift from me to you boys. Enjoy it. Miss A Steele.' I open the box and it was a bottle of fancy champagne. We each had a half a glass of champagne. Then we got back to work. By night fall everything is standing in its proper place. We unpack the kitchen and then set out to unpack our room. Marco left and Keegan and I were along in our new apartment. Tomorrow morning he is leaving for a three week vacation with his family in Switzerland for a skiing holiday. Was making my bed with fresh sheets and everything.

Got my laptop up and running on my desk and set out reading my e-mail most of them are from Miss Steele. I got my phone plugged in to the charger and put in Miss Steele and my dinner date for Thursday evening in my phone calendar. I text her and thanked her for the nice house warming champagne she send. She text-ed me back and told me Marco is with her and will be leaving tomorrow morning early for Vancouver. I wished her luck for her golf game tomorrow and that everything will go well. All she text-ed back was good luck with my interviews and have a good evening.

Keegan went out to the public market and got us some food to cook for tonight. According to the contract that I signed I have to eat three times a day and exercise regularly. So before my interview tomorrow morning I will go for a run. I haven't been running for two weeks. I was too busy studying for my finals and work of course. So here I am and nothing to do, since everything is in its proper place. After dinner I went for a nice run I passed her building twice then went back home where I had a shower and then got dressed for bed.

Keegan already left real early to catch his connection flight to Switzerland. When the morning came along, I gone through my routine with a refreshing shower after my run then starting to got dressed in my gray suit with a nice white collar shirt and tie. I always loved wearing a suit and tie. I was having coffee and some oatmeal then set out to my first interview at Jaded Ibis Press. They called me in for my interview then right after that one I had to leave for my second one is a brand new company called Booktrop. I had an interview with Booktrop CEO himself, Ken Shear.

He was nice and really funny. Then my last interview was the one I was really rooting for an assistant position to the fiction editor, at Seattle Independent Publisher's or other known as SIP. I was waiting in the reception area and I can see myself already fit in here. I am meeting a Mrs Jackie Hyde and a Silvia Morgan from their HR department for this interview. They called me in for my interview and we head to a board room where we all sat and I answered all their questions they asked me when I can start and I told them in two weeks time.

Mrs Hyde just nodded her head very impressed and our interview ended after an hour and I head home. Got dressed in more comfortable clothes for being around home. I was making myself a nice salad and set out sitting around reading some of my old books. Later I was really board so I set out walking around at the public market and I bought a vase of the most beautiful blood red roses and paid for it to be delivered at the penthouse at Escala.

I got some nice cut different meats then head back home with all my purchases. I was storing them all away when I got a text. It was from Ana thanking me for the lovely flowers I send over. I was busy cooking a nice piece of fish with a nice salad. After dinner I took a nice bath, then head to bed with my book and a cup of coffee.

The morning will be a really dull one. I wanted to go visit my mother in Georgia for a few days. I looked up flights on the internet from my new laptop. I send Ana a e-mail. Telling her I will be going to Georgia next week for a few days mid week, to see my mother.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Date: 25 June 2014, 07: 40AM

Subject: Georgia

To: Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

I just want to inform you that I will be visiting my mother in Georgia form Monday to Thursday next week. I haven't seen her in 7 months. Just wanted to inform you. Enjoy your day on the green.

Christian

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Date: 25 June 2014, 07:45AM

Subject: WHAT!

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

You haven't told me any of this. I am shocked to the core, but yet once mother is special and I get you miss her very much. Do you have enough money to get to Georgia?

Feeling more than a little sad. But I understand if you want to go see your mother. How can I help?

Thank you for the well wishes for today.

How did your interviews go yesterday?

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Date: 25 June 2014, 07: 48AM

Subject: My flight details.

To: Anastasia Steele

Ana

I really appreciate you want to help me, but I'll be okay. I have already booked my ticket for Georgia, it's a connection flight, Flight VRA455. Leaving at 04:00AM for Georgia on 30 June 2014. My mother can't wait to see me.

My interviews went well, the one at SIP is the one I am really rooting for. But now I only have to wait.

How come you can message me while you on the golf course?

Christian

XOXOX

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Date: 25 June 2014, 07:52AM

Subject: Golf partner…

To: Christian Grey

My golf partner is almost here, he is stuck in morning traffic.

Well Mr Grey you must have a nice day. Would rather spend a day with you, then playing menacing golf for business purposes.

Anastasia Grey

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc

* * *

What would I say to this? I would also rather play around with her then play stupid golf. Oh, I know the fun we would have. After that my e-mails went quite. Guess her golfing partner showed up. My day was rather dull. Took a nice walk later and found a nice gym and joined. An hour later I was in the gym pumping some irons. An hour and half later I was in the shower at the gym and was getting dressed again then left to go back home.

On my walk home I pass a nice book shop and went in. I browse the rows and rows of books. Got myself some nice classics to read and head home. At home I got some laundry done then got ready for bed. Tomorrow I want to go and support Ana at court so I have to be up early to be at court before she's there. Cooked some fish and salad for dinner then went to bed. Read my new books till I fell asleep.

At 6AM I was up and busy running around the block. I really should look for a soccer club here in Seattle. I would like to join a team again. I like playing soccer and playing on a team, there is just something I can't explain in words what really makes it feel so nice. Walking back into the apartment I rushed through the shower and I shaved my beard then, got dress in one of my black suits with a my white collar shirt with no tie. I head out with my second breakfast bar in my mouth. Got into my car then drove off to court. At court I asked around where Miss Steele's case will be held and I wait on a bench outside the court room. 8AM and in walk Ana with Taylor and one other of her body guards with her very keyed up and suit up lawyer.

'Mr Grey? What are you doing here?' She asked me walking over.

'Good Morning Miss Steele. I am here to support you.' A smile grew on her pretty face.

'Morning. That is really nice of you. I appreciate it. Come along now.' She said and we walk into the court room. They got all their things in order and she turned to me.

'Why are you really here, Mr Grey?'

'Well I really have nothing to do till they call me back about the interviews I took yesterday so I came here to give you my 100% support.'

'I see. I really appreciate you being here, Christian, and I totally can use your support today. I have no idea how long we will be here today.'

'That is perfectly fine, I am here all day.'

'Wonderful. Maybe when we have recess we can go for lunch nearby.'

'That would be lovely.' I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek and took my seat behind her. The court filled up rather quickly and the court session starts. I quickly caught on what this case is about and soon this how case got me on the edge of my seat. This Brown guy really shot himself in the foot when he bribed the thief's to break into Ana's company. The more and more this case is dragged out and discussed the angrier I got that someone so twisted can do this to a really good hearten business woman. I left saying goodbye by a small wave to Ana near the end of the court case.

I was so blazing angry I just need to punch something so I left to go to the gym to go punch a big bag. I really took out all my frustration out on the bag. I was hitting and kicking it really hard. After a few hours I took to the showers and I was walkout out of the gym when I was met by Taylor at the gym door and lead to the large SUV outside that looks very familiar to me. We drove over to my place.

'Mr Grey are you alright?'

'After my gym session yes, I am now Miss Steele.'

'Good. You have any plans for this evening?'

'Not particularly, Miss Steele. What do you have in mind?'

'My younger is back from Paris, France and my mother is having an all out dinner tonight and I would like for you to join me.'

'I would be honor to accompany you, tonight.' Taylor drove the short distance to my apartment and I got dressed and head out with Ana and Taylor and her other body guard I saw in court today. We drove off into the night to a beautiful urban area with large houses on large pieces of land facing the sound. Arriving at a gorgeous huge house we walked up to the front door. I was getting really nerves about meeting her father and my stomach is all up in knots. She rang the door bell and an oldish man open the front door. He look about in his middle to late fifties. Ana introduced us and the man turned warm. Greeting me warmly.

'Mr Steele, nice to meet you sir.' I said shaking his hand.

'Please call me Ray, and it is nice to meet you too Christian. Ana here barely brings her friends around to meet us.'

'Well I am honored to be invited in the first place, sir.' Carla came to come welcome us. I gave her a pick on her cheek.

'Nice to see you again Dr Steele.' I said as she gave me a hug.

'It is really nice to see you again. And please call me Carla.' They showed us in and to my surprise Marco with Jesse sat around the living room. Jesse face now covered in surprise just sat very quietly listening to Angelo and the rest of the family talking catching up. I guess Ana felt me tense up when I saw Jesse. She squeezed my hand a little. I looked at her and smiled at her with all the warmth I could master. I cupped her pretty face and kissed her forehead. Gretchen the Steele's housekeeper came out and told us dinner is ready. Gretchen looked at me and gave me a thorough look and clearly with pure longing and lust engraved in her green eyes.

Ana saw this and gave her the eye and she backed right off. Ana rested her one hand on my leg. It really felt nice the way she touched me. Angelo was really glad to be home he just kept on telling us story upon story about his adventures and how great his brilliant chef mentor was, but there were days he would lose it then go all ape shit on the trainees. Angelo finished his training and is back to look for a good job. We all set out to the dining room and sat and ate our already served food. It was wonderfully prepared as the evening progressed so did our conversations.

It was in the middle of dessert when Angelo was explaining something very animatedly and switched over to French in his conversation and me with my half learned French from high school I can make out little bit here and there what he said and it was only Ana with her perfectly flawless French to let him know that he switched to French and most of us don't understand it here. Those of us how understood a little laughed at the small defect. Poor Jesse learned Spanish in high school so French is really total foreign to her and didn't understand a word what was being said. When dessert was over Ana took me for a tour through the house then lead me out side to the most breath taking boat house right on the water.

She showed me all her swimming and diving medallions. She pushed me into a corner and kissed me with my hands now held behind my back so I won't touch her. We done it quickly and but more for her benefit not mine. Well one of my soft limits was orgasm denial. So yet here we are and I can burst at any moment by only her touch. So-so very frustrating. Are drive home she would rub my thigh very close to my sex, I would clench my teeth and she would smile at me.

'So Mr Grey are you ready to burst yet?' She asked me. How does this woman read my body so perfectly.

'Pretty much yes. I wanted to thank you for putting Jesse down and your help with Gretchen.'

'You're welcome. You are mine and no and I mean no one will touch or even look lustful at what is mine.'

'Yours?'

'Yes, Mr Grey. You. Are. Mine.' She said looking at me. Hmmm… now here is a very pleasant thought, me being hers what a fantastic feeling. Drinking it all in.

'Yes, Miss Steele, I am in deed yours in all the ways you want me.' Her hand brushed over me and I almost came apart. We arrived at her penthouse and I took a nice walk back to my apartment. I was getting into my night wear when there was a knock at my front door. I answered the door bell and was astonished at the person on the rain coat at my door. It was Ana. I hastily showed her in and out of the Seattle rainy night.

'Miss Steele is everything okay?'

'Yes, everything is perfectly fine, I wanted to see you.' This made us both smile.

'I was just about to have some ice-cream would you care to join me.'

'If it won't be too much trouble, then yes I would like to have some. Thank you.' She said then we head to the kitchen. I was getting the ice-cream from the freezer when she stopped me.

'Vanilla ice-cream?'

'Yes, lady Ana.' That said she snap into her dominatrix mode. We head for my room and she tied me down with one of my ties, she picked a woven silver one and tied me up to my bed with it. Looking at her as she leave my room she got out of her coat. She only had on thigh high boots and corset, thong set. She set off to get the kitchen leaving my all tied up she walked back with a tall glass of water and the ice-cream and a spoon. Setting the glass of water on the night stand she came sitting astride my stomach with the spoon and vanilla ice-cream in her hands.

'Mr Grey, do you have extra clean sheets for your bed?'

'Yes, lady Ana I do.'

'Good because you might need them after tonight.' She said and opened the ice-cream she let me lick off the lid. She placed the lid on my night stand stick side up. She ate a spoonful of it.

'Oh, Mr Grey, do you have any idea how super hot you look right now.'

'And do you know Lady Ana how sexy you look sitting astride me.'

'I do?'

'Yes, lady Ana you do.' She smiled then ate another spoonful of ice-cream. She held a spoonful for me to eat then half of it spill from the spoon onto me. She would take half a spoonful and smear it over my nipples as she bend down and lick it off me as she rub herself against my own sex while she is licking the ice-cream off me. I'm biting my bottom lip to keep me from moaning to loud. She made a mess all over me and herself as well as my bed as we keep playing with the ice-cream. Finally she got on me and started to move.

Oh, god it felt better then fantastic, the feeling of me in her was so great. I finally came and the fountain that burst open because of the build since dinner was now mixed with vanilla ice-cream and my hot sticky milk pouring out of her in a river. She finally untie my hands and held me in her arms like she always does but tonight she kissed me on my hair my forehead then my mouth. I kissed her back. We changed the sheets quickly then took a shower then head to my bed for our nights rest. She lay in my arms what I held open for her if she want to lay in my arms. I am kind of glad she chose to lay in my arms for a change.

'Good night Mr Grey.'

'Sweet dreams, lady Ana.' We both fell asleep after that. We were woken by Ana's phone that would not stop ringing. She, stumbles out of bed and answer it. She stopped walking, I just watched her. She tensed up pure anger redden her face as she listened.

'What! When? How much is missing? … Twenty, Five… Say that again? How? Yes keep him in a cell I would like to ask the dear Mr Holmes a few questions. Thank you Taylor. Yes 30 minutes would be great. See you then.'

'What's going on?'

'Someone committed fraud in one of my accounting companies and security caught him red handed last night transferring twenty, five million dollars to his personal account. Since then all his bank accounts and other assets have been frozen. They are holding him at Steele house basement cells for me to question him.'

'What the F?' I said sitting up.

'Will you be okay, baby?' She froze and looked at me. Then a smile spread on her face.

'You said something about leaving for Georgia in one of you e-mails. When were you going to tell me about this little trip of yours?'

'I was going to tonight then you sprung your parents surprise dinner on me last night and it didn't seem like a appropriate place to bring it up.'

'Good boy. Now get dressed Mr Grey. You are spending the day with me. This is if you want?'

'Of course I would love to.' I got dressed in my gray suit with my new white collar shirt with my silver tie of last night. She smiled at me as she sip her tea she made herself.

'You know Mr Grey, that tie is now my favorite. You look so business like in that suit and that tie.'

'Why I do believe that is a compliment Miss Steele.'

'Yes it is Mr Grey.'

'Why, thank you.' We drank the rest of our coffee's and tea's then head out where Taylor was already waiting for us. We drove off to Steele House. We took the elevator down five floor below the basement parking lot. The facility was very high tech in security and the cells where exactly like a max prison cell. With only a bed , mattress and a shit hole. They hold a man off to an interrogation room.

He protested and yelled as they dragged him off. Clearly the man is out of his mind. I stood on the other side of the thick one way glass wall with Taylor recording the session. Ana walked in with her riding crop in the color she like so much in the play room this one is blood red. She held it under her arm as she circle the man. He look at his hands.

'How often does this sort of events happen that people try to steal from Miss Steele like he clearly did?' I asked Taylor.

'This sort of things happen more often than you think Mr Grey.'

'Christian please. It does? Do you bring them all down here to be questioned first before you notify the police?'

'Yes, it's security protocol Christian. That is why we on the security team never let Miss Steele out of our sites for a minute. People with power Christian are always the biggest targets out there. That is why our security do our best 24/7 to keep her safe at all cost and by the way the two of you are around each other we might be your protection too by the looks of it.' This made me blush a little.

'I see. But I will always try and keep her safe while I'm with her to. My father was ex-army and has taught me a thing or two about protection.' Taylor smiled and we both listen at the interrogation going on inside the room in front of us. She have her dominatrix look on her face. She keep hammering him question after question. Then when she was in the middle of her question to him when he started to really, I swear to god.

He peed himself then cracked. I guess not everyone is build for a dominatrix treatment. She finished her original question and he spilled the beans. She never once hit him she just used her dom voice and look on him. Now all on audio and video they. End their interrogation of the man called Mr Calvin Holmes. After that we when to breakfast at a nearby café. We ate in comfortable silence.

'So Mr Grey now that you have seen me working on a criminal what do you think. You ready to run for the hills.'

'No ma'am. Maybe if you just once show me how you really like to play I can make my mind up for myself on this whole dom sub matter.'

'Yes well once you really know me you don't want to even be around me so enjoy my company while it last Mr Grey.'

'Why do you think I would run for the hills once I know the real you? I know this is way to early in our relationship to say this but I love you Miss Steele more then I even though possible.' She just shook her head at me. 'Is it really that difficult to accept that someone might really love you.'

'It is for me, Mr Grey. And I would rather have this type of conversation in private and not so in the public.'

'Yes of course I understand.' I said and I couldn't finish the rest of my food since I am now put off it completely.


	14. Chapter 13

**14\. Chapter 13 – Anastasia Steele**

After that we went for breakfast at a nearby café. We ate in comfortable silence.

'So Mr Grey now that you have seen me working on a criminal what do you think. You ready to run for the hills yet?' I asked him so I can ready myself if he does.

'No ma'am. Maybe if you just once show me how you really like to play I can make my mind up for myself on this whole dom sub matter.' His answer threw me somewhat.

'Yes well once you really know me you don't want to even be around me so enjoy my company while it last Mr Grey.' I warned him again. And I sat waiting and eating the last of my English breakfast with my tea.

'Why do you think I would run for the hills once I know the real you? I know this is way too early in our relationship to say this but I love you Miss Steele more then I even thought possible.' I just shook my head because I could not grasp that anyone can love me the dominatrix monster in latex. 'Is it really that difficult to accept that someone might really love you.' He continues throwing these things at me. I just looked at him as silence stretched on.

'It is for me, Mr Grey. And I would rather have this type of conversation in private and not so in the public.'

'Yes of course I understand.' He said and finished the rest of his breakfast. I just looked at him trying to see what he is thinking but all I saw is his heartache I just caused him. I really feel bad about it. If been trying for years to understanding why anyone would really like or on occasionally even love me. Take my mother Dr Carla Steele for instance why did she really adopted me. Why do they even love me this hideous scared monster of a female? I never understood why's and the who's of their reason.

'Why?' I finally asked putting my cup back in his saucer.

'Sorry Miss Steele what did you say?'

'I asked why do you love me, I beat mean to feel joy. How can anyone love that or the one that hands out that kind of extreme punishment?'

'Miss Steele, Ana. The things you do in there will not be between two unwilling adults and what I have recently read up on is that your ways of play is rather soft core and in some strange way really romantic.'

'Oh, but…' I stopped myself from saying what I wanted because of others ears listening.

'Let's just go to your place and talk about this some more' I suggested. He nod his head then head over to his apartment. He showed me around then we sat down in the couch in the living room.

'So Ana what did you want to tell me, you clearly didn't want to say in the public restaurant.'

'The way I really truly love to play in the play room with all my whips, canes and floggers will make you rather run to the authorities for sexual abuse then run back to me for more.'

'Why would you even think that, Ana?'

'Your somewhat minimal experience in this lifestyle of mine. Once you really know the real me you will never want to see me again.' He looked at me and just shook his head.

'Okay Miss Steele, you have a fair point, but can you show me once I am back from Atlanta what you mean by this.'

'If that is what you desire, Mr Grey. Just don't say I didn't warn you, Mr Grey.'

'I consider myself a warned man Miss Steele.' I just looked at him think how I would fall apart if he does decided to run for the hills. I would be in Flynn's office everyday for the rest of my life. This being Thursday afternoon, we meeting up for dinner tonight at her place. Taylor came to fetch me and we head back to Escala. I got working in my study once we were back at Escala, making intense phone calls.

Mrs Belikov is keeping me up to date on her union matters of all my workers. They are all very pleased with our arrangements. David Sanders is seeing his attorney tomorrow to go over the contract I gave him. Turns out '_Techfield Blossom Inc.'_ is a huge investment and the profit margins all look really good. Andrea forwarded all my e-mails to my home e-mails. I worked through them in my time. When the time arrived at 2PM for Claude to come around and we could train I was still busy. I rushed off changed then jogged back to the great room where we kicked each others butts today. I punched Claude on the chest then kicked his feet from under him and he landed on the mattes.

'Good Miss Steele.' He said in his Swedish accent.

'Thank you. So a double session Monday then?'

'But of course Miss Steele.'

'Lovely.'

'See you Monday then Miss Steele you have a great weekend.'

'The same to you.' I said as Taylor escorted Claude out to the elevators. Got in the shower and got ready to go see Flynn for the next hour.

Arriving at Dr Flynn's office and our session started. I told him what happened at breakfast this morning and then he using his reverse psychology on my asked me, why is it so hard for me to feel loved and even if it's from someone like Christian Grey? With that thought he end our session so I can ponder over his question till our next session. Got back home and Gail was cooking something that smelled delicious. Gustav phoned me to hear how I was doing. After he helped me, I helped him in return to open 2 really posh restaurants here in Seattle so yeah we are business partners of sorts and he open his own BDSM Den. I would never endeavor in such investments far too risky, but he is doing really well.

He opens his Den in underground Seattle and is doing extremely well on the side with the den. Might even do better than the restaurants do at times. Let me tell you I have watched countless sessions in the darken glass booths as the others play. Yes, the rich likes to pay to get whipped, slapped and beaten into submission. Maybe I should bring Christian to the Den so he can see firsthand how violent we can play. No, that would be just to extreme for him. Got off the phone with Gustav. I poured myself some wine and walked over to the great room's glass wall as I over look the greater Seattle down below. Taylor announced Christian's arrival. He walks in and took in his silver suit with open collar shirt.

'Miss Steele you look breath taking tonight.'

'You're quite dashing tonight yourself, Mr Grey.'

'Thank you.' I poured him some nice white wine we bought at the vineyard in Redmond. We sat down and got chit chatting about the court case and why he really left before the jury gave their verdict and the judge met and found Mr Brown guilty. The judge sentenced Mr Brown to 15 years in prison with no chance of parole till he served at least 12 to 13 years of his sentence. Gail called to us letting us know dinner is ready and will be served at the dining table. We sat down and started eating. By my surprise he is really excited about our weekend of play. Again near the end of our meal he remind me about my promise I made about not holding back in the play room once he is back from his mother. After dinner we sat and talked some more. With newly refilled glassed if wine we set out to the living room.

'So Miss Steele tell me about your business and what you do exactly?' He asked taking a sip of his wine.

'Well Mr Grey, I have my fingers in quite a lot of things. All the companies I buy is purely out of investment purposes. I own the company Mr Brown tried to sabotage then there is '_Ship Sails and Mast'_ they produce the best ship sails in the fabric technology and the lightest strongest mast's from the best carbon fiber in the world then there is '_MayFlower Tech.'_ where they produce the best ship radar and navigation in the US. This is just to name a few there are so many more but I'll tell you later about it.'

'Goodness you are a busy women and you really love ships.'

'That I do Mr Grey, I like to know how things work.'

'And you know how all these things work then?'

'Yes, sir inside and out.'

'Goodness, Miss Steele I applaud you for such an attempt making it your business to find out how certain things work and put together.'

'Thank you.'

'We continued talking for a while longer, then Christian left for the evening. I walked back to my study after he left to look over a few specifically asked e-mail from my lawyers and financial team. I have an important meeting with the current owner and his company mangers of Seattle Independence Publishers. I'm looking to buy the Publishing house so I can keep an eye on him. Their accounts look strong and stable slowly growing. This is good and by the looks of it as this small investments can really turn some profit it they apply themselves in the right advertising campaigns, Mr Kensington, Roach Winters and Susan Franklin all confirmed to see me at Steele House tomorrow at 10AM.

I punched in my appointment for tomorrow in my phone's calendar and e-mail it to Andrea so she can update my daily meetings. After my 10AM meeting, I have a 11:30AM meeting with David Sanders and my lawyer Leon to finalized our deal with '_Techfield Blossom Inc.'_ The I have to call Stephen to arrange my flight to Atlanta on Tuesday morning early. At 01:05AM I head to my room and took another shower then go into bed.

The next morning I was woken at 7AM and I got ready for the day. Ate my breakfast then head out with Taylor and my new extra security details whished worked at one of my other properties. Taylor things of having Sawyer around gives me extra protection in case something might happen in the near future. So the three of us set out to Steele House. Once there, Andrea just arrived and is staring up her computer and other office equipment. We greeted then I head to my office to get my own things in order, for the day.

Leon mailed me with an attachment of the contract for '_SIP' _and '_Techfield Blossom Inc.'_ to look through it and make sure I'm happy with the contracts. I set out reading both contracts. There is only 2 points I would like changed on the '_SIP'_ contract and 1 point on the other. Send a mail back to Leon and an hour later mailed both contracts back to me in their correct form. This is quite exciting for a nice Friday in my work life then tonight I get to play. Just the thought of Mr Grey tied up is enough to set me off, just on my memory alone. What to do too him tonight.

Well he sis agree to hot wax play. Oh, yes that can be delicious indeed. Come on Ana, pull yourself together and focus on your work. So I did and got busy working through recent financials of the end of the financial year. Everything shows really good promise. At 09:45AM Andrea let me know my 10AM is already here.

'Please show them in Andrea.'

'Right away ma'am.' I finish up a call I received quickly, as Andrea showed them to the large board room table and she left to go get them some coffee's. I shook their hands and out meeting starts. Andrea hasten sat the tray of coffee's on the table and make a hasty retreat, closing the door behind her again. Leon finally joined us, and got to talk business. Mr Kensington is selling his whole company got half the price more than he did back in 1994. In my terms ten million dollars is nothing and this include the property off four stories and everything that's in it. Fair enough I will pay him what he wants and as we all sign the contract Leon draw for us. We all sign a second copy of the exact some contract so Mr Kensington can have his very own copy.

We shook hands and the three of them left by 11:15AM. Leon stay with me waiting for our next appointment. David arrived a few minutes after Mr Kensington left. Great my day can end quicker. We all skip the chit chat and got down to business. David read the contract through more than once. He reached for a pen on the inside of his jacket pocket and signed the contracts. After he signed then said he have to go to his next meeting. Effectively I bought two big investments for 32 million dollars when you count everything together. Feeling very pleased with myself. Although the contact are indeed signed everything in will only be mine in six weeks once it's all registered with the attorneys. I got back to my work calling and e-mailing.

It was just after two in the afternoon when I head home. At home I asked Mrs Jones for my favorite scented red candles and I got everything ready for tonight, in the play room. I looked at a whip on my wall and cracked it a couple of times. Yes, people to crack a whip is an art form today. Once I cracked my whip in the play room for few times I left to get ready for the play I have set out in my head. Tonight I have my black latex outfit in mind with my thigh high boots and fishnet stocking on my make-up perfect with blood red lipstick. I wrap myself in my leather jacket that is ankle length that will hide most of my outfit. The time arrived for Christian to arrive. Set our table for the evening and got out food heated up in the microwave.

Finally Christian arrived with Taylor announcing him at the foyer. He put his overnight bag on the floor by the breakfast bar. We greeted then he smiled at me when he looked at me and I returned his smile. He look so delicious I would have him right on the dining room table on top of our food. Restraining myself from such actions I got our plates of food and the wine from the fridge. We sat down and ate our food. After dinner I gave at least an hour before we head in for the play. When the hour was over I opened my leather jacket and let him stare at me. I saw him starting to drool.

'So Mr Grey, you agreed to some things you would like to try in your soft limits when we finally concluded your contract, and we will be attempting them tonight.'

'What things, Lady Ana?'

'Oh, I make it a point of never explaining what play I am concocting up. This way you will just have to go along with me.'

'Very well Lady Ana, as you wish. I have been waiting all week for this.'

'You have?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Go get ready and meet me in the play room.' He walked off to his room with his bag in his hand. I waited 5 minutes then got up to get my play room ice box from the freezer. Heard the door to the play room open and close. It made me smile as I place the ice box on one of the stairs I went to my room hung my leather jacket in my closet then took my hair bun out and French braid it quickly then took my riding crop I left on my bed in my hand then with a fresh splash of coco channel as I head out the door. Picked up the ice box from the stairs and walked in the room closing the door behind me.

'Oh, Christian do you know how hot you look right now?'

'No, Lady Ana.'

'Well you do.'

'Thank you, Lady Ana.' I place the ice box next to the ready candles I just need to lit up. I have a this very convenient table on wheels with drawers that you can move about. I suspend my hook from my roof. Walked back over to where Christian was still kneeling.

'Please hold your hands out for me.' I first wrap a thick silk scarf around his wrists twice then got started on the black rope.

'I'm going to put a mask on you tonight but your mouth will be open and you will be able to breath.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I zip the mask over his head, making sure he can breath and his mouth is indeed open. Now standing on my step ladder I hook him on to the canner making sure he can't fall and hurt himself.

'How are you feeling, Christian?'

'Real nerves Lady Ana.' He said as I lit the candles. Turned on some soft music.

'Please don't be nerves, we are suppose to relax and enjoy this.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'If you feel on any stage of our play to uncomfortable just use you safewords. What are they Christian?'

'Yellow and Red.'

'Good boy. Now take a few deep breaths then when you're ready let me know.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' He took three to four really deep breaths and let me know he is ready. I pop an ice cube in my mouth then came standing right in front of him. Took my step ladder out of the way but not too far in case he safewords. Came back and gave him a kiss and transfer my ice cube to him. I gently dragged my finger nails up and down his body, as we occasionally kiss. I gave him another ice cube to suck on. When he was done with his ice cube I pop a small size butt plug in his mouth and told him to suck it.

'Suck it and if you drop it you will get a spanking do you understand.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I got my softest flogger and gently hit his ass three times on his butt cheeks. He protested a couple of times, but did not drop his butt plug. He started sucking on his butt plug again. Picked up my one red candle and poured 3 drops of wax on each of his already hot cute butt cheeks. He moaned louder.

'Mr Grey what have I thought you about making too much noise?'

'I will get a spanking.' He mumble with the butt plug still in his mouth. I took the plug from his mouth then gave him another ice cube to suck on. I sucked on his nipples then gently bit them, and replace my bite with a nipple clamps, with a connection chain. I put the butt plug back in his mouth one last time. Flogged his behind a few more times. Turning it a adorable pink color.

Took the plug from his mouth then gently slide it in his butt, till it click in place then turned the butt plug vibrator on and I watched how his sloppy droopy manhood start to rise as the effect of the vibrator starts setting in. Turned off the vibrator then flogged him once more on each butt cheek. I took a hold of his now half raised manhood and gave him a few rubs then let 2 drops of hot wax drip on his chest. He wanted to protest but just bit his lower lip after a gasp.

'Good boy. How are you feeling Christian?' I ask rubbing a ice cube over his chest.

'Really- really good, Lady Ana.'

'Are you totally honest with me, Mr Grey? Because if you are not you will be getting a spanking.'

'I'm telling the true Lady Ana. Scouts honor.' He said.

'Good boy.' I remove his butt plug then let my candle drop 5 hot wax drops fall on each of his butt cheeks then 2 drops on his thighs. I took an ice cube in each of my hands and rub the ice cubes from under his arms down his sides and let the melting ice cubes drop on his hot butt. I pop the small pieces of ice in his mouth then with lubricant I rub his butt plug with then slide it back in him this time with a little higher vibration. I flogged his butt 2 times then set the vibrations one level higher. I slide on him a vibrating cock ring and set it on low. Now that his manhood is fully raised he look so hot at the moment I will spontaneously com-bust. I stop all the vibrators on him. With an ice cube in my mouth I kissed him and rubbed an ice cube over his happy trail.

'How are you feeling, Christian?'

'Wonderful, Lady Ana.'

'Are you ready for more?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.'

'Good boy.' I flogged his butt for time each for the last time. I took his manhood in my hand and rub him while I message his ball sack gently he moaned out loud.

'No, no, no Christian this will not do. No. You making too much noise.' I said then unhook him took him over to the bed lay hom over my lap with his upper body laying over on the bed.

'What did I say about noise Christian?'

'To be quite, Lady Ana.'

'That is right, and why am I going to spank you now?'

'Because I made to much noise, Lady Ana.'

'That's right. I'm giving you 5 spankings on each cheek.' I rubbed his one cheek then the other one. I hit each cheek once then rub it a couple of times then hit then repeating the process till each cheek was hit 5 times. I rubbed a nice soothing balm on his cute red ass afterward. I dragged him back to the hook and we continued our play with fire and ice. Turned his two vibrators on mild then continue my wax play. Release the nipple clamps and drop 2 drops of hot wax on his nipples. He softly moaned. With an ice cube in my mouth I rubbed his nipples with the ice cubes between my lips. With my soft cold kisses I kissed his chest, neck, jaw and his amazing mouth. I bump up the vibrations up a level each. His breathing started to race.

'How are you feeling Christian?' I asked as I switch both vibrations off.

'Great, Lady Ana.' I blew out the half used candles, closed the ice box, remove his cock ring and butt plug. Then peel off his harden wax from his body. I unhook him from my roof then took his mask off. He was sweating a lot. I know those masks are really hot. With a nice cool cloth I whipped his face. I un-cuff his hands and he made his way to the bed. I got out a nice soothing cream and messaged his body back and his front while I sat astride him while messaging him. As he lay back on his pillow I sat further down on his thighs as I rubbing his for 10 minutes then stood up while standing over him I unzip my boots and he pull it off my legs. He sat up looking up at me, I took his hands and let him remove my stockings then my thong.

His hands rub up and down my legs. The hand loops on the roof of my canopy bed I held onto them to stable myself. His hands feel so wonderful on my bare skin. He messaged my feet. Before I could stop him he was licking my sex and my god did it felt marvelous. Hadn't have any one do this to me in a year. Darn it, it felt heavenly. Felt myself build.

'Please stop now.'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' Christian said then lay back down again and I came back down sitting astride him more over his abdomen. I looked down and he looked at me eyes dark and burning with desire. I undo, my corset and let Christian have a look.

'Now Mr Grey you may on only kiss, lick and suck my nipples but you may not touch me at all. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Lady Ana.' I bend over and he started to kiss both my breasts then he starts to lick both my nipples. The feeling was exquisite having his mouth on me this way. Then he start a suck play on my nipples that almost send me off by just his sucking alone. After a while I wanted to see his eyes so I moved back down to look into his eyes. While I cup his face, he did the same with me.

I let him push into me and my god did it feel out of the world. We kissed as I start moving my hips. Soon we are both moaning and building. Christian rolled us around with him holding my leg as they hung over his shoulders moved faster and harder we both reached our highest peek of our build and climax. We burst as he called out my name then collapse on top of me. He pulled out of my and he lay very comfortable in my arms. We stare at each other smiling.

'How do you feel Christian?'

'The way how you combine the hot wax with the ice is a rather exhilarating feeling and then my first grown up spanking felt unique on it's own. Then the last stretch of our play was the whip cream and cherry on top. Your flogging made our play just that tad intense but not at a point of hurting at all. A all in all another fantastic experience.'

'Good I'm glad.' He gave me a kiss then we fell asleep. Was jolted awake from one of my bad dreams, and Christian was next to me. I put out used toys in the big brown bowl by the door of the play room door then wrap my robe around myself then head out found Christian drinking some water while looking out the windows of the great room. I left him to his business then head to my room where my alarm clock said 03:23AM. I took a nice shower then got back to bed and fell asleep again. I was screaming in pain when someone shook me awake. Open my eyes filled with tears as Christian looked at me so worried.

'Wake up Ana baby. Everything is okay now.'

'Oh Christian. He was such a monster and it hurts it all hurts all over.' He wraps his arms around me while I sob on his chest.

'No, one will ever hurt you like that again. I will kick all their asses.' He said then laid me down holding me around my waist as I fell asleep in Christian's arms.

The next morning I woke before Christian, I looked at the time on my alarm clock 07:15AM. Watching Christian sleep was so wonderful. He is even more beautiful asleep like this. I can picture myself watching him sleep for as long as I have breath in my lunges. Then this thought dawned on me, that this is what real love is. The type of affection Christian and I share. After a while I got up and got dressed in my jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. I have an appointment with Dr Greene in 30 minutes then head out closing my room door. Leaving Christian to sleep. I worked for a bit then Dr Greene arrived she asked me a few questions then gave me my shot then left again. Got back to my work in my study when Christian walked in fully dressed and ready for the day.

'Good Morning.' I said as I press send on one of my last e-mails.

'Good Morning, Miss Steele. You well rested?'

'I have survived on much less sleep then you Mr Grey. Now let's get some nice breakfast from a nice place nearby. Then we're going shopping.'

'Shopping?'

'Yes, but it will have to wait till after breakfast.'

'Okay.' He said with a smile on his face just for me. Had a nice long chat with Dr Flynn over the phone this morning and he even thinks I'm making a rather a remarkable breakthroughs. We got to the basement and I'm driving my Audi, R8 and with Taylor and Sawyer driving behind us we all head out. We drove to Rainer Creek Bistro where we had a wonderful breakfast. After breakfast we drove to the mall were my person shopper Caroline Acton helped us. We got Christian five brand new suits with a bunch of collar shirts and ties, socks, underwear and of course shoes.

Then don't forget a nice sexy tux complete with bow tie for our up and coming charity gala at my mother's gala. For myself I got a red off the shoulder floor length dress with matching shoes and two other dresses for future events. When our shopping trip ended it was about midday and we stopped for some lunch then head back to Escala. Christian took all his new clothes to his room. While he was busy I got out his nice new watch as well and Miss Acton had it wrapped for me. After I hung my own clothes in my closet, I head up to Christian's room. I leaned against the door frame of his room watching him go about his room. With his wrapped gift behind my back he finally saw in the door.

'Miss Steele, I don't know how to thank you for all these wonderful gifts you bought me today.' He said walking over to me.

'Mr Grey, it is my pleasure besides I wanted to do something nice for you. Oh yes that's not all.' I said then hand him the wrapped box.

'Miss Steele, the suites is such a huge gift already, are you completely sure?'

'Mr Grey, please. I wanted to do this for you and if you don't accept my gifts I feel my palms getting very twitchy for a spanking.' The smile on his face grew like he will look forward to a spanking. He took the wrapped gift from me and placed it on the chair next to the door then looked back at me then I blinked and his lips where on mine. He invaded my mouth and me his. My hands were in his hair. Our breathing hitched a couple of levels then pulled away a little as we lay our foreheads against each other.

'Thank you, Ana.' He finally said.

'You're welcome baby.' We head to sit on his bed as he unwrap his gift. His eyes lit up like that of a child that was so excited of his first proper Christmas presents.

'It's beautiful thank you so much.'

'Only for you Christian.' I said getting up. He looked at me like he won the lottery, but in fact it is I how won the best prize of all times.

'I have to work for a few hours, I'll be in my study.'

'Okay. I'll take a nap before tonight.'

'Good idea Mr Grey. You might want all your energy.' I head out to my study and left him be. I got busy working and hours ticked by. I looked up from my computer and saw the last bit of the sun setting on the horizon. The smell of food being cooked traveled into my study. I kept working. The accountant we caught stealing had been arrested and we gave all the proof and evidence of his crime to the police. We awaiting a court date and time. Taylor appeared at my office door.

'Taylor please come in.'

'Ma'am I'm only here to give you the update on all current security matter at all the properties. Two new security teams will be put together for the two new properties you purchased this past week. They will all go through security protocol screening process and will be ready to go once the properties are registered.'

'Good work Taylor. We are also awaiting a court date for the low life who stole from me.'

'Yes, ma'am we are my guess is that date will be determined this week.'

'I think your right. Is our presidential suit booked at the Embassy Suites Atlanta hotel yet?'

'Yes ma'am it is.

'Wonderful.'

'Ma'am there is one other thing.'

'Sure what is it?'

'I want to take Gail out for the evening, if that is alright.'

'But of course, I can make reservations for you at one of Gustave's restaurants for tonight.'

'Thank you ma'am. Ryan and Sawyer will be here if you need them.'

'Thanks Taylor enjoy your evening with Gail.' I said and was on the phone with Gustave making arrangements for two and told Gustave to send me the bill I will pay it. After all I owe Taylor and Gail so much for always being ready to go no matter what time of day I need them. Giving him some time to himself is at least what I can do for him and Gail. Send Taylor a text with their reservations details, when Christian strolled in to my study. He came to fetch me for dinner that smells so wonderful.

'Miss Steele dinner is served.'

'Thank you, it smell mouth watering.' I said getting up walking around my desk to where he stood bare feet wearing sexy jeans and a blue t-shirt I took his hand and we head out. Dinner was great and our evening play was even better.

Lay in my bed watching Christian sleep was the best part of my nights. After a while I looked at the clock and it's 3AM maybe a little after I walked to my study and found Christian's booked aeroplane ticket and upgrade it to first class. According to his flight schedule he is leaving at 11PM tonight. Yes I know it's official Sunday morning. I walked back to my room and got dressed for my run. I zipped up my hoodie and head out at 03:30AM. I finally hit the quite streets of Seattle. I ran about 20 blocks then head back to Escala. With my ipod in my ears I walked back into the penthouse. Pulled my ipod from my ears I then switched it off and put it on the kitchen counter. I took a nice shower then got back into bed around 04:35AM. Lay on my pillow and finally fell asleep while I was staring at Christian sleeping. Was woken as someone pulled a stray strand of my hair from my face.

'Good morning.' I said before I open my eyes and then settle them on the most kind and loving gray eyes.

'Good morning. This is the latest I've seen you sleep yet.'

'What's the time?'

'9AM.'

'I've went for a run early this morning then afterward took a shower then I got back into bed.'

'I see, how late did that even took place.'

'After three this morning.' He just looked at me with a smile, saying nothing. After a long time we just stared at each other.

'Wish you could meet my mother. You would like her.'

'You think so?'

'Yes and Carrick is also a nice guy.'

'Sounds like it. So Mr Grey did you sleep well?'

'Yes, thank you Miss Steele. I have made breakfast, come before it gets cold.' He said and I wrap my robe around myself. I took his hand then kissed his fingers. We sat at the breakfast bar and ate our breakfast with my tea.

'So how late does your flight leave for Atlanta?'

'You know what I haven't looked myself yet. Let me just go get my phone and check quickly.' He walked over to where his phone lay on the counter next to the stove.

'Okay.' I said continued to eat my breakfast. I just watched him. He concentrates on his phone.

'11PM tonight.' He said and a look of sadness crossed his beautiful face.

'Oh, okay. What's the matter?' I said getting up put my empty plate in the dishwasher, then turned back to face him.

'It means our time together is shorter because of my stupidity.' I took his face in my hands.

'Hey, you are not at all stupid and everything is perfectly fine. It just means we will have to make the most of our time together today then just hanging around doing nothing.'

'What do you mean Miss Steele?'

'Come let me show you.' I took his hand and dragged him to my room, I pushed him on my bed then got down to business. We both got naked in no time and before he could move, I had him in my mouth sucking him and messaging the rest of his manhood. He moaned then after sometime burst out in my mouth. Oh my he tastes better then I imagined a really rare delicacy. I was licking my lips off when I hover over him then bend down kissing him. I stood up quickly then braided my hair and tie it at the end. He pulled me closer then so gently lay me down on the bed then he set out to pleasure me with his miracle tongue.

While my very wet state is presenting itself and he moves in and gently enters me and man does it feel great. Not in all my training or being a dominatrix have anyone of my subs made me feel so fantastic like this man right here. We really moved as one. He started slow then we changed positions a couple of time till we both reached an orgasm that will move some needles on the earthquake meters. We both collapse back on our pillows. There was a rather loud conversation in the great room. I jump in some clothes while Christian took a shower. Pulled my sweater over my head and walked out where the rackets was coming from. It was Taylor trying to stop Gustave from disturbing Christian and me.

'It's okay Taylor. Thank you.'

'Ma'am.' Taylor said and gave Gustave an evil eye then disappeared back to his security room.

'Morning Gustave, how can I help you?'

'Morning. Taylor kept warning me off to leave saying you were busy. I know your not busy.'

'Taylor is indeed right Gustave I was busy and had to stop because you were making such a scene.'

'What? I know nothing of this.' He said starting to look almost pissed off at me. Well he is really dancing on the edge of my anger and he know how angry I can get. But two can play his game and I can make him beg for mercy twice in a ten minute in the why he likes to. He let himself go but only a little over the years.

'What the fuck Gustave! Not everything I do in my play room has to have the Robinson approval.' I said with so much venom.

'You've met someone?'

'Yes, I have and it is none of your business. The way you act like a insecure 17 year old jelous of something he can't have any more.' He didn't speak but jealousy and anger was clear in his eyes and his body language. Christian finally walked out to where Gustave and I are having a intense stare down where I'm clearly winning.

'This discussion isn't over.' Gustave said into my ear.

'Fuck off.' I replied into his ear. I plastered a smile on my face and looked at Christian.

'Christian, meet my old friend Gustave Robinson and also an old friend of the family.'

'Nice to meet you sir.' Christian said and stuck out his hand for Gustave to shake.

'The same here. Nice to meet you to Christian.'

'Thank you for the visit. We'll talk later then Gustave and please remember in the future to rather call to avoid this same humiliating situations.'

'Of course, sorry to barge in here like this.' He said but mend something different in his tone.

'It's okay. Taylor will see you out now.' I said and indirectly threw him out. Taylor appeared and showed him to the elevator. I'm so angry at him at this moment that I so desperately want to punch something really hard. Heard the elevator arrived and he got in. I ball my hands in tight fists and close my eyes trying to get my anger under control.

'What was all that about?' Christian asked me the moment Gustave was gone.

'Time to sit down and explain to you how Gustave fit into my life.'

'Yes, please.' Christian said and we sit down on the couch in the great room.

'Just so you know this is not how I saw us spend today.'

'I know, Ana.'

'Gustave saved me when I was just high school from a life of what I clearly becoming like my bio parents. Gustave saved me and showed me a better way to get rid of all my build up anger. Boy I was an angry bitch back then.'

'How did Gustave safe you then?' I just looked at him and felt like the weight of the world fell on my shoulders. I sighed heavily then look from his hands on my knee to his waiting gray eyes. I was Gustave's and his wife at that time babysitter for their twins. I was 16 almost turning 17 when Mrs Robinson and my parents were at a charity event and Gustave was working late when I baby sat for them. He came on to me, being only a sophomore in high school I was so young I felt flattered then he cupped my face and kissed me. I kissed him back then out of nowhere he slapped me. Rubbing my cheek, he smiled warmly at me. He paid me for babysitting for them, then told me to come back the next evening.'

'So I guess you did return the following night.'

'Of course, the idea of having a semi attractive sugar daddy was quite intriguing back then.' The look on Christian's face I couldn't read it at all.

'So then what happened?' He prompted.

'I became his sub.'

'What? I think I'm going to be sick.' He said jumping to his feet. He passed up and down in front of the couch.

'Just how did this man I now despise safe you?'

'He showed me a constructive way how to channel my anger through sex and in the discipline of our lifestyle got me focused and determined. My school grades got a lot better and graduated with honor colors from high school then after I went off to college he started to train me as a dom and when I quite collage he lend me the capital to start my business and now we are business partners in his restaurant business. A few years ago he opened on his own a underground kinky den.' Christian just listened to me as I explain my life's story. Waiting for him to run out my door any second now. I did not once looked away from him.

'Then what just happened here?' He asked me what felt like hours.

'My feeling is he feels like he is losing control over me and is somewhat jealous of you Christian.'

'What do you mean by losing control?'

'He would used to send me male subs from his club. Since he knows what I like.'

'What? All your previous subs, he supplied you with?'

'Yes.' I answered him looking deep into his eyes for any understanding. Now he walked to the kitchen and took the half bottle of wine from the fridge and drank straight from the bottle.

'Christian, stop please!'

'Why?'

'Because I'm still getting why he acted the way he did.'

'Proceed then.' He said still drinking from the bottle as he sat on the kitchen floor.

'He came here all uninvited this morning because for the past two and half weeks I declined all his offers for sending sub's over and then when he heard I had someone with me, he haven't approved of he was clearly pissed off with me.'

'He clearly wants to control you sex life Ana. That is a little more than sick.'

'I know. I clearly saw that this morning. Just leave him to me, I can handle him.'

'So is it over between the two of you then?'

'Yes, it was over between us when I was still in college. Mrs Robinson found out about our affair and filed for divorce 6 months later.'

'Good to know.' He said taking another swig of wine.

'Would you please stop downing the wine like that. We all know your capacity for liquor is not that high.' I managed to say in a soothing voice, trying my best to stop him from drinking too much. He hand me the bottle after a while. Saw him starting to stagger, I got him back to bed and tucked him in and he instantly fell asleep. As for me I charged to my study and gave Gustave a call.

'Ana.'

'Gustave what the fuck is your problem?'

'It's so nice to hear from you.' He went on, raising my angry meter far into boiling boiling point.

'Stop pussy footing around, what the fuck do you want?' I spat out at him as my anger keeps building.

'Why do you refuse my subs I send over, for one? And second, seeing you with Christian made me realize what I have been missing all these years with you.'

'Stop right there, the reason why I refuse your subs is my own damn business and secondly what we had is completely over and will never happen again. You hear me** NEVER** happening again.'

'But…'

'You thought we will be together in the end?'

'Well yes.' He replied to eagerly.

'You remember the day we called our whole affair off?'

'Yes, but I have changed.'

'You clearly have not by your display earlier. It's over and done between us unless you want to change our business arrangement.'

'No, of course not.'

'Good. Then stay out of my private life Gustave and away from Christian.'

'But I…' I cut him off, by saying goodbye, then hung up real quickly. Leaning back in my leather high back chair feeling a tension headache building. I drank an aspirin with some water that was still in a bottle on my desk. I walked to were Christian was still in la-la land. I left two aspirin with a bottle of water on his bed side table. As I took a seat in a chair watching him sleep so soundly.


	15. Chapter 14

**15\. Chapter 14 – Anastasia Steele**

'**RED**!' He yelled. As a trained dom I froze on the spot for a few minutes then drop everything that was in my hands to the floor. Christian unhook himself and struggle his hands free then ran out the play room door. I jogged behind him grabbing my robe behind the door of my play room. As I head out of the room Christian ran past me only wearing his pants and all the rest of his belongings in his hands ran towards the elevator. I reached him as he step in and the doors started to close.

'Christian! Please…!' I yelled behind him. He only replied in a short tone.

'Goodbye, Anastasia.' He said as the elevator doors close. Then he was gone. I knew this would happen. That it didn't happen earlier is a wonder. But now that it has happened it feels like my whole world is crumbling down in tiny micron pieces. Devastated I ran to my room, slam the door shut. I draw the blinds close, then crawled onto my bed and hugged my legs to my chest. Felt like my heart has left with him when the elevator doors closed because I can't breathe.

My phone rang and I just let it rang. Very late in the evening I took a shower in total darkness then returned the few calls I received during the day, then went back to bed and fell asleep in the fatal position. Having the worst nightmares I ever had in my entire life. The next morning being Sunday, I plunged into my work and went to see Dr Flynn. Flynn looked more than worried then usual when he saw me. Claude came around and me being extra focused I kicked his kickboxing butt in every round.

He was very impressed; it didn't make me feel any better. As the hours tick down each day I felt worse and worse. Christian awaken all these foreign feelings in that I never knew I had before. Experiencing them all for the first time makes me scared. Something I haven't felt in so many years. I hate being scared, it makes me feel not in control at all.

Monday morning at breakfast I received a big box with everything I gave Christian including his car keys. This is way too much for me to handle and I just left the box on the dining table and went for a jog to Flynn's office. A hour and a half at Flynn's office didn't help me at all it only left me with more unanswered questions then before I gone to see him. Walking back into the foyer of Escala my phone rang and it was Gustave.

I stepped in the elevator alone and punched in the code to my penthouse and Gustave and I have another big fight. All because I don't want any of his rental subs from his den. He was still talking, okay more yelling at me when I just hung up on and turned my phone off completely. I took a shower and got dressed in a jean and a t-shirt. Rain is threatening to fall soon and it fit so perfectly with my mood. I made a few call from my land line to my office and to Ros. Then emerged myself in my work. It was mid afternoon when Gail came to ask me what I would like for dinner. I told her I'm fine and am not really hungry.

Mom called my land line and from just saying hello she picked up on my mood. I finally convinced her that it is just work related issues. I called Andrea and asked her to send over a jerky basket for Christian to his apartment to congratulate him on his first day at his new job. I know I'm pushing it even for me but I don't care. I just hope he is okay. So I pulled up my phone tracking program on the internet and track him with his old phone. He is moving, my guess he is using public transport, since her left his car in my basement parking.

I turned off the program quickly and left my office to go to my library room where I go over my financial paper work with Beethoven playing softly in the background. Some of these figures don't add up and I made a few important calls. Once I was done and set up meeting for tomorrow mid morning I text Andrea my new schedule for tomorrow. I booked myself a spot at my salon for a facial, full body message and for a haircut and my nails to be done. Miss Acton phoned me and told me they just received some brand new office suite that will be perfect for me and she text me pictures of the outfits and I got myself three new office attire, with new shoes and underwear.

I went to bed early and when I finally fell asleep it was around 11PM and immediately had the worst nightmare where Christian lay dead at my feet while I was being held by my kidnappers. I yelled myself awake. I lay back on my pillow and was covered in sweat and could not close my eyes again so I took another shower then head out to play my piano. I only played my piano for a little while then head back to my room. The alarm clock on my night stand said it was 04:15AM.

So I got dressed for a work day and set out to my study and started to work send Andrea my meeting agenda for today so she can just copy and past it on our letterhead and print it out for our three major meetings. 06:30AM Gail came to find out what I would like to eat for breakfast, I told her I would just have some oatmeal and she head out to make me some oatmeal. Taylor came and gave me an update on all my properties and the other matter we came back early for.

'Any news on the Sam Ferreira?'

'No, ma'am after he gave Gail that big scare at gun point he just disappeared. He is not at his folks place and his fiancé haven't seen him in three weeks.'

'I just wonder what made him break down like this. It is not like him to be this way.'

'I can't say ma'am but we are working really closely with Welch to find him.'

'Good thank you Taylor.' Taylor just nod his head then head out of my study. I head out to the kitchen and ate my oatmeal. Once I was done with my breakfast I went back to my room, slid on my high heels and then walked to the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth and spray some of my coco channel perfume on and head out the door with my suit case in my hand we head out to the basement parking lot. Sawyer stayed with me and while Taylor went to get the car. The three of us head out to Steele House. The car came to a halt at the front door of Steele House and Sawyer head in with me while Taylor went to park the car in the basement parking. As we walk into the build I saw my employees snap into their places and scurry to their tables to do their work.

It always makes me mad to boiling point when people do this. If they scurry like this when I walk into the building what do they do when I'm not here, but today not being my best day I left it be. We head up in the elevator to my office floor. Andrea gave me a big smile and my tea when I arrived and head to my office. Sawyer to a seat in the waiting area as I head to my table in my office. I sat down, took a nice warm drink of my tea while I switch on my computer. Waiting for my computer to start up I look out over Seattle. My phone rang and it was Andrea patching Welch through, he has something important to discuss with me.

'Steele.'

'Morning Miss Steele, I have found something you would find interesting. Mr Ferreira lost his job two weeks ago because of a drinking problem and a mental disorder and went off with Mrs Robinson.'

'Wait Mrs Robinson as in Gustave's ex-wife?'

'Yes, ma'am. According to the Mr Ferreira's fiancé he started to become distant two and a half weeks ago and took more and more to his liquor. She also said he didn't starting to make any scenes the way he talked.'

'How did they meet?'

'At Mr Robinson's "Kinky Den" at a bar there.'

'That doesn't even begin to explain why they are together and him just leaving his fiancé like this.'

'I can even explain that ma'am. It happened three weeks ago when Mr Ferreira showed up for a few drinks when he met Mrs Robinson dancing on stage and ever since they were together.'

'What the fuck? How… What about Mr Ferreira's fiancé? Poor girl.'

'That they have to sort out on their own ma'am.'

'Yes, your right.'

'In the mean time we picked up activity of Mr Ferreira he is staying with Mrs Robinson at her townhouse down town. She ran out of money and is now working for Mr Robinson as a table dancer and she give some VIP clients private sessions.'

'Thanks Welch that is more than enough information. Just keep your eye on Mr Ferreira 24/7.'

'Of course ma'am. I'll give you updated the moment I have something new.'

'Good. If you don't get a hold of me just talk to Taylor.'

'Yes, ma'am.' We both hung up and my first meeting people started to arrive. My three meetings got intense rather tense very fast, but in the end we found the solution for the problems we faces and finally my hectic morning was over. Now I only hope my afternoon at the salon will help a little to make me feel better. Taylor and Sawyer got their hair cut and their hands manicured while I'm busy.

'Miss Steele your suit is ready for you.'

'Thank you.' And Karin showed me to my private salon suit. They started with my facial, then my full body message. As their magical hands message my back I remember the feel of Christian's hands on my bottom half. I stopped myself right there and stopped thinking at all as I lay on my front with my head in the whole for my face on the table I just let myself cry. My silent tears just ran freely. As they finish they gave me some Kleenex to whip my eyes and nose. I wrap my robe around myself then head to their showers. I got back in my robe after my shower where I head back to my suit where they will be waxing my legs, under arms and give me a Brazilian bikini wax.

Now being hairless I got dressed in my own clothes then head to my hairdresser where Leone will be trimming my waist length hair and give me a few highlights and then while they are busy with my hair they got busy with my nails. Mieanka got busy on my nails and by the time my hair was done and blow dry Mieanka was done with my nails. I paid at reception then head back to Escala with Taylor and Sawyer with their now neatly cut hair. Thinking about this whole day of spa treatments not one made me feel better at all. We got back at Escala and got back to work.

Mrs Jones made me dinner if I like it or not the smell of salmon steaks being cooked traveled through the penthouse. She called me when dinner was ready and I reluctantly went to ate my dinner. I don't like it when food are being wasted. So I ate everything on my plate. I tried to stay up as late as possible so I will be to exhaust myself out so I would only fall asleep really fast. 1AM I finally turned off my computer in my study and went to have a bath then head to bed, but my nights rest was not all smooth sailing horrible nightmares kept me up all night.

The end of book 1….


	16. Book 2

**BOOK 2 - Fifty Shades darker of Miss Steele**

Thank you all who have been following my reversed Ana and Christian rolls.

The next book is to follow with even more lemons then the first one.

Keep reading and find out what Ana and Christian will get up to next.

From here on the Second Book will begin…

ENJOY!


	17. Book 2 - Chapter 1

**BOOK 2**

**Chapter 1 – Christian Grey**

I left Saturday afternoon, the woman I thought I really started to love. Feeling her wrath and anger so brutally all over my now aching body. As I ride the elevator down to the foyer of the Escala building I pulled my t-shirt and shoes on my ride down to the foyer. With my overnight bag in my hand, waiting for the elevator door to open. Finally the doors open and I took off again running the few blocks to my apartment.

I got in side of my apartment and walked straight to me full length mirror and pulled my shirt over my head and saw all the welts on my back she hit me with her flogger full force all over my back. I dropped my pants and saw all the welts on my butt and then my chest. Looking myself over I finally head to my shower and took a warm shower, crying my eyes out because it felt like my heart had just been hit by a high speed bus and then driven over it.

I could barely breath. I got out of the shower and painfully applied soothing ointment on my body where ever I can reach. I took two painkillers then went to bed. I'm not hungry or thirst and cried myself to sleep. I am just glad no one is around to see me cry. I know men are not suppose to cry but why are men created with tear duds then if you can cry when you're hurting and tonight I am using them fully. Sunday morning I woke up and looked at my body and it was fully back to normal. I just float around the apartment, not feeling hungry or in the mood to do anything. I decided to pack a box with everything Ana has given me.

I send it up with Sawyer that was making the rounds in the basement parking lot where I left the car she gave me, then I walked back to my apartment. I got busy cleaned my apartment to distract me from the events that happened yesterday. It did not help much. At the end of the day the whole apartment was spotless from top to bottom. I took a shower then after my shower got dressed for bed so I'll be ready for my first day tomorrow.

I lost my desire to watch any TV or even listen to music I can't even bear my ringtone on my old phone. I just sat in the dark staring in front of me. When I couldn't keep my eyes open any more I got into bed and nightmare upon nightmare took me. I finally got up when my alarm goes off for my first day of work, I set it for early because so I can catch the bus. The bus ride was quit time consuming. I eventually reached SIP. Jackie Hyde showed me around and introduced me to a few people. I finally got settled at my desk and started my work.

After all my minor things where done I started to read my first manuscript. Jackie said I only have to read the first three chapters of each manuscript. So I jumped in and after I'm done I wrote my reports on each manuscript and hand them back to Jackie at 17:30PM. I head home on the bus. Stepped into my big empty apartment I went straight to bed skipping dinner.

I just have no appetite at all and the longer I don't see 'her' the bigger and bigger the hole in my chest seem to be getting. I was woken just after 19:00PM as I got a delivery, it looks like some kind of expensive basket. I signed for it then went back up to my apartment. I wanted to just leave it for Keegan when he returns from Switzerland. I just left it on the kitchen counter, and then went back to bed where I fell asleep and it was immediately a nightmare.

I tossed and turned all night long when I woke up the next morning more tired than went to bed last night. Got ready and for my second day at work. Was waiting for the bus to arrive when I could not keep my eyes open anymore. Got to the office and made myself a strong cup of coffee along with Jackie's morning coffee. I gave her a cup of coffee and start to my work. The day flew by rather fast and as I was busy gathering my stuff for evening to go home Jackie corner me at my desk.

'So Christian how do you find working at SIP so far?'

'I really like what I am doing here at SIP and enjoy it very much.'

'That is good to know. I think we make a great team you and I.'

'Oh, okay.' I think it is a bit too early to say things like that. Creepy.

'So do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?' Okay now this is getting very awkward really fast and what it is to her anyway. Maybe if I play the gay card she'll back off a little.

'Yes, my boyfriend still very jealous over me even though I told him I don't ever want to speak to him again.' She just made a face then straighten her spine.

'I would have never taken you for a gay man, Christian.' I'm not really, I just want you to back off.

'Really what is my type then, ma'am?'

'When I first saw you I thought you are a experienced ladies man.'

'No, ma'am. I have tried to date woman in the past, I just don't feel right to me.' Damn it sounds so convincing I even believe myself at this moment. 'So Mrs Hyde, are you happily married to Mr Hyde?'

'Well I was married, I'm divorced for 2 years now.'

'No boyfriend?'

'Not at the moment, no.' We walked off to the rotating door at the front of the building. Great she is not going to back off after all. This can get ugly quickly.

'Well ma'am you have a great evening and I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'Good evening Mr Grey.' We part ways and I head to the bus stop and the bus drove off. Oh, my god that was the most awkward conversation of my life. Great a over bearing ex-girlfriend and a sexual arresting new boss. That is just wonderful, I can't just settle in to my new life without tons of complications. It is just all I need right now on top of an already aching heart. Got home and ate a small cup of yogurt for dinner then went to take a welcoming shower. Got into my warm bed watching the rain pour down feeding my sad mood.

Fell asleep crying again and more nightmares took me tonight it's about Ana and how she dies badly and I can't do anything to safe her because someone I can't see is holding me back. Saw her look at me and how she blew out her last breath. The moment she passed it is as if my soul knew it because my soul became empty. I never felt so lost and completely empty and avoid of life. The next moment I was in a hospital for mental ill patients and I just looked at everything around me day in and day out not speaking at all just rocking myself on my bed in my lock up room.

I force myself awake and took a deep breath. I sat up finally and saw I was covered in sweat. I took off running, yes it was still raining and I ran for miles in the rain then when I felt I ran far enough I jogged back as the rain lessen but still came down in a generous amount. Got back and took a shower then instead of going back to bed like I should I borrow Keegan's laptop and log into my work e-mail address and saw a few newly submitted manuscripts I got working on them.

I finish with the third one then went back to bed if only for three hours. Fell asleep into a dreamless-ness. It was so welcoming. The day ahead of me felt only a little better then the first few days before. I sink into my work at SIP and it was around after lunch time I never took since I started Monday because I would rather work then give over to my own thoughts. I received a unexpected e-mail from Ana.

Asking me if I still attending Jesse's photo expo tomorrow. I e-mailed her back and saying yes I am still going and I told her I just need to confirm the time it starts. She replied she'll pick me up from work, then we'll fly to Portland for the evening and she will be waiting on the time of the function. I send Jesse a text to find out about the time we need to be there. Jesse text me back saying it starts 19:00PM for 19:30PM, Thursday evening. I send Ana a e-mail from my phone and told her how late the expo starts.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Time confirmation

Date: 30 July 2014; 14:15PM

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

I will pick you up from work tomorrow at 17:00PM.

Have a great afternoon.

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Steele Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

Now that everything is confirmed for tomorrow's trip to Portland and by just the meer thought of seeing Ana tomorrow night lifted my spirits a little. Jackie was on her way home when she pass my desk, ask me I'll join her for a quick drink, but I declined. That evening I finally fell asleep, and actually have a dreamless nights rest. The whole next day I felt so much better then I felt in days.

'So Christian up for a drink with us tonight?'

'Sorry, ma'am, but I already have plans tonight. Rain check?'

'Sure. Have a nice evening.' She said then walked off. I walked out with my suit case and Ana was waiting for me, Taylor stood outside the big black SUV waiting for me. He opens my door and I got in. Taylor at the wheel and we head into the Seattle traffic.

'Thank you again for tonight.' I finally said to break the awkward silence between Ana and myself.

'You're welcome. How have you been?' She asked me looking really concerned at me.

'Okay, I'm just going to give it to you straight Miss Steele. Not got at all.'

'Me to.' She said turning to face me better. I took her hand and squeeze it a little then let go. We reached Boeing field where Charlie Tango was ready for us. Taylor, Ana and I got in Charlie Tango and with Ana at the steer of things we were in Portland in no time. Once we landed, we drove the rest of the way in the car Ana leave at the heliport under cover garage, to the address Jesse gave me. 19:00PM sharp we walked into the gallery. All Jesse's picture were blown up to a rather great size or framed. All the pictures are wonderful. Jesse finally saw me where she was talking to a group of people. I gave her a half a hug knowing how Ana feels about Jesse.

'Jess all your pictures are amazing.' I said between the three of us.

'Thank you. Please get something to drink and please feel free to look around some more.' Jesse said and someone else called for her attention.

'Miss Steele would you like some wine from the open bar?'

'Yes, please Mr Grey.' I walked off to get us both a half a glass of white wine. We both walked around some more. Later I saw people pointing and talking in my direction. It must clearly be because of Ana at my side. Ana and I were still looking around when Seattle Times asked for a picture of Ana, I wanted to step away so they can take a picture of Ana but she held me to her side.

'Thank you Miss Steele and …?' The reporter asked

'Christian Grey.' Ana told the reporter. Finally we both turned a corner to our left and I froze in place. There are four large blown up pictures of me, where I lay on a picnic blanket. I remember her fooling around with the camera one day while Keegan and Lavender were with us on that picnic. Ana looked at me. Oh, no she looks clearly furious then she stomps off to the sales lady. I saw Ana produced her credit card. Clearly she is buying one. The pictures are of me laughing in various ways. Ana pulled me to the side.

'We're leaving, NOW.' She said.

'But we just got here.' I protested.

'Come-come we're leaving.'

'Okay, let me just say goodbye to Jesse then.'

'Good, make it quick.'

'Yes, ma'am.' I said walking and searching for Jesse. I finally found her and say my final goodbye. Ana and Taylor waited for me by the door. Ana talked to Taylor and he walked off. Ana took my hand and we walked out and she dragged me behind her to a nearby semi-lit alley way. Once we were out of sight she pushed me against the wall of a building and pressed herself against me with her one leg raised on my one side, pressing us tighter together, my arms fold around her. We look into each others eyes.

'Did you just bought one of my pictures?'I asked her as she burst out laughing. When she looked at me again she looked so serious.

'I bought all her pictures of you. I don't want some other woman ogling at your picture while your mine, Christian. You understand.' I just nod my head in understanding.

'But Ana…' I started to speak but she cut me off by giving me a kiss I clearly needed so much. Soon our kiss deepened and my hand almost raised the hem of her plum colored dress when she broke our kiss our intense kiss. Resting our foreheads together, to gain our breaths back.

'Come let's go get something to eat.' She said and we head into a charming restaurant. Our waiter showed us to a private table for two.

'Can I get you anything to drink?' Our waiter asked us.

'We'll have two glasses of your 2010 Ampelli Ice Muscat.' Ana told our waiter.

'Ma'am we don't sell the Ampelli Ice Muscat per glass only per bottle.'

'Perfect a bottle then.' She said and our waiter disappeared to go fetch us our what I guess is our expensive wine. I just looked at her, she looks so tense.

'I have a proposal for you Mr Grey?' She finally spoke again resting her elbows on the edge of the table.

' For me?' I asked shocked, wondering where she is going with this. The last time she made me a proposal things did not work out so well.

'Yes, but we'll talk on our drive back to Seattle.'

'Drive? We're not flying back?'

'No, Mr Grey. We need to talk that is why we are driving back.'

'Indeed we need to talk Miss Steele.' She looks me over.

'When last did you have a proper meal, Mr Grey?'

'Last Saturday at lunch.' I answered her. She closed her eye and it looks like she is counting to ten before she looked at me again. When she finally focused back on me she looked a bit more relaxed. Our waiter appeared with our bottle of wine, he opened it and pour us two half glass of wine.

'Are you ready to order?' Our waiter asked us.

'Yes, we'll have the stuffed chicken breast with the chef's choice of vegetables and a nice white sauce. Two of each.' Ana said and the poor waiter have to scribble to stay with what Ana is telling him.

'Yes, ma'am.' He took our menus from us and almost jogged off.

'What if I wanted the ravioli instead?' I asked her. Feeling a like I can't even order my own food any more.

'We need to eat quickly, so we can get back to Seattle.'

'Very well then.' I said folding my arms across my chest.

'What made you want to bring me tonight, Miss Steele?'

'You asked me three weeks ago and I always follow through on my agreements, Mr Grey. Besides with everything you send back to me in the big box, you wouldn't have any means of transport to get to Portland. That is way I contacted you yesterday.'

'Very thought of you, Miss Steele. Thank you for bringing me tonight.'

'You're welcome Mr Grey. Now tell me how is the people you work for. You think you'll enjoy working there?'

'Yes, I like the company sectary Clare, I think she's nice, then there is Will from accounting, he's a good guy. Then there is my boss I can't pin point yet so far, we do work well together, but she doesn't know the etiquette of person space. I am trying really hard to keep her at arm's length.'

'I see.' Was all Ana said but was clearly biting back her anger by closing her eyes again. Our food arrived and the chicken melts in your mouth. Everything is so delicious. I pour us some more wine as we continue to eat our dinner.

'How have you been Miss Steele?' I asked as I couldn't stand the stretching silence between us.

'I'm not going to sugar coat it Christian these past 5 days have been more then hell for me.' She said and I know this is so not her at all. She is usually so upright and in control over everything.

'Me too.' I finally caved.

'When was the last time you slept?' She asked me as she took her last bite of her dinner.

'Last Saturday afternoon.'

'You clearly need some proper rest.' She said and I could see she is restraining herself from touching my arm. We were nearly done eating when her phone rang.

'Steele… Yes. Yes, we're four blocks from the gallery at a restaurant call Le Petite Lounge.' She listened which clearly she is talking to Taylor. 'Yes, that's the one. 15 minutes, good.' Then she hung up.

'You're not really fond of proper pleasantries, Miss Steele?'

'Well I like to get to the point quickly, Mr Grey. Eat up our transport is almost here.' We finished our meals and with our half bottle of wine in our hands she settle the bill and we head out, to where Taylor was waiting for us outside in Ana's big black SUV. I got in and she talked to Taylor outside. Taylor responded with a nod to her. After they got in the car and we all drove off. I took her hand and kissed it. She looked at me with half a smile. We finally hit the interstate and speed back to Seattle.

'Now, what was your proposal Miss Steele?'

'Yes, I wanted to give you a proposal of having a normal vanilla relationship with no kinky fuckery at all.' I just looked at her all shocked as my jaw drop to the floor of the car. You've opened my eyes and made me realize what I have do and I have changed, Christian.'

'Wait I leave you and in 5 days you had a breakthrough revelation moment and now you're all free and seine?'

'You leaving me Christian were the best thing anyone has ever done for me and for us.'

'But Ana you will still have your needs?'

'I don't care about my sadistic needs right now. All I need is you and if you'd give us another chance.' How can I deny this beautiful woman? Gosh I have missed her so much. I looked away from her intense burning blue eyes. When I looked back at her, I unbuckle her safety belt and pulled her into my arms and onto my lap. I gave her a kiss while I cupped her face. We pulled apart and she looked into my eyes again.

'I have missed you so much Miss Steele and I would love to try again. Just a few things though I like being tied up by you and mildly flogged. The others we can discuss later.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'Why aren't you touching me tonight?' I asked her.

'I'm not going to touch you Mr Grey even if you beg me till we are both ready to move on.'

'But what about vanilla?' What I had to ask.

'One step at a time Mr Grey.'

'Very well Miss Steele.' She later slip back into her seat and buckle up again. I later lay down on her lap and fell asleep as we speed back to Seattle. Now that we semi sorted out our problems I fell asleep feeling a million times better. She woke me with heavenly kisses. I sat up and whip sleep from my eyes and I saw that we're at my apartment.

'We're not going to Escala?'

'No, Mr Grey you have to work tomorrow and if your stay over tonight I might not let you out of my sight ever again, Mr Grey.' I got out and fished out my apartment keys. Taylor hand her a very familiar box as she walk over to me.

'Thank you again for tonight, Ana it was nice to say my final goodbye to Jesse.'

'Only you Christian. Well here you go, Mr Grey.' She said handing me my box back.

'Now your car is still at Escala, but Sawyer will pick you up for work tomorrow at 8AM sharp and he will pick you up from work tomorrow at 17:00PM.'

'Oh, a few of my co-workers invited me to a bar across the street from SIP to celebrate my first week on the job.'

'I see.'

'Please join us there I would like to introduce you to some of the people I work with.'

'Very well, what's the bar called?'She asked me playing with my tie.

'It's called 50's.' A smile broke out over her pretty face.

'Yeah of course it is. I'll see you there then Mr Grey.'

'Wonderful. Sweet dreams Miss Steele.' I said bend down put my box on the ground then took her in my arms and gave her a wonderful goodnight kiss. She finally broke our kiss then head back to where Taylor was waiting for her. They drove off to Escala. I picked my box up from the ground and head up to my apartment. I unpack my box and head to the shower. After my shower I got dressed for bed as I passed the box I notice an newly wrapped box.

I opened it and it was a ipad with music Ana clearly put on it for me. I browse the apps on it and there was a app say British library. I opened it and it was all the British books ever printed on my brand new ipad. I can't believe it she bought me the entire British library. I fell asleep listening to the music on my brand new toy.

The next morning I text her to say thank you for my wonderful new gift. I was up really early, I lay and looked up at the ceiling. I now know that Anastasia Steele is my better half I got on the internet and started my ring shopping. I found one that is perfect and I can pay it off over three months with my current salary. After I found the ring I want to buy Ana, I head for the bathroom. I was walking back to my room when I received a text.

'Morning Mr Grey. You're welcome. You must have a great day at work. See you tonight.'

After I read her message I got dressed for and head out after I had breakfast. I so need to get my hair cut I look like a golly walk to myself. I finally walked out my apartment door around 07:45AM with my suit case and lunch. I walked out the front door of my building and saw Sawyer stood outside the SUV to drive me to work I clearly forgot about. I walked over to him and got in. We drove off and halfway into our drive Sawyer hand me an envelope with Ana's handwriting on it. Inside two pieces of paper.

'_My wonderful Mr Grey_

_I hope you got some proper sleep last night, I know I have._

_In closed in this envelop is a cheque of what Taylor got for your old car. Apparently it was a collector's item and the person that bought it from Taylor paid this price with a smile. I now officially hand it over to you. _

_Sawyer will keep you safe from now on and I will see you tonight at 50's bar._

_Ana_

_Xox'_

I looked up and saw we were almost at my office. I then look at my cheque again then folded it and put it in the inside of my jacket pocket. We arrived at SIP and we park out back of the building and came in through the employee entrance at the back of the building. I told Sawyer what I need to do in my lunch hour and he agreed to it. I got to my desk and started working. I was so emerged in my work that I didn't even notice how busy the office and Jackie have gotten.

Lunch time arrived and Sawyer drove me to the bank first and I banked my cheque of $25 000-00. Then we head to the jewelers where I got Ana an engagement ring of about $2800-00. Since I have all this money I bought it cash. There were still 30 minutes left in my lunch hour and I got my hair cut. Still have a few minutes left over in my lunch hour when we head back to the office. I ate my sandwich at my desk as I got back to my work. I was busy reading my last 5 pages of my last manuscript when Jackie came out of her office and came and sat on my desk.

'Great work for your first week Christian.'

'Thank you, ma'am. You have any plans for the weekend?' Time to get her off my back.

'Yes, I'm spending the weekend with my girlfriend.'

'Lucky girl.'

'No, I'm the luck guy.'

'So are we seeing you at 50's tonight?'

'Yes, I just want to finish up here quickly.'

'Good see you there then.'

'Sure.' She said then slide off my desk then she wanted to brush against me but I was it and make as if I was looking for my phone on the opposite side of my table. She head into her office and I started on my report of my late manuscript. I print out my report and attached it to the manuscript then filed it. I got my things in my suit case that includes my ring I got Ana today. Sawyer locked my suit case in the car while I make my way to 50's bar. I stepped out of my office building and someone walked right into me.

'Christian? Christian Grey?'

'Yes, can I help you?' I asked the pale dirty man.

'No.'

'I'm sorry. Who are you?'

'Oh, I'm nobody.' At that moment Sawyer arrived behind me and the man in front of me froze.

'Sam Ferreira hold up.' This Sam person did not wait around and ran for it. Sawyer got on his phone as we head over to 50's. Ana arrived 25 minutes later. The whole time Sawyer didn't let me out of his sight. I also didn't drink any form of strong liquor while I was at the bar. I only drank passion fruit and lemonade. Jackie later stumbled over to me clearly having one too many Zima for the evening. I'm just glad she's so drunk that she can't remember all the gibberish I told her earlier this week.

'Here's to great work in the future.' She mumbled when Ana walked up to my table.

'Hi, baby.' Ana said then gave me a kiss that made the whole bar blush. Jackie in her drunken state spoke to Ana.

'Hi, I'm Jackie Hyde.' She said holding her hand out for Ana to shake. Ana just stared at her for a good solid two minutes then stretch out her hand and shook Jackie's hand.

'Anastasia Steele, **the girlfriend**.' Ana said looking straight into Jackie's eyes.

'Anastasia Steele as in Seattle's billionaires?'

'The one and the same.' Ana replied. They have like a stare down then Taylor came in and whispered in Ana's ear. Ana looked up at Taylor very shocked, and then nod her head.

'Come baby, we have to go.' Ana said taking my hand.

'Please stay and have a drink with us.' Jackie spoke.

'Sorry, we have to take a rain check. We already have other plans for the evening.' Ana said and we said our goodbyes then head out of the bar with Taylor and Sawyer. I got in Ana's car with Taylor. Sawyer tagged along behind us in the second car.

'What's going on?' I finally asked her.

'I'm keeping you safe, Christian.'

'What? Please, Jackie I can handle, Ana.'

'It's not just her Christian, it's something else.'

'What? What is going on?' I asked her taking her hand and held it to my chest while I cupped her face. She looked from outside to me as we drove speedily.

'That man you saw outside your building tonight is a very dangerous man and we're going to spend the weekend booked in at a spa under other names. Mr and Mrs Taylor. While Taylor and my security team is searching for Sam Ferreira.'

'Who is this Sam whatever?'

'I'll explain everything later for now we need to get your things at your apartment then head over out to Charlie Tango that is already waiting for us at Boeing field.' We came to a stop at my apartment then got my already pack overnight bag then lock up my apartment again. I got back in Ana's car, then our two cars head for the interstate. 20 minutes later we came to a halt next to Charlie Tango.

Taylor carried our bags to Charlie Tango. Sawyer were instructed to drive the distance to the spa for the next 2 hours. Taylor, Ana and I buckled up and she took Charlie Tango to the skies. Arriving at 'Alderbrook Resort and spa.' What a breath taking place and with warm friendly people. We were shown to our private cabin for the weekend. I helped Taylor carry our bags in and Ana and I got our things unpacked.

'Will you please explain to me why we ran to a spa island?'

'Sam Ferreira.' Was all she said?

'Who is this dangerous criminal?'

'Sam Ferreira used to be one of my subs 2 and half years ago. He got engaged last year. It was six months ago when Sam started to show dangerous signs of mental illness. His fiancé haven't seen him for three weeks and recently my security team found him, hiding out with his mistress, who is Gustave's ex-wife. They met up at Gustave's kinky den. When Taylor informed me, Sam has met you as Sawyer came out of SIP; I rushed over to you wanting to make sure you're safe.' I walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. I took her hand in mine.

'I'm perfectly fine Ana.'

'Sam was also the reason I had to shorten my stay with you in Atlanta.'

'What? What happened?'

'He burst into my penthouse, as Mrs Jones was busy cleaning. He scared her half to her grave as he cut both his wrists very deeply. Mrs Jones rushed him to the ER were Mrs ex-Robinson came and fetch him. Ryan my other security man stayed with him till they out ran Ryan and vanished. Oh, if anything should have happened to you because of me. I… I'll never forgive myself Christian.' She said bury her face in her hands. I pulled her onto my lap.

'I feel the same way about you, Miss Steele.' She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She gave me a kiss, cupping my one cheek. There was a knock on our room door.

'Come in.' Ana said and in step Taylor.

'Ma'am, sir they brought over your dinner.'

'Thank you Taylor.' She said getting up from my lap. She stretch out her hand for me to take and I got up took her hand in mine and we head over to the dining table. The rain that has been brewing all day has finally decided to pour down in buckets. We ate our great prepared dinner. Taylor came and gave Ana our schedule for tomorrow and Sunday. Later we got all washed up and ready for bed. When we finally lay in the dark of our room. I just held her close to me and she lay on my chest. Heard her fall asleep as her breathing deepened then even out. I just lay on my back holding my incredible woman in my arms. I just stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that has happened today.

This is all just to messed up. I can now see why Ana is one ball of stress, but I'm semi army trained thanks to Mike my step-father, he was ex-army and thought me all the military basics. I think it might get in handy later to keep my special lady as safe as I can. Holding her even much closer to me as I finally fell asleep dreaming of babies. Yes my babies that ran around in dippers as they all look like their beautiful mother Ana, just miniature versions of her. The next moment I go on one knee and propose to her. (Maybe it's a good thing I brought the engagement ring along just as I made sure I have everything when I was at my apartment earlier.) The rest of my night's rest was better than the past week put together.


	18. Book 2 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Anastasia Steele**

Taylor walked up to me as I got ready to leave, to meet Christian at 50's. Taylor was on his phone clearly talking to one of our security details. He finally hung up and looked at me a very serious at me.

'Ma'am, Mr Ferreira made first contact with Mr Grey a few minutes ago, as Sawyer Mr Grey walked out of SIP.'

'What? Taylor book us anywhere we need to keep Mr Grey safe.'

'Yes, ma'am, I'll book it under Mr and Mrs Taylor.'

'Perfect and also get Charlie Tango ready.'

'Yes, right away ma'am.' Taylor said getting on his phone as we head down to Escala's basement parking lot. We got in and drove off towards midtown Seattle. I was looking out my window when Taylor spoke again.

'Ma'am the only place I could get at short notice was at 'Alderbrook Resort and Spa' shell I book us the cabin for the weekend?'

'Yes, please and also book us for a couple extravaganza for the whole weekend.'

'Right away ma'am.' Taylor said then continued to confirm our booking. Thinking of Sam again, I just fear for Christian's safety. I spoke to Flynn about Sam and his mental illness, with everything I told Flynn about Sam his almost 95% positive that Sam suffer from a mental imbalance called, schizophrenia disorder. It's a mental disorder were they hear voices in their heads and they even do such strange thing or say the most ridiculous things.

'Ma'am. Miss Steele.' Taylor try to get my attention.

'Yes, Taylor.'

'Everything is booked and ready for our arrival.'

'Wonderful.' We finally reached the bar and Taylor stuck to me like glue to my side as we walked into the bar and I saw a very uncomfortable Christian being cornered by a early middle age drunken woman. I approached Christian and gave him a big hello kiss. I taste no liquor on his lips. My good man is staying sober.

'Ana this is my new boss, Mrs Jackie Hyde. Jackie Hyde, Miss Anastasia Steele.' He introduced us. Jackie stretched her hand out for me to shake it. I stared her down for 2 minutes then finally shook her hand. I don't like this woman at all after all the stories Christian painted of this woman. I text Welch to e-mail me this woman's background check.

'Anastasia Steele, **the Girlfriend**.'

'Wait Anastasia Steele as in the billionaires?'

'The one and the same.' I walked back over to Christian's side where he was drinking his drink, but I don't take my eye off this awful woman. I kept staring her down and she finally backed off. Taylor stepped to my side and talked into my ear.

'Ma'am Sam is still lurking somewhere in the area but we can't locate him. We need to move now.' I nod my head then turned to Christian.

'Come baby we need to go now.'

'Please stay and have a drink with us.' Jackie said. Not on my watch with you around lady. Beside by the smell of you, you smell worst then a distillery.

'Rain check, we already have other plans for the evening.' We all said our goodbyes. I could see Christian looked very relieved by leaving. The moment when we were in the car, Christian turned to me wanting to know what is going on.

'What is going on?'

'I'm keeping you safe.' He looked outraged.

'What? I can handle Jackie, Ana.' This angered me, because she was already all over him at the bar.

'It's not just her Christian, it's something else.' I finally said feeling so defeated of all my troubles and worries.

'What? What is it?'

'That man you saw earlier outside your building tonight he is a dangerous man and we're spending the weekend at a spa under the names of Mr and Mrs Taylor. While Taylor's security tram searches for Sam Ferreira.'

'Who is Sam whatever?'

'I'll explain later but for now we need to get your overnight bag from your apartment, then we'll head out to Charlie Tango.' Taylor stop outside Christian's apartment building and in a few minutes we all set out again. Taylor instruct Sawyer to drive to our location and we took to the sky. 15 minutes in the sky with me at the steer of things I land perfectly on the helipad at 'Alderbrook Resort and Spa.' This whole resort is situated with all forest around us and the bay in front of us. You can actually hear the silence here, and real bird song. I booked us all in to our private cabin and out desk clerk said she'll send over out spa treatment schedule for tomorrow and Sunday a little later. The bell boy helped us with our bags.

I paid him and he disappeared. With a heavy sign on my part , I just look up at the cloudy sky then felt the weight of the world weighing me down. Walking into the cabin and to where Christian was busy unpacking his things. I got my own things unpacked and sat down heavily on our bed. Christian still wanted an explanation and he have every right to ask. So I explain everything he wanted to know. The thought of losing him completely, just the mere thought of any harm coming to him feels like I can't breathe at all. I bury my face in my hands. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer then later so I sat on his lap. Taylor interrupted us letting us know that our dinner arrived.

'Thank you Taylor.' I pulled myself together and stood up from Christian's lap. After dinner we both took a bath together and got into bed. I lay on his chest fell asleep listening to my loves heart beat. It is both soothing and gratifying to know he is here and safe.

Our whole next day we were in couples treatment all day they finish with us at the Swedish message room. I have to add it was a very welcoming message. I was one stress boll after I heard Sam has made contact with Christian. I just don't want Christian hurt in any form. This is a though I have been pondering for the whole day now and I'm going to do it. Yes, I'll do it after our dinner tonight. After out last messages, wrapped in our robes we both took a wonderful steamy shower together. We both washed one another. After we came down from out stunning shower experience we sat down for our dinner.

'Christian there is something I want to run by you, but I don't know how you would react to it.'

'What is it Miss Steele?'

' I want you to move in with me.'

'What? Are you serious?'

'Yes, I am very serious Mr Grey.'

'Wow. It's such a big step Ana, are you completely sure?'

'Again, yes I am dead serious about it.'

'Okay, can I think about it and let you know tomorrow morning.'

'But of course. Come now let's get some shut eye.'

'Please, how knew getting all these messages can make you so tired.'

'I agree.' I said getting in under the covers with him laying in my arms. Sleeping so soundly all night I've haven't slept so soundly the whole of last week. Dreaming of how I ask Christian to marry me. (I know I can be very dominant certain times but I'm still a woman and would like to be ask, by a nice man. My man.) Now dreaming of toddlers that all looks like Christian. (Wait a minutes "kids". I can't be a parent, not with all my issues.) No. No, kids. I woke and it was still dark out and the rain is still pouring down. Christian lay on my chest, I just stare at the ceiling. I raked my fingers through his amazingly soft copper hair. Wait a minute he cut it. Good man, it was getting a little long.

I repeatedly raked my fingers through his hair but he doesn't wake up. I can feel him breathing. I really need the bathroom now and I finally got him off me and lay on his back on his pillow. I got to the bathroom just in time after I was done I washed my hands and face. I brushed my teeth, then back to bed where I just watched Christian sleep. The longer I watched him sleep the more and more beautiful he got. The pull in my belly got more intense over time to a point I had to do something. I finally pulled our duvet off to our feet and pulled his silk boxers off and when I took him in my hand to rub him a little. He was already so hard and ready for me. So I made quick work of my own clothes and threw them on the floor.

While he still lay on his back I came and sit astride him. I held him up and I connect with him all the way. Oh, the feel of him in me never gets old. I started to move on him with my own hands on my breasts squeezing my nipples. About 20 minutes in to our love making, Christian finally woke up and took a hold of the rhythm. I bend down and kissed him. He took me around my waist and he really let me have it while we kept kissing so wonderfully. We both moaned together and we changed position. I lay on my side with my back against his chest as he drape my top leg over his and so deliciously thrust into me again and again. He kissed my neck and below my ear.

'Come baby, let me have it.' I said and he let me have all his manly milk. Feeling him fill me is always the best feeling in the whole world. I turned to him and I cup his face and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back.

'Ana, I love you.' He said softly in my ear. I know I have to say something otherwise I would lose him and I can't lose him again.

'Oh, Christian how should I show you even more that you are my whole world? But I don't understand how can you even love me, the cold hearted ice bitch?'

'Oh, Ana. You clearly don't see yourself clearly. When I look at the real you in here. (He pointed to my heart.) I see a brilliant smart business woman, that had such passion for the things she does, not to mention your protective nature over your parents, and m. You do absolutely have a heart Ana, and it's a heart of pure gold.' I just lay there listening to him talk about me like that. I just shook my head as tears fill my eyes.

'No. No one has declared their love for me the way you just did Christian. I wall always cherish it, but how can anyone love the monster in me. Just look at what I did to you.'

'Oh, Ana. My Ana. It is in the past now and we both decided on a second chance. Clean slate from here on forward.'

'I agree, clean slate.' He cup my one cheek and leaned in and gave me a welcoming kiss. 'Okay. Okay, I'll move in.' He said hovering over me smoothing back my hair as he stare into my eyes, with a smile on his beautiful face.

'Wonderful! Now please kiss me again.' I said as he and heat up the room again as we went in for the second phase.

Our day of more messages was great and very welcoming, but our romantic weekend is rapidly coming to an end. After our lunch we took a nice hot bath together and started packing our things. We head out to the car and my extra pilot I keep on staff came to get Charlie Tango so Ros my second in charge could use it for her trip to Portland. Now that we are all ready to leave we settle the rest of our bill and the four of us took to the road. I took a hold of Christian's arm and lay on his shoulder. He held me close to him and later pulled me onto his lap.

'When will you want me to move in Miss Steele?'

'Tonight, we can get the rest of your things throughout the week.'

'Very well.' He said and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and he looked at me with a smile.

'There is a favor I want to ask you, Mr Grey.'

'What is it Ana?'

'I don't want you to go anywhere without Sawyer with you, till we got a hold of Sam.'

'If it will help you feel more at ease then, I will always keep him close.'

'Good. Sam is more unstable then I thought. Until we get a hold of him and get him some help. I just want you safe.'

'As you wish Miss Steele.'

'I have a question for you.'

'What is your questions Ana?'

'Does your boss do her job well?'

'What? I think so. Why do you ask, angel of my heart?'

'I'm just curious that's all. The way she was all over you Friday night at the bar was not very appropriate on her part.'

'She was very drunk, Ana.'

'Still she should have known her place.' I said and slide back into my seat and buckle up.

'I can see your point Miss Steele, but you don't have to worry. You are the only woman with my heart.'

'Good to know Mr Grey.' I said and kissed his knuckles. Later Christian unbuckle his safely belt and lay down on my lap and fell asleep. Our two hour drive back to Seattle was one of adoration as I just stared at Christian sleeping on my lap. We pull up at the elevator of the Escala basement parking. Taylor dropped Christian, Sawyer and myself off and drove on. Our elevator arrived and the three of us stepped inside and new man I never saw before step in to our elevator with us.

'Good evening.' He said.

'Evening. Are you new to the building?' I asked him.

'Yes, I am. I am Danila Klein.'

'Christian Grey.' Christian said holding his hand for the man to shake. Danila shook his hand and then extend it to me.

'Anastasia Steele. Welcome to Escala.' I said shaking his hand.

'Thank you. Anastasia as in the millionaire?'

'Yes.'

'Which floor?' He asked us.

'Thank you, but we have to enter the code for the penthouse.'

'Of course.' He said and the elevator stopped at the fifth floor as he greeted us and got off. I punched in the code and we moved to the top. Christian wrap his one arm around my waist and kissed my neck. We arrived at the penthouse and Sawyer held us off to the side of the foyer when he got a feed from Taylor.

'Ma'am, sir, please stay here. We just want to make sure the penthouse is secure first.' He said and pulled his gun from his holster.

'What's going on?'

'Mr Grey's car has been vandalized.' Sawyer said and disappeared through the double doors. Time rolled on and on.

'Stay here, Christian.' I said and walked through the double doors.

'Ana, no. Stay here!' He almost yelled behind me. Walking through my great room and saw Ryan and Sawyer with Prescott searching every nook and cranny of the penthouse. I head to my office and got my computer to start up. Mrs Jones was busy in the kitchen. While they are still busy I went to go get Christian in the foyer and showed him to my room. I gave him two drawers and some closet space.

'What is going on, Ana?'

'You car have been vandalized and we'll find out the finer details once Taylor is back. Come let's have a light dinner. Mrs Jones is busy with our meals.' He took my hand when he was done unpacking his clothes, we walked to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar.

'Evening, Mrs Jones.' Christian said and gave her a smile.

'Mr Grey, how nice to see you here this evening.'

'Mrs Jones, Mr Grey is moving in with us.'

'Oh, how wonderful. Dinner is almost done.'

'Wonderful.' I said and got up to get us some wine. I poured us some wine and walked over to the glass wall that over look Seattle below. The space needle in the distance.

'You know, I have never really looked at the space needle before. It really is pretty.' Christian said looking from the space needle to me.

'Well if you like we can have dinner there at the top at my club there. It's called 'The Mile High' club.'

'That would be nice.' He said as we make our way back to the breakfast bar.

'Wonderful, I'll arrange it for us.' We sat down and ate our dinner. After dinner Taylor came to us and inform us what happened to Christian car, the car I gave him for graduation.

'Ma'am, I'm afraid Mr Grey's car has been vandalized with black paint that has been poured out over the roof and the front window has been hit to pieces and all four tyres has been sliced to shreds.'

'Any evidence of who has done this?'

'Sawyer and Ryan are going over the security footage as we speak.'

'Keep me up dated Taylor.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said and disappeared back into his security room.

'I am really sorry about your car. You will have a replacement in a few days.' I said looking up at him.

'There is no hurry, Miss Steele.' He said taking me in his arms.

'I will put in an order first thing tomorrow morning.' I promised him. He lift chin to look him in his eyes.

'You look so tired, love.'

'I am. If you know what I have to deal with on a daily basis you'll run for the hills all over again.'

'Come then let's get ready for bed.' We finish our wine then head to our room. We took a romantic candle lit bubble bath together. Just lay in the nice jasmine scented bath oil. We wash then dried off and got dressed for bed. In bed we just lay and talked about our future.

'Christian there is something I want to run by you, but I don't how you are going to feel about it.'

'What is it Ana?'

'I wanted to stretch out my business ventures to new areas so I made SIP a generous offer.'

'What! You bought SIP?'

'Yes, but you cannot utter a word to anyone till the property has been registered in my name.'

'Why? Why did you do it?'

'I look at a couple of other publishing houses but SIP was the only one that shows the most promising profitability.'

'Oh. As long as you got your money's worth then.'

'Oh, yes I think I have.' I said smiling at him. After he pulled me closer to his side and I fell asleep in the safety of his arms.


	19. Book 2 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Christian Grey**

This Sam guy really has his knife in for my woman. I have to do what I have to, to protect her at all costs. I love her so much. I thought early on Monday morning before our alarm even buzzed. I never saw her sleep so peaceful and so late. She is usually up before I am. Now I can return her favor to watch her sleep. I haven't seen her sleep this peaceful since I came to know her. She looks even more beautiful and even younger when she is asleep like this. Watching her sleep for another 20 minutes then got up and got ready for a working day. I was getting dressed in one of my new suit she got me before we split. She woke up and sat up in bed watching me.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning beautiful.'

'You're up early, Mr Grey.'

'Yes, I just don't want to be late for work that's all.'

'You look rather handsome in that suit.'

'Why thank you, Miss Steele. My wonderful girlfriend bought it for me.'

'Well, I don't like competition Mr Grey. But I have to agree she has excellent taste.' This made us both laugh a little. She got up and got dressed for the day. She looked so stunning in her dress. We head out to have our breakfast. Mrs Jones greeted us and Ana settled in with the morning financial paper. We ate freshly made omelets, then head out to our different offices. Sawyer and I were driving off in our SUV and Ana and Taylor drove off in their own car to Steele House. We arrived early at my office and not even Jackie was in yet. I got down to work and soon the whole office was abuzz as everyone got busy on their own work. I was busy typing our brief and e-mail it back to Jackie in her office to approve. I took Jackie a cup a coffee.

'Christian, good. Thank you for the coffee. There is a big publishing conference this week in Washington DC, and I would like you to come along.'

'I'm not sure, ma'am. I've only been here a week.'

'I know you would love it. You get to meet all the great authors and your learn so much in the field of publishing and the great contacts you build up there is quite amazing.'

'Very well then.' I said and head back to my desk. I phone Ana over my lunch break.

'Steele.'

'Good afternoon, Miss Steele.'

'Mr Grey, how wonderful to hear from you. What can I do for you on this fine afternoon?'

'My boss, just asked me to go to Washington DC for a big publishing conference this week.'

'What? This is out of the question. Not with her, Christian she doesn't have a very good reputation. If you want to go I'll take you, Mr Grey. It is the conference that is from Wednesday to Saturday right?'

'I'm not sure from when to when this conference stretches. I'm sure Jackie will give me all the information soon. Can we talk about it tonight?'

'But of course. I have send Ryan to your apartment to pack the things in your room at your old apartment.'

'That is very thoughtful of you Miss Steele. Thank you.'

'My pleasure. How late will you be done tonight?'

'By the looks of it, I won't work late tonight.'

'Good, see you soon Mr Grey.'

'See you soon my stunning love. Bye.'

'Laters, baby.' I got back to my work. Later the afternoon Jackie came to give me all the information pamphlets to read at home. Sawyer and I left for Escala my new address. Arriving back at the basement of Escala parking lot I saw my damaged car was removed. We got out of the car and head up to the penthouse. Walking into the great room I saw Ana was on her phone talking very animated to someone.

'Really? That much… (she whistles) that is an expensive mistake. No, no it's okay, we can write it off to tax deductions. Yes, you can talk to Leonard about it. Good keep me in formed.' She hung up and walked over to me. She is wearing workout cloths and she looks so hot wearing it.

'Good evening, Mr Grey.'

'Lady of my heart. How was your day?'

'Really busy.'

'Now, about Washington DC, you were indeed correct about the conference. You mentioned something earlier about Jackie, what did you mean?'

'I have ran a back ground check on her and everyone at SIP. According to her records she never have an assistant longer than three to four months.'

'What? Why?'

'The information I have on her says she blackmails her assistance on some form.'

'Oh, that is awful. Now what do you suggest I must do Miss Steele?'

'I suggest we leave Tuesday afternoon for Washington DC, together and stay at the hotel I already booked for us. She can fly on her own to Washington, or do you rather not want her to go.'

'It is after all your company in a few weeks and you can do with the staff and me as you see fit Miss Steele.'

'That might be correct Mr Grey, and I might be your boss's boss's boss but I will not interfere in your career, Mr Grey.' He bend down and gave me a kiss.

'Can we head over to my apartment later to go pack the last of my things.'

'Sure, all the things in your room have already been packed and moved here earlier this afternoon.'

'What? That is great. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' We sat down and ate our dinner. I got into more comfortable clothes and we head over to go pack the last of my things. My phone rang and it was Keegan.

'Hey, buddy. How is Switzerland?'

'Hi, it's ice cold. The slopes are sick. Have you heard about that 'Malaysian airliner' that has been shot down this morning?'

'Yes, what about it, man?'

'Well that was suppose to our ride back to Seattle.'

'What?' I said sitting down on the couch. Ana's face was painted with worry for me.

'What are you guys going to do to get back to the states?'

'We are struggling to get our money back from the airline so we can get back to the states on another airline.'

'Good luck you guys. Thanks for letting me know, buddy.'

'No problem. Talk later.'

'Sure.' I said and we hung up. Ana came and sit next to me.

'What is it?' She asked me.

'Have you heard of the aeroplane that was shot down over Russia this morning?'

'Yes, but only snippets of the story here and there.'

'According to Keegan, that was the flight that was suppose to bring them back home to Seattle. Now they are struggling to get their money back from the airline to book another flight for themselves to get back home.'

'Thank goodness their okay. If they have any problems getting back just let me know maybe we can work something out for them.'

'Thank you my lovely. But for now let me just tape up these last boxes then we can head back to Escala.'

'Good. Need any help?'

'No, just sit here and look just as pretty as ever.' I said and gave her hand a kiss. I might as well do it now. I tape up the last box and Sawyer and Ryan carried it out to the car. I excuse myself from Ana for a moment and gave Ana's father a call quickly from the bathroom.

'Ray.'

'Oh, Mr Steele. Hello. It's Christian.'

'Wonderful to hear from you son. How can I help you?'

'Sir, you might think this is way too early but I want to ask your permission to marry your amazing daughter.'

'You are right it is way too early, but I also haven't seen my daughter in such happy spirits lately and it is all thanks to you son. The little we do know of you is that you do have a really good heart and I give you my blessing to marry my daughter, on one condition. You two just be engage for a while before you finally set a date.'

'Yes sir you got yourself a deal. Thank you so much, sir. Please send my greeting to Dr Steele.'

'I will. Now go get her son.'

'Thank you sir. Bye.' I walk back out of the bathroom and walked over to where Ana was still sitting on the couch. We left going back to Escala. Once at Escala, Ana showed me the rest of the penthouse I haven't seen yet. Yes there is still a family room that is big enough for a full size pool table and a dart board and a DVD collection that can make any DVD rental shop jealous of. She located the library section of the large family room to me with a desk to work at.

Then she showed me the security room with lots of monitors on the walls with a full size boardroom table and then Ryan, Sawyer and Taylor each have their own rooms and that include Mrs Jones have her own living area with her own sleeping quarters off to the side. The penthouse have five guest bedrooms that is beside the staff's living quarters. All five guest bedrooms have their own en-suit bathrooms, not quite as big and beautiful as Ana's main bedroom's en-suit bathroom. I got my things unpacked and settled in. Ana was in her study busy working letting me settle in. I walked out to where she was busy on her phone. I waited for her to finish and then walk around her desk where she sat.

'What's the matter, baby? You worried about your friend?'

'Yeah, but they will be let us know if they need any assistance from us.'

'Don't worry they will be okay.' She said walking over to me where I sat in the chair across from her. She looked down into my eyes as she stood close to me.

'I have worked very hard in my past few sessions with Dr Flynn.'

'Dr Flynn your shrink, right?'

'Yes, Dr John Flynn. He had more progress with me then all my other shrinks over the years. We have been working on this.' She said stepping closer then kneel in front of me.

'Baby, what is it?' I asked cupping her petite beautiful face in both of my hands.

'Christian Grey, I Anastasia Steele love you with every fiber of my being more and more each day and I realize I will always love you every moment of forever.' She spoke as her eyes fill with emotion as she spoke each word with such heart that it touch the deepest part of me. I now too knee-led in front of her and took her in my arms.

'I love you to my Anastasia Steele more than words would ever allow me to tell you.' I said and gave her a kiss she won't soon forget. I got up and carried her over to her room. Lay her down on the bed.

'What do you want to do to me tonight Mr Grey, I am yours?' She said and just looked at me all stunning.

'Are you completely sure about this?' I asked her knowing of her issues. She nods her head and took my hands and placed them on places on her now naked body that I never have touched before. Her skin is so soft but her scars they are so deep in her skin. It almost made me want to cry for her that your own flesh and blood could have done this to her.

'Do you know how beautiful you are Ana?' I said as I let her guide my hands all over her naked body. She left my hands on her breast and I squeeze them gently and then reach so I could kiss her. Hovering over her looking down into her eyes.

'Is my touch okay, Ana?'I asked her. Although she's guiding my hands I could see she is biting down quite hard, clenching her jaw as she breath rapidly of an intense nature.

'It is really tough feeling your hands on part of my body, no one had touched in years, but the more you touch me the better it's starting to feel.'

'Promise?'

'Yes, I promise baby.' She said and I bend down again and kissed her. She got me undressed and let my clothes drop to the floor on the side of the bed. We connect without any foreplay between us and it was not necessary we were both so ready any way. I started to move and with her clinging to me closer and closer making us feel more and more as one we made sweet romantic love and Ana fell asleep after we were done in my arms. With her one arm draped across my stomach. I to finally fell asleep. The next morning we were awaken by the silly alarm clock reporting the Seattle traffic. I rolled over to see what time it is and realize I will be late for work if I don't get up this second.

'What up stud?' Ana asked sleepily sitting up to look at me rushing around the room to get ready for work. A sweet crooked smile started to spread across her pretty face.

'I'll be late if I don't get ready right now. What are you smiling about baby?'

'You have your shirt on inside out.'

'What?' I asked looking down on myself and started laughing. I quickly dress correctly and was busy tying my tie and head out to the great room. Mrs Jones still wanted to make me breakfast but I stopped her and just asked for a breakfast bar rather. She hand me my home made lunch. Ana walked me to the elevator and kissed me off.

'Bye. Seen you just after lunch so we can pack to go to Washington.'

'Yes, of course. Everything is already arranged. We leave 15:00PM sharp.' She inform me.

'It will be great because we'll be together.'

'Yes. Now go on and don't let Sawyer out of your sight, understand?'

'Yes, ma'am.' I said and gave her a kiss and step into the elevator with Sawyer. On our way to work I fill in the conference registration form and when we reach the office in the nick of time I scan my form, Ana's for and Jackie's forms and e-mail it to the publishing conference organizers. I booked Jackie's hotel and round flights. At nine Jackie mailed me something that she needs to be printed and bind. I quickly scanned the documents for errors and it only had a few and send it on for speed production and by one in the afternoon we received the documents back and I got all Jackie's things for her trip ready and I told her I have my own transport and accommodation already planned.

I was taking a little break in the kitchen searching for something sweet to nibble on and found a cookie or two to have with my coffee, when I turned around and Jackie was in the kitchen. Something inside me scream all sorts of loud warning signs. She closed the kitchen door behind her and walked up to me all evil eye looking at me. She reached up to stroke my face when I dodged her hand.

'Jackie what are you doing?'

'Getting ready to kiss you.'

'No!' I said and dove under her touch again. She finally cornered me and started rubbing me down there and I shaved her aside and ran out the door. She ran after me and ordered me into her office.

'I'm sorry Mrs Hyde. I have to pack for Washington, all your documents you'll need for your trip is on my desk. See you in Washington. Bye.' I said and almost ran to Sawyer. I looked behind me and I could see Jackie was not just mad she was furious. Sawyer got the car and I phoned Ana.

'Steele.'

'Hi.'

'What's wrong?'

'I don't want to tell you over the phone are you home already?'

'Yes. What's the matter baby?'

'Something has happened.'

'Are you okay?'

'I will be. See you in a bit.'

'See you soon.' We weaved through the traffic and reached Escala in no time. Riding the elevator up felt like it took an eternity. I rushed to were Ana was busy in her study. She saw me and ran to meet me half way.

'What has happened?'

'Jackie.'

'What happened?'

'I was having a coffee break in the kitchen when she cornered me and touched me in inappropriate places. I tried my best to dodge her at every corner but she just kept coming at me until I had no escape but shoved her aside a little and ran for my things and then came straight here with Sawyer.'

'You did well. I'll handle this.' She said and reached for her phone and she called the head of SIP, Roach.

'Roach, Steele. Hyde I want her out, NOW.' She said just holding me to her.

'Yes, yes. Do it now or the deal is off. Good. Let me know when it is done.' She hung up and called a man named Welch.

'Welch, Steele. Make sure they escort Hyde from the SIP premises in the hour. Good, make a copy and send it to me. We are leaving in an hour or so for Washington. Wonderful.' She said and hung up. She turned back to me and the compassion in her eyes for me was so touching.

'Do you feel better yet?'

'Yes a bit.'

'Good. Let me get you some soda to get some sugar in you in case you go into shock.'

'That will be great, thank you.' I said as we head hand in hand to the kitchen when Mrs Jones saw me was shocked to see my face so pale. I sat down and drank my soda Ana handed to me. Afterward we got packing and a half an hour later we were on the road to where we got on Ana's jet. We met with Ana's private pilot, Stephen and set off while the air hostess got us settle once we stabilize. Ana took my hand and showed me to the back of the jet, where a king side bed sat with a full bathroom with shower, toilet and basin. I lay down and taught about what happened this afternoon.

'Don't worry about Jackie anymore, baby.'

'What? Why not?'

'Because she no longer works for SIP anymore.'

'What? You got her fired?'

'Yes, Roach struggled like forever to get her out of SIP and he now have the final thing to get rid of her for good. So please don't worry about her anymore.'

'Okay. What will happen to my job now that I don't have a boss anymore?' I said and she came and lay down in my arms.

'You still want to a job then Mr Grey?'

'Yes, of course I still want my job it is the one I have been dreaming of all my live.'

'Then you still have one then. I have already told Roach you and I will be attending the conference in Washington, so don't worry about it. He was just glad we were going to represent SIP at the conference.'

'Good I was just starting to wonder about it. You really do think of everything, don't you Miss Steele.'

'I only try my best Mr Grey.' She said then gave me a kiss. I fell asleep with her in my arms, dreaming of how I will ask her to marry me. And then it turns to into a nightmare where she say no to me and then just laughs at me, with others pointing and laughing at me to. I was woken with Ana cooing me awake and smoothing my hair back.

'Finally. Are you okay baby, you were mumbling in your sleep?'

'I was. I haven't done that in a while. What did I say?'

'I'm not sure it sound like any word, baby.'

'There has been something on my mind lately.' I said getting up and pulled the small velvet box from my bag.

'What is it? You know you can talk to be about anything.' I let out a big sigh then went on one knee.

'Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, I have been wanting to ask you something of very importance.'

'What is it Christian, please this suspense is killing me.'

'Would you Anastasia Steele, do me the honor of excepting my mile high offer to accept my hand in marriage. Will you please marry me?' She looked at me as her hands both went to her mouth and tears spill over and ran down her cheeks.

'Oh, Christian. Of course it will be the best thing to marry you. Yes a zillion times yes I will marry you. And asking me in the air makes it completely perfect.' I stood up and lift her into my arms and gave her a kiss she won't soon forget. We still have 7 hours of our 10 hours flight and we spend most of our time in bed celebrating our engagement in wonderful love making and we had time to get in some proper rest afterward.


	20. Book 2 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Anastasia Steele**

That bitch, how dear she touch what is so clearly mine. If I get my hands on her I'll strangle the life from her. Lay in my mans arms on my jet was better than great. Two hours into our flight and he got down on one knee and he took my breath away by his proposal.

'Would you Anastasia Steele, do me the honor of excepting my mile high offer to accept my hand in marriage. Will you please marry me?' He asked me and waited for my answer. I only dreamt it just the other day. I looked at him as both my hands went to my mouth out of their own accord and tears spill over and ran down my cheeks.

'Oh, Christian. Of course it will be the best thing to marry you. Yes a zillion times yes I will marry you. And asking me in the air makes it completely perfect.' He stood up and lift me into air not much room for a full lift and gave he me a kiss that made time disappear. We still have 7 hours of our 10 hours flight and I gave Christian free reign to do with me whatever he wants with me. This vanilla relationship of ours is just getting better and better. My now fiancé is really showing me a wonderful time and we both fell asleep once we were done with our love making.

Once we arrived in Washington DC, Taylor got us a rental car and we set out to our booked hotel, The Eldon Luxury Suite hotel, we are booked in the penthouse suite. We really just a short walk to the Walter E. Washington Conference center, where the publishing conference and expo will be held. I got us booked in and we where show up to the penthouse.

We got settled in and a late night dinner has been send up for us. We ate then took a bath then hit the hay. Tonight I'm having my terrible nightmares again, it's the one where Randy is busy heating up the already twisted wire hanger and then while I was still busy playing with my doll he would burn me. I was crying out in agony, when a familiar soothing voice woke me with such gentleness and concern. I sat up and drank some water he hand me.

'My lovely lady, you were so restless and then you started to cry and then it sounded like you were in a mountain of pain. Tell me please.' He said and cupped my cheek looking deep into my eyes. I managed to sat up and straighten some of my hair flat.

'You deserve an explanation.'

'Only if you feel up to it.'

'Of course, you will have to know this since we are now engaged. All my nightmares are about my early childhood. I was born into a family the Rodger crack and whore house. My bio-mother and father were not very nice people. They were very bad alcohol and drug abusers and when they were in their highs they would take a twisted wire hanger and heat it white hot and they would burn me all over.'

'That is where you got all your scars from?'

'Yes. I would run crying to my mother for protection and she would just push me away and laugh with all the other high jerks in the room. Then my burns would heal and the process would start all over again. That is why my scares are such deep gushes and I do whatever it takes when I wear fancy dresses to cover them as best I can so no one will see them. As for my bio mother she was killed by someone who wanted her services for the afternoon and then when she refused him he shot her in front of me. I was only three and a half years old.'

'And you think because of your early childhood that you are this, fifty shades of darkness, right?'

'Yes, you see Christian, I am… I'm… -I am a sadist. I love hitting the day lights out of guys that look like my abusive father.' I said and buried my face in my hands. Christian was quite for a long time.

'I look like your bio father?'

'No, you are the first guy I met and feel so strongly about that does not look like my bio- father at all.' I had to answer fast so I won't lose him.

'Come here, you know what happened in the past is just that in the past and we are building our future together. Thank you for telling me about your bad dreams and your past. From now on you don't have to worry I will be here to keep the bad dreams away.' He said pulling my under his arm and we both lay back down to go back to sleep.

'Do you really know how much I love you, Christian Grey?' I said as we lay in the dark.

'Do you know how much I love you, Ana?' He asked then gave me a kiss. I sat up and sat astride him. He pushed my silk teddy up and pulled it over my head. His torso is already bear and he sat up and his hands is all over my body. I am really starting to get use to his amazing touch, I am starting to get use to it little by little. His mouth kissing my bare skin leaving hot trails in his wake. When his mouth form around my nipples it send me off almost immediately. With my hands raking through his hair as his hand move up and down my back and it feel so wonderful.

A soft moan escape my lips as he carried on with his adoring kisses all over my body. I finally pinned him down and pulled his sleeping short off and let it pile with my teddy on the floor. I gave him a few really good rubs then let him slide into me slowly as I sat down on him. We both moaned in pleasure as I take his whole length. While sat up with us connecting like we have we both started moving as one.

We kissed and he moved his kisses to my neck and then my chest and breasts. I later pin him down and as he held me down he is really letting me have it. Omg, it feels fantastic, what where I ever thinking of not trying vanilla before. Then again it wouldn't have been this wonderful man. I feel myself build and build. I weave our fingers together and looked into Christian's eyes of what I can only see is love without any measure for me.

'Come baby let me have it all.' I told him and we both exploded in ecstasy together. I lay on my wonderful fiancé's chest and he held me to him. He kissed my hair and then my forehead when I looked up at him.

'That was amazing.' He said giving me a kiss.

'No you are amazing, Mr Grey.'

'You're not very fond of compliments are you Miss Steele.'

'No, not really. Now let's discus wedding details.'

'I just want you to know Miss Steele, I know I only saw your parents a few times, I did gave your father 'the call' to ask for his blessing. Which he did but he also ask that we stay engage for a while then we can make it all final.'

'Really dear old daddy said all that.'

'Yes, ma'am. You can phone him right now if you don't believe me.'

'That will not be necessary, Mr Grey, because we make our own future.'

'I understand that but your father is only looking out for you, Ana.'

'Yes, your right. Very well we can stay engage for a month or two but not a moment longer.'

'Very well. Now let's get some rest tomorrow we will be quite busy.' He slowly pulled out of me and we just lay in each others arms till we were back in dreamless dream land. Yes, people I actually got some rest in. The next morning I was up early as usual and got some work in and done before our busy day starts at 9AM. Christian was busy shaving when I walked in to tell him our breakfast has just arrived. He smiled at me with a shaving cream face. I sat on the basin counter and took his razor from his hand and started to shave him.

Lucky for me I was still semi dressed in a slip and a camisole. I shaved his entire beard and now that he was smoothly shaven I whipped his face clean with a warm wet face towel and whipped the access shaving cream off his face. He looked at me and then bend down to kiss me. He pulled away a little then finished his morning routine. I slide off the counter then finished up in the bathroom too. I was busy zipping up my dress at the back when Christian stepped in and do my zip up the rest of the way.

He was dressed in a sexy black suit with my favorite gray tie and a white crisp collar shirt. He is as handsome as ever. Strangely enough I was dressed to match him without even thinking it. We ate our breakfast and then head out with Taylor. My security guys all on high alert with Sam roaming freely. Every day that passes is a day Sam's condition is just getting worst. Not knowing if Sam followed us to Washington DC being extra precautions can only be a good thing when I now try to keep my future husband safe at all cost. I look down at my gorgeous engagement ring. Oh, my life has so many complicated twists and turns some are more tiresome then other.

At the conference we received our information packets. Of course the sharks called the media circled around me like a bunch of hungry vultures around a carcase. I only gave vague answered were I can when they did asked me some questions, but mostly it is only photo's they wanted. After a few minutes Taylor and Christian both would step in and pull me away from the media. Our first session started and we took our seats. It's an hour long lecture on current e-book trends and how to market your company's digital books effectively.

As a high volume working woman in the corporate world all of this makes no sense to me but one thing is quite interesting, it the inner workings of the digital marketing, and how to reach your consumers. Well at least there is only a small part of this session I can use in my everyday work. We walked around the expo a little dodging large media crowds. Lunch time we head to a nice restaurant we both ate a light lunch. After lunch we had one more session to sit through. Ten minutes before we went in for out session Taylor called us away from the crowd and into a side hall where no one can see or hear us.

'Ma'am, sir. Sawyer has just phoned me. Your engagement has somehow leaked out to the media world.'

'What?' I said furious because since we landed not, Christian, nor I have uttered a word of it to anyone not even Taylor knew till now. I just closed my eyes, I was just to spitting mad at this moment. I got on the phone with Welch.

'Miss Steele?' Welch answered on the third ring.

'Welch, I assume you heard?'

'Yes, ma'am. I called Sawyer the second I found out this news.'

'Please, find the source of this leak then when you find them. Get Leon and my father to handle the legal issues.'

'Right away ma'am.' We both hung up. I know Christian wanted so badly to sit in on the next lecture but under the current situation to keep him safe we have to leave right now. Taylor just looked at me and with only his look he asked me if he could hire a handful of extra security for Christian and myself. I first nod my head then said: 'Do it.' Taylor was on his phone in like a second.

'What now?'

'I'm so sorry baby, I know you really wanted to sit through this next session but for our safety we have to leave now and we'll try again tomorrow with extra security.'

'It's okay. I just want my precious lady safe. Wait a minute extra security?' He asked confused.

'Yes, the white house had an excellent extended security service they offer when needed by other parliaments members, royals and celebrities when every they are in town and in need of extra protection.'

'Really?'

'Telling you the honest truth.'

'Very well let's move then.' Christian said. Taylor stopped in front of the conference center, and Christian rushed both of us towards the car through the crowds . I looked out the window as we drove off.

'You know Miss Steele, my step father Mike was ex-army and he taught my all military basics, growing up. I'll do whatever it takes in my power to keep you safe lady of my heart.' Looked at him and could see his concern for me. I believe in him. Our short drive to our hotel took longer we had to drive around first. Arriving at our hotel it was even worst, but 'The Eldon' hotel heard of what happened and they made their basement for staff available to us at the back of the hotel. So we can escape the horrible paparazzi. When we reached out penthouse it was buzzing with all our extra security. Taylor and I quickly briefed them and I saw Christian retreat to out room. After our security briefing I joined him in our room.

'What's the matter baby?' I asked him while I walked over to him where he stare out the window at the capital of our nation. He turned to me, took my hand in his and kissed them.

'Nothing is the matter. I'm just wondering where someone could have known about our engagement that is all.'

'Welch is a blood hound once he got something concrete he will inform us immediately.'

'Good because I want you safe Miss Steele no matter what.' He said rubbing the side of my upper arms.

'And I want you safe more than anything to Christian.'

'Oh, Ana.' He said the kissed the top of my head. Our security snap into place immediately. I wanted to take Christian out for dinner but was forced to stay in out penthouse all night. Taylor and our temporary security were on high alert with Sam still on the loose.

The next morning Welch called me.

'Steele.'

'Ma'am.'

'Welch, good any news?'

'Yes, ma'am. Apparently yesterday at the conference, the 'US Daily' reporter Andrew Jerkins took a photo of you and Mr Grey and saw the ring on your finger. Once he examine the picture closer he realized it was an engagement ring and that is how the leak got out. It is all over the web ma'am, I tried at first to take everything down all night but the attempt is really useless. I did how ever got in touch with the 'US Daily's' editor chief.'

'And?'

'According to him, he support his reporter but when I started threatening him and his company with a big fat law suit, he started to sweating bullets. I did however contact Leon and your father ma'am informing them of our situation and they are both on-board with the law suit. Leon have already draw up a law suit document and I have mailed you a copy as well ma'am.'

'Wonderful work Welch. Anything else?'

'Yes, ma'am there is Mr Ferreira is no longer staying with ex-Mrs Robinson and is now staying on his own in an apartment building across the street from Mr Grey's old address in the 'Pine market' district, and he got himself a job at a bar called 50's.'

'What? When did he start there?'

'According to Ryan who found him and followed him, he only started there yesterday.'

'Brilliant work Welch. Keep me informed.'

'Of course, ma'am.' I hung up. I walked back into our room where Christian was only beginning to wake-up. I sat down on our bed just watching him sleep. I looked back down at my ring. It really is so beautiful. Oh, how this ring is causing so much rackets at this moment. Christian's phone rang on the bed side table and in his sleepily reactions answered it.

'Hello.' He said starting to rub sleep from his eyes and start sitting up.

'Mom? Is everything okay?' He asked her and gave me a kiss on my cheek. 'Calm down mamma. I was only going to tell you after our trip from Washington DC. No not at all. Mom, please… Okay, mom just stop it!' He said a bit angry. ' Mom, I asked Ana to marry me because I love her and because she is my soul mate.' He told his mother and it seem so shut her up a little. He listened to something his mother clearly must be saying and it brought a smile to his handsome face and his crooked smile took shape.

'Yes, mom, Ana I am sure got everything under control. Yes, yes… Okay. Bye.' He hung up and then turn to me.

'Good morning queen of my heart.'

'Good morning, love.' We kissed good morning, then Christian launched into what his mother said, and he was right I do have everything under control. We got ready and I told him everything Welch had told me, while we were busy in out en-suit bathroom. Later Taylor told me Welch told him everything and that he has been in touch with Ryan and Sawyers with the rest of our security team to apprehend Sam when he came's from work on Saturday evening. And Dr Flynn has been called already about Sam. They are going to send Sam to Las Vegas at a facility called 'Seven Hills' hospital. They specialize in Sam's metal illness. He will get 24/7 care.

Christian and I ate out breakfast then without security we all set out to the conference. Everything is going smoothly today. Having extra security is always a good thing. Christian met so many great connections here today. Lunch time we ordered some gourmet burgers and fries and set out to eat it at small table. We had two more lecturers to sit through. After lunch we sat through the first then right after we'll had our second lecture.

When our very long lecture was done we head back to our hotel. Our security kept up the entire time. Tonight we found a very neat private restaurant that has private dining rooms they rent out. We booked one and an hour later we arrived at the restaurants back entrance. We gone through the kitchen all the fantastic smells drifted around. The owner himself showed us to our dining room we sat down and we ordered everything for the evening including dessert. Once all the crowds disappeared out the door. Christian started to relax.

'Hey.'

'Hi.'

'Now that we are finally alone. How are you doing this evening?'

'To be honest, Ana. I don't know how I feel this evening. All this craziness is just following us is so much to deal with.'

'Yes it is and I'm so sorry baby.'

'Oh, Ana I know none of this is your doing. You my lady are perfect as usual. It's the people out there.'

'You know for a moment there I though you're going to leave me again.' I confessed quickly.

'Leave you baby. Never again. I'm yours and only yours.'

'Good, and I'm yours.' I said leaning over out small table and gave him a kiss. Our evening out has turned out to be so perfect in it's own way. Our food arrived in greatly timed intervals. Christian shared with me his goals and dreams for his life and some of them I can help make it happen. Since I already working my own dream job since I was 21. Christian's goal is to one day be the head fiction editor in the department, but he only started out in the real world and if what I have learned the past month is that he would rather work to earn his place in the world, I'm really happy my man had a job, lots of people out there who don't have job.

After dinner we head back to our hotel. We spend most of our night in positions that you only heard of in Karma Sutra handbooks. When we did finally fell asleep it was the early hours of the morning. We both only woke up around 9AM and only got to the expo at 10Am. We attended only one lecture today then after Christian bought a heap of new books we head back to our hotel. A quite afternoon and evening in. We ordered some room service and ate then went to bed after a nice bubble bath with Christian.

'Miss Steele, I have a question for you.'

'What is Mr Grey?'

'Would you mind if you tie you up with one of my ties tonight?'

'Just so you know Mr Grey, the only time I was tied up was when Gustave was my dom and 'no' was not really an option back then. I have a phoebe of being tied up.'

'How does it make you feel?'

'Like someone who gets cluster phobic like there is no way out for me when I'm tied up.' I explained to him. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

'I see, I only thought about it, but if you feel so strongly about it then, then I'll leave it out completely then. I don't want to make you feel like I am suffocating you baby.' Isn't he the best fiancé in the world.

'We can maybe someday try it your way Mr Grey but right now I want some old fashion vanilla and I want some vanilla with you right now.'

'As you wish, Miss Steele.' He said and turned me on my front and without hesitation connect with me. He held still for a few counts then started to move in and out of me. Oh, this feeling this amazing feeling I can't get enough of at all. Later I raised my ass a little and he picked up his pounding rhythm. Later I pulled away a little and then let him lay down as I sat on top of him facing away from him.

He held my hips as we both connect yet again and on and one we tango the night away. We are both in great shape and go on for a while longer but I was rather tired and after we both reached our light orgasm we fell back on our pillows and Christian fell asleep in my arms. I as well fell asleep and slept so peaceful. Only with Christian that I sleep so peaceful at night.

The next morning Taylor reported that Ryan and a few of security waited to Sam at the 50's bar and as they were about to grab him he slip through their finger and ran off to a part of town they have been searching ever since. This made me very angry but I can blame my security team for doing what they did thought would work, I should have worked if Sam wasn't such a sly character currently.

The harder we try to get him the harder it is to find him again. Every time he slips through our finger is a day he could have gotten help from Flynn. We will have to get him and the soon the better. My only priority now is to keep my family and fiancé safe at all cost from my craze ex-sub. Gosh can my life get anymore fucked up. Thinking about it is tiresome.


	21. Book 2 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Christian Grey**(*****\- All stories marked in bold are all written by Writingcrazy1984. Please feel free to go and read them all.)

Sunday morning and we are flying back to Seattle on Ana's jet from Washington DC. Bianca the air hostess served us coffee and tea and breakfast then retreated to the captain's cabin. Ana is reading the financial times while I'm busy reading one of my new books. Over the years I taught myself to read more than one book at a time. So at the moment I am reading three books. All three lay on the table between Ana and me. We finished our breakfast and coffee and tea. Bianca came and removed our plates. I continued to read my book for a few more minutes then picked up the other where I left it last. I read it for an hour then placed my bookmark in it when I picked up my third book and started to read it. Ana watched me with fascination, then just smiled at me and shook her head.

'What?' I asked her smiling back at my wonderful fiancé.

'You.' She said leaning forward towards me on the small table between us.

'What about me, Miss Steele?'

'You are an astonishing man, reading three books at once. Do you at least know what is happening in each of these three books?'

'Of course, this book by Nadine Van der Merwe it's called *'**Torture**' it takes place in the future in the year 2145 were people were kidnapped from all over the world and brought to a 250 floor bunker in the middle of a deserts where they do drug testing on the people because animal testing became illegal. Then book two is called ***'The Prince and me'** it's about a prince of Denmark how's whole country was destroyed by the Russian's while he was on a charity tour in Rwanda, Africa and this ordinary business woman on a business trip also to Rwanda picked him up on the side of the road and helped him back on his feet. Now the third book I am currently reading, *'**Lost Beauty Diaries**', is about a vampire prince that goes to college at Yale medical school to study to be a doctor when he then fell in love with a sophomore medical student and they hit it off. I am still reading it and the story line is rather great.'

'Sound like it. It is truly remarkable on how you keep track on each of the three books you are reading.'

'It is something you learn over time.'

'I see. Now how long are you still going to be busy?'

'A while, or what do you have in mind Miss Steele.'

'Nothing in particular, I need to catch up on some work, will it be okay if I work while you read?'

'Of course please ahead, baby.' I said kissing the back of her hand. She opens her laptop and start working so hard, and few hours later she was on the jet's in flight phone talking to a dozen people. Later on I closed my books then just watched her at work and gosh does she look so extra hot when she's at work like this. Taylor busy with his own thing listening to his ipod. She caught sight of me watching her and cocked her head to one side and gave me one of her crooked smiles just for me. She looks so super hot, if Taylor and Bianca wasn't around I would have jumped her right here and right now. I smiled back at her and then as she place the in flight phone back on it's hook she also closed her laptop and stored it away again.

I got up and stretched out my hand for her to take. She looked up at me and took my hand and we finally head to the back of the jet. I closed the room door behind her and this time we have 12 hours flight time and we already used 5 hours to do what we both wanted and needed to do, business wise. I pulled my shirt over my head and hand her our favorite gray tie she really loves it so much and held my hands together so she can bound them together so she can have her sexy seductive way with me. She looked at me all funny when I hand her my tie and held my hand for her.

'Christian what are you doing?' She asked me taking both my hands in hers.

'I want you to tie me up and have your way with me. Just the way you like.'

'NO! Christian, no. The last time I tied you up like this, you ran out on me. So this is out of the question.'

'Ana, I know how much you want this, besides I loved being tied you for you and only you. It was you hitting me so hard, that I had the problem with.'

'Sorry Christian but the answer still stays no. You might be ready for this but I sure as am not.' She said at spoke to me with a very serious look on her face. 'But what I would like to do right now is make love to wonderful handsome fiancé.' She continues and by her words alone set me off and I feel it stirred me below my waist.

'Very well Miss Steele I am yours and only yours. Do with me as you see fit?' And boy did she, she threw me on the bed undo the last of my clothing and pulled it right off me then she came and stood between my legs and I sat up. Looking up in her burning blue eyes. She took my hands and guided them to the top button of her blouse then I quickly work my way down and started on her jeans pulling everything off her body so she stood only in her designer lingerie in front of me. She really is so breath taking beautiful.

I stood up and look down into her eyes as I cup her face and her hands rested on my waist. I feel her one hand slowly travels down my waist line and took a firm grip on me as I bend to kiss her. Our lips meet and we parted our lips as we slightly as we gave each other tongue, our breathes both hitched as our heart rates start to race, and as she started to rub me and gosh did I almost explode by what she is making me feel.

I reached around her and unclasp her push up bra. She quickly shrugs out of it and then hastily pulls her thong off so it pool at her feet. She sleep out of it and I so gently lat her down on her pillow she looked at me with such adoration and I am sure she could see the love in my eyes for her. Hovering over her I bend down to kiss her again. I started to trail my kisses down from below her ear, down her neck and chest. When I reached her wonderful full breasts I lingered there for a while till I made her moan, then continued to travel further down her body with my kisses till I came to the apex of her thighs. I let my hands softly rubbed the length of her legs seeing goose-bumps where my fingers trailed her legs.

I settled between her legs with my head. I wrap both my arms around her waist to spread open her beautiful folds of skin and started to lick her. This made her moan even louder, she grabbed handfuls of sheets. I kept licking her for a while longer then pressed my tongue into her sex as deep as I could manage. This made her almost go wild, I kept it up till she burst out into my mouth. Her hands are now in my hair as she now pulled me back up towards her mouth. I lay on top of her with my hardness perfectly positioned at the entrance of her sex; with only supporting myself on my elbows I press her into the mattress. We started kissing feverishly.

'I can taste myself on your lips.' She said then continues to kiss me. I shifted my hips and we are now fully connected. She hooks her feet around my behind as I started to move in and out of her over and over. Till we both reached a wonderful place in outer space together and with her saying my name as she found her release and I say her name in return, when I finally empties out in her. I fell back on my own pillow just out of breathe and covered in sex sweat. Pulling her into my arms and she lay on my chest trying to bring her breathing under control as well.

'That was beyond amazing. Thank you Christian.'

'You're welcome my wonderful Ana, but I should be thanking you.' She kissed my chest.

'I have a question.'

'Go ahead.'

'Would you like to have kids in our future?' She stiffen then quickly sat up staring at her hands.

'Mr Grey, do you really see me as a mother, be serious now. In between all my issues and fucked up-ness?'

'My Ana, my breath taking Ana. We all have issues even I have. Some people just have more then other, yet it doesn't make them bad parents. In fact because of all the shit they went through just make them better parents because they can teach their kids not to make the same mistakes and teach them to be better, much better.' She just looked at me almost near tears.

'You know Christian you're my very first.'

'Your first what baby?'

'First guy ever that saw me cry before.'

'Come here. I personally think you'll make the best mother for our kids would ever, have ever.' I said as she now sat in my lap laying her head on my chest.

'I'm not so sure, Christian.'

'Maybe you, me and Dr Flynn can work it through once we are facing that bridge.'

'That might be a good idea. We can always see Flynn.' She said tracing patterns in my chest hair. She finally relaxes and head to the shower as for me, I watched her and later fell asleep as we still on our way back to Seattle.

I was woken by Ana to go take a shower and get dressed so when we land soon we are at least presentable. After I cleaning up, I joined Ana in the lounge area of the plane again where I picked up one of my three books again and started to read.

'Mr Grey.'

'Yes, Miss Steele.' I said looking up from my book to her.

'I just want to remind you of my parents charity gala this coming Saturday evening.'

'That's right. I'll put a reminder in my phone.' I said and typed away on my phone. Ana just watched me cocking her head to one side and gave me half a smile.

'What?'

'Nothing.' She said, and I gave her my mega watt smile instead. Our pilot came on over the intercom and said we're 15 minutes outside of Seattle. Bianca cleared our cups and plates and I moved next to Ana.

'Ma'am.' Taylor called from on the other side of the ally looking over to Ana.

'Taylor.'

'Ma'am, Sawyer got extra security to come and get us at the airport because the press is swarming all the gates at the airport.'

'Good, extra security. Good work Taylor.' She said but I can see she's tensed up again.

'Hey, we'll keep you safe. That I can promise you baby.'

'Keep me safe. (She chuckled a little) My dear Christian everything I do is to keep you safe. I don't really care much for what happens to me, as long as you're safe.'

'Ana! Steele! I never want to hear you speak about yourself like that ever again! Are. We. Clear.'

'Yes, Mr Grey.' Ana said and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'Do you know how much I love you, Miss Anastasia Steele?'

'I might have a very good idea, but it can't be as much as I Ana Steele love you, Christian Grey.' She said and looked deep into my eyes. This time I gave her a kiss as we start to decent to Sea-Tac airport, not worrying about the others around us. We touched down and came to a halt in a private hanger and Sawyer and Ryan with an extra car with five men in it waited for us. We thanked our pilot and we walked out to meet our waiting party. Sawyer and a few of our other men helped with our luggage and we took off to Escala.

We got to the gate and luckily our cars have very dark tinted windows so no one can see in. Our car was swarmed and camera flashes where blinding all over. Sawyer had to stop either that or we would have ran over a couple of journalists. They really are like sharks. Sawyer lay on the horn and slowly made his way through the crowd and after 10 to 12 minutes of struggling to pass the crowd we got on the road and we hit the interstate. I looked over at Ana and she was just clenching her jaw at everything that happened. Driving off into the mid afternoon sun, with my very tensed up fiancé.


	22. Book 2 - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Anastasia Steele**

We finally got back to Escala, without any building crowd. Christian's friend called the moment we got back at Escala. He told Christian they finally got a flight back to Seattle and is on the airport right now as their flight is in an hour and a half. The relieve on Christian's face was priceless. Taylor and I sat down with my security team for a debriefing on all that happened here in Seattle while we were away in DC. Sawyer and Ryan's plan was really fool proof yet Sam manage to use his evasive skills to dodge my security team at every corner.

They are not stopping till they have him. A team is on him now as we speak to keep surveillance on Sam and as soon as we can corner him, the sooner we can grab him and get him the help he really needs. In the mean time they are sweeping the entire penthouse for any bugs. It is only protocol they do this every second month. Ryan and Sawyer's teams started the bug sweep of the whole penthouse, then they will go to my office at Steele House and do a bug sweep there as well.

'What's going on?' Christian asked me handing me a glass of wine.

'The teams are sweeping for any kind of bugs that might be in the penthouse. They do this every few months or so.'

'Oh, have they ever found anything yet?'

'It was about 3 months ago they found 2 in my study and 2 more in my bedroom and about 3 in my office at Steele House.'

'Could your team trace the signals?'

'Yes, Welch traced 2 of them, to one of my rivals, 'Waterfield Corp'. The others were just more for spying wanting to steal deals from us.'

'Who did they belong to?'

'Wind Maker,' company a really small time rivals not even a blip on our radar.'

'One can never be too sure or careful, Miss Steele. Please tell me you'll be safe and keep an eye out on these business villains. I want you safe.'

'I promise, Mr Grey. Now come let's go make something to eat for dinner.'

'Very well.' He said and picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to the kitchen while we kissed. He sat me down on the counter and fold my arms around his neck. He pulled my hair free from the hair band and it fell around my shoulders. He pulled away and grabbed a bunch of grapes from the fruit bowl. He fed me grapes. Then later he turned to the fridge and found a platter Mrs Jones must have left for us. It was plate filled with cold meat, cheese and more cut fruit. He fed me some cheese and I fed him in return, I picked up a cut strawberry from the plate and I bit into one end and he bit off the other end and so we kissed and ate ourselves to the full.

The after we cleared the platter, I hopped off the counter and pulled him behind me to our room and I got a nice bath going as we got undressed for our bath. I felt his eyes on my body and well how can you not look at him while he stood all hot and very naked in front of me and boy I am just so glad he is all mine. I strolled over to him and stood still in front of him. The smell of jasmine and almond filled the air around us. I looked up at him and his very hungry eyes looked down at me. I then tend to let my hands go all over his body. My finger ripple over his amazing six pack and then I let my hands roam all up and down the length of his hot body.

I walked around him and let my arms fold around his waist from behind as I kiss his muscular back and my hands play a little with his nipples then my hands ripple down his abs, moving further down till I grabbed a handful of him and started to rubbed. I stopped briefly and closed the bath water then continued my rubbing of him then before he could blink I had him in my mouth and sucked him so wonderfully, messaging his other parts of his sex while I suck him. Never in my life has a man tasted this good to me ever. He is out of breath and moaned in intervals.

'Ana, if you keep that up I'm going to come all over your mouth.' He said short of breathe. So I kept it up for him and a few minutes later his manly milk ran deliciously down my throat and boy does he really taste so yummy. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a large smile on his face. He picked me up and carried me to the our bed. He lay me down and then with one of his finger runs it around in my wetness. I nod at him and he so wonderfully slides into me all the way and oh, my gosh it feels so beyond wonderful.

'Oh, yes baby all the way.'

'You feel so wonderful tonight love.' He said and started to move and pick up the pace faster and harder. He held my legs then kissed the in step of my feet and it send delicious pleasure through my whole body. He pull out of me and turned my over so I lay on my front with me on my knees having my behind in the air. With me on my elbows looking back at my handsome fiancé as he rams back into me. Oh, that wonderful feeling really never gets old. He bends down and glide his hands over my back to my stomach then his hands smooth over my breasts and played with my nipples. Gosh it feels so great. With him playing with my breasts like this makes me even more hot and heavy for him and him only.

'I love you Christian Grey.' I said out of breath as I came around him. He said my name as he empties out into me. We both finally collapse onto the bed. Trying to get our breathing under control.

'I love you very much as well, Anastasia Steele.' He said looking into my eyes while I cupped his face. When we felt a bit better we took a nice candle lit bubble bath together. We over looking greater Seattle down below. I lay back in my wonderful mans arms, just enjoying our time together. He gave the side of my head a kiss, in haling as he does. What is about this man, I just can't put my finger on, that can make me do things and feel things that is so completely foreign to me. Things I have never felt before and never before in my entire life did. I have this desire to protect him so fear-sly. He awakened something in that not only leave me speechless but I sure the people close to me also notice my significant changes in me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANASTASIA_STEELE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now starting tomorrow morning which is Monday, I will call Welch and find out about more how our engagement leaked and asked for legal council from my legal staff. Then the set a new plan in action to catch Sam before he can do any real harm to himself or someone I hold near and dear to my heart. All this stuff is so tiresome and on top of it all, I have Gustave to deal with as well. He still keep on invading my personal life, like he owns me. He actually left me six voice messages over the time we were in DC last week. What the fuck is his deal? I'll have to deal with him first thing in the morning.

We finally wash and got ready for bed. Is was still really early when we were done in the bath. So Christian took off to the lounge and I took off to my study to do some work. Ros e-mailed me and I replied to all her five e-mails, then I made a few calls. I had a couple of rather large companies that contacted me for some corporate buy out in the telecommunication industry there. One thing about big Russian companies you have to be seven times as sure that you don't deal with any big mafia boss.

In general the whole of Russia is ran by the mob, and if we do go that route which I really doubt, is to make absolutely sure we will be completely safe from the mafia. But thinking of it now, with all the cross boarder fighting between Russia and the Ukraine I don't think we'll even look at what they'll offer us, it is a very risky business deal and we can't do another risky deal right now. Not after the huge let down by the university. I saw an e-mail from Welch that said I have a 10AM meeting with my dad and Leon to go over the sue details of the 'US DAILY' for leaking our engagement.

OH, NO! Tomorrow is Monday and rather letting Christian stay here for the next few weeks to keep him safe, I know he would rather go and work. I called in Sawyer and Ryan after they were done with their bug sweeping and I told them that they will protect Christian like he is forth knox. Well he is after all my very own precious loving future treasure and, I would do anything in my power to keep him safe.

The both of them agreed and after I was done working it was only ten to twelve PM. I walked to the lounge where Christian fell asleep on the couch with a open book on his chest. I took a couple of pictures of him this way with my phone and bend down and kissed his fore head and took the book from his chest and put it on the end table. His eyes slowly flutter open and he smiled when he saw me.

'Come baby. Let's go to bed.' I said and took his hand and we took off to our room. We got into bed and we both fell asleep again rather quickly.

The next morning we were both getting dressed for work I have early meetings and Christian is actually scared to go to work today because he won't know what to expect once he gets there. I just told him not to stress too much, because I don't think Roach will fire him just like that they have see his work for a couple of weeks and I am sure they will probably just get him a new boss or move him around in his department. He still looked so stressed when we parted ways for the day and my heart really went out for him. As for me I have a big financial meeting at Steele House and Taylor and I am on our way there now.

We got to basement parking of Steele House and when we walked pass the front of Steele House reception I saw a crowd of reporters. I just shook my head and Taylor and I head up to my office at the top floor of Steele House. Andrea had a cup of nice hot tea already on my table when I walked in. I hand her my coat and walked into my office. I sat down and got my computer going.

9AM came and my financial staff arrived and we all jump right into our meeting the reports they started to give me are all outstanding and all our investment companies are growing in such great way that all the figures are growing in leaps and bounds. I love seeing figures like this every six months. Our meeting end ten minutes before my meeting with my dad and Leon starts and quickly ran to the bathroom to the floor below and got back just in time. Andrea go dad and Leon some nice coffee while they waited for me. We head in to my office and sat down in the lounge are of my office.

'The editor of the US Daily said he will have his lawyer contact us directly and we will give him our demand of confiscate all the photo's and that we want a printed apology in their news paper.' Dad told me and I just nod my head.

'How are you handling it all honey?' Dad asked me. Leon just looked at me.

'Under circumstances daddy we're okay. I am just so tired to block all the punch coming from everywhere at the moment.' I just looked between Leon and my father. I really feel so tired.

'I see. Your mother wants me to extend an invitation to you and Christian tonight for dinner.'

'That would be wonderful. We'll be there.' I said and the men stood and left. Dad gave me a pick on my cheek and head out with Leon to settle the finer details of our law suit. I finally sat down and gave Gustave a call.

'Robinson.' He answered.

'Gustave, Steele.'

'What a nice surprise to hear from you?'

'Cut the crap Gustave, What the fuck do you want?' I snap at him with all the venom I could master.

'You got engaged, to a student?'

'We'll you fucked a high school under aged girl, what is it to you anyway?' It was quite for a while on Gustave's side of the phone.

'I… I always thought we were going to get married one day. That is the real reason, I'm so possessive over you Ana.'

'WHAT THE FUCK! You and me getting married… Let me make this very clear once and for all. We will never ever for all the eternity get back together and now that I found my one true soul mate. I am not going to fuck it up at all. Not like you did with poor Ava. Now if you don't back off I will end our business arrangement. No, wait I am going to end out business arrangement. I'll get Lizell to call you and settle our business arrangement today.'

'What! No, Ana please. Don't do this.' He pleaded.

'No, Gustave. No more! This ends today. I have too much shit of my own right now to deal with your manipulation on top of everything else. We end this today. If you want to go even further into my private life Gustave I will liquidate all your assets and crush you like a peanut shell if you don't stop interfering in my and Christian's private life. Do. You. Hear. Me.'

'Yes, ma'am I hear you. Bye.' I hung up without say another word to him. I got Andrea to get me Lizell on the line and told her what I want her to do for me and she send me a copy of the documents that will be send to Gustave to be signed tonight. She also told me that she herself will drive over to Gustave's to make sure he sign it then and there. I was glad that she took this matter as very urgent. Lunch time Christian called me and told me they offered him Jackie's old post for a temporary position till they can find someone to fill her position, but I know they are only doing this to see what I will do once the company is registered in my name. I congratulated him and told him we were invited to dinner at my folks place tonight.

'Ana, you don't sound like yourself. What is the matter baby?'

'I'll tell you tonight, baby. I don't want to talk about it over the phone.'

'Okay, I love and miss you so much today, baby.'

'I love and miss you to baby. See tonight, please be safe my angel.'

'I will. And Ana?'

'Yes.'

'Please you be safe as well. You are my entire universe now and if something are to happen to you baby I will go craze.' He said and sounded so sincere about it all. How can he stir my emotions with only a few words.

'I will baby and you are my entire universe too, you know that right. I love you. Bye.'

'Bye my love.' He said and we hung up. I got back to my own work and soon the rest of my work schedule for the week is hammered out in stone and I gave Andrea my update planned week. On Wednesday Ros and I will be flying out for something the university want to clear with us and I think they want to apologize for the big mistake they've done and want to sign another research contract with me. Do I really want to do that if it comes to that? I don't know. At three Taylor and I left for Escala. I have a session with Claude and to be honest I can use the workout to kick his ass to rid myself of all my build up anger I seem to having today and afterward I have a therapy session with Flynn at four, thirty PM.

I got changed and was already warmed up when Claude arrived and boy did it felt nice to kick and punch the living day lights out of him today. At the end of our session I took a shower and got ready for my session with Flynn. Mrs Jones came to ask me what we would like for dinner and I told her my parents invited us for dinner and that she can take the night off with Taylor as Taylor walked over to me and he smiled at Gail with such love in his eyes.

'But ma'am what about protection for you and Mr Grey?'

'Just get Prescott and Sawyer and Ryan will also be with us. I think we will be okay between the three of them.'

'Yes, ma'am. Thank you once again.' Taylor and I took off to Dr Flynn's office. My session with him went over two hours and it was necessary in my books. He really helped me work through a lot of things in those two hours. I told him about the question Christian asked me about kids and after a hour of finally forgiving my bio-parents and yes I cried my eyes out and felt a ton better for doing that. The next hour past where we work on where I want to go with my engagement with Christian and that I want to give him the family he wanted and that I am willing to work it through with him.

Flynn thinks we should come a couple of times for couples therapy to work through a few things with him. After my session with Flynn, Taylor went to pick Prescott up and she is now driving me back to Escala as for Taylor and Gail they took off for the night. Prescott stuck to me like glue, I guess it is prior to Taylor's instructions. There was still an half an hour before Sawyer, Ryan and Christian get here so I went to my study and worked till they arrive so we all can drive our the hour to my parents place. Lizell mailed me the sign documents, Gustave signed an hour ago. I gave Lizell a call and thanked her in person for her fast work on the Gustave matter. After my call to her my phone rang and it was Gustave.

'Gustave.'

'I have read and understand your contract. I accept your offer of the by out. I will transfer the money into your account now.' He said and my bank status popped up on my phone and it showed the amount I wanted from him.

'Thank you. Our relationship is from here on at an end. It was nice doing business with you. Good bye, Mr Robinson.'

'Bye, Miss Steele.' He said and we hung up. I sighed so heavily and feel like a weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders. I let my hair down and it fell around my shoulders as there was a knock at my study door.

'Come in.' I said and a familiar face peeked around the door at me. I got up and ran to him.

'Hi, oh how much I missed you today.' I said as he took me in his arms.

'Not as much as I missed you, my love of my life.' He said and gave me a kiss. 'What did you do today?'

'I finally got Gustave out of our lives for good and I don't think he will be a problem again. Then as for the case of our engagement leak it is being taken care of by my father and my legal department.'

'Goodness you have been very busy and for a Monday to. How late are we leaving for your folks?'

'In half an hour. Why?'

'I would really like to take a shower before we go.' He said and bend to give me another kiss.

'Oh okay, then you still have twenty minutes Mr Grey, to get your sexy body into the shower and back in comfortable clothes before we leave. It is after all an hour's drive.'

'Very well I'll hurry and meet you here again in twenty minutes then.' He said then jogged off to go take a shower. I got some more work done while I waited for him to finish up. He walked back into my office dressed in sexy jeans and a white crisp open collar shirt. Oh, boy does he smell nice. Very yummy indeed. The five of us took off and Sawyer is driving the five of us to my parents place. Half of our drive Christian told me about what happened today when he got at the office.

Roach called him in and gave him Jackie's position temporarily till they find someone to fill Jackie's position. I told him I am so proud of him that they think he is perfect for the job till they found him a new boss. The other half of our drive was silent and Christian just held me close to his side as we drove on. Later on we made out a little but stopped ourselves before we might do something we don't want the rest of our security to witness.


	23. Book 2 - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Christian Grey**

The evening at Carla and Ray's place, we all had a blast talking about everything and how we celebrated my new position at SIP. Ray gave us the load down on the law suit and that they send US Daily the law suit already with our demands. Angelo pulled me to one side later and told me it is Ana's birthday next week Saturday and that he and Carla are already planning a big birthday party for her and that presents are mandatory. Great what do you give a woman that already has everything she need. I really need to rattle my brain for something. Our evening progressed and I notice that Marco's new date for the evening started to look more and more uncomfortable as the evening progressed. I wonder what that is all about? We left the Steele's place around 10:30PM.

'Have you notice how Marco's date reacted tonight?' I asked Ana when we on the road back to Seattle.

'Yes, she's really an odd girl, not really much of a talker.'

'Yeah. That I did notice as well.' The rest of our back was a silent one and later I pulled Ana onto my lap and she did the strangest thing ever she fell asleep on my lap and in my arms. I let her sleep. I also do know she is currently in a lot of stress and pressure, with her work and our personal matters and on top of it all, Sam that evade all our attempts to catch him so we can get him the help he really needs. My phone signaled that I received a text message. I maneuvered Ana in my arms so I can reach my phone and read my text. It's from Keegan. There are at the Dubai airport and their connection flight to Seattle will only be in- in 6 hours. So in the mean time they have to stay at the airport. At least they are only one flight away from getting home.

We arrived back at Escala and I carried the now sleeping Ana in my arms. We all got into the elevator and rode it to the penthouse. Once we all stepped out into the foyer I walked with Ana still in my arms to our room. I lay her down on her pillow and got her pants, shoes, socks and jacket off of her and covered her with the duvet. I got dressed for bed and got in behind her. She was so restless till I got in with her and saw her physically relax in my arms. I really hate to see her so stressed up and then the few times I witnessed her nightmares was like watching someone drown, but seeing her much more relaxed in my arms is more of a relieve to us both I am sure.

The next morning we both woke-up early. I had a million things to do today and Ana, was already gone by the time I got to the kitchen. She had a breakfast meeting at Steele House. Gail made me delicious pancakes and bacon for breakfast. I ate then ran off with Sawyer and Ryan to SIP. Why Ana thinks I need two body guards is beyond me. I would rather let her have an extra body guard then me. Then again I notice last night at the Steele residence that they too had rather tight security details. Maybe I should just ask Ana tonight about that. Elizabeth our head of the HR department here at SIP came around yesterday and gave me my new job description and I read through it all and I am actually thrilled about it because it everything I always wanted to do.

So today my second day in my new position I am on top of everything I need to do and am really hard at work. At lunch time we of all, the department head are called in for our monthly meeting and I it all went well. They served a nice lunch spread afterward and then I got straight back to my work. By the time I almost got to go home three new submitted manuscripts were send in and now I have something to do tonight while Ana work in her study. After five Sawyer came to fetch me so we could go home. Ryan stood outside my office door.

I pack up my things and we left for Escala through the back of the building, because the blood sniffing press sharks crowded outside SIP's entrance, yesterday and today. We were stuck in the peak time traffic. Keegan called letting me know their finally back in Seattle and that he will be staying over at his parents tonight and will see me tomorrow. I told him I'm a working man now an d will see him tomorrow night, to give him back the apartment keys, then hung up. At the Escala under cover parking lot, Ana waited for me with Taylor and Prescott at her side. I got out and walked over to her.

'Good evening, Miss Steele.'

'Evening Mr Grey. I have a surprise for you tonight.'

'Oh, okay. What is it?' She hand me a key with an Audi symbol on it and my head snap up.

'You- you bought me a new car?' I asked her astonished.

'Yes, I have. I did promise you a new one since your last one was trashed. It took a while to get the latest model, there were a rather long waiting list but then again I pulled a few strings to get it in the color you love.' I just looked at my woman with amazement. 'Yes, you said something the other night about a silver car so I got you one. Go ahead.' She said with a rather large smile on her pretty face. I walked to her and now I don't care how sees us or not. I gave her a rather large intimate kiss and then picked her up and lift her in the air. When I put her back on her feet I just looked down in her ocean blue eyes and said: 'Thank you so very much, Miss Steele.'

'You're welcome, baby. Now go check out your new car.' We walked to my new car that stood in my old cars space, I got in and boy oh, boy was it nice. The seats felt like they give you hugs and then that very addictive new car smell. I few minutes later I got out and lock my now new car and walked off with Ana's hand weaved with mine to the elevator with our security details. We got to the penthouse and Gail cooked us some that smelled wonderful and the great smell filled the air. Ana and I got ourselves some nice white wine and looked out over greater Seattle.

'So I received news today that SIP is now finally register under one of my properties and is now the main owner of SIP.' Ana informed me.

'Congratulations, Miss Steele.'

'Thank you, Mr Grey. Now that the company is in my possession I am going to beef up the security system and the security personnel at that property and the server room we will get the top of the range security system installed and then you tell me what else needs changing to and we can work it into phases.'

'Ana you are more the capable to bring in changes to the company you are after all a very huge CEO of more than one company and SIP is nothing different. I am after all not fit or qualified to help you make big cooperate changes to SIP.'

'You want to know the real reason I bought SIP in the first place Christian, is to keep you safe at all cost. But even though I am now your boss's boss's boss, I will never interfere with you career at SIP.'

'I understand that and if I were in your shoes Ana I would have probably do the same to keep you safe as well and I understand your need to keep me safe but most of all I want you safe more than anything in the world.'

'You need not worry about me Christian really. Taylor has been protecting me 24/7 for the past five years and it to think about it- it's almost six years. And never in that time had anything slip pass him and we had a few really close encounters in the past.'

'I believe you Ana. I just don't want anything happening to you. I love you so much and I don't even think our English language have enough words to even start describe how much I care for you and love you Miss Anastasia Rose Steele.' She sat even closer to me now and I pulled her legs over my lap and lean in and gave her a kiss. Gail called us for dinner and we smiled as we pulled a part.

'Just stay here.' I said and got the gas fireplace going. Then went to get out nice pasta dinner from the breakfast bar and carried over with the wine bottle wedge under my arm and set a table on the coffee table for the two of us on the long hair rug in front of the fire place. We started to eat our wonderful pasta and chicken. I told Ana I would have to stop by my old apartment to give Keegan my old key back. She was not happy about this but finally caved, with a condition. The condition is that she will pick me up from work and we'll both drive over to my old apartment.

She mentioned that she'll send Taylor and Jason to go do a thorough security sweep of my old apartment in case Sam was there before Keegan returns to the apartment. I agreed that would be good idea, I don't want my best friend caught up in our personal mess with Ana's ex-psycho lovers. Later as we were still eating I realize what I'm going to get Ana for her birthday and then will have to go out tomorrow and get it. We finished out dinner and set out to do our work for the evening. My work was done and I was busy typing out their reports and attached it to the manuscripts.

I took a quick shower and got my first half of my Ana's birthday present in motion and all I need is to go get a rather large box with some ribbon. Yes, it will be perfect. I had to work fast and had to hide Ana's gift in out closet where she won't find it easily. Later I lay on our bed waiting for her as I read my book I started to read a few nights ago. Around 11PM, Ana strolled into out room and was busy typing on her phone.

'My meeting of tomorrow with WSU has been moved on to Thursday. So Ros and I will be flying out to Portland for the morning on Thursday, but I will be back by mid afternoon and maybe I can pick you up from work.' She said, as she step, out of her high heels.

'I would love that you will pick me up from work, Miss Steele.'

'Wonderful, I just put it on the schedule.' She said and bend over and gave me a kiss as she came back out of the closet. She wanted to walk off again but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back and she fell on the bed and before she could blink I was on top of her. Looking down at her.

'Do you know just how beautiful you are Miss Steele?' I said whispering it in her ear and started to pull her blouse from her skirt and work my hands in under her blouse up to her breast as I bend down and gave her a kiss. Her hands is in my hair messing it up deliciously. I pull the cups of her bra down and moved down to lick and suck them. She moan loudly and grabbed hands full of the bedding as I keep up my play with her nipples. Later I reach round her and unhook her bra and blouse as I drop it to the floor.

I kissed all her scares and the pleasurable moans that escaped her mouth was reward enough. Later I captured her wrists in my hands and held them above her head and kissed her while my free hand wondered further down her body till I found the spot I was searching for and pulling her skirt up and slide my hand into her thong and play so wonderfully with her wetness there and her moans almost started to beg me. I kissed her below her ear and then her jaw all the while I held her hands above her head. Then when I reached her nipples again I pressed two of my fingers into her and started to make come heather motions inside her and as I pick up the motion she came in my hand.

'Tie me up Christian, please.' She begged.

'Okay, but I'll use one of my ties. Will that be okay?'

'Yes.' She whispered and it came out in a moan. I grabbed one of my ties of the shelf where my ties were stored. I tied her hand not to tight with my tie to the head board. Then got her bottom half undressed and through the rest of her clothing on the floor. I gave myself a few good rubs then positioned myself over her and as we gaze into each others eyes I rammed into her and started to work my butt off as she came over and over during our love making session around me and then finally I found my relies and empties out inside of her. After our love making I untie her hands and envelop her in a Christian blanket. We are both so out of breathe that we lay for a good five minutes to get our breathing back under control. She looked at me and just said something I never thought she would say.

'I like the way you tie me up Christian. I would agree to you tying me up from time to time in the same way you did tonight. The way you made love to me tonight was exhilarating with me being tied up and you working so hard. You made me come three times tonight never before had I experienced so much connection to anybody before. You really are amazing, Christian Grey.'

'No I am sure you're the amazing one here Ana Steele. I love you so much.'

'I love you very much to.' I pull out of her and we fell asleep. I ones woke up to get a drink of water when I saw Ana look so peaceful and so breath taking-ly beautiful were she lay on her side wrapped in the bed sheet. I got my drink of water and just admire her as I got back in bed watching her sleep.


	24. Book 2 - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Anastasia Steele**

The next morning I told Christian that I will be flying to Portland for a meeting there. So I gave him a long heartfelt kiss as I left with Taylor as we drove off to go and fetch Ros at Steele House then drove all the way to Boeing field. I gone through all the pre-flight checks and Taylor and Ros got in and strapped in. I radioed in to Sea-Tac control center and they gave me the go ahead. I took to the skies and the three of us flew off to Portland. The sun just came up and is painting the sky in warm orange and red colors. Just past the half way mark in our flight I notice that there is something wrong with my steering but I manage with all my strength to keep it in a straight line and then later put all of us safely down on the heliport, in Portland.

'Taylor.'

'Ma'am.'

'Someone must have tamper with Charlie Tango's wiring because there is seriously something wrong with it's steering and I know it was perfect the last time I flew her. Get a team on it.'

'Yes, ma'am. I will also give Welch a call to look over the surveillance footage that is in Charlie Tango's hanger.'

'Thank you, Taylor.'

'I guess we will be taking the car back to Seattle then.'

'Yes, I don't want to risk our lives flying her again before she is fixed.'

'Of course ma'am. I'll get a team to drive her back to Boeing field.'

'Great work.' I said then joined Ros where she is waiting for us. The three off us walked down to where our car was waiting for us. We got in and Taylor drove us to our meeting place. We greeted the faculty and we all sat around a large table where they will be serving us breakfast. The faculty started to discuss with us what they wanted to do and wanted to officially apologies for what happened earlier this year with our research and want to get up and running again. We told them they first have to win our trust back before we can even consider investing in their project.

Ros nod at me when I spoke for my company. I just think it is reasonable to first get the lost trust back before I push more money into their school. The dean of the university listened to us and nod his head at me then said; 'give us four months to win back your trust Miss Steel, and if you still don't want to invest in our projects then fair is fair we'll call it quits.'

'Very well. Four months, you better perform Professor Kensington.' I told the dean as I finish my plate. I glace over to Taylor and he was very busy on his phone. After our meeting, I told Ros what happened to Charlie Tango and she was so shocked. Taylor walked up to me and told us what Welch have found. According to Welch, it was Jackie Hyde that broke into Charlie Tango's hanger and just ripped a bunch of electrical cord out of there place at the bottom of the helicopter. Great now her as well. I can't take any more shit. I gave Welch a call after Taylor gave us the news.

'Welch.'

'Steele. Taylor just told me about your findings, great work.'

'Thank you ma'am. I notified the police as well ma'am and they put out an APB for her arrest and tampering of private property as well as breaking and entering.'

'Good. Any news on Sam yet?'

'He left his apartment an hour ago and I have tracked him in the Pike Market doing some shopping. Throw the surveillance cameras they have there.'

'Wonderful keep me posted.'

'Of course ma'am. I have gave an order to a team to go and sweep Mr Grey's old apartment before his friend returns later today before Sam might break in to do some real harm.'

'Thank you Welch for understanding the urgency of the matter.'

'You're welcome ma'am.' After that we hung up and I gave Christian a quick call. It is just past one in the afternoon now.

'Grey.'

'Hi it's me.'

'Hey, this is a nice surprise. How did your meeting go?'

'It was quite intense. Listen I am going to call Roach and tell him I need you home right away.'

'Why? What is wrong, baby?' He asked me immediately on the edge.

'I'll tell you once I'm home okay. We can't fly back, so we are driving back to Seattle. Just stay home till I get back and wait till you go give Keegan the keys to your old apartment okay.'

'Very well, but Ana what is going on? Please just tell me.'

'Someone tapered with Charlie Tango's controls, and steering her was hard and I had to hold her steady till we landed safely in Portland.'

'Oh, my gosh. Are you okay baby?'

'Yeah, we all are. I just want the perpetrator captured that did this.'

'Please drive safe it just started to rain here in Seattle and the roads are really wet out there. I'll wait for you till you get home. May I use your study to work till you get home?'

'Of course, love. See you in a bit. I love you.'

'I love you very much, baby.' We hung up and I finally got in the car and we drove back the three hours to Seattle. Ros and my phone rang off the hook. Dad called me and I gave him the load down of Charlie Tango and he was appalled when he heard it is an ex-employee that sabotage my trusty old Charlie Tango. Later mom called me and I told her the same story she is just so glad that we all are safe and haven't crashed somewhere where we can't get help. An hour outside of Seattle and the rain really set in and Taylor slowed down a bit for the heavy rainy conditions we are driving in.

We kept driving and finally we drop Ros off at the Steele House again and we head to Escala.

When we arrived at the penthouse Christian ran to me and enveloped me in his arms.

'Oh, I am so glad you're here and safe. I have been so worried about you. Could your security team figure out how sabotage Charlie Tango yet?'

'Yes, they did. It was Jackie Hyde. She broke in to Charlie Tango's hanger at Boeing field last night and stripped the steering cords at the bottom of the helicopter and that messed with the steering.'

'My old boss. She is seriously carrying a grudge for not just me but for both of us then.'

'It would look that why. Welch has call the police and they are searching for her as we speak. Now as for your friend has he returned to the apartment yet?'

'Yes, I have just spoken to him a moment ago and he just stepped into the apartment.'

'Good, then lets go quickly and then come back so we can spend a nice quite evening at home. After today we both can do with some relaxing.'

'You got that right. Let me just grab my coat then we can go.' Taylor walked up to me while Christian went to fetch his coat.

'The security team went to Mr Grey's old apartment and they sweep the whole place ma'am and found nothing not a trace of Sam anywhere.'

'Thanks Taylor. Please get Sawyer and Ryan to escort us to Mr Grey's old apartment now. We are quickly returning the keys to Mr Grey's friend, now.'

'Very well ma'am, but I am going with you.'

'Very well.' Christian returned and the five of us set out again. Ryan drove us the short distance to Christian's apartment. Christian help me out with an umbrella over us, as we ran inside followed by our security detail. Christian let Keegan know we're here and to let us in over the intercom. Funny Keegan didn't spoke a work over the intercom. We enter and found poor Keegan tied up with duck type over his mouth and tied to a chair with rather thick and long cable ties that has been cutting into his flesh making him bleed.

'Don't worry Keegan. We'll sort this out.' Christian said to reassure his friend. I searched the room for Sam and found him standing in the small kitchen area of the apartment. My security reach for their guns once they saw the 45 magnum in his hand he was waving around like a toy. By the way it fell around in his hand it look really very heavy. Sam saw us and pointed it at us.

'Stay back! Don't look into my eyes you'll cast another spell on me you witch.' He talked to me now and I talked to Taylor saying that he must go take Christian and Keegan out of the apartment and get Flynn. Sawyer and Ryan carried Keegan out of the apartment still on the chair. Christian refused to leave me. Frozen on the spot he was standing in.

'Christian, now is not the time to test me. **GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!**' I said and establish eye contact with Sam, he looked at me and his whole demeanor changed as we looked at each other. I went into my dom mode and I finally got him to his knees. When I got him in his sub position, Taylor finally got Christian out of the apartment with some struggle.

'You have been a very bad boy, Mr Ferreira.'

'Yes, mistress.'

'I'm going to punish you because you have been a real bad and bad boys need a hiding.'

'Yes, mistress I've been bad.'

'Now drop your gun. We are going to take a bath.'

'Yes, mistress.' He said and dropped the gun to the ground and got up, still looking at the floor. I ran him a bath and he got undressed. Gosh he is really- really dirty. He is staying alone but never baths. He is really sick. He got in and I washed him and washed his hair. Afterward I got into Keegan's closet and got Sam into some clean clothes. I will repay Keegan for the lending of his wardrobe later. He wrapped his arms around himself and I wrap my arms around him and he was cold so I wrap a thick blanket around him. Taylor removed the magnum from the kitchen floor and was standing close keeping an eye on Sam.

'Now Sam there is going to be a doctor here shortly, I order you to go with him and listen to everything he says you must do. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, mistress. A doctor will be here to help me.'

'Yes, you will be going with him and he will take you to a place where he will help you.'

'Yes, mistress.' He said and Flynn walked into the apartment.

'Mr Ferreira this is Dr Flynn. You will listen and do everything he tells you. You understand?'

'Yes, mistress.' He confirms and went with Flynn down to the car. He was about to get into Flynn's car in the back when Taylor wanted to help him in, when he grabbed Taylor's gun and pulled the trigger aiming it directly at me. I heard Christian yell. Everything is happening so fast. Taylor hit Sam unconscious and prop him into the back of Flynn's car and slam the back door shut. Flynn speed off.

I was still waiting for the bullet to hit me because he really had a clear shot at me. I looked down and Christian lay a feet away from me on the ground. I ran to him and Taylor, Ryan and Sawyer where already at Christian's side. Christian jumped in front of the bullets path and hit him in his left shoulder and is bleeding so badly. We got him into the back of our car. Keegan still wanted to say something when we swiftly moved and was off to the hospital as Christian lay on my lap. Now tears is streaming down my face as I took my jacket off and just held pressure on his wound.

'Ana…' He said, starting to look so pale.

'Shhh… Don't talk baby. Safe your strength. Just keep your eyes on me baby.'

'Ana, did he shot you to?'

'No, baby. I am perfectly fine. Hold on baby we are almost at the hospital.'

'Okay. But why are you full of blood my love?'

'It's not my blood angel.' I said and got my mother on the phone.

'Steele.' She said.

'Mom.'

'Ana, what's wrong?'

'Christian has just been shot, we are almost at the hospital.'

'We'll be here and ready when you arrive.' She said and we hung up.

'Why did you call your mother…?' he slur his words a little.

'So she can take care of you once we get to the hospital. Now keep your eyes open and on me, baby.' He did what I asked and I saw his eyes roll a little to the back of his head.

'Please come back to me. Christian! Christian, stay with me baby.' His eyes focus on me again and we got to the ER entrance and the ER team took him off and worked on him immediately. My mother met me at the door. I looked down on myself and I was covered in Christian's blood but I didn't care how I look at the moment. Mom dragged me off to a private room and got me to explain to her what happened with Christian and I gave her every single detail. An hour later the police rocked up and Taylor and I gave our statements of Christian's gunshot wound and how it all happened and that we will have to wait and hear from Christian if he wants to press charges on Sam for shooting at us. I walked in later where they are still busy with Christian.

'Ana!' Christian yelled over the working hospital staff.

'I'm here baby.' I said and walked around the busy doctors and nurses.

'Oh, Ana. Are you okay, my love?'

'Yes, I am fine. Now you lay still and let the doctors do their work, okay. I love you so much and you were so brave to safe me this afternoon.'

'I love you to princess of my heart.' He said as they sedate him. His eye finally fell shut as they rush him out of the room and up to the x-ray department.

'Miss Steele, Mr Grey told us your engaged and we need you to fill out some form for him.'

'Of course and yes we are engaged. Anything you need to get him well again, doctor please.'

'We are doing everything we can, ma'am.' He said pushing a clipboard with papers on it into my hands and told me to hand it back to the nurse at the station then jogged off after Christian. I filled in everything on the forms and hand it back to the nurse at the desk. Mom was at my side all the way. She gave me a hug and I just held her close to me.

'Oh, mama. I can't lose him. He is my everything.'

'I know honey we all saw that the few time we were all together. Did he really jumped in front of the bullet that was mend for you?'

'Yes, he did. It all happened so fast. In the blink of an eye Sam pulled Taylor's gun and aimed it at me point blank and pulled the trigger. I heard Christian yell for me and then when I blinked my eyes again Christian lay on the floor at my feet bleeding badly. We got him in the car and we raced him over here.'

'He will be okay, honey. Doctor Wallis is a fantastic general surgeon. Christian is in great hands. Come now let's go sit down.' We walked to the waiting area and sat down waiting for any form of news of Christian. I finally got my courage up and called Mike and Grace. Mike said he can be at the hospital in four hours and Grace just cried a lot when I gave her the news. She thanked me over and over that I am taking good care of Christian for her and that I must call with any updates on Christian's condition. We finally hung up and mom just pulled me into her arms.

'You know it took me almost 24 years to finally hold you like this like I always wanted. My baby girl.'

'Yes and I am really sorry about that mama, it is all thanks to Christian that I can tolerate it after all this time. He helped me through so many things in a short time span, and it is really nice to hold you like this as well mama.' I said and looked into her loving motherly eyes. Dad jogged up to us a while later.

'I came as soon as I got the news. I wanted to be here earlier but I was in court.'

'It's okay, daddy.' I said and gave him a hug to. He looked at mom and mom just gave him a caring smile as he now wrapped his caring fatherly arms around me for the first time in my life. It really feels so great to feel once parents caring and loving arms fold around you. I couldn't stop my tears stream down my face.

'What happened?'

'We finally found Sam at Christian's old apartment holding Christian's college friend hostage. I manage to get the situation under control. Then as Taylor helped Sam into Flynn's car. Sam grabbed Taylor's gun from his holster and aimed at me. I was waiting for the shot to hit me when Christian yelled and jumped in front of the bullet. There were so much blood. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan helped me get Christian into the car and we raced here.'

'Remind me to give Christian a big thanks and maybe help him pay off his college loan for saving my baby girl the way he has.' Dad said and kissed the top of my head the way he used to do when I was little. I just nod my head in agreement.

'Is Christian's friend alright?' Mom asked.

'I hope so Taylor and the guys got him out of the apartment when I was trying to get the situation under control. His wrists was cable tied to a chair and it cut his arms pretty bad.'

'Where is he now?' Mom asked.

'I don't know, my only concern was Christian and getting him here.' I spoke and as I told my mother, Keegan walked into the hospital.

'Keegan!' I yelled and he walked towards us.

'How is he?' Keegan asked.

'We don't know yet. We are still waiting.'

'Did you call Mike and Grace yet?' Mom walked up to him and saw his raw wrists.

'Yes I have. Mike is on his way. Grace just want updates.' He nod his head and we all finally sat down. Mom haled Keegan off to fix his wrists. Hours passed and Mike arrived and I told him the story again. Mom and dad met Mike as I introduced them to Christian's step-father. Looks like dad and Mike are striking up a conversation. Mom just held a arm around my shoulders. The waiting is really killing me. Taylor, later came to give me an update on Flynn and Sam.

Flynn stopped to give Sam a sedative so he will be asleep the whole way and got to the 'Seven Hills' hospital just fine and they put Sam in a straight jacket so he won't harm himself and others anymore. I was just glad that Flynn and Sam are both safe. Now that they finally arrived at the hospital. I can relax only a little. Taylor and the rest of the team that are with us hover around us like a over protective mother hen. It is after all why I pay them.

The doctor finally came out and gave us an update on Christian's condition. They sedate him and will keep him sedated for a few days or so. But we can at least see him now. I ran to his room not wanting to wait for everyone. When I got to his room he had other people sharing his room. I talked to the doctor and they moved him to a private wing of the hospital. Now in his own room, I feel so much better. I finally just looked at him, he look so pale and that made me cry even more.

'Oh, Christian. I am so sorry. So- so Sorry about everything.' I cried kissing his forehead. Our parents just stood around the room. Now that Christian is in his own room, Taylor moved into guard detail in shifts. Sawyer not wanting to leave Christian's side at all was the first to volunteer for guard duty. Taylor send Ryan home and to get me some clean clothes and a set of clothes for Christian as well. Later I gave Roach a call and gave him the news of Christian being shot. He said he will have SIP send a fruit basket in the morning. I thanked him for understanding. I walked back into the room and mom was busy reading Christian's chart.

'And how is it?' I asked mom as I heard Mike on the phone with Grace.

'He was in really bad shape when you guys brought him in. The bullet shatter his collar bone and then he lost a lot of blood. His heart gave in a few times because of the severe blood lose. That is why he has a blood ivy. Then when they finally got the bullet out of his shoulder they had to insert a steel plate to the remainder of his collar bones so it can grow back properly.' To hear all this and what agony my man had to endure after he saved my live, made me cry even more. Mom looked me in my eyes as more tears ran down my face. She pulled me into her arms and just held me to her chest as I cried my little heart out.

Five days pass and Christian is still sedated. The doctors and nurses came in on a regular basis to check in on him and wrote down his progress. It was only the next morning they started to wake him up from his sleep state. For the past six days I've been by his side not leaving him once. Mike went to get some sleep every night at Escala when our security team would change shifts.

Taylor would give me an update on Hyde every morning but almost every day is the same answer. I just want that bitch behind bars. Gosh this life is so stressful. Chewing my thumb nail as I pass up and down the length of the room. I haven't ate and drink much since Christian has been submitted into hospital. Flynn gave me Sam's first official report yesterday. They still have him in a straight jacket and but his medication they started to give him is starting to work.

Christian stirred and I was at his side and Mike was at his other side. I took his hand and kissed it.

'Ana.' He said with a scratchy voice.

'I'm right here, baby.'

'Where am I?'

'You're in hospital, baby.'

'Why?' He asked me not sure why he is in the hospital.

'Sam wanted to shoot me and you jumped so bravely in the path of the bullet that was mend for me. Why did you do that?'

'I told you Ana, I will do whatever it takes to make sure your safe. I love you so much.'

'I love you to baby.' I said and held the straw for him so he can drink some water.

'What happened afterward?' He looked between me and Mike now. This time Mike stepped in as I had to whip away my tears.

'After Ana got you to the hospital they rushed you off to the OR. When they opened you up they found that the bullet shattered your collar bone and had to extend your OR time so they can put a steel plate on your collar bone till it grew back.'

'That explains why my shoulder is aching so badly.'

'Yes angel. I can call a nurse so they can give you something for the pain.' I said wanting to leave but he grabbed my hand with his good hand and held me with him.

'Please don't go.' He said looking at me again.

'I'm not going anywhere, promise.' I said bend down and gave him a kiss.

'What day is it?' He finally asked us. Mike and I just looked at each other.

'It's Wednesday.'

'What?'

'You've been in hospital for almost a week now.' I finally told him. His eyes widen when we told him this news.

'You see they had to sedate you for a few days to keep you completely still so the healing can start in your collar bone, they only brought you out of your sedated state yesterday.' I explained to him. My phone rang and I know it is Grace she wanted to know how Christian is doing. I answered it and gave the phone to Christian so she can talk to him herself. I just felt relieved now that he is back and talking to us again.

I would really die if something ought to happen to him and I almost did when I had him in my arms and he almost slipped away from me. I looked at him and Mike walked over to me and thanked me for taking such great care of Christian and I told him I will do everything in my power to make him happy and safe that things like this don't ever happen again. Mike smiled up at me and then gave me a warm hug.

'I can see why Christian is so in love with you, Anastasia. You have such a great heart and you're so caring.' Mike said and gave my shoulders one tight squeeze before he let go of me. What me caring? Clearly he doesn't know me. Saw Christian still talking to his mother. Mike walk and took in his chair again. Christian and my eyes locked as he spoke to his mother then hung up. And right in that moment I knew I would be forever happy with this man. My special man. Mine all mine and I'm all his. I took my phone from him and held his hand.

'How about the 27th of September?' I asked him.

'Yes, that would be perfect.' He said as he got what I said.

'What is happening the 27th of September?' Mike asked us. Christian looked his father in his eyes and said.

'Our wedding.'

'Oh, isn't that a little quick?' Mike responded.

'No, dad. If I had my way I would have married this great woman three weeks ago.' Christian said looking from his father to me with a smile that got me weak at the knees. Mike didn't say a thing after that. Mom walked in and she gave Christian half a hug and thanked him over and over for saving my live. Then we gave our news to her and she insisted to have the wedding at their place. It really is the perfect setting with the sound as the back drop. And we quickly discuss it and agreed to have it at my parents place.

'Oh, no!' Christian said looking so bad.

'What is it baby? You need more pain medicine?'

'No, I think they have enough drugs in my system to make any drug addict very happy. I missed your birthday, Ana. Happy belated birthday, baby.' He said and pulled me closer so he could give me a kiss. I even forgot my own birthday with everything that happened I just didn't care much for myself.

'Thank you love.' I said resting my forehead against his. Mom pulled me to the side as she was on the phone with Angelo. He is so thrilled. I gave mom how I wanted our wedding to be, small intimate just family and close friends and I made it very clear to her I don't want Gustave at our wedding at all. She looked at me funny but abide to our wishes. I gave her and Angelo the colors I wanted and the theme I wanted. The rest is up to them to organize. Mike talked to Carla and I saw them exchange numbers with each other. I just walked over to my man who was sleeping again. I held his good hand and sat down on my chair and fell asleep holding Christian's hand. I was so tired I haven't slept in a week and this is now joke.

When I woke up later I saw Mike was gone and it was just Christian and me. Christian were watching something on the TV.

'Hey. You slept well?' He asked me smoothing back my hair. I just nod my head and yawn. 'Good I am glad. Dad told me that you were up and always busy making sure I am cared for and attended to and he never saw you take a nap or doze off. So I am glad you go some rest in even if it was just for a few hours.'

'I told you before Mr Grey that I can function with a lot less sleep then you can.'

'No, kidding. Come lay with me, I want to hold you with my good arm.' Just as I was getting up a nurse came in and checked in on Christian and changed his bandages. After she left, he held open his bed sheets for me to get in. I kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my jacket. I lay down and it felt so nice to feel his arm around me. He kissed my hair and we both lay down. I fell asleep again and boy was it a welcome dreamless nap.

Two more days in hospital and they finally released Christian from hospital. I hired a nurse to take special care of Christian while he is at home recovering. Doctor gave him sick leave for the next two weeks for recovering. He was not very happy with it, then I threaten him with three or four weeks. And he finally cave. He was worried about his job, that Roach will fire his ass for being away for so long. I assured him Roach won't do any such thing and that the only thing that he need to worry about is getting well.

Mike went back home and said he will be back for the wedding. One morning I was busy working on my laptop next to Christian on our bed when he pulled a medium size box from under the bed.

'I wanted to give this to you on your birthday.' He said and hand me the box.

'You know you didn't have to get me anything.'

'I know, but I wanted to.' I pulled the red ribbon and open the box. I was shocked to the core when I found the items in the box there were about ten of them. I looked at him with astonishment.

'Are you kidding me?' I said looking at him.

'No, not at all. I am dead serious.'

'Butt plugs, nipple clamps, vibrating cock rings? You like these stuff?'

'Yeah I used to like it when you done it to me, but ever since you turned cold turkey. I know you miss it. I saw the way you looked Sam that night and I realized then and there how much you really miss your lifestyle, and then I knew the things I assemble in this box was perfect.'

'Oh, Christian, we don't need any of these things any more. You might be ready to get back into this stuff but I sure am not at all. The last time we did this you- you…' I trailed off and he lift me chin so I would meet his eyes.

'Ana, how many time do you want me to say it to you. I am not going anywhere anymore. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives.' He said looking into my eyes.

'That is so wonderful to hear and I am really sorry to say as well, Mr Grey. You're stuck with me as well and you know we had that long talk about children and even Flynn agrees with you on that. I have been thinking about it a lot these past few weeks and I came to an agreement with one kid and we can work from there and see how it goes.'

'Wonderful.' He said as the smile on his face was a picture perfect one and I gave him yet another kiss.


	25. Book 2 - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Christian Grey**

I saw, myself laying on the side walk. I just had to save Ana. He aimed straight for her heart and I had to do something. Ryan wanted to jump in front of the bullet but I just blocked his way and the bullet hit my left shoulder painfully, it hurt like a mother. Sawyer and Ryan got to me first and then Ana's face hovered over me like an angels. I remember waking up in a really fast moving car and I lay on her lap. I saw her cover in so much blood, I just had to ask her.

'No, baby it is not my blood.' She told me as tears streamed down her pretty face as her hands pressed so hard on my sore shoulder. Then we got to the hospital and strange faces looked down at me, as they were wearing white coats. Are these doctors? I looked around the room and saw Ana's face in the one corner. 'Ana!' I called to her over the loud noise in the room.

'I'm right here baby.' She said walking over to my head and took my good hand.

'Oh Ana. Are you okay my love?'

'Yes, I am fine. Now you just lay still and let the doctors do their work, okay. I love you so much and you were so brave to safe me this afternoon.' She told me and smooth my hair back as new tears filled her eyes. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

'I love you to princess of my heart.' I slurred as they sedate me. My eyes felt so heavy and I heard something about the x-ray department as they rushed me out of the room I was in. I jolt awake and sat up as my shoulder ache so badly. Nurse Nora that was hired by Ana to take care of me sat in a arm chair watching over me.

'Mr Grey? You look like you are in pain, I'll get you something for it.'

'Thank you nurse Nora. Yes, I am in a mountain of pain.' I confirmed as she got up and busy herself with the medication box she brought along with her. 'Where is Miss Steele?'

'She said if you need of her that she will be in her study working.' Nurse Nora said handing me two tables and a half a glass of water.

'Oh, thank you.'

'Shell I go get her for you sir?' She asked me.

'No, it is fine. She needs to work. But I am really hungry.'

'Great I'll go get Mrs Jones to make you something.' She said and walked off, leaving me alone in the room as the early afternoon sun shine over a partly cloudy Seattle. Saw gray clouds roll in and then it got real dark and rain set in. Mrs Jones brought me a nice chicken soup since I haven't eaten much at the hospital and since I am back at home, not to upset my stomach to much with to heavy food too quickly. The soup and bread was delicious. I was almost done with my food when Ana came and sat on the bed beside me and crossed her legs watching me eat.

'It is really nice to finally see you eat again, Mr Grey.' She said smiling her lob sided smile at me. It always make me go weak at the knees when she smiles her care free smile at me.

'This is really nice and Mrs Jones has yet again out done herself. There has been a burning question I wanted to ask you Miss Steele and I don't know how you would react to it?'

'You know Mr Grey, you can always ask me anything. What is your question?'

'Have they caught Mrs Hyde yet?'

'No, the police almost had her once but she escaped them and disappeared into thin air. Why do you ask sir?'

'I was just wondering. And the other matter what you asked me in hospital, if I wanted to press charges on Sam Ferreira? The answer is no ma'am. I don't want to press charges, I just want him to get the help he needs.' I told her and her whole face changed as she lean in and gave me a kiss.

'Thank you. I'll give detective Clark a call and tell him you're not pressing charges.' She said and reached for her phone on the night stand. I just watched her talk on the phone. Gosh I am such a lucky bastard to have found such a diamond of a woman. My medication has started to take effect and I lay back down on my pillow and fell asleep. I felt someone pull my blankets over me some more and kissed my temple.

'I love you.' I mumble in my sleep at what I know was Ana.

'I love you to, baby.' Her voice said and so soft by my ear as I drift back to sleep. The next morning, Ray burst into our room with Carla at his side. Ana was in the bathroom.

'Oh, how wonderful to see you awake son. Carla and I just want to thank you as Ana's parents for saving our daughter's life.'

'You're welcome, but Mr Steele, sir, I would do anything for your beautiful special daughter and if it means I have to do this again to keep her safe from all the threats out there then that is what I will do.'

'Oh, Christian. We want you both happy and safe. No more life threatening stunts please. I've seen to many hurt people in my career.'

'Yes, ma'am. I will try my best, I promise.' They both gave me a hug as Ana came out of our bathroom all showered and cleanly dress looking so pretty as ever in her black jeans and white sweater and white sneakers.

'Mom, dad so nice to see you here.' She said walking towards her mother and father giving them both hugs. So very un-fifty of her to do that. They all sat around me when Mike also arrived and with almost everyone sitting and talking around my bed. They are all talking about our up and coming wedding. Once Ana and I decided on a date and everything need to be booked and ready by the 27th of September.

Now that I'm back home at Escala I can rest properly, at the hospital there were always someone bothering you every five minutes. Here it's only nurse Nora that need to give me my medication and change my bandages. I finally fell asleep and slept so peaceful. Ana is working feverishly on her laptop beside me on the bed.

When I woke up again I had to get to the bathroom and rather quickly as a few pressing nature call was calling loudly. With a struggle I got through them and was busy washing my hands when Ana came to fetch me for dinner. We had the most delicious chicken dinner Mrs Jones have made since I moved in here at Escala. The evening look out over Seattle below was even more breath taking then I remember.

'Have the police caught Jackie yet?' I asked as we just sit in the great room looking out over Seattle below. The rain has set in again and the night is rather wet and cold to.

'No, the police and my security teams are still our looking for her.'

'I used to have her cell number, she gave it to me the day I started at SIP, would that help in tracing her?'

'That might if she haven't changed her number by now.' I got up and looked for my phone and found it in the library on my desk. I went through my list of contacts and sure thing I still have her number, I know it is not much but if it can help maybe, just maybe it can. We gave it to Taylor and he ran a trace on the number and found her current location. The team set out with the police on their heels and only Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan stayed behind with us. We went to bed later and with my medication nurse Nora gave me for the pain that was starting to set in again.

Ana went to work in her study. I fell asleep and when I suddenly woke up I thought I saw the figure of a woman in black at the foot of the bed. I blinked and switched on the light on my night stand and the figure was gone. What was that? Was I still on my medication high? Ana still was not in bed so I went and look for her. She was playing a her piano.

'Hey, when are you coming to bed, love?' I asked her when she smiled at me when I approached her.

'About now.' She said and closed the lid of the piano. We went to our room and there was a cold wet breeze coming from the open baloney door.

'Did you went out on the balcony baby?' She asked walking over to the balcony door.

'No, I just woke up and I thought I saw a woman's dark shadow standing at the foot of the bed. I just thought I was still dreaming. I guess I was a awake after all.'

'Are you okay?' She asked me cupping my face.

'Yes, I am fine. What's going on?'

'I think that might have been Jackie. Pack some things in a bag we are leaving.' She said and started to get dressed herself. Once she was dressed she ran off to Taylor and the others, alerting them to go after her. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan all searched the whole penthouse and checked the fire escapes twice. Not taking any chances. Ana asked Taylor to book us anywhere and we took nurse Nora with us. We drove off in to the night, okay the clock on the dashboard said it is 02:30AM. My shoulder really started to hurt, not by Ana's driving but my medication wore off. Ana's phone rang over the hands free system in the car.

'Steele.' She answered her phone.

'Ma'am, I booked you and Mr Grey into the Four Seasons hotel here in Seattle. Under Mr and Mrs Sawyer.'

'Thank you, Taylor. Any news on how she got in through the fire escape?'

'The security camera's were tampered with and we are taking finger prints as we speak on the doors, railing and the camera itself.'

'Wonderful, keep me posted.'

'Yes, ma'am.' They hung up and we are now on the I-5 speeding down in the direction of Portland. Nurse Nora saw I was in pain and hand me an open bottle of water and some pain killers. I drank it and hand her back the bottle of water. Ana look at me from time to time.

'You in pain baby?'

'Yes, very much.' I said as she check her rear view mirror if we haven't been followed. Ana placed her hand on my leg as we drove about an hour then turned back to Seattle. An hour and 20 minutes later I was on my pain killer high as we book into our presidential suit in the Four Seasons. I was ordered by Ana no less to go straight to bed. Nurse Nora made sure I am comfortable before she left to go get some rest herself. I fell asleep under the thick covers as the cold and the rain set in again. Ana came to bed about an hour later. She cupped my one cheek then kissed my forehead as I slept.

The next morning room service brought us our breakfast and it was delicious I must add. After breakfast nurse Nora changed my bandages for new ones and gave me my medication. Ana was on her phone again and later she told me we are going out for the day. Nurse Nora stayed behind and Ana and I set out for the day. Ana drove us out over the bridge and in the direction of the sound. After a while of driving we drove up a long winding driveway passing a beautiful meadow. We came to a stop when we reach a very large double story house with shutters on every window and it is painted in a lovely dusty yellow color with white window shutters. It all look like a dolls house from outside. The landscape garden looks more like a mini maze. I look at Ana and she just had a smile on her face.

'Come there is something I want to show you.' She said as we got out. She took my good hand and we both walked into the every empty house. Every room is so large and open really breath taking. Ana introduce me to a woman, Lucinda that greeted us at the door. Ana continue to lead me to the top floor out on the outer deck overlooking the fantastic view of the sound and Seattle far off. I held her close to me and kissed her hair inhaling as we just look at the view.

'This really is remarkable.'

'Do you like it?' She asked turning to look at me.

'The view is stunning and yes I like it very much.'

'How would you like to stare at this view forever?' She asked me again.

'What? What are you asking me, love?'

'I'm asking if you like the house because I consider buying it for us.'

'Oh, Ana. You do know material things are not at all in my to do list.'

'I know, baby and that is just one of the things I really love about you. But I thought if we do one day have kids that this would be a great place to raise them in.'

'There certainly is enough room for more than one kid surely.'

'Baby, please. Baby steps.'

'Yes of course, baby steps. Ana if you like the house that much then buy it, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and then if you travel beyond then so be it.'

'So I can make an offer on the place then?'

'Yes, I can see us living here already.' I told her with a smile as we walk hand in hand from empty room to empty room.

'Fantastic, I think we just made Lucinda's day with a sale.' She said and walked off to talk to Lucinda. I walked back out into the garden looking around. An hour later Ana joined me outside. 'I thought of knocking some of the house down to integrate a more Eco friendly system into the house.'

'What? Why? I fell in love with the place as is. The classic pressed ceilings in all the rooms gives this home some of it's charm and if you are going to knock some of the walls down you're going to take some of the charm away.'

'Very well, Mr Grey. Maybe we can find out what Marco say what he thinks we can do.'

'Good, getting expert advice will be good.' I said as we finally said goodbye to Lucinda the realtor and drove back to the Four Seasons hotel in Seattle. Nurse Nora asked me a bunch of questions how I was feeling and if I'm in any pain. I answered her truthfully and then she hand me my handful of pills to drink. I sat down at a table and got busy working and I worked through a couple of new manuscripts. Once I was done I took a shower and ready as we set out to have dinner in one of the hotels fancy restaurants.

We had a three course dinner and after dinner we went back up to our suit. Ana phone Taylor and he said they finally got a lead on Jackie Hyde and that he would call once she is captured. I got in my PJ's and climbed into bed. Ana tucked me in as she took a seat next to my bedside as she kept working on her phone and laptop. When she made a couple of calls she walked out to the front of the suit. When she was done and had a bath she came to bed. If it is one thing I really do know is that my beautiful woman really is so tired and in desperate need of a decent vacation.


	26. Book 2 - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Anastasia Steele**

When Christian told me there was someone in our room earlier I thought my heart has stopped working. I went into panic mode and just wanted to get out and keep him safe at all cost. I know Jackie could have shot Christian in his sleep if she had a weapon with her but thank the Lord above he is okay and although clearly in a mountain of pain with his shoulder I drove us as fast as I could down the I-5 and then back when I made absolutely sure no one has been following us. I booked us in once we arrived at the Four Seasons in Seattle that over look the beautiful waterfront. Christian drank a couple of pain killers on our way back to Seattle and I could see he was in a ton of pain, he was so pale because of the pain he was in. The bell boy helped us with our luggage and to get settled.

'Mr Grey, got to bed. I will only be a while, then I'll join you.' I said and gave him a kiss. He took off to bed and I phoned Taylor to find out where we stand with the search for our intruder.

'Ma'am.' Taylor answered.

'Taylor, good. Where are we on our intruder?'

'Ma'am the guys, have found that she indeed came up the fire escape, and she has tampered with the security camera. Before she tampered with the camera feed the footage showed that she indeed as a 9 mm gun in her possession and she changed her appearance.'

'Good work. Did she leave any finger prints behind?'

'Yes, ma'am and a ton of them all over the place. The forensic team are collecting them now.'

'Excellent. I'm going to bed now. Speak to you later.'

'Good evening, Miss Steele.' We hung up and I paced around our suit thinking about what could have happened if Christian haven't woke up when he did. Come on Steele you can spend the rest of the night on "what if's", now go to bed and get some rest in the morning everything will look a bit better. I finally got in the shower then hit the hay. The next morning I was up before anyone else and gone through the property websites and finally found the place I love and near the water to so we can have 'the Carla' with us at all times and take her out whenever we feel like it, to take her out. I looked at the time it was 7AM and I gave the realtor Lucinda Pickens a call and arranged a viewing for later in the day.

There were other properties to but this specific one caught my eye. Maybe if Christian doesn't like it we can search for something else. I got dressed and ready for the day and I ordered three breakfasts for the three of us and then set out to do some work. I called Ros and told her about or situation we had last night and that I'm getting Christian out of the city for today while Taylor and the team get all the info they need to do their work. It was just shortly after 9AM when Christian got up and wonder around to find me and he found me as I finish my breakfast. He gave me a good morning kiss. He started to eat his breakfast and I finish up with some work while he ate and got ready for the day.

Ros phoned me and gave the latest load down at the office and all around and everything is going relatively smoothly. Tokyo wants to have an answer and I am afraid to say but it looks like Ros and I have to fly out there and sign this damn deal before they just give it away to some other sod. Saw nurse Nora change Christian's bandages and it still had on some blood. I watched her apply the ointment to his large wound. I really looked at his large wound and I feel so guilty for what he is going through. He did that to protect me. I looked away and just shook my head.

'What is it?' He asked me.

'It's really nothing.'

'No, what is it, Ana?'

'I was just thinking about something that's all.'

'Oh, about what?' He asked as he flinch a bit when nurse Nora bandage him up again with new bandages.

'It's really not important.'

'No, please I want to know.'

'I thought that it should rather be me that goes through all this pain, not you. This is not at all what I wanted for you, Christian. Sam was my situation to sort out and now-' I trailed off.

'Hey, look at me.' He said getting up and walked over to me. I look up into his gray eyes.

'If I haven't done what I have, you would have been dead right now and I would be in seven hills hospital banging my head against a wall for losing you. I would have never recovered if that was the case. I will heal and yes my shoulder does ache most of the time but it will heal and everything will be back to normal.'

'Do you know how much I love you Mr Grey.'

'I don't think you know just how much I love you Miss Steele.'

'I think I have a pretty good idea, Mr Grey. Now are you ready we are going out for the day.'

'Oh, okay, it sounds like fun.'

'Yes, it will be. Come along now.' I said and took the SUV's keys from the hook by the door. Nurse Nora said she'll stay at the suit. We set out and drove out to where the realtor gave the directions for the house. We drove up the long winding driveway past a stunning meadow. I came to a slow stop at the large double story house. We got out and I showed Christian around the large empty house and finally showed him the amazing view over the sound.

'This really is remarkable.' He said wrapping his arm around me as we look at the view.

'Do you like it?' I finally asked him.

'The view is stunning and yes I like it very much.'

'How would you like to stare at this view forever?' I asked him as he look at me in amazement.

'What? What are you asking me, love?' He asked confused, it must be his medication effecting him today.

'I'm asking if you like the house because I consider buying it for us.'

'Oh, Ana. You do know material things are not at all in my to do list.' He answered me.

'I know, baby and that is just one of the things I really love about you. But I thought if we do one day have kids this would be a great place to raise them in.' I explained to him looking up into his knee numbing eyes.

'There certainly is enough room for more than one kid here surely.' For him to say something like that made me happy and really nerves at the same time.

'Baby, please. Baby steps.'

'Yes of course, baby steps. Ana if you like the house that much then buy it, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and then if you travel beyond it then so be it.'

'So I can make an offer on the place then?'I asked him for his final answer.

'Yes, I can see us living here already.' He told me with one of his beautiful smiles as we walk hand in hand back down to the ground floor.

'Fantastic, I think we just made Lucinda's day with a sale.' I said and walked down the stairs to where Lucinda was waiting for us. An hour later I joined Christian outside. When I signed the contract for the place then and there. 'I thought of knocking some of the house down to integrate a more Eco friendly system into the house.'

'What? Why? I fell in love with the place as is. The classic pressed ceilings in all the rooms gives this place some of it's charm and if you are going to knock some of the walls down you'll take some of the charm away.'

'Very well, Mr Grey. Maybe we can find out what Marco will say what he thinks we can do.'

'Good, getting expert advice will be good.' He said as we finally said goodbye to Lucinda the realtor and drove back to the Four Seasons hotel in Seattle. When we got back to the our suit I got busy with my own work and Christian got busy with his own work on his laptop. Hours later he took off to take a nap for his heavy medication took effect. I was just glad he is getting in some rest.

I kept working till I got hungry and booked us a table down stairs at one of the restaurants of the hotel one that over look the waterfront. When Christian got up we got in the shower and dressed for our dinner. They showed us straight to our table and we ordered our meals and drinks. We just looked out over the water that surround the hotel. I sat in Christian's good arm and ever so often he would kiss my hair and inhale as he do. Our food arrived in intervals and we ate and talked about the house I bought and what we can do to improve it somewhat.

Christian actually had a brilliant idea of putting in a helipad for Charlie Tango once she is done with her repairs. We made an appointment with Marco once we got back to our suit for the evening. Nurse Nora changed Christian's bandages and it has a bit less blood on it then when she last changed it. I was just relieved to see he is getting better. Watching him, made me realize something. Just how much I want to get down and dirty between the sheets with my man but the other part of my realization is that in his current condition it will not be possible to do that.

Yes, boys a girl has 'needs' to and I really need some heather it is my old lifestyle or some yummy vanilla but I want it now. So I waited till Christian fell asleep then set off to the bathroom closing the door behind me and helped myself out till I came a couple of times. Yes I have a lipstick size vibrator always in my handbag or travel bags to give me some extra stimulation and boy did it felt good. When I felt a bit better I cleaned up and went to bed. Christian pulled me closer to him just after I got into bed. And I fell asleep so peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STEELE_GREY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning we checked out and head back to Escala after Taylor phone and told us that the police is on Hyde's trail with the information they gave them. Now that we are safely back as Escala it felt real nice to be back home and in our own bed. Christian was in pain because of the real bad cold weather of the rain that set in and spend the day in bed sleeping and living on pain killers all day long. I was really getting worried about him, but according to nurse Nora that cold weather some times intend to do this to part of the body that has shattered bones and the pain is much worse once winter finally sets in and now really worried for Christian once winter does set in. I know he will be healed by then but his shoulder will hurt in the cold.

Mom phoned me and told me Angelo just gave her a call to inform her most of the things are booked and paid for with the advance I gave them for our wedding. While the day is still young and Christian is in bed and nurse Nora will look after him for me. I need to get out to find myself a wedding dress. I found a David's bridal store in central Seattle and Taylor and Ryan made sure I'm safe while I'm in the store. I tried on a ton of dresses. Finally I found just the one I wanted and it doesn't even need any tailoring to it.

It fits perfectly I paid for it and they boxed it for me. Next door I got Christian's wedding band a polished platinum wedding band. It is stunning. I paid for it and we all head back to Escala. We just dropped off the stuff and I head off to Flynn for a session. Afterward he gave me an update on Sam's condition. He will have to be in there for a while. He seriously has a big mental problem and they are doing whatever they can to get him well. Flynn also said if he doesn't get better over the next month of two they will have to place him in a mental institution. This is such a sad business.

Back at the Escala I had a quick change of clothes and while I changed Christian was fast asleep. Claude came round for a double training session and it felt nice to get all my frustrations out. I was getting a bottle of water from the fridge when Christian still groggy walk about clearly looking for me. He saw me all sweaty.

'Did you had a workout session?'

'Yes, Claude just left a minute ago.'

'Hmm… You look all hot all covered in sweat Miss Steele.'

'Oh, I do-do I?' I asked stepping closer to him as a smile spread across my face.

'Yes, very much Miss Steele. If my shoulder wasn't so smart all day, I would have love to show just how hot you really look in these workout attire you have on.'

'Oh, is that a wager for once your better Mr Grey?'

'I believe so Miss Steele.' He bend down and gave me a kiss then stood up quickly breathing hard because of his shoulder. I look up at him and gave him a smile and cupped his face. He leaned into my hand as I cupped his face. Then kissed my palm.

'You must be hungry, I'll get Mrs Jones to make us both something light to eat.'

'Thank you I am a little peckish.'

'Good.' I stooped up on my toes and gave him another kiss before I walked off to find Mrs Jones to make us something to eat.

I was about to get out of the shower and grabbed the towel from the towel rack when Christian clearly really hot and ready for some loving action, he grabbed me with his one hand on my hip and rams into me as I wrap my leg around his waist and he starts to move and really letting me have it. So quickly we are both out of breath.

'Oh, Christian!' I yelled as we both build real quickly and so fast he let me come before him and just as quickly as it started we both stopped once we came in and around each other in a quickie.

'Thank you, I think we both really needed that.'

'Yes. Well I really needed it. I had a dream we were doing it and I woke up already hard like this.' He explained.

'Really, that can come in real handy in the future.'

'I guess it can.' He admit with a rather big smile. Now I have to turn around and have another quick shower. Christian had a nice bath and I watched him as I got dressed for bed. With all my work done for the day I waited for him in bed. Nurse Nora came and took care of my special man and gave him some extra strong pain killers for his shoulders.


	27. Book 2 - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Christian Grey**

My darn shoulder, it just getting really worst as the cold weather starts to set in. According to my specialist I'm healing just fine. I still have a week and a half at home. All my work is up to date and I had a conference call with Roach and a few of my colleagues. Roach even talked to me after our meeting was over, telling me they put an ad out to get me an assistant to help me. The more I think about it the more it sounds like Ana had a take with Roach. Today while we are driving back to Escala from my doctor specialist, we stopped at the suit rental store and then I got to order my wonderful future bride's wedding ring.

Sawyer drove me to this great jeweler he knows. The jeweler can even hand make anything you have in mind. Mr Wilbur the jeweler waited for me to draw the ring I had in mind for Ana. He gave me a price and with the very real diamond I picked out and it still falls in the budget I have set out. Then the really big bonus of this whole trip is that Mr Wilbur can have my designed ring ready in 2 weeks for me to collect, leaving a whole week before the wedding.

We got home and I started to research wedding vows once we got back to Escala. Some of the wedding vows were so creative. I got some paper and a pen and I started writing out my vows then I rewrote it and then when it was quite shorter and to the point I started to memories it. My Ana wasn't home yet she has a million meeting at Steele House. Mrs Jones set out my dinner and I ate it and placed Ana's food in the oven for once she is home. After dinner I got back to work and was almost done with my last report for the, evening when Ryan ran into the library where I was working and told me to lay down on the floor behind the couch.

'What is going on?' I asked him.

'Sawyer saw Mrs Jackie Hyde enter the service elevator and decided since we are searching for her we have her here in the apartment and caught her here.'

'Do you guys think it is a good idea?' I asked Ryan as I lay down on the floor as my sore shoulder protests badly. I heard some woman yelling, then there was a couple of rounds of gun fire with my good arm I just held my head then I heard a huge struggle as glass things being broken then everything went all quite. Ryan was on his phone with what sounds like a spitting mad Taylor. He got off the phone and helped me of the floor. Mrs Jones and nurse Nora both emerged from Mrs Jones living quarters. Nurse Nora rushed to me when she saw I was bleeding through my bandages and clothes, Mrs Jones helped her.

'Are you two ladies okay?' I asked as I sat down heavily on a bar stool at the breakfast bar. Sawyer was bleeding badly from his shoulder and Ryan helped Sawyer to tie the now unconscious Jackie Hyde on the floor of the great room with strong looking cable ties. Nurse Nora got me out of my shirt and was busy taking off my bandages. Sawyer fell to his knees and Ryan helped him to lay down on the tile floor keeping pressure on Sawyer's gunshot wound. I pulled out my phone and called for an ambulance and the police. Ana and Taylor came rushing into the great room as everything got organized. Ana ran to me dropping her work suit case and laptop bag at our feet.

'What happened?' She asked me cupping my face in her delicate soft and tiny hands. I held her hand and kissed the palm of her one hand.

'I'm fine it is Sawyer that needs to get to the hospital. She shot him.'

'Who?' Ana asked confused.

'Jackie, she got in the service elevator and Sawyer let her in so they could catch her, Ryan ran into the library were I was finishing up my work, when he told me to lay down on the floor and that is where all my blood happened I think I might have pulled some of my stitches.'

'Yes, you have pulled five of your stitches.' Nurse Nora confirmed.

'You said Sawyer is hurt?'

'Yes, I have called for an ambulance for him and the police to come take Jackie away.' Ana let out a large breath she have been holding out when she saw I was okay. I just pulled her into my good arm.

'I am just glad you are okay. I would really die if something had to happen to you because of me, baby.'

'I feel the exactly the same about you, my lovely lady. I love you Anastasia Steele.'

'I love you more then all languages on this planet and the next could ever describe how much I truly love you Christian wonderful Grey.' She said and gave me a kiss. Mrs Jones helped nurse Nora to wrap new bandages around me. The police arrived and then detective Clark took all our statements and the ambulance raced Sawyer off to the hospital. He lost a great amount of blood and the forensic unit took all evidence of the event. Nurse Nora gave me a glass of water and my medication. I sat with Ana while she ate and we watched the police work about the great room.

'Marco called today and said they can start working on our new home as of tomorrow. So we have to drive out there and give him the keys to our new place.' Ana informed me, while she finished her dinner.

'Wonderful, so by the time we are back from honeymoon we can move in there.'

'Yes, that is correct, yes.' She said drinking the last of her wine. Detective Clark called Ana aside and showed her something they pulled from Jackie's pockets. It looks like a piece of paper. She read it and her head snap up looking right at me. The anger and panic that was very clear on her face, made my stomach feel like it is filled with heat and ice all at the same time. What could there be on that note that can be so horrible? She walked over to me and took my hand and both of her hands.

'What was on that piece of paper?'

'It was a ransom note, for your kidnapping. Addressed to me.'

'What?' I asked so shocked.

'She came here tonight to kidnap you, Christian.' I just shook my head in disbelieve.

'I can't believe we worked together. This is all too much to take in.'

'I guess it is quite much. You look worn out, why don't you go lay down.'

'I will once all these police are out of here.' The police finally finished up in the great room and left. As for me, my medication, it started to take effect and I had to lie down. Ana and the rest of her security rapped everything up with the police and then came to check up on me. She took off to the bathroom and took a nice shower and got ready for bed. I was long gone when she got in bed. I turn on my good side and held her close to me. I kissed her lovely smelling hair when I spoke to her again.

'I have a big surprise for you on our wedding day.'

'Really, that sounds nice.'

'I think you will love it.'

'No amount of jewellery or other gifts will be greater than to have you as my husband Mr Grey.'

'Darn it! Well in that case I'll have to phone my handy jeweler and stop him for hand crafting your wedding ring then.'

'What!' She asked then turned around to face me. I smiled at her and she returned my smile with a warm one of her own.

'Yes, I have given the jeweler the design I wanted for your ring Miss Steele. He is crafting it as we speak.'

'You are just so full of surprises Mr Grey. I am just so happy you are okay after what happened here tonight.'

'I am just glad you weren't here so you could have gotten in the middle of the fight. Any, news on Sawyer yet?'

'When I spoke with his doctor at the hospital he just came out of surgery. He is stable and will be in ICU for a while. My mother also insured me that she will keep me informed and I have already send over a large fruit basket and flowers.'

'You Miss Steele are a remarkable woman.'

'You are the remarkable one here Mr Grey. Do you know how much, I love you?'

'I can think of one way I can show you just how much I really love you Miss Steele.'

'Yes, that would be a great way to show me, baby, but I would rather you rest tonight and you can show me the rest of our lives.'

'Very well. I am kind of tired.' She turned her back to me again and I held my wonderful fiancé to me. We fell asleep after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~50 Shades of Steele~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Big Day…**

Last night I booked myself into a single room with my tux and everything I'll need to get ready. Ana didn't like it but I told her I will be by her side ever single night for all eternity. Ryan is keeping an eye on me and I even packed for our honeymoon. We are going to Bora- Bora, it is high summer there now and, the honeymoon villa is on the far side of the resort and the living room has a glass floor so you can watch the wonderful fish live swim by. Ryan and I order in room service and with my shoulder almost healed.

We picked up Ana's wedding ring from Mr Wilbur the jeweler. It is all perfect and just like I designed it. Ryan and I ate and just before I got into bed, Ana send over extra security to assist Ryan in my personal security. I went to bed early so I would be well rested and refreshed for tomorrow. Half way through the night I had to get up and walk around some, then got back in bed and slept till around 09:30 – 10AM. Ryan came and woke me. Marco and Anglo my best men arrived and we all changed and got ready. Marco made sure I had everything, that I'm not forgetting anything.

We all head over to Ana's parents place where they pitched everything for our small garden wedding. I greeted my parent's and my mother Grace flew in from Georgia and Mike is also dolled up in a fancy tux. I walked around and greeted everyone and got to know a few people. Everyone took up their seats and Ryan even though is on duty stood behind me with Marco and Angelo and, their security, Ana hired to look after her whole family. The reverent asked me if I was alright, that I look rather pale. I just told him I'm very nerves and that I will be fine once everything is over.

Saw a rather large party approaching and I know my future bride slash wife has arrived. The music starts playing and I have to give a rather large thanks to Carla and Angelo for their wonderful event planning skills. Ana and Ray, finally step out and onto the red carpet that has been rolled out. I know I have a rather large grin on my face.

Ana looks so breathtaking in her floor length wedding dress wrapped in expensive lace and with a long veil over her head and a red rose bouquet that she is holding, while Ray is leading her down the aisle. She looked at me with one of her beautiful smiles. They finally reached me and I shook Ray's hand and took Ana the rest of the way to the reverent. The reverent started the service and we exchanged our vows.

My Vows: _" To my beautiful and wonderful lovely, soul mate in my life. I know we have not dated very long but once you know something is right, it's right. I Christian Grey, promise to love and cherish you for as long as I have, breathe, left in me and in sickness and health I promise to be by your side. Anastasia Rose Steele, I really love you so much with every fiber of my being."_ I said as I looked into her eyes, as tears clearly sprung to her eyes. I whipped them away for her, and then I heard my mother sniff along with Dr Carla Steele.

Her Vows: _"Christian Grey, ever since you fell into my office that one fine rainy afternoon, I know I fell in love with the one person that is about to turn my world upside down. Thank you for coloring my world with your love and your wonderful heart. I Anastasia Rose Steele, promise to love and respect you, through sickness and health for as long as my heart is beating. I love you more than all the words can ever describe how I feel about you Christian Grey."_ She said looking deep into my eyes. Now I have tears in my eyes. I whipped the tears from my eyes then the reverent concluded the ceremony with; "you may kiss the bride". I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her around me, she put her arms around my neck and we kissed. Our whole party cheered on the top of their lunges. We turned to face our family and friends.

Our photographer took us one side near the boat house and took some really great pictures of the two of us, then with our wedding party. Our guests where all settled in the marquees tent waiting for us. We were in the house, signing the register with the reverent and have some food before we go back out.

'You look so beyond words in this dress, Mrs Grey.'

'Thank you, you are rather dashing yourself Mr Grey.'

'I am?'

'Yes, you are baby. Please help me to get my veil out of my hair, it is pinching me.'

'Of course.' I helped to pull her veil from her hair and she looks even more beautiful now then with the veil. We ate a little more then went to join our guests.

'How is your shoulder?'

'It's holding up just fine today.'

'Good.'

'Are you ready to face the music in there?'

'Ready if you are, baby?' I held out my hand for her to take and we both head into the tent. The waiting crowd cheered again and we opened the dance floor as we stroll in. A lovely Frank Sinatra number played as we sway across the floor. The crowd oohed and awed filled the tent. Then we sat down and the master of ceremonies took over and had our family and friends in stitches. We enjoyed the rest of our evening very much with our close family and friends.


	28. Book 2 - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Anastasia Steele**

We are in my private jet waiting to take off, as Stephen waits for the all clear to take off. After 20 minutes of waiting, and finally we speed down the tarmac. We have about ten hours and fifty minutes of our flying ahead of us. I can see Christian really wanted to carry me over the threshold of our in flight room in the back of the jet. If his shoulder wasn't still healing it would have been possible.

We finally got settled in and we engaged in the most wonderful evening of love making as we're officially husband and wife. I tied down my hot husband to our bed and had a amazing dance on top of him then we had some stunning shower lovin. After our shower we got back in bed and fell asleep after a very long day.

The next morning as I woke up, Christian brought me breakfast in bed. We ate in bed and then got dressed and got ready to land at the island. As we stare out the jet windows the water are really clear and beautiful. We land at the island airport, and the resort shuttled us from the airport to the resort. We got booked in for our two and a half week honeymoon.

They drove us out by boat to our villa and carried our luggage in for us. They left with rather big tips I insisted on paying them. We got unpacked and settled. I had a few calls to make, and e-mails to check. A few hours later I was done with work and we both sun bathed a little. I fell asleep on the deck chair. I was jolt awake when Christian applied some more sun screen to my, semi naked body.

'Thank you, Mr Grey.'

'You're welcome, Mrs Grey. You still going through with keeping your name, love?'

'Yes, we had this discussion before baby. Unless you want me to change it.'

'It's quite alright. Besides the costs of changing your company's name would be astronomical.' He made a great point, it will be at least a few million dollars.

'That is indeed correct. Will it anger you if, people still keep calling "Miss Steele" when we're in public?'

'No, as long as we have each other legally I'm fine, baby.' We sat in each others embrace in the middle of the afternoon as a nice summer breeze blew in through the villa watching the lovely fish swim by. I felt Christian's eyes on me for a few minutes.

'Baby I can see something is on your mind. What is it?' He asked me as I was deep in thought thinking on how I would break this news to him. I let out a long breath then turn to face him. Sitting cross legged across from my husband on the floor of the villa.

'Okay, I saw Dr Greene two weeks ago and I asked her on her expert opinion on getting pregnant.'

'And?'

'Well, she gave advice on how and when to try to conceive. After that she gave me my last shot for the month ahead then after that she will be trying new treatments to help us get our own family started.' I explained as best I could. He took my hands and kissed them then look very serious into my eyes.

'Love of my life, I appreciate it what you are trying to do here for us but I want you to feel completely comfortable with this decision first because you will be carrying our baby around.' He said cupping my face, looking deep into my eyes.

'Thank you. I would really like to have a little longer with you baby, before I have to share you, Mr Grey.'

'I like that idea as well, Mrs Grey.' After that I lay him down on the villa floor and lay on top of him as we made out. As for my husband I could feel him getting happy and hard beneath me.

'Now, Mr Grey by the looks and feel of your current condition, I will have to punish you, by spanking.' His smiled grew wider and wider.

'Yes, Lady Grey.' He said very eager and obey. Since it is only us in the villa, I took my bikini took off and tied up his hands to the couch leg as he now kneel before me, with his sexy butt in the air. Now for our honeymoon I only brought a hand full of toys for us to play with. I got him out of his surf shorts and he is now gloriously naked kneeling before me. I got him to suck a nice medium size butt plug, while I gave him his eight evenly spread spankings.

His erection stirred more and more near the end of his spankings. Once I was done with his spankings my husband was softly moaning somewhat in pleasure of it while he is still sucking his butt plug. His particular butt plug also vibrates. I took it from his mouth then I sucked the plug while I placed my thumb in his mouth which I told him to suck. I pulled my thumb from his mouth and slowly slide his butt plug in place, I brought one for myself as well but mine is a large one. He moaned as he still being tied to the couch leg. I turned on his butt vibrator on low.

'How is that Mr Grey?'

'It is wonderful Lady Grey.'

'Now I am going to unbound your hands so you can kiss, lick and suck my below till I come in your mouth.'

'Yes, Lady Grey.' I unbound his hands and he happily did what I command him to do. His wonderful mouth made me come more than once. It was amazing. After I came down from my last orgasm, I slide a vibrating cock ring on him first. I gave him my now already suck butt plug to put inside me. He kissed my butt cheeks each in turn and it made me moan. He gently rubbed my butt cheeks as he pushed the plug in.

I increase his toys vibrations. I hand him a few extra toys to play with on me if he wants to. He kissed me and played with my toy vibrations. Then just before I burst, he pulled my toys from me and now with only our butt plugs still in place we engaged in mind blowing vanilla. With our plugs on high vibrate we both exploded in and around in climax as we called each others names as we came. Christian pulled my plug out mid orgasm and it intensified my experience. And then made my husband lay on his back as I suck and rub him.

'Ana, baby. I- I… gosh. I'm going to come again.' As he start to come I popped him in my mouth and pulled his plug from him. He gasped as he came and, I sucked him hard as he keep pouring out into my mouth.

'That was so intense.' He said as his breath raced a million miles an hour.

'I can say the same for you, baby. Thank you.'

'You are welcome, Mrs Grey.' He pulled me into his arms and we just lay on the floor of our villa regaining our breath. Later we took to the shower and had a nice wash. Christian got dressed in just surf short again and started on dinner for us. I got dressed after our shower and started to wash our used toys in almost boiling water and disinfectants. After I cleaned our toys in the bathroom sink I dried them and put them away in our suit cases again. We ate dinner and enjoy a night under the stars sitting in each others arms.

Later my phone rang and it was Ros giving me updates on everything back in Seattle. Christian walked back into the villa and doesn't look happy at all. I frowned at him and continued to talk to Ros, then a few other key people in my business. I worked through my work e-mails and when I was done I joined Christian on the couch where he watched some TV. I just kept focusing on my husband. Later he looked at me and pulled me towards him.

'What's the matter, Christian?' He just shook his head, flicking through the channels. 'Please just tell me.'

'Look, I know you have to work to keep being on top of everything, angel, but can you please try and keep it to a minimal.' He said pulling my legs over his lap.

'I can try baby. Only you, Mr Grey. Oh thank you for dinner.'

'You're welcome. The reason why I ask this is because I just want to spend a ton of time with my beautiful wife.'

'Oh, Mr Grey that sounds wonderful. I am sorry if I'm working but we were approached by a new company last week and we have to work through a lot of things, they are doing ground breaking research and we have to look at everything, and we have just received their financials to look through before we make our decision.'

'What company?'

'_Marina Tech_.' I answered him.

'I see.' He said and I pull my legs from his lap and he lay down on my lap looking up at me. He cupped my face.

'How does '_Marina Tech_.' look so far?'

'Their research like I said are really phenomenal but after we looked over their financials we can make a call on yes and no.' He just nods his head in understanding. How did I become so lucky to have such a outstanding man by my side.

'My beautiful Ana, you do know I want you to rest more while we are on our honeymoon. We had a hard few months behind us, everything that happened we both can use this time to really rest.'

'Yes, you are right. It would be nice not to do anything for a couple of days.'

'That would be great. Just us.' He said leaned up and kissed me. We kissed a while longer and then rest my hand on his chest. I later picked up my phone and send Ros an e-mail along with Andrea my assistant telling them I will unreachable for the remainder of our honeymoon. The whole time explaining to Christian what I am doing and then send off the two e-mails. His almost cross face changed into a knee numbing smile. It's a good thing I am sitting down.

Our time at Bora- Bora was wonderful and not being able to do anything was even better. We went dolphin watching one morning early and then we enrolled in a scuba diving school and we both learned to scuba dive and boy the wonderful sea creatures we saw was lovely. The best part of it was I got to do it with my sexy husband. Now a few days later we are both now qualified 'Padi' scuba divers level 1.

Sitting on our villa deck chairs on our second last day we bath some more in the nice sun. We are both rather tanned and the nice tanned color on Christian's body makes him look even hotter than before. He often complimented me on how I even look more stunning with my tanned color on my cheeks. I just honestly feel awkward.

Yes my adopted father always complimented me and my mother but hearing it from someone else can make you feel strange sometimes. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan are all around the villa all day but out of our sight. Christian and I engaged in a couple of really hot and heavy coitus moments throughout our stay. Tomorrow being our last day here we booked a romantic dinner for just the two of us under stars.

We took a nice bath together after our fun in the ocean. I was just a bit tired and fell asleep on the couch next to Christian. Later he covered my legs only with a light blanket. As the time ticked on into the night, I was picked up and carried to our room where the air-conditioner have been on for a while because the room was nice and cool. Gently I was laid down and tucked in.

'Thank you. I love you.' I mumbled in my sleep. Then this had to be the evening where my nightmares would grip me in their claws. My bad dream took me back to my bio parents house. I was playing with my dolly on the living room floor quietly when mommy and a strange man with brown skin yelled at it each other, mommy kept pointing at the front door of the house, when the man pulled out a strange black thing as he yelled at mommy he squeezed the strange black thing in his hands, twice he point it at mommies chest and then once at mommies head. Something spat on me as I just look at mommy fall to the floor. The man, didn't look back and just ran out the front door closing it that it locks. I looked at the stuff that spat onto me and it's all red and runny.

'Mommy?' I called as I walked over to mommy. I wanted to have a sandwich because I was hungry. Mommy didn't move. Mommies eyes where open looking at the ceiling. It was really dark in the house now and daddy came stumbling into the house. He saw mommy on the floor, then turn and looked at me. He fell over his own feel as he walked towards me and hit me so hard across my face. Hit my head so hard on the tile floor as it thump with impact.

'You little bitch just like the whore of a mother you have.' Daddy yelled at me and turned around walk out the door into the dark. I heard my name being called in a distance and when I was finally fully awake, Christian had to shake me a little to wake me.

'What's going on?' I asked looking at his stressed face.

'You, Ana. You had one of your bad nightmares.'

'I am sorry, I worried you. They are all bad and sometimes always the same one.'

'No need to apologize love.' He said cupping my cheek. He hand me a glass of nice ice cold water. I took a few sips.

'Better?'

'Yes, thank you for waking me.'

'You're welcome. I hate it when you have your nightmares, I feel so helpless.'

'Hey, by just being with you and you waking me makes it all better.'

'Really?'

'Absolutely, baby.'

'Good I am glad. Come.' He said and pulled me into his arms and we both fell asleep again. Thank heavens it was peaceful. I woke by a really urgent nature call and had to run for the bathroom the next morning. While I was in the bathroom I got busy with doing my daily routine and then went to the living room letting Christian sleep. For the past week I didn't know what to do with myself when I can't sleep so I came out here and work for only two hours because I have tested Christian, any longer than two hours and he comes wondering where I am.

So I worked my two hours on my laptop in the living room of our villa and really got so much done in two hours. The meeting with '_Marina Tech_' owner is set and with all the phony cooked research we decided to lay this decision to rest, once we are back in Seattle. I can't believe we are going back home today. I really have very fond memories of this villa. Like last week when I tied Christian to our headboard and gave him a nice riding crop few hits. He had cute heart shaped riding crop end that bit into him. Yeah I admit it- it was a bit hard but I sooth the bite of the riding crop with some baby boil.

Then when I was done I rode him all the way into a new day. Fond memories that is. It made me smile. I finished up my work on my laptop then quietly head back into our room I got half my stuff packed so I don't have to do it later. I would have liked to stay a bit longer with my wonderful husband but we both need to get back to work. I slip back into bed and lay down and by a miracle I fell back asleep watching my wonderful husband sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STEELE_GREY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We're now sitting on the jet waiting to head back to Seattle with my wonderful husband by my side. After takeoff we both got really busy with work on our laptops. Ros called the jet phone and gave me updates and according to her the legal team found a really large law sue about this cooked research numbers. We really don't need to get involved in this matter at all. Having our own personal matters is tiresome enough then to have added extras. Ros also set up the meeting with '_Marina Tech'_ owner for tomorrow, Mr Rubenstein. Roach later called Christian and they had a rather lengthy conversation. They got Christian a assistant, thanks to Silvia Morgan, SIP's head of the HR department.

Later Bianca our air hostess made us all dinner and we all sat and ate. We refueled five hours into our flight in Dubai and because it was in the middle of the night I couldn't show Christian around here like I wanted to. So we have to come back here on a later date. After we took off again after a few hours of delay in Dubai, Christian and I took turns in the shower and turned in for the night. As a precaution ever since I had a couple of really bad nights of nightmares, Christian envelopes me in the safety in his arms. I feel so completely safe and protected with him.

This was what I really have to do I have a lot less bad dreams when we sleep like this. The next morning I was up before Christian so I lay there watching him sleep. He looks so extra young and gorgeous when he is so relaxed like this. An hour and a half later went by where I just watched him sleep, later he spoke in his sleep saying he loves me as he repeated it a couple of times over and over.

I finally got up and got dressed for the day and after he stirred a couple of times in his sleep I silently slipped out of our room and got busy with work and Bianca later made us breakfast and stored Christian's in the microwave oven. I ate my omelet, with tea. I was typing feverishly on my laptop when Christian walked out all dressed, shaven and smelling divine.

'Good morning.' I said half turned to look at him in my seat.

'Good morning, baby.' He said sitting across from me.

'Sleep well?' I asked smiling at him taking his hand kissed his palm.

'Yes, thank you I have. Have you slept well, Mrs Grey?'

'Yes, I have. I always sleep so much better when I have you next to me baby. Your breakfast is in the microwave.'

'That is really good to hear. Thanks for breakfast.' He got his breakfast and after heating it a little he sat across from me and ate while I got busy with Ros. Ros sat in on the 'feed the world' committee meeting last night and they send me a list of ten themes to choose from and when I opened it, there were really only five that I liked, there was: 'world war two', then there were one of the '1850's', then 'aeroplane history' and then there were a nice '1960's(grease movie theme), and lastly a Africa theme. I hit reply and send them my chosen theme, 'aeroplane history'.

In the e-mail to the head of the committee I include the flowers I wanted and a few extras. After Christian ate and is now also very busy on his laptop our eyes would meet occasionally over our laptop screens. Stephen our pilot announced that we are approaching Seattle air space anytime now and we stored our laptops away and Christian came and sat next to me with us buckled in and my husband's arm around my shoulder we speed towards, Sea-Tec air space.

We descend and finally touched down in rainy Seattle. Two cars waited for us on the tarmac when we got out of the jet, to drive the five of us back to Escala. Prescott gave Taylor a detailed debriefing of the past two and a half weeks we were on our honeymoon and in turn Taylor gave me a debriefing and I was stunned with everything that went on while we were gone.

Taylor said Gustave is looking for me urgently, this is strange even for him. Then the real reason for my stress is Mrs Jackie Hyde, someone has posted bail for her and she is now roaming the streets again.

'How would you like to proceed Mrs Grey?' Taylor asked me sitting on the other side of my desk.

'We're not even back an hour and I already regret coming back at all. Please double the security for all the Steele's and of course for Mr Grey. He will not like it but he will just have to deal.'

'Yes, right away ma'am.'

'Thank you Taylor.' I said as Taylor got up to get us all extra protection. 'Oh, and Taylor, just to cover all our basis extra protection for all the Steele properties server rooms.'

'Of course ma'am.' He turned and left after that. I'm starting to get a huge stress headache. I got Welch to dig for this unknown source that posted bail for this bitch. According to him since news of her bail reached him he has been searching everywhere to find out who posted bail for her. I finally got all my strength together and called Gustave. The only good thing about this whole situation is that Gustave doesn't know I was engaged and am now very happily married for almost a month in a week or so.

'Gustave.'

'Gustave, Steele, I got a message to call you.'

'Yes, how was your business trip?'

'Very productive. How can I help you?' He was quite for a few minutes.

'I need to see you. Can I come over?'

'Sure, but just so you know I am not alone, I asked Christian to move in with me.'

'Oh, maybe we can meet somewhere then?'

'I really don't think that is a wise decision, Gustave. Just spit it out, what do you want?'

'Very well, will you marry me?' This is not what I thought will ever come from this man's mouth for me. It threw me completely.

'You do know Christian Grey beat you to it, right?'

'Yes, I know I read the news.' I am so relieved that there are no leaks of our secrete wedding in the media yet. Maybe I can arrange with my legal team to get a short story to the press, with a nice wedding photo of just, Christian and me.

'My answer is absolutely, NO!'

'I see. You won't even think about it, Ana?'

'No! No I really won't even think about it. I am going to tell you what, I'll give you the option to buy me out, out of my share I have in our business venture.'

'What?!'

'You heard me. I don't want you interfering in my private life.'

'Do you really believe Christian toddler Grey is going to fulfill your needs, Ana?'

'Don't ever speak about him like that, beside I really don't need to explain myself to you, Gustave. Take my offer or I'll liquidize the restaurants. Your choice?'

'You'll have your million in the hour.'

'Good. Thank you. Nice doing business with you. I'll have Katharine from my legal department e-mail you a few documents you'll need to sign and send back to her.'

'Very well.'

'Goodbye, Gustave.'

'Bye.' He said and we hung up. I called Katharine and she send Gustave the documents he need to sign and he did and send it back immediately. There was one clause I asked her to include on one of the documents he signed, it stated: - that since our business relationship is now over that we no longer have any ties or any more contact from this day onward.

Since Katharine worked so quickly on this matter I asked her to do a small article for the 'Seattle Time's' of our wedding. I even mailed her the photo I want her to use for the article. She later send me a copy of the article with photo and what news papers it will be in and in the larger news paper in Seattle it will be page three news. Christian knocked on my study door and strolled into my study. I let out a sigh of relieve.

'Finally a friendly face.' I said in a ton of relieve.

'What is going on?' He asked me walking around my desk.

'You would probably laugh at this.'

'What?'

'Gustave asked me to marry him.'

'Really?' I saw dark shadows play on my husband's face as his arctic eyes darken in anger.

'Yes, but I told him you beat him to it and that it will never ever happen.'

'Good. Come now you look tired?'

'You have no idea.' I took his hand and we head out of my study.

'I have a question.'

'Go head.' I said as he stood still pointing at all our extra security.

'What is going on with all these extra security here?' We head to our room and we sat on the feet end of our bed.

'I might as well tell you. Someone posted bail for Jackie Hyde and I have double the security for all the Steele's and you and me as well. Welch is also working around the clock to find out who posted bail for that kidnapping, attempted murderous bitch.'

'Now I know why you are one stress ball. Come wash up now. Dinner first then bed.'

'Oh, I like take charge Christian.'

'Well, Mrs Grey, I had a fabulous teacher.' I smiled up at him as I wash up quickly and took his hand once I was done. We ate, packed our dirty dishes in the dishwasher and took a welcoming bath together. Later we got into bed and drifted into a sweet dream state.

~~~~~~~~~**END OF BOOK2**~~~~**BOOK 3 - TO FOLLOW SOON...**~~~~~~~~~


	29. Book 3

**BOOK 3 – Fifty Shades Freed of Miss Steele**

Thanks to all my reversed Fifty Shades fanfic fans out there.

You guys really are the best out there. I heart you all.

More promising drama and more playroom action.

Keep reading and find out what Ana and Christian will get up to next.

From here on the Third Book will begin…

**ENJOY!**


	30. Book 3 - Chapter 1

**Book 3**

**Chapter 1 – Christian Grey**

Today mark our third month of being married and I send over a large bouquet of flowers over to my beautiful wife's office. I sat in my office working my butt off. If you wanted to know if there was any news on Jackie Hyde. It was Gustave's second wife that posted bail for Jackie, and no, no one has caught her yet, yet our security remain very tight. At SIP since news got out that I am married to the big boss, everyone is treating me strangely. Like they trying to kiss ass. I always hated that type of behavior. As for my new assistant, Jon Jackson.

We have been working really well for the past two months and I can see us working well together into the future of this great company. At lunch time I ate my sandwich Gail has packed for me with a cup of yummy coffee. A play of Ana and me, in our play room jolt into my memory, in our new basement playroom in our new home. Yes we moved in last month into the great house. It took some getting use to there is a ton more space here then there ever where at Escala. Ana even got a standard size helipad put in so she can take off and land right here at home.

But coming back to our play of last night in our new play room, Ana strapping me into her cross and had her ways with me. Then on our huge playroom bed we had an even better time than on the cross. She blind folded me and cuffed me to the bed corners and boy was it fantastic. She sat on my face a little and while she gave me heads I pleased her in return. She always smells so wonderful all over. I had to force myself to get back to work after lunch and worked and worked some more till about seven PM and got a call from my wife as Sawyer and Ryan my now 24/ 7 security drove us home to the great house.

'Mrs Grey so nice to hear your voice after a awful long day.'

'When are you coming home?'

'We are half way to the great house already. Why? Do you have plans for tonight, Mrs Grey?'

'Not particular, Mr Grey. I'm just getting worried about you that is all.'

'I wish I could kiss right now, Mrs Grey.'

'I'll hold you to it Mr Grey, till you get home.'

'Very well Mrs Grey. See you in a bit.'

'See you in a bit. Love you.'

'Awe, I love you to baby.' We hung up and we speed towards the great house. We finally arrived and was met at the front door by my wonderful wife. We sat and had our dinner and head to our room for the evening. We took a wonderful shower together and made wonderful love in the cascading waters of our huge shower. We finally washed and dried off then got into bed. Laying in the dark we talked about our days. Ana had rather full day, her 'Feed the World' gala is fully sold out in a week and everything is all set to happen in two weeks, at the large town hall as it always does. Our tiredness took a hold of us and we fell asleep. But I was later woken by my wife as she have a burning urge only I can help her with.

We engaged in coitus over and over again and things really got hot and heavy for a while and then fell back asleep later. Our alarm clock woke me and it was only 7AM and by the looks of it a very rainy day in Seattle. I reached the kitchen and Ana was already dressed and reading her paper when I strolled in. She looks so stunning in her little black dress.

She prefer to where one piece dresses, she has skirt but the dresses she wear just does something for her sexy figure. I sat down and ate my breakfast Gail sat in front of me. I never really noticed since Ana and I got involved that Taylor and Gail had a huge thing for each other and they got married shortly after we got back from our honeymoon. So Mrs Jones is now Mrs Taylor. Yeah, having two Taylor's in the house took some time to get use to. Ana put her paper down and just look at me eating my breakfast in a hast.

'What?'

'You?' She said smiling at me.

'What about me?'

'You look so sexy in this suit.'

'I do? Then I must also add Mrs Grey just how hot you look in this dress with your hair up like this.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes.'

'How hot?'

'If you have ten minutes I can show you?'

'You are sure ten minutes will do, Mr Grey?'

'We will have to make do, Mrs Grey.' I said as I finish my breakfast and drink the last of my coffee. I took her hand and we head back to our room and lock the door behind us. Cloths flew all over as I pinned Ana against the wall of our room and had her fast, deep and hard we both came about twice in the short amount of time and when we were done we cleaned up quickly and got dressed again. When we got back down stars Sawyer, Ryan and I left in the rain after I kissed a widely smiling Ana goodbye for the day and we hit the road.

Ana and Taylor and Prescott drove behind us as we all head towards Seattle. At the turn off junction we took our separate ways into town. We enter through the back of SIP. I got settled in for the day Jon was not in yet it is after all only 8AM in the morning. I received a text from Ana: 'Thank you for this morning. I really needed it and you where as always Mr Grey breath taking-ly fabulous.'

I replied: 'I wanted to thank you Mrs Grey, for being the wonderful one between us. Can't wait to see you tonight.'

She replied: 'What to go out for dinner tonight?'

I replied: 'Sure, just name the place and time and we'll be there.'

She replied: 'Wonderful, I will text you the details later.'

I replied: 'Great. Hugs and kisses.' The rest of the day flashed by and before I knew it. It was six PM. I checked my text messages. Three from Ana, I'm suppose to meet her at the 'Mile High Club' at seven PM. The other two was just to say she loves me and that she can't get this morning love making out of her head. The three of us drove over to the 'Mile High Club'. We got seated and Ana was already here and sipping some grape juice. Strange she is drink fruit juice and not wine, but I didn't question her about it.

We had a fantastic time and dinner is as always great here at the club and afterward we head home. Ana fell asleep on my shoulder I later pulled her into my lap and cradled her to my chest as we head to the great house. When we got there Sawyer helped me to open doors so I could carry Ana into the house. This is really strange behavior for even my fifty-shades of Ana. She never fell asleep in the car like this before. I am really getting worried about her. Her apatite has change somewhat over the past week.

Hope she'll be okay to face the crowds at her charity gala, in two days. I got her out of her clothes with a lot of effort and into bed. I took a shower and get ready for bed and got into bed next to her. I held her to me and we both slept till the next morning. The sound of rushing water woke me and I stumbled sleepily into the bathroom at six in the morning. Ana got out of the shower and looked at me.

'Good morning, baby.' She said as she dries herself.

'Good morning, Mrs Grey. How are you feeling?'

'Great, why?' She asked with a rather larger question mark on her face.

'You fell asleep in the car over to the great house, that never happened before baby. That is why I have been asking if you are okay.'

'You are just so caring about me. I love that about you Mr Grey.'

'You do? I also have to add Mrs Grey that I love everything about you as well.' I said walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Then after that we stared into each others and I got a head start on my daily routine. 'Why are you up so early Mrs Grey?'

'I have a few big meeting in Portland and we need to fly out there early and I will only be home late tonight too.'

'Oh, okay.' I said sounding very disappointed as I brush my teeth and shave my beard.

'Look I'll only be late because we will be working to get everything ready for tomorrow nights gala. You can meet me there if you like.'

'I won't be in the way?'

'Of course not, Mr Grey. In fact you will improve the quality of the room.' She smiled at me as she applied her make-up.

'I'll see you there then.' I said as I watched her go about our room. She was now in only her underwear when she so quickly hop astride me and yes, we had a really quickie. Ten minutes later she was dressed and perfect and on her way with Taylor and Prescott in tow. She gave me a kiss goodbye and was out the door heading for Charlie Tango on the helipad outside our house.

I waved her off and they took off. I watched my wife flew off in the direction of Portland. As for me I was still dressed in my sleep wear. I ate breakfast then got dressed for my work day. Sawyer and Ryan drove me to work and I gave them the days plans. I buried myself in my work. Ana call about mid morning telling me all her meetings in Portland are done and that they will be in the air in fifteen minutes flying back to Seattle for the rest of her meeting at Steele House.

I wished her a safe flight, back. Jon and I worked out tails off this whole week. We have such potential authors that can make it big in the publishing world. Mid day Jon made me a cup of coffee and we continued our ton of work. I notice a loud hustle outside my office when Roach peek his head in my office and said I have a client.

'Please let them in Roach.' He opens the door wider and instep Ana into my office.

'Thanks Roach.' Ana said and walked over to me.

'You're welcome, Miss Steele.' Roach said and closed my office door behind him.

'What a wonderful surprise, Mrs Grey. To what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?'

'One of my meetings ended earlier and my next one was cancelled so I thought I come surprise my husband at work with lunch.'

'Really?' I asked as I know I have a stupid grin on my face.

'Yes, look I even asked the nice deli down the street to pack us a nice basket.' She said and place the basket on my desk and opened it. We ate and talked I lifted my concerns I noticed and she assured me that she is fine she. After our lunch I walked her out and Taylor and Prescott took over from me as they head back to Steele House for more meeting. I still don't buy that she is completely okay.

Something is up and I don't know what it is. After work the three of us head to city hall and the whole place is looking so beautiful already all they need to do tomorrow afternoon is the flowers. At eleven thirty PM, I dragged Ana out of city hall and we all drove back to the great house. Again Ana fell asleep in the car on our way home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIFTY_SHADES_OF_STEELE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was standing in the shower when Ana got in behind me. She pressed me against the wall of our shower and took me right there and boy it was amazing. I held her against me after we were done and once our heart beats stabilize we wash, shampoo and shave. I helped Ana out of the shower and we both go about our business to get ready for our gala. I was drying my hair and then got dressed in my tux.

'Oh, Mr Grey you really look better then 'James Bond' in this tux of yours.'

'I do?'

'Absolutely. Let me just help you with your bow tie.'

'Thank you and let me help you with the zipper of your dress.'

'Thank you Mr Grey.' She said smiling up at me. She had a beautiful floor length black dress on that sparkles as she move and then the top has straps that criss cross. I helped her apply her body make-up so her scars is all covered. Once we were done and ready we head out with our heavy security. We left in three full car loads to city hall. I got out first and help my stunning wife out of the car.

We walked onto the red carpet and we where blinded by all the millions of flashing cameras. Ana engaged in a few interviews with the press and she just keep really close to her side. Taylor and the guys encircle us as we still pose for some photos. After a half an hour we finally head into city hall. We took our seat and at our table will be Ray and Carla along with Ana, brothers and I guess their dates.

One of the names of the guest startled me and it said Marco Steele and then next to him it said Jesse Lopez. What the hell is she doing here? I just hope she won't make a scene. Saw Ana talk to someone. Yes I remember him from last night, he is the master of ceremonies. They are clearly going over some finer details. I head over to Ana and hand her a coke to drink.

'Thank you. I was feel rather shaky. Think my blood sugar dropped to quickly.' Ray and Carla arrived as the hall starts to fill. I engaged in conversation with parents-in-law.

'Mom, I have a question.' I asked Carla.

'Sure, dear what is it?'

'For the past week I have been really concerned about Ana. Her apatite changed, she falls asleep on short drives and her sexual appetite has increased somewhat.'

'That can be a million things, honey. I tell you what we all keep an eye on her tonight.'

'Good, that would be great. Thank you.' The gala finally starts and we sat down as Ana open the evening with a short speech. The fun and games started for the evening with a funny master of ceremonies. The waiters strolled out with our meals in turn. But the time we had dessert I was beyond full. After dinner the dance floor opened and people swayed away to the soothing music. Ana and I took to the dance floor after a few more games were played.

Then all my fear rushed to the heart as in the middle of our dance Ana was sick on the dance floor and just missed a ladies dress then passed out in my arms. The ambulance that was on standby rolled in and I lay her on the gurney. Carla and Ray rushed after us as well as our handful of security. After that I am sure the gala went on as usual at cleaners quickly cleaned the dance floor.

I got into the back of the ambulance. The just gave Ana an electrolyte IV and cover her with a blanket. We raced off to the hospital with a whole party racing to keep up with us. Please baby, be okay. I repeated over and over in my head as I held her hand. Ray talked to Marco and Angelo to hold the ford while we are all out.

At the hospital they hurried Ana into a room and started all sorts of tests. Then when they for to do an ultra sound on every part of Ana's body, Carla was with them now. She looked up from the ultra sound monitor to me, and a rather wide grin spread across her face. Is she just toying with me. I don't stand for any humor tonight. I want to know what is wrong with my wife. I kissed Ana's knuckles. Carla walked over to me.

'What is the verdict, mom? Just give it to me straight, I am one ball of stress here.'

'Our special Ana is very much pregnant, dear.' Carla said and took the wind from my sails.

'What? But why did she pass out?'

'That is yet to be determined, honey. But Dr Greene will be call to duty to come take care of Ana.'

'Thank you so much, mom.'

'You're welcome, dear. I'll tell dad our great news.'

'Thank you.' I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek then moved back to my wife's side. We are going to be parents, she is going to freak when she finds out. Later they moved her to a private wing of the hospital. Ana was still unconscious when they pushed her bed into her private room. Carla came in and said we need to get Ana out of her evening gown. We closed the curtains around Ana's bed. As Carla had a pair of scrubs in her hands for Ana. I gently rolled Ana on her side and Carla held her while I undo the zipper of Ana's dress.

We lay her back on her back and undress torso and we pulled the scrub top over her head and arms. Then her lower half we pulled her dress off of her and got her out of her garter belt and stockings. It was a bit of a struggle to get her dressed in the scrub pants, but we finally her in them in the end. Now Carla had make-up removing whips and whipped Ana's face clean. After when we were done we opened the curtains around her bed again and got settled in chairs. Taylor came in and spoke with me.

'Mr Grey, I send one of our security details to the great house to fetch you and Mrs Grey a overnight bag.'

'Thank you Taylor.'

'You're welcome sir. What did they say is wrong with Mrs Grey, sir?'

'She's pregnant Taylor. Please don't breathe a word of this to anyone. She will freak when she'll find out.'

'Of course, sir.' After that Taylor left and I was finally left alone with my beautiful Ana. I sat next to her bed, holding her hand. I undo my strangling bow tie and undo a few of my shirts top buttons. I shrugged out of my tux jacket and lay it folded over the feet end of Ana's bed. I sat down took her hand in mine again and kissed it repeatedly.

'Ana, please-please-please wake up.' I murmured softly. A woman clearly know by out security let a woman in with a white lab coat into Ana's room as she drag a ultra sound machine behind her.

'Mr Grey. I'm Dr Greene. Mrs Grey's OB-gen.'

'So nice to meet you and thank you for coming.'

'You're welcome, sir.' She stated up the machine and got to work after she squirt same jelly on Ana's belly. She looked and looked at Ana. I just sat quietly holding my precious wife's hand watching Dr Greene work silently. Looking her over and over for a good half hour.

'See, Mr Grey here is the baby's head, his heart beating regularly.'

'Yes it really is all so remarkable. So Dr Greene how far along is Mrs Grey into her pregnancy?' I finally asked the good doctor.

'Judging by the stage of the fetes development, I'd say 8 weeks or two months if you will.'

'Really?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Thank you so much for your trouble Dr Greene.'

'It's a pleasure sir, and it really is not a trouble at all. Let me be one of the first, to wish you many congratulations on your new baby.'

'Th-thank you.' I said and she left after she cleaned Ana up and redress her. Holding Ana's hand I softly place my hand over her Ana's belly. (You little knuckle head in mommy's belly. You made mommy sick and made her pass out, but mommy and daddy loves you a lot, little Blip.) I spoke to the baby softly. I fell asleep like this holding Ana's hand and her belly. I was jolt awake from a dream. Ana is still unconscious. A nurse came and check on all her monitors and her readings.

Changed her empty IV bag for a new one. Rubbing my burning eyes, that also feels like sandpaper. Looking out the window it about mid morning. Looked on my phone for the time and it's about half past nine in the morning. I called Roach, letting him know we have a family emergency then I gave Ros. I begged Ana for Ros's number for days for in case of emergencies. A good thing to. I ranged Ros and to my surprise she was at the gala event last night and saw everything. She assured me she got everything under control.

We hung up and I walked back to where my still unconscious Ana lay. I rubbed her hair back. I turned her head and started to pulled the hair pins from her hair then turned her head the other way and pulled the rest of the hair pins from her hair. In the bag Taylor ordered from the great house I fished out a brush and started combed out her hair. I managed awkwardly to French braid her hair. Once done with her hair I got a nice hand towel from her toiletry bag and whipped her face, neck, arms and hands with a nice warm wet cloth.

Carla and Ray where here for a whole hour. I guess Taylor must have called Mike because I also came by for a while. Marco, Jesse and Angelo with Lily his new girlfriend came by later in the evening. After they left a few nurses came and gave Ana a catheter and afterward gave her a nice sponge bath. I just watched the nurses work then when they were done wrote her new readings in Ana's chart then left. I took her hand again in mine.

'Please baby wake-up. Please- please- please.' I said kissing her hand and her palm. I fell asleep on the edge of her bed and on my arm holding her hand. I heard Ana's voice and I jolt awake, but she was still out. I lay back down I feel so tired and again it happened I later I gave up in the efforts of sleep and want to hunt down a cup of seriously strong coffee. Ryan just outside Ana's room door volunteer to do my coffee hunt for me.

Ryan come back ten minutes later with my strong coffee and a small pack of biscuits. I thanked him and only drank my coffee. I really lost my apatite completely since my wife was committed to hospital. The nurse staff shift changed and they came to read Ana's monitors. It was early afternoon when slowly started to stir in her sleep. A few hours pass and Ray and Carla came by and stayed. Now early evening and Ana finally opens her beautiful blue eyes.

'Hey, baby.' I said smoothing her hair back.

'Hey.' She said as she looks so disoriented. 'Mom, dad.' She said looking at them.

'Darling.' Carla said and kissed Ana's cheek.

'What am I doing in hospital?' Ana asked looking between her parents and me.

'What do you remember honey?' Carla asked her.

'We were at the gala, dancing. Then I felt really sick all of a sudden, after that everything went pitch black.' She explained what she could remember. The Ray stepped closer and as he held Carla in his arms.

'You, were sick on the dance floor and thank goodness Christian was with you. He caught you in his arms then you passed out. The standby ambulance at the event rushed you off to the here at the North West Hospital.'

'They did all sorts of test on you to find out what happened…' I said and then trailed off.

'What? What happened? Please tell me.' She insisted.

'They found that you are pregnant.' Carla told her. Ana's head snap back to me.

'It's true. Dr Greene was here yesterday and she done a proper ultra sound. She said you're about 8 weeks pregnant according to her calculations.' I informed the room.

'What?' Ana's face has gone all pale.

'He is right.' Carla confirmed as she look up from Ana's chart. Ana's pained face just kept looking at me. I know she's more than freaking out now.

'You said something about yesterday. How long have I been in here?' She asked the room in general.

'Three days. It is Tuesday evening.'

'Your, still wearing your tux?'

'Yeah, I didn't want to leave your side for a mile-second.' I explained to her cupping her cheek. She lay back down on her pillow. I have to talk to her I know she must be freaking out and right now I can ignore Carla and Ray.

'You know, Mrs Grey everything will be okay. I know you are seriously freaking out now, but please don't be love.'

'I just wish we had a little more time together, Christian that is all. Am I freaking out? Yes, but only a little. As long as I have you with me, Christian. I know everything will be okay.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going anywhere.' I looked over from Ana to Carla and Ray who just smile at us as they just sat and listened and watched us bicker with each other. I gave Ana a kiss and kissed her forehead. Later Carla and Ray left for the evening and Ana and talked about our baby that is on the way and the more we the more I saw Ana relax a bit more.

She finally fell asleep and I took to the shower in her private room. I shave and washed my hair. Got dressed in my packed jeans and t-shirt with a white sweater and sneakers. She stirred in her sleep and I walked quickly to get by her side. I sat beside her on her bad and took her in my arms and she calmed down. I kissed her hair.

'I love you Christian.' She spoke in her sleep.

'I love you more, baby.' I said softly and then kissed her temple. I later also fell asleep holding my pregnant wife in my arms.

The next morning, I had to speedily gave Ana a bucket as her morning sickness took over her body. A good thing a nurse left an emergency bucket on Ana's night stand. Three doctors enters Ana's room just after seven and one of them was Carla. The second one I remember from the emergency room and the other one was Dr Greene.

They gave Ana a full check up and asked her question upon question. They later deemed Ana fit to go home and with our ton of security we all left threw the back of the hospital to avoid all the paparazzi at the front of the hospital that have been gathered at the hospital since Saturday night. They must have followed the ambulance to here.

We took off and head for the great house. Once we arrived I got Ana tucked into bed and she asked that she work in bed and that I also can work on my laptop next to her and we both work for a few hours. Gail brought us lunch a nice light clear soup with home baked bread. After lunch Ana was rather tired and fell asleep. As for me I just kept watch over and try to keep really close to her to keep her bad dreams away.

She later wrap her arm around my waist as she lay down on my lap as she continue to sleep. My phone rang and it was Roach. I we talked and talked. It did not even woke Ana up at all. I settle in reading new submitted manuscript on my laptop and I know I am going to be here for a while and started doing what I enjoy. Watch my woman sleep and okay of course now my second favorite thing reading a good book.


	31. Book 3 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Anastasia Steele**

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, I said testing the word. If I didn't know any better if you would have told me last week I was pregnant I would have all kinds of former nuclear on your ass, but now being here with my wonderful husband that reassured me over and over that we can do this. I can feel that things are going to be okay. Lying on my husband's lap sleeping feel really great. I slept for a while.

Can't believe how tired a baby can make your body. Not to mention ones upside down hormones. In about two months from now I would start showing my baby bump and we would have to get word out to the press somehow. Maybe mom and dad can… No, no it has to come from Christian and me. I stir in my sleep and open my eyes looking up right into Christian's kind eyes.

'Hey, did you have nice dreams?' He asked me.

'Baby always when I'm close to you. What you doing?' I asked trying to sit up slowly. My stomach felt uneasy not enough to make me feel sick.

'A new submitted manuscript. How are you feeling?'

'Better, thank you.'

'Good. Are you hungry love?'

'Not now maybe a bit later.'

'Very well.'

'Baby, I want to run something by you.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'We will have to make the pregnancy public. This is merely a suggestion.'

'No! I don't want to plaster our private live in the papers or news. It's bad enough with Jackie still running free out there. Please understand this, Ana.'

'Yes, your right. I don't want our private lives out there as well. So okay agreed that we're saying a word.'

'Yes, agreed.' Christian said leaning over and gave me a kiss. I pulled my own laptop closer and started to work. We both sat in bed working our tails off. My breakfast meeting for tomorrow has confirmed our appointment, and on Friday I have golf with three guys at the same time, lucky for me Ros will be joining us.

'Hey, earth to Ana.' Christian tried to get me attention.

'I'm sorry. What is it baby?'

'I was asking you, what are your plans for the rest of the week?'

'Well I have a breakfast meeting at Steele House tomorrow and a large golf game with Ros and three of our clients on Friday. Why?'

'Oh, was wondering if we could take 'the Carla' out for a bit, she hasn't hit open waters in a while.'

'That would be great, but with my uneasy stomach as it is, I don't think it's a good idea.'

'I guess you're right.' He said looking disappointed.

'Why don't we rather go visit Mike this weekend instead.' I suggested, and my wonderful husbands face light up a little.

'You would be up for a road trip that far?'

'It's only five hours of driving Christian not cross country skiing.' I chuckled.

'Oh, I love that wonderful sound.'

'You do?'

'Yes, very much. It is always so rear with you Ana.'

'I'm sorry for that, I'll try harder then.'

'That's my girl. Come; let me get some food into your system.' He got up and stood holding his hand out for me to take. I finally got up and took his hand and we head for the kitchen. Gail busy cooking something delicious smelling, just hope I can keep it down. We sat down at the dining table of our new house.

'Dinner is ready in ten minutes.' Gail informed us.

'Thank you Gail.' I said smiling at her then looked at Christian. My phone rang and it was Ros.

'Steele.'

'Ana, Ros. Tokyo is getting inpatient with us. They need an answer by tomorrow midday.'

'This is by far the best deal they have given us, Ros. I think we should go ahead and buy that shipyard.'

'Yes, I have to agree, not to mention the money we'll save by building the boat hauls there.'

'Yes. Let's make an appointment to speak with them and then I see no other way to fly out there and sign then deal in person.'

'Very well can I arrange it for us then.' Ros asked me.

'Please, will you call me later with the details.'

'But of course.'

'Thanks Ros.' I hung up and turned to Christian.

'Where are you two flying to?' Christian asked and started to eat our dinner Gail placed in front of us.

'Tokyo.'

'What? For how long?' He asked looking panicked.

'A week maybe a bit longer.' He looked at me then kept silent eating his dinner. The silence grew and grew.

'I would like to take you with me.'

'That would have been really nice, but I have a few of my author's, having their book launches this next two weeks and I will be super busy, getting everything ready for that.'

'Can't Jon do that for you?'

'No, love he can't I have to be there. He hasn't done a book launch before and I will have to be there.'

'I see.' I said and finish the last of my yummy fish Gail made us. Christian took my hand and kissed my palm.

'Maybe on another occasion then.'

'But of course.' I said smiling at him. Christian cleared out plates and we both got real busy with our work. The next morning I haven't even open my eyes yet and had to dart for the bathroom, Christian at my side holding my hair. Oh, how I love this man. I am such a lucky bitch to have found such a pure ruby among some many other gems out there. I found the purest one of all. I whipped my mouth and flush the toilet.

'Thank you.' I said heading for the basin to brush my teeth and start my daily routine. I had to hurry so I can make my meeting in time. I pull my hair into a tight ponytail and got into a cream color blouse and a gray skirt with gray high heels.

'Do you have any idea how beautiful you look now?'

'No, sir but you can most definitely show me tonight.'

'Is that a promise Mrs Grey?'

'Yes, that is Mr Grey.'

'Will you promise to spank me and throw away the key and have your way with me then?'

'If you so wish it Mr Grey.' Oh he is in such a playful mood today, he is only wearing PJ bottoms and his chest is bear. I feel the hunger stir deep inside myself but I have to control myself so I can make my meeting. His hungry eyes follow me all over the room. I walked over to him once I'm done, bend over and kissed his chest teasing him with my one hand over his slightly standing erection. He moaned and before he could protest I pull him free from his pajama bottoms and rubbed him hard and fast and just before he could shoot his hot white manly milk out over me I stopped.

'What?' He said out of breath. I gave him a mischievous smile then gave him a goodbye kiss then head out the door.

'I love you baby. Laters baby.' I said then walked out our room door. He ran after me fully dressed again.

'What was that?'

'Thank of it as fore play baby.'

'Fore play to what?'

'For tonight.'

'Mrs Grey you can be a very mean woman.' I gasp shocked at him, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

'Look at it this way, this way you'll be excited all that long and tonight I'll give some tension release if you still want it, Mr Grey.' I said rubbing my hand lightly over his hard knob. His whole body is quavering in anticipation of what is to come. His smile grew to the one that always takes my breath away. When he smiles at me like that I'm all hot and bothered myself now. He kissed me goodbye and send me on my way with Taylor and Prescott.

We drove off and as I walked into Steele House everyone snap to. Prescott moved with me while Taylor parked our car. We head up to my office, Andrea gave me my messages and I head to my office. Prescott stood in front of my office door. I returned the messages and got ready for my meeting and a very long day. I picked up my desk phone and called Andrea.

'Ma'am.'

'Andrea please arranges with Stephen a flight plan to Tokyo from this Sunday afternoon.'

'Of course, ma'am. Anything else?'

'A nice bottle of cold water please.'

'Of course, ma'am. Right away.'

'Oh, and Andrea…'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Thank you for all your hard work.'

'You're welcome ma'am. I really do like working for you.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'I'll be right in with your water ma'am, you want a glass with that?'

'Yes, please.'

'Okay.' We hung up and I got my computer going and started on my e-mails. At 08:30 AM my meeting started and it is not going very well. We lost a shit load of money at one of my sites because of personnel strikes again over salaries. I give all my employees descent salaries and even better bonuses then they do this to me.

'How do you want to, proceed Miss Steele?' Hector asked me. Hector is head of the board at 'Decks and cabins, Corp.' where they are all striking. I walked up and down the side of the board room table in my office. They all look at me. Andrea came in and brought me another bottle of water.

'How many employees do we have at the site?'

'75 to 80 on workshop floor and about 10 administrator workers but the administrator aren't the ones striking just the workshop workers ma'am.'

'I see. Can I see the 80 people's performance files later today?'

'Of course, ma'am.'

'Okay let's come together at one this afternoon and then we can sift through some strategies of how to work about this huge problem.'

'Okay, very well ma'am.' We adjourned our meeting till later and yet more weight has been placed on my shoulders. I feel so tired. I called Leon and Jenna to sit in on our meeting later. They are both form my legal department. I also informed them of what has been said at the meeting this morning and asked them about what I want to do. By 11 AM I received a beautiful bouquet of blood red roses from Christian, with a card.

'_To my wonderful yet torturous wife_

_I have been ready to explode all morning. You really have a gift winding up your husband._

_Well I really hope you love the flowers, Mrs Grey. They are from me with all my love. _

_I hope you will rest a little today, it is after all not you any more Mrs Grey. I love you and little Blip so much. _

_With all my love, your husband_

_Christian._

_(Can't wait for tonight.)_

_XOX'_

The thought of Christian tied up in bed is a rather nice picture. Hmm… it is just the distraction I need. I had to run to the bathroom quickly as my full bladder is rather full from all the water I've been drinking. After my bathroom break I head to the cafeteria in my building with Taylor and Prescott in tow. We got ourselves something to eat. Then head back to my office.

'Ma'am, Ryan has a location on Jackie Hyde?' Taylor said as he got a phone call on our way back to my office.

'That has been the best news I have received all day. Where is she?'

'An apartment building across the street from Escala's basement parking.'

'That is not good. Is she there now?'

'No ma'am she work currently at a shop in the Pike Market.'

'Follow protocol we need to get her before she could do more harm.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor then gave Ryan order to keep Mr Grey safe at all cost and then Taylor was on the phone with other members of our security details. I ate the rest of my sub sandwich and some more sparkling water.

'Okay I don't know how long this meeting will drag on but I would like to go home after our meeting is done.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor said as he ate his sandwich.

'We are also flying out to Tokyo on Sunday. Andrea already made the arrangements with Stephen.'

'Yes, ma'am we will be accompany you there.'

'That would be great, thanks Taylor.'

'You're welcome ma'am.' Taylor said and then he and Prescott left to guard my office door once more. At one PM our meeting is brainstorming. I suggested my plan then Leon stopped me and gave me the law side of things and the ramifications of the drastic steps I wanted to take. My anger is starting to get the better of me. I guess it's my damn pregnancy hormones to thank for that. Four hours later and we finally found a solution thanks Jenna. We all got the plan into action and Taylor drove us back to the great house.

Stepping back into the great house the smell of something delicious being baked drifted through the air. I kicked my shoes off and my feet are so swollen. I walked into the large lounge area and lay down on the couch and before I knew it I was fast asleep. I was woken only briefly being carried to bed, by Christian.

'Christian.'

'Shhh… love, go back to sleep.' He said and kissed the top of my hair. I fell back to asleep in his arms as he walked up the stairs to our room.

**~~~~~~~~~~_50_~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing on the fourth green as we talked business and I have already been having a bad morning, with my morning sickness set in with a it's force. When we were on our way to the seventh hole I had to get to the bathroom rather quickly. Prescott stuck to me like glue, the heat on the green is getting a little overwhelming and I had to stop at the club house and got us all some cold refreshments.

We joined our party again and we continue our golf game. By the end of the day we settled so nice deals here. The strikers have agreed to our conditions and the horrible start to the week has now turned around for the better. Now just for this Tokyo situation that we still need to face.

After our tenth hole we all called it quits for the day and head to the club house for a drink and I had some nice cold grape juice. After a drink with the guys at the club house we all went our separate ways. We head to Dr Flynn's office and I had a two hour session with him. We then drove back to the great house. I took a shower and then got dressed in comfortable clothes with yes slippers my feet are aching so badly and my slippers are kind of helping. I got to work and fell asleep at my desk.

'Ana!' A familiar voice called for me. 'Oh, Ana, you really need to get more sleep, baby.' He said and picked me up into his arms like a child and carried me to bed. He pulled my slippers from my feet and covered me with our blankets.

The next morning I was being spoiled with breakfast in bed after I had to dart for the bathroom and brushed my teeth afterward. It was lovely, eggs and bacon and nice hot toast.

'This is really nice thank you, Mr Grey.'

'You're welcome Mrs Grey. Now eat up we have a few hours of driving up to Mike's place.'

'I completely forgot about it.'

'I thought you might, but we are not driving out all the way to Mike's place he is meeting us half way at a Four Seasons hotel I have already booked just for tonight.'

'That sounds great. A change of scenery would be good for both of us.'

'I guess it would.' He said eating the last of his breakfast.

'Oh, okay. But before we go I own you some relieve I didn't get the chance to help you with Mr Grey.'

'That is not necessary Mrs Grey.'

'No please I insist, besides I really need you right this second.' I told him and put both out trays on the coffee table in our rooms lounge area. I pulled all my clothes off and got to work on Christian's pants.

He just watched me with that burning eyes of his and smiled at me. I climbed on top of him with my bare sex hovering over his face as I go down and gave him heads I didn't need to suck him to much he was ready real quickly. He got to work on me as his tongue dip into me and made me moan then he would suck me and blow over my sex making want to go wild. I turned back around looking down at him as I hover over him. He took me too gently in his arms and turned us around so I lay down under neighs him, he pushed my legs further apart and played a little with me teasing me at the apex of my thighs.

'Christian please.' I begged.

'Okay, love.' He said and slowly pushed into me all the way. This is what I wanted yesterday but my body had other plans for me instead. He begin to move over and over so wonderfully sending over the edge of orgasms galore. He finally found his build up release and empties out inside me in an almost river. The feeling is so exquisite. After that we took a quick shower then head out to the four season hotel two and a half hours drive north from here.

Taylor carried in our bags and Sawyer and Ryan with Prescott got settled in. Christian found his step- father and the three of us had such a lovely time together. It was past eleven in the evening when I went to bed after I took a nice long bath. I was out already when Christian came to bed. He kissed my temple then left to take a shower. I drift back to la-la land.


	32. Book 3 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Christian Grey**

The next morning we head back to our own home after we had breakfast with Mike. Driving back was a little stressful; Taylor thought we were being followed then after a few miles the car turned off. Then another car took its place and we were in a chase again, the large black car caught up with us and ram into our car from behind, I pulled Ana onto my lap and strapped us in; 'hold tightly love'. I said and held her tightly in his arms. Taylor dodged through the traffic and dart off the interstate near Seattle. To our luck the traffic light was green and Taylor zig zag through the traffic and turned right and dug into an unknown building basement parking and quickly parked our car wrong way into the lot.

'Ana are you alright, baby?' I cupped her face.

'Yes, just my neck it's getting stiff from the earlier bump.'

'I'm sorry love. Maybe we can sort your aching neck once we're home.'

'Ma'am, where to Escala or the great house?' Taylor asked Ana. She looked at me then she goes all pale, all of a sudden.

'Are you feeling alright my love?'

'I will be. It's just if we go to Escala, Jackie will know, she acquire an apartment across the entrance of the Escala parking lot and if we go back on the interstate those people might chase us again. Did you get their plates Taylor?' Ana asked Taylor looking from me. Why haven't she told me this before?

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Give it through to Welch so he can run the plates.' Ana said and Taylor was on his phone with Welch Ana's security ad-visor. She looked back to me and I cupped her dainty face in both my hands.

'Are you sure you'll alright Ana?'

'Yes, my stomach is just a bit uneasy.'

'Taylor I think we can risk a little and go to Escala.' I said to Taylor and we head out. Ana looked at me in surprise and then lay her head on my chest as we drove out.

'Yes, sir.' We exit the other way, out of the building and we travel the few blocks to Escala. We hastily dart into the undercover parking lot. I unbuckled us and carried Ana to the elevator. Taylor enter the elevator with us when it arrived.

'How is your stomach Ana?'

'Still the same.'

'I'm getting you in a bath and into bed baby. Rest your head love.' She rest her head on my chest. Taylor went ahead of us to make sure we have the all clear. Half an hour later he came back and we can head into the great room. I took Ana straight to the bathroom where I ran her a bath and we both took a bath. Afterward her stomach got worse and she was sick. I held her hair while she was sick. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with mouth wash. I got her into her sleepwear and then into bed. I got dressed myself and watched over her, while she slept. Taylor came to me later.

'Taylor?'

'Mr Grey, the car from earlier was someone being paid by Mr Robinson to chase us down and cause an accident but when we out maneuver him and he didn't succeed. The driver has been found dead about an hour ago, the forensic team suspect that he had been shot after his car flip end on end.'

'Goodness. So this was all Gustave's doing after all. I thought that beady eye weasel would not leave us alone so easily. Where is Gustave now?'

'At his underground den, sir.'

'Keep an eye on him, Taylor. Send some of the other security to keep an eye over him and please get at least two extra security here to help you.'

'Yes, right away sir.'

'Thank you Taylor.'

'You're welcome sir. How is Mrs Grey?'

'She's resting at least. I'm worried about her though. I'll keep close watch over her.'

'Let me know if you need anything sir.'

'I will Taylor.' After that we both went to do our own thing. I later got bust on a light dinner for the two of us and head back where Ana was still sleeping. I ate my dinner and got to work on my laptop. I just switched off my laptop after I've done my last report on a new manuscript that really stunk. Ana briefly woke but turn on her other side then fell asleep again. Gosh she's breath taking beautifully. I have to keep extra watch over her to make sure she's safe. I'm just glad we got out that dangerous car chase from earlier.

Damn it, Gustave. I've never seen this coming? If I can get my hands on him, I'll beat him till I have no breath left in me. Anger took a hold if me that I never even knew I had before and seriously wanted to hit something repeatedly. I left our room in a rush and found our red room open, I went in and hit the wall over and over till one of my hands started bleeding. I wash off the blood off my hand and feeling a little better but not much. Getting back to our room Ana just woke up and started to sit up a little.

'Hey, you sleep well love?'

'Yes, thank you. Just a bit hungry.'

'Wait here, I'll go get your dinner.'

'Thanks.' She said as I left the room. I returned with her dinner and a large mug of herbal tea for her. She started to eat and drink her food.

'Feeling better?' I asked her after a while.

'Yes, thank you.'

'I have not so good news to tell you, Ana.'

'What is it, baby?' She said placing her tray on the empty side of our bed and took my hands.

'Taylor ran the plate for the car that chased us with Welch. The man in the car that chased us was hire to cause a accident with ours but when he failed that man was later in his own accident and shot and killed.'

'By whom?' She insisted me telling her.

'Gustave Robinson.'

'What!?' She said and shot to her feet and it was too fast for her and she passed out in my arms.

'Ana! Ana!' Taylor ran into our room with Ryan and Sawyer.

'She got up to quickly and passed out in my arms. If she doesn't wake up in thee hour we'll have to take her to the hospital.'

'Yes, sir.' Taylor said for the three of them. Time ticked on and on and it was almost an hour when she finally sired in her sleep.

'Ana!'

'Christian? What happened?' She said opening her eyes.

'You got to your feet to quickly and you passed out in my arms. You had me so worried, baby. We were about to take you to the hospital if you didn't woke up in a few minutes.'

'How long was I out for?'

'Almost an hour.' She shook her head a little then slowly got to her feet. 'Where are you going?'

'I need to get to the bathroom.'

'Come I'll take you.' I said slowly helped her to her feet and got her to the bathroom.

'Thank you.'

'For what baby?'

'For being so great.'

'You're the great one here Lady Grey.' I said with a nice full smile for her. She gave me a kiss then when she was done in the bathroom we got back to our bedroom.

'You said Gustave paid someone to kill us earlier.'

'Yes, it would look that way.' I said and then she saw my hand I hit on the wall earlier.

'What did you do to your hand?'

'I was so angry earlier when Taylor told me who was responsible that I just needed to hit something and I hit the wall in the play room.'

'Your hand need to be checked out, baby.' She said softly traced her soft fingers over my sore swollen knuckles. I flinch a little. It really hurts, now like a mother.

'Ahg!' I clenched my teeth in pain.

'Taylor!' Ana called him.

'Ma'am.' Taylor came running.

'Get the car, we need to take Mr Grey to the hospital, I think he might have broken his hand.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He said then rushed away.

'Hold on. We can't go back out there, Ana. I need you and this little Blip safe.'

'We have our security with us. We'll be okay.'

'Ana, please.'

'I'm getting dressed so we can take care of your hand then we will be driving to Gustave's hell hole, so I can go whip his ass with one of my whips I saved up in our play room for a special occasion.'

'That is it!' I yelled and made Ana jump a little.

'You stay here, I'll go with Sawyer to the hospital. Here you at least have Taylor and Ryan to keep you safe. Please just this once listen to me. I- I can afford, that the two of you get into harm's way because of my silly hurt hand.'

'Very well. I'll let mother know you'll be coming in.'

'Thank you. Thank you for staying here. I'll be back here soon okay.' She reached up on her toes and gave me a kiss.

'I love you so much, Mr Grey.'

'I love you so much more, Mrs Grey.'

'Mr Grey.' Sawyer said to let me know he is ready to leave when I'm ready.

'Thank you, Sawyer.' I kissed Ana then left with him. 'Oh, Mrs Grey don't work to late please.'

'You know me to well, Mr Grey. See you soon.' I smiled at her and then step into the elevator with Sawyer. At the hospital Carla waited for me and then took me to the x-ray department. Turns out two of my fingers are broken and now with my hand in a cast, I was send home with pain meds.

'Sawyer, we need to take a little detour.'

'Where to sir?'

'Mr Robinson's underground den, please.'

'Of course sir.' We drove there and what a real hell hole inside and out. The woman at the creepy hell hole front desk point me to Gustave's office down the long hallway. I step into Gustave's office and his whole face went as white as a sheet.

'Christian, good evening.'

'Gustave, I wouldn't say it is a good evening at all. I'm here to tell you, we'll see you in court for attempted murder and aiding and bedding in the attempt.'

'What? What are you talking about?'

'We know you had something to do with car that almost rammed us from the road earlier.' He went even more paler. 'You can be glad Ana didn't came here tonight, she is so beyond pissed at you that I can't even think of what she wanted to do with you if she decided to come here tonight.'

'I see. I didn't mean for anyone to get badly hurt in the attempt. You have to believe me.'

'You will be hearing from us. Bye.' Then I left, I wanted to hit him so badly but that will not help our cause against him. I turned the voice recorder off on my phone and we head home. Back at Escala things looks like they where back to normal. Ana was on the phone with her our lawyer and Ray her father. They are sending a letter to sue, Gustave and is setting up our defense. After her call I gave her the recording of what Gustave has told me.

'Why did you go there Christian?' She said sounding very pissed at me.

'I really wanted to go there to hit him with my other hand to a pulp for endangering our life and especially yours, love, but decided against it because it will not help our cause against him. So we just talked. You can listen to our whole conversation on here if you like. She down load the recording to her computer and hand me back my phone.

We both listened to Gustave's responds and Ana was really shocked that he actually admitted to it so openly. After we listened to the recording we went back to bed. The next morning it was back to work for us and Ana and I made a lunch date for later in the day to meet up with Ray and Leon, head of Ana's legal department.

At lunch time we gathered at a restaurant and we lay our gathered evidence before our lawyers. Our lawyer left after our talks and Ray, Ana and I ate lunch together.

'So how are you kids holding up?' Ray asked us.

'We are fine considering our incident.'

'Ray, you should please talk to your stubborn daughter, I have tried and failed miserable to tell her to slow down a little to rest when she can.'

'He is right Ana, you need to slow down a little. Please look after yourself and my grand baby you carrying around.'

'I try my best, but you guys know once I get busy I can't stop. Then my flight to Tokyo was delayed and I have to fly out there with Ros later tonight.'

'What? I thought Ros flew out there alone.' I asked shocked at this new news.

'No, we need to see what we are buying beside they only want to deal with me, no one else.' I feel my anger build again and just fell silent, letting Ray and Ana catch up a little. Let myself calm a little. After lunch Ray left and I left as well to get back to my own work. Ana was looking so lost, when I left her to get back to work. We were almost back at SIP when my phone rang, it was Ana.

'Mrs Grey, nice to hear from you.'

'Christina, I just wanted to call and find out if we are okay?'

'Listen, love we are okay. I just wished you have told me about your changed plans that is all. I want you safe not just now but always and to do that I need to know where you'll be at all times, baby.'

'I'm sorry. I was going to tell you.'

'When, Ana?'

'Please Christian I was going to tell you after lunch not during, then it just came up. I am sorry.'

'You're for given love. Now please baby look after yourself. I love you so much.'

'I love you very much Christian. So we're good.'

'We're good, baby promise. Now please be safe. See you later at home. Okay.'

'Thank you, now I can breathe again. I thought you were really mad at me.'

'I might have been baby, but I calmed down a bit. We're good please believe me.'

'Okay. I do believe you.' She said near tears, as I open my e-mails on my desk top computer in my office at SIP.

'See you soon at the big house?'

'Yes. Of course. Love you. Bye.'

'Bye, baby.' I said and then immediately jump into action. Told Jon I have a family emergency I need to attend to. I asked Jon to let Roach call me. Sawyer and Ryan was with me as we raced over to Steele House. Roach called and I told him I have a family emergency. He told me to take my time and hope we can sort out our situation. I reached Ana's office, Andrea told me she's in a short meeting and won't be much longer. The people that where with Ana left and I walked up to Ana. She was shocked and relieved to see me.

'Mr Grey, what are you doing here?' Ana finally asked me.

'Your earlier emotional state was rather alarming, so I rushed over here to support my wife.' I said as we walked into her office, closing the door behind us. We walked over to her desk but before she took a seat next to me she buried her face in my chest. Oh this is so not like her at all. I wrap my arms around her and then picked her tiny body up, then walked over to the couch and we sat down.

'Hey- hey…' I said in a hushed tone. 'What wrong baby? Please tell me.'

'I am just so sorry for not telling you about my trip and I felt so bad that my pregnant hormones are racking havoc on my emotional state.'

'Hey, we have already sorted out this problem, earlier, and if this make you feel any better baby. I'm here then to tell you in person that we are really okay. Now please love stop crying.'

'I like your way of making me feel better, Mr Grey. I really do love you so much.'

'I really- really- really love you very- very much to, Mrs Grey. Come now please stop crying Ana, baby.' Her last tears ran down her face and I pulled my handkerchief from my pant pocket and dried her tears. 'Do you have any more important meetings you will have to attend to today?'

'No.'

'Good, get your things love, I'm taking you home.'

'Okay.' She kissed me and then got up and walked to her desk to pack her laptop in her laptop bag. She called Andrea outside and told her to get Taylor and Prescott ready to leave. We head out with a ton of security. On the interstate we head to the big house. Gail gave us a nice quick bite to eat and I helped Ana to pack for her trip. Afterward I insist she rest a little since it is still early before she and Ros fly out to Tokyo. She lay on my chest as she sleep holding me like I would disappear any second. Oh, my fifty shades of Ana in techno colors today.

It is not like her to be all emotional but being a mother now might be taking a bigger toll on her then I thought. Oh, Ana, my Ana. How I really truly love this woman so- so much. How can I not? She is the very breath I need to function on a daily basis, and with her going away for who knows how long I will really not be able to breath for the whole time she will be gone for. A few hours later I woke Ana from her slumber and told her, she has to get ready.

With her luggage already stored in the car, our whole party head out to Sea-Tac. We drove onto the tarmac to Ana's jet. They loaded Ros and Ana's luggage onto the jet and then saying our goodbyes are getting harder and harder. I walked Ana into the jet, giving Ros and her girlfriend some private time together outside. I got Ana settled and a little calmer but her tears still run down her face when I say my final goodbye for now. Twenty minutes later the Steele Enterprise Inc. jet was ready and they pulled out of their space and head towards the runway.

Sawyer and Ryan got me back into my car and with a quick hug for Ros's girlfriend we went our own ways. Heading back to the big house. We finally reached our destination and I for one am so beyond tired that I sleep waked up the stairs and right into bed. The next morning Seattle traffic report woke me as the alarm went off. Great seven AM. I guess time to get up.

I checked my phone for any messages or calls from Ana I guess they are still in the air. I showered and shave and got dressed for the day then went down to eat some breakfast while watching the news on a flat screen in the kitchen. The more I watched the news the more I realize that I really truly hate politics and how a room full of people can dictate an entire country.

Maybe we should just pull all our army troop back to the US from where every they all might be stationed, all other the world and then just send our coward politicians with a few helmets and guns so they can go an fight their own battles amongst each other and leave the rest of the world in peace. In the renaissance times, the kings were the ones that used to be the first to ride into battle. Why should today be any different?

So, my week starts Ana would call three times a day. Our last call of the day, just before I would get into bed. My sad week without my Ana by my side is getting more and more, dull and empty without my fifty shades of Ana with me. As we enter our second week of Ana being in Tokyo still my week till Wednesday got worst as my mood took a serious nose dive. I really miss my wife so much.

Today being Thursday we have our seventh book release in two weeks. Even my past week and a half has not been great emotionally, but business wise we're doing exceptionally well. The book sales is sky rocketing. We have three of the seven all ready as best sellers on the New York best seller lists. Sawyer and Ryan always sticking close to me at these sort of gatherings.

At about nine in the evening we head home to the great house. On the interstate Sawyer got very suspicious about two of the cars behind us Ryan got the plate numbers and called it in and also reported that we are being followed and now when I looked back, the cars are really gaining on us. If this is Gustave again this time I will beat his last breathe from his lunges.

The cars that chase us down came along side us and pushed us off the road on our left side is the interstate island on our other side is a very steep drop off that my wild guess is about a quarter mile down. Sawyer tried some of his fancy driving and we got away from them for the moment and then they where back beside us and this time they got it right, lucky for the three of us we were all strapped in as our car is being rammed over the side.

The side of the car hit the loose dirt and the three of us are now rolling down the side of the drop off. By the fourth or fifth roll of our car, I hit my head on the window and it breaks on impact then a few more rolls and I was out like a light. Here we are in the pitch black of night and my guess is the car that rammed us speed off leaving us here. Sawyer, Ryan and myself all unconscious in a ditch where no one can see us. This is where my worse week just got so much worse.


	33. Book 3 - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Anastasia Steele**

This past week and a half was torture without having Christian with me and yet I love to finally close this dragging deal for good. Everything on the ship yard is mostly new equipment and in my books I really think we bought a huge bargain here. We got the admin the way we want it all run and set up the necessary things in motion so this site can start generating us some cash and as of Monday coming everything will be up and running. Ros and I having dinner on Thursday evening at one of the best restaurant they say is in Tokyo.

'What do you think Ros, should we buy a two or three bedroom apartment here for when we come out here to cut hotel cost to the minimum?'

'My personal opinion property investments are always away to go and the cost cutting on the very expensive hotel we are currently staying at we could have paid that towards the companies own property.'

'Yes, your right. We'll start on that in the morning.' Taylor, Prescott and Adeline(Ros's own security detail) stuck close to us as we all ate dinner then head back to our hotel. We all went to bed I for one are so tired this little knuckle head is really draining my energy. I eventually told Ros I'm pregnant so she know that I have mood swings and can get really emotional at any stage during the day.

After my welcoming shower I went to bed and gave Christian a call but it went straight to voice mail. This is really odd I have never had to leave a message for him like this before, but I left a messages anyway and then ten minutes later I tried again. This time my message is more out of shear panic than anything else. Then a strange foreboding feeling crept over me making my whole body shiver and instantly I am freezing.

I got out of bed and told Taylor I have a strange feeling about Christian and he called in at home to find out if everything is okay. Taylor's face fell even further as he spoke to our security detail back in Seattle. He turned away from me and walked a distance off. Ros heard the commotion and walked over to me as my first tears started to swell up in my eyes and threaten to run down my cheeks. Ros took my one hand and held it as we watched Taylor speak on his phone.

'Have you widen then search? Yes, do that and keep me posted on anything. NO! What!' Taylor yelled clearly pissed off to whomever he is talking to. 'Get there and if you can grab her and lock her in one of the cell. NO! You'll wait for us we'll be leaving in a hour or so. Yes … Good. Bye.' Taylor said and then turned to look at me.

'Ma'am please, take a seat I have to tell you something and I am afraid it is rather alarming.'

'Oh dear lord.' I said but sit down anyway. Ros was at my side, holding my hand.

'Mrs Grey, last night when Mr Grey was going home with Sawyer and Ryan from one of Mr Grey's book launches they where pursued by two cars. They called it in the moment they noticed they were being followed with Welch and told Welch where they managed to outsmart the cars chasing them but in the end the pursuing cars rammed them off the road. They left Sawyer and Ryan badly wounded in the car upside down but Mr Grey was taken. The rescue team that pulled Sawyer and Ryan from the car haven't seen Mr Grey or any sign of a third in the car at all.'

'So Christian is gone? Has there been any ransom demand been made yet?'

'No, ma'am. Should I get the jet ready?'

'Yes please Taylor we need to get back ASAP. Ros will you be coming along or would you stay on here?'

'I think I will be flying back with you.' She said as I slowly stood up and I feel the live drain from my face. Taylor was on his phone again talking to our pilot to get ready to head back to Seattle. I got dressed in record time and then just through all my clothes and things in my suit case and head out I checked that I have packed everything twice I went through my room then head out.

Ros also ready to leave now with Taylor, Prescott and Adeline we all head out to the jet and we got to the lobby and I settle out hotel bill and we all head out. Forty minutes later we were seated on the jet ready for takeoff. Another twenty minutes we had to wait to get the all clear and we were off. Oh, Christian. Please be okay, please be okay. I couldn't sleep, eat or drink anything. I just keep rubbing my still flat belly where little Blip is growing inside me. Don't worry mommies little angel, daddy will be okay. He has to be okay.

I walked off to my room and closed the door behind me. I can't think straight, and for the first time since I was a small child curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out. I fell asleep cry and woke up crying even more. I walked over to my bathroom and took a shower and washed my hair. I combed out my wet hair and started to blow dry it.

I finally got dressed and head out to where everyone else was doing their own things. Taylor came over and sat with me, he gave me a update but there is no change to the situation at all. My Christian is still missing. I would like to crack a few strips with my whip, on the guys that took my Christian. No one take what is mine and get away with it.

I would just stare out my window and not think of anything but Christian and all the things we've done together. His first play room experience, our balloon ride. More tears stream down my face now. Oh, my special wonderful Christian, please be okay. You just have to be. Oh, Christian please be okay. Please- please- please. Ros came to sit next to me and took my hand.

'We'll find him.'

'I really truly hope so Ros. I- I can't afford to lose him.'

'I know, Ana. I have never seen you this happy in all the time I know you. I know he feels the same way about you to it so clear all over his face when he looks at you. The moment we find him Ana, and the persons responsible for all this, all the fires of hell will ran down on the culprit and all his or her buddies.' Ros spoke all fears.

'Ros, I really like the way you are thinking and I would like to crack a whip on his or her ass with some serious force.'

'Good I'll stand guard with Taylor and the rest of our security.' I whipped my eyes and nose with the tissues she placed in my hands. Taylor was on the in flight phone busy with someone. Taylor suddenly turned to me as he was still on the phone.

'What now?' As my new tears swell up in my eyes threatening to spill over anew.

'Our security can't find either Jackie Hyde or Mr Robinson at ant of their regular locations and Welch haven't seen either of them for the past twelve hours on any city CCTV camera.'

'Oh, my god!' I cried out and buried my face in my hands as I now lay on Ros's lap.

'Welch had been tracking Mr Grey's cell ever since Ryan has called it in and the signal went out in the area of Creston, British Columbia, about two and a half hours ago, ma'am.'

'Wait a minute. Hold on. Tell Welch to run property search on Gustave and Jackie I may have recall something in either Gustave's or Jackie's resent background check of recently purchased property.' Taylor told Welch what I said and indeed Jackie Hyde has purchase a rather large cabin in the woodland of Creston. We still have five more house of flying left, before we reach Seattle. Until then I can do nothing but worry. I later phone my mother.

'Honey?' Mom answer by the second ring and she sounds so teary.

'Mom.'

'Oh, honey we are all in such a panic, no demands have been made as yet and poor Sawyer and Ryan is not doing so well the accident was much worst then the news made it sound.'

'How are they?'

'Sawyer had badly injured neck and fractured ribs and a broken leg. Ryan's head hit his side window, and he too had badly fractured ribs and had to undergo surgery. In his condition fight of their attackers but because he move and was in a fight his broken ribs punctured his one lunge and is in sedated coma so he can heal properly.'

'Oh my god.' I wrap my arms around me.

'Mom I can't lose him. I would die and will really only be a shell if any harm does come to him.'

'Oh, my baby girl. We'll find him. Daddy is here also he want so to talk to you.'

'Oh okay.' I sat down on, my heals. Ros draped a blanket around me.

'Darling.'

'Daddy.'

'How are you holding up honey?'

'Not good at all. I'm a mess.' I sobbed then whip my nose with a clean tissue.

'Hush, now darling. We'll find him and make the, people that's, responsible, pay for it.'

'You promise daddy?'

'I promise honey. Get some rest you sound tired.'

'I am but I can't go to sleep…' I trailed off.

'Get some rest honey. How long till you guys are back in Seattle. Five hours maybe less.'

'See you then and in the mean time please look after yourself and my grand baby.'

'Yes, daddy. See you soon.'

'Bye, darling.'

'Bye daddy.' We hung up and I got to my feet again. Soon after Taylor was on the phone again with Welch. Ros helped me to my feet where I felt so weak I almost fell over my own feet. Ros got me into bed and got our air hostess to make me some herbal tea. I drank my tea and a slice of toast then fell asleep, out of exhaustion.

Dreaming of my husband and our wonderful wedding day and all our times together on our honeymoon and of course our playroom. Then we are about to have a baby and then out of nowhere in the delivery room some shot Christian through the chest. He fell to the floor and with killed on site. No! I yelled louder than our baby in my arms. NO! yelled again our baby cried loudly in my arms. I was shook awake, by Ros and Taylor hover around in the background with Prescott.

'It's all alright now, Ana. It was just a bad dream.' Ros said giving me a glass of water.

'I couldn't breathe seeing him lifeless on the ground. I was almost about to pass out.'

'Shhh… it's all going to be okay.' I sat up and drank my nice cold water. 'We're twenty minutes out of Seattle.'

'Thanks. Sorry if I scare anyone. I'm fine.' I said rubbing my flat belly. Mommy loves you very much little one and we are going to find daddy. I finally got out of bed and comb my hair and washed my face for the media that we might be facing at the airport. I quickly put some eye drops to clear my eyes form all the redness then in a hurry apply my make-up. I got strapped into my seat and we begin to decent towards Sea-Tac. Taylor turned to me.

'Ma'am, Welch ran the search you told us and Jackie Hyde indeed purchased a cabin in Creston. I have already order three of our security to drive out there to search for this cabin, their just phoned in and they are about a half an hour outside of Creston.'

'Great work, Taylor. Keep me posted.'

'I have also got Mr Johnson to get Charlie Tango ready if you would like to fly out there ma'am.'

'Thank you Taylor, you always think of everything.'

'That my job ma'am, but you're welcome Mrs Grey.' We touched down in Seattle and Prescott carried my luggage out to our waiting cars. Mom and dad is waiting for me on the tarmac.

'Mom, dad.' I said giving them both a kiss on their cheeks.

'Honey. You're as white as a sheet and as cold as ice.'

'Come- come, let's get you home.' Mom said and dad drape his coat over my shoulders. We got in our cars and head out through a crowd of reporters. Back at the great house, my whole house is swarming with police and FBI agents.

'Mrs Grey. I'm director Harold Kent.'

'Director Kent, thank you for your help.'

'You're welcome ma'am. There have been contact made about half an hour ago but they insisted to speak to you, ma'am.'

'I see. Anything my security team can help you with please just ask. We have our own data that can be helpful with this case.'

'Thank you any help will be great. Mr Taylor head of my security will share all the information we have currently received on the culprit. We think is responsible.' Mom was at my side all the time giving me her support in keeping my standing while I talked to the FBI director. Mom sat me down and Gail came out of the kitchen and gave me a brief awkward hug. She turned around and saw Taylor with director Kent and ran right into Taylor's arms. Mom and dad sat down on either side of me holding my hand.

'You're still freezing Ana. I'll go get you a blanket.' Mom said and head upstairs. Dad pulled me a little to him.

'It took 28 years for me to hold you like this.'

'I know daddy. It feels really nice. I was so blind before.'

'It's alright we know why you acted all these years the way you have, but since you've met Christian that all slowly changed and your mother and I was seeing starting to shine like a bright lighthouse of happiness since he came into your life. I can't explain how happy it make, your mother and me feel to see you so happy and care free.'

'Oh, daddy.' I said and gave him another kiss on his cheek. Mom returned with two blankets and wrap them around me. The house phone rang and the director call me to the phone. Dad's arm around my waist holding me up. They gave me the all clear and I picked up.

'Anastasia speaking.' I disembody voice spoke back to me.

'Mrs Grey, so nice to have you back in the country. I have someone here that wants to say hello.' Christian's voice came on over the phone.

'Ana, baby.' His voice sound hoarse and he sounded out of breathe.

'Christian. I'm going to get you.'

'Listen, Jackie Hyde here is crazy.' He spoke so fast I almost didn't catch everything when I hear a very loud thump and a gush of breath leaving Christian as he was clearly been hit in the gut.

'A demand of ten million dollars and we'll release Mr Grey. Bring the money to the park near the junior high school at eleven AM tomorrow or pick up the body of your husband.' The voice said and in the background I heard Christian yell; 'we're in a cabin in the woods.' Then the phone went dead.

'How is this Jackie Hyde?' The director asked me.

'We have a rather long history sir. She is one of my ex-employees and Mr Grey's former boss. She sexually harassed staff in black mailing them to have sex with her and we have evidence of all that and then again about four months ago, she broke into my helicopter hanger and sabotage my helicopter that almost caused it to crash then again she tried to kidnap Mr Grey not long after that.

Detective Clark from the police force arrested her when she shot one of my security men in the attempt to capture her for her arrest. Mr Grey was not harmed thank heavens but she was locked up then someone posted bail for her a few months back and we have tried everything in our power to keep track of her where a bout's. She evaded almost all of our attempts to track her.' I told the shock looking director. 'Mr Taylor can provide you with all the formal documentation, we gathered on her. Taylor.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Taylor step up and directed the director to the security surveillance room. Prescott came and crouch down in front of me. Daddy and mom both still at my side, mom holding my hand and daddy held me close to his side.

'Ma'am. Our teams are monitoring the cabin Welch had directed them to. And are waiting to intercept.'

'Quickly talk to the director and Taylor about it.' I said and she sprung to her feet and with a jog she speedily walked to where Taylor and director Kent is.' The guys where back in the room and they were all jumping into action. My stomach is starting to acted up again but I tried my hardest to swallow it back as best I could. The men ran around.

'What's going on?' I had to ask.

'We are organizing a helicopter to Creston we are heading out there to retrieve Mr Grey.'

'Do you have a pilot?'

'Yes, but he is visiting his parents in Portland.'

'Come I have my helicopter and I am a certified pilot I'll fly you out there.'

'Ma'am I cannot let you do that.'

'You can shoot who ever I'll just fly you there.' Director Kent just looked at me with an evil eye then his whole face softens and finally agreed to it. Taylor got Mr Johnson to ready Charlie Tango for us and our flight plan and, we all head out to Charlie Tango. We reached Charlie Tango and only six FBI agents could come along because Taylor refused to leave my side no matter what. We were all strapped in and we took off an hour and twenty minutes later, I landed the closes to the coordinates Welch gave us and two large SUV waited for us, at the airfield. We all got into very clear armor plated cars and we speed off. Oh, please be okay, Christian. Please be okay. Another thirty- five minutes and we met up with my security team.

Everyone gear up in bullets proof gear. The director Kent formed a plan based on what my security just told him and his crew of men. Taylor stayed with me locked up in the armored car. The men moved out and soon it was a war zone bullet's, flying everywhere. A hour and forty- nine minutes of nerve racking shoot outs, Taylor spotted Jackie Hyde before I even did, dragging my blood covered Christian behind her. Taylor jumped out of the car and ran towards her.

She shot at him but he dodged behind a huge tree just in time. He shot at her and the bullet just graced her left arm. I feel so helpless and frantic to get to Christian so I started to search the FBI car for any form of a weapon. Finally I reached over and grabbed the nine MM gun from the glove compartment. I hastily checked if it was loaded and it was full to capacity. I got out of the car and leopard crawl to a large bolder and took point.

Jackie stood yelling at Taylor. Her focus was clearly on Taylor which gave me my advantage. Christian just lay face down protecting his head from the craze around him. I took aim. She fired a couple of shot in Taylor's direction. I made double sure the safety was off and then I squeeze the trigger. I shot her hand with the gun then from the side I shot her right knee from the side.

She screamed in agony. Taylor finally saw me and jogged over to me first.

'I'm fine Taylor get to Mr Grey.' I spoke slowly getting to my feet from where I lay. Taylor rushed over to where Jackie lay in excruciating pain and point his gun at her and kicked her gun away from her. Taylor helped Christian to his feet. Directors Kent ran towards us, I gave Kent the guns and I took Christian in my arms.

'Hey, baby.' Christian said and he flinched as he is clearly in a mountain of pain.

'Hey.' I spoke through tear. 'What did that bitch do to you?' I cupped his face looking into his now teary eyes to.

'It's a long story.' Christian told me as my stomach act up again. I turned my face away just in time and was sick in a bush next to me.

'Mrs Grey?' Director Kent walked towards Christian and me.

'She'll be okay in a minute. Who are you sir?' Christian stretched out his blood covered hand to protect me.

'No Christian he is a friendly.' I tried to get out before I was some more sick in the bushed. Now he stretched out his hand toward the director.

'I'm director Herald Kent from the FBI.'

'Director Kent, thank you for your assistance in my rescue.'

'You're welcome Mr Grey.' I was still sick.

'Baby?' Christian walked over to me.

'What is wrong?' The director asked.

'Mrs Grey is pregnant, sir.'

'Oh, are you alright ma'am?' I spat the last of the vile from my mouth.

'I will be sir. Christian you need some serious medical attention.' I now helped him into the car. He lay down on my lap.

'I was so worried about you.'

'I know Ana, love. It's all in your eyes and face.' He said reaching up and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

'When did your flight get in?'

'Five hours ago. Taylor send some of our guys out here to look for you, Welch tracked your sell to the town close by and I asked Welch tracked your sell to the town close by and I asked Welch to run a scan on Jackie and Gustave's recent property purchases and that's when we found Jackie's cabin.'

'My beautiful, Ana. All I could think about the whole time is you.'

'And me you. I was so terrified when Taylor got the news of your kidnapping.'

'Oh Ana. Not all the torture chambers of the planet can't stop me from loving you even less.'

'Oh my Christian, my sweet wonderful Christian.' He smiled up at me. Taylor came around later with bottles of water and a couple of blankets. I wrap Christian in two blankets. Christian sat up and open his bottle of water and drank deeply. Finally we head back to where Charlie Tango was and I go through all the pre-flight check with every one strapped in and Christian beside me we took off. Flying back to Seattle I called into the hospital and I landed on the North West hospital's roof. They lay Christian onto a waiting gurney.

'I'll be back here soon. Mother will be waiting for you.' I said as Christian looked back at me from outside into Charlie Tango.

'Okay.'

'Taylor.'

'Ma'am.'

'Please stay with Mr Grey, phone Prescott, tell her to meet me at Boeing field so we can come back here.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He said then followed the emergency doctors and nurses down to the elevator. Director Kent and two of his men also got off and as for me I took off again and flew the short distance to Boeing field. I landed and the rest of us got off. I hand Charlie Tango back to Mr Johnson and Prescott and I head to the hospital with one other of my security guys.

At the hospital the sharks are circling at the hospital's front door. I might as well face them all now then later. I face them, Prescott was at my side the whole time. I answered their thousand questions of Christian and where we found him and how he is doing ect. After ten minutes I turned to Prescott and she took over and pushed the press away and helped me into the hospital. I started to feel faint and I held on to Prescott and my other security's arm who's name I still need to learn.

'Ma'am.'

'I just need to sit down, I feel so faint.' They helped me into a chair in the hall and they stood around me. Daddy walked up the hallway and almost passed us when he saw me.

'Ana?'

'Daddy.'

'What's going on?' He asked stepping closer to me.

'I feel so faint and I want to go see Christian.'

'You are white as a sheet honey. Come, I'm taking you to Christian.' He spoke and then picked me up in his arms.

'Daddy! Daddy, please I can walk.'

'No, I don't want you to pass out and hurt yourself.' Daddy spoke and held me tighter to his chest. I just lay my head on his chest and he walked to Christian's room. We walked into Christian's room and mom was there.

'Ana?!' Mom ran to us.

'She felt real faint earlier and I didn't want to risk her fainting and get hurt so I carried her here.' Dad lay me down on the cot next to Christian's.

'I'll be okay, I just want to get to my husband, please.' I said sliding off the bed daddy lay me down on. I stroll over to where Christian was sleeping. I picked up his hand and kissed it.

'Mom what is wrong with Christian?'

'They stitched up his head and his cheek, his ribs are bruised. He has huge dangerous looking bruises across his stomach and on his back where they kick and hit him, and a strained right ankle.' I felt faint again and dad was at my side and I began to weep without control. Dad sat me down in the arm chair.

'This- this is all, my fault. It's my fold Christian is lying here with all his injuries. It's all my fault…' I sobbed into my hands.

'Hey- hey, honey nothing of this is your fault.' Mom spoke stepping closer to me.

'It is. All of it is.'

'Why would you say such a thing?'

'I fire Jackie Hyde, she worked at SIP and her revenge is directed at me through hurting Christian. I fired her because she tried to blackmail Christian to have sex with her and then she pushed herself on Christian and when I heard the story from Christian I fired her. So you see it's all my fault.'

'Honey, still this is not at all your fault. You did what was right business wise and in doing that you also protected Christian.' Daddy spoke now and I looked up at him.

'Ana?' Christian whispered as he woke up. 'Your parents are right, this is not your fault at all. Please stop blaming yourself. If it will make you feel any better my precious wonderful Ana, I'll forgive you. But I know that what happened to me is not all any of your fault it is all on Jackie.' I took his hand kissed it, as I gasp at his penetrating words. It started to sink in for me.

'Oh Christian. I do feel better, thank you.' I spoke and then all the lights went out for me. I fell forward and daddy caught me.

'Ray, lay here down here.' Mom spoke moving behind me.

'What happened?' Christian asked.

'Ana, felt really faint earlier so I carried her here so she won't fall and get hurt, I think when I let her sit in the chair she felt faint again and now it took it's toll on her.' Daddy told Christian as he lay my down on the empty cot next to Christian's. 'I bet you she hasn't slept properly or ate any proper food in days.'

'I think you're right Ray. Looks like she lost weight. We'll have to admit her and get her back on her feet.' Mom rushed out the room and gave a couple of forms for Christian to sign and then they started work on me. They got two IV's pocked into my arm. There was a sharp pinch in the top of my hand, and then it felt okay.

'What are you giving her?' Dad asked curious.

'We are giving her, electrolytes that's the yellow bag and in the strange funny cream color bag is intravenous feeding bag with all the nutrition Ana will need.' Mom explained to the men.

'Thank you mom.' Christian spoke in his most grateful voice of sincerity. Dad's hand brush my hair that escape my French braid back off my face.

'Oh, Ana. Please wake up, angel.' Christian's voice came from my left side. I felt cold again, and as if mom with her soft hands knew what I was thinking she covered me with more blankets. A few minutes later I finally could move my arms and open my eyes. I, squinted my eyes at the bright light in the room and started to look around.

'Oh thank heavens. How are you feeling honey?' Mom asked looking down where I lay.

'I am just so very tired, but feel a little better.'

'Good it means the IV's are working.'

'Thanks. How is Christian?'

'I'm right here baby.'

'Oh, it is so wonderful to hear your voice baby.' I spoke wanting to get up from my bed. Dad pushed me back down to lay down on my pillow. 'Dad please I want to sit with my husband if you don't mind.'

'Please Ana rest, I am right here, I'm not going anywhere love. Please rest for me.'

'Okay, but when I wake up none of you will stop me from being with Christian.'

'Deal.' Dad said and kissed my forehead. I fell back asleep. I had a rather bad dream and it was Gustave running Christian over with a large car. I was woken when a strange thing move over my belly. I woke up and it was mom and Dr Greene looking at a screen on my one side. Christian and dad is also staring at the screen. Christian just shook his head. He raked both his hands through his thick copper color hair. What is going on? Is the baby okay? I felt near tears again. I have been crying so much these past couple of says.

'Are you completely sure Dr Greene?' Was Christian words when I didn't feel so good when I watched them all gawking at the monitor.


	34. Book 3 - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Christian Grey**

Carla and Dr Greene talked by themselves for a while and Ray and I just looked at the monitor and listen what the two doctors are talking about. Then they called me over. Ana is still fast asleep. I hopped a little over to them. Dr Greene showed me two blips on the screen. This is impossible, right the last time we both looked we saw only one baby. There… there… I couldn't think of anything to say further, I was really dumbfound.

'Are you absolutely sure Dr Greene?' I asked her again. I felt the life drain from my sore face.

'Yes, Mr Grey.'

'Christian it is pretty clear on the screen, without a doubt, Ana is indeed carrying mono twins.'

'A mono what?' I asked again, feeling rather stupid in a room full of highly educated doctors.

'It only means, that the twin Ana here is carrying inside her is in the same placenta bag, growing together.' Carla explained as best she could.

'I see, how do I break the news to Ana?'

'You don't have to I heard everything.' Ana spoke sitting up looking at the four of us. 'What is going on?'

'From your fainting earlier we wanted to make absolutely sure that the baby is okay and Dr Greene here took time out of her very fancy dinner evening to come and check in on you and then we made a astonishing discovery that shocked all of us here.' Carla explained to Ana.

'What? Is there something wrong with our baby?' Ana reached for my hand and I held hers as she clearly is in panic mode now.

'No, honey the babies are perfectly fine.'

'What do you mean babies?'

'You are pregnant with mono twins darling.'

'Twins?'

'Yes, look here.' Carla walked around and started to explained to Ana.

'See here are two perfect little heart beats the same size bodies and mono only means that both the babies are in one placenta.'

'How can that be possible?'

'It is just the wonder of nature darling, we can't always explain everything.'

'Are they both healthy?'

'Yes they are. The only thing is that it is still early in your pregnancy to tell the sex's of the babies.'

'Oh, as long as they are healthy and growing the way they should everything will be great, right.'

'Yes. Of course darling.' Carla said and Dr Greene printed us the pictures of the babies and gave it to us. Ana looked up at me and in her eyes I could see she is freaking out. All I could do look at my wife with all the love I could master. I bend down with painful effort and whispered in her ear.

'We will be fine love, just relax now and get some rest. I was so worried about you earlier.'

'I feel a bit better.'

'Good I'm glad. That mean the IV's are working.'

'When last have you eaten baby?'

'We had dinner with my new board members in Tokyo.'

'That was three days ago. Ana you need to eat properly.'

'I know I was just so worried about you that I lost my appetite, and then, I just couldn't fall asleep.'

'You haven't rested either. Ana?'

'I'm really sorry, so sue me for worrying about my kidnapped husband.' I bend painfully down again and gave her a kiss.

'I love you Anastasia Grey.' I whisper in her ear.

'I love you much more Christian Grey.' She whispered back to me. I stood up out of the pain I am in and just cupped her petite face. 'Christian you should get back into bed.'

'I'm perfectly fine right here.' I took a seat next to her bed. Carla and Ray with Dr Greene finally left and then our room was silent once again. Ana fell asleep and took to the shower and then got dressed in clean pajamas Taylor brought from the great house. I got back into my own bed and fell asleep myself. I was only in my bed for a few minutes when, Ana is having one of her nightmares. I awkwardly slide off my bed and walked to her and struggled to wake her up.

'Ana! Ana! Ana, wake up.' I lightly shook her and her eyes slowly flutter open and looked at me.

'Where is the fire?' She asked me, as tears ran down the side of her face.

'You where having a really bad dream. Why are you crying, baby?'

'I dreamed you where dead and no matter what I tried I could not get you to come back to me.'

'You still scared about the twins?'

'Yes, I am terrified.'

'How can my lady Ana be terrified? Tell me what is bothering you the most baby.'

'I don't know if I'll make the best mother to our kids, I am just scared out of my mind, and now we are going to have two of them.'

'Shhh… calm down love. We can both only try our best and work from there. Okay.'

'Okay. I guess we can just try.'

'Good that is my girl. Now try and get some rest I'll be right here.'

'No Christian you need to be in bed. You need to heal.'

'I'll move my bed closer so we are next to each other.'

'That would be nice, please don't hurt yourself more.'

'I'll be okay.' I release the brakes so my bed can move more freely and I pushed my bed right next to Ana's and put the brakes back up to I won't roll away. I got back into bed and lay down holding her hand. After that we both fell asleep and Ana was much more calmer in her sleep then before. So my night began where I would jolt awake every few minutes to check in on Ana.

By morning I was so exhausted that I slept way past noon. Ana was finally released from hospital and so was I. We checked in on Sawyer and Ryan and they also doing much better than the last time I saw them. But they still have to stay in hospital for the next few days. Taylor drove us to the great house and I was ordered by my Ana to get back to bed.

'Ana, I can't lay down any more my body is so sore from all the laying around not doing anything. Let me work for a while then when I feel tired we both can go and rest a little.'

'Very well.' So we worked for a couple of hours till Gail came to fetch us for lunch. We ate and afterward we head up to our room and rested. My bruised ribs are starting to feel better then what felt like before. My ribs a bruise because they hit and kicked me across my stomach. Yeah, Jackie and her squad of goons did it to me. They bound my hands together and hook it on a hook above my head and they would just start hitting and kicking me. I passed out a couple of times because of the serious knock I took from the car accident to my head.

'Christian, wake up. Please wake up!' Ana's strained voice shocked me to a sudden awake state.

'Ana, are you okay baby?' I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

'Oh, you had me so worried. Your breathing was way too shallow and it almost looked like you stopped breathing altogether. Are you alright?'

'I'm much better thank you, knowing that you're here next to me, baby.' She launched herself into my arms and cried.

'Hey- hey why all there tears my princess?'

'Oh, Christian just the thought of almost losing you is such a shock to my system that I can't help it if I am to emotional. My damn pregnancy hormones are having the better of me.'

'Everything is okay now. Please stop crying my precious. We are both perfectly fine and safe at home.'

'Yes, I know but I can't seem to keep my emotional state in check, these days.'

'Come here. Lay on my chest it always seem to help you to calm down.'

'Yes, your right.' She spoke and lay down on my chest. After a few minutes her tears stop and she fall asleep. Thank heavens I am just glad she is resting. This whole kidnapping situation has been harder on her then I originally thought. Maybe we need to get away for a few days just the two of us. Aspen is a good place to go. Ana's cabin is hardly been used since we got married.

When she woke up later we talked about going away for a while, she likes the idea and we made our plans to go way for the week head. I was still on sick leave. I'm under Dr Carla's order and when Wednesday morning arrived after Ana's breakfast meeting we both head out to our jet. We got strapped in and with Stephen in the cockpit we are safe hands as we flew out to Aspen. Ana was sick on the plane but felt much better afterward.

'I hope this morning sickness goes away soon, I really hate to feel nausea's all the time.'

'I can relate to that. I'm not a fan of feeling sick like that either. I just wish I would do something for you Ana.'

'With you just being with me holding my hair always is a big comfort when you with me. I'm sure you don't like the sound when I'm sick like this.'

'I don't care about the sounds of smells, Ana. I care more about you and our babies then all the small things in between.'

'Do you really know how great you really are Mr Grey. I love you so much.'

'You are the great one here Mrs Grey.'

'I highly doubt that, Christian.'

'I would like to give you a spanking for just think you're not worth anything Ana. You're my wife and I have the highest respect and love for you and you alone. Don't ever doubt that.' I had to flinch in pain as my anger to a hold of me. Where does all my anger come from. I had never had a anger problem before. I have to keep myself in check. Control yourself Christian.

A few hours later we land and was driven up to the cabin by Taylor and Prescott. Ana's house keeper welcome us and quickly got our of our way so we can start relaxing. We got unpacked and we went down stairs and relax as we look out over the beautiful mountain views. It is spring time in the Aspen valley and the new green scenery is rather spectacular.

Ana held me gently around my waist as I held her. We later sat down on the comfortable couches and just sat and read books be brought along. I read a classic of Sylvia Plath. Saw Ana dozed off after a few hours of reading. Thank goodness, she's resting she had a though couple of days behind her. I carried her to bed and lay her down and covered her with a couple of blankets. She grabbed my hand as I was about to turn and sit in a chair next to the bed.

'Please hold me, I always sleep better when you hold me.' She asked me and how can I deny my beautiful wife anything. So I lay down beside her and held her to me as she fall back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~

The next few past quite in a gentle pace and my beautiful Ana's belly started to grow a little. She is much calmer with the idea of the twins she is carrying around now. I got back to work and I even though I am back at work Roach told me to take things easy and just take a half day so I can recover fully. But the more I protested saying I am perfectly fine the more Roach insisted.

So here I am an hour before lunch and almost going home. Ana asked me to go see Dr Flynn for an hour each day to work through the trauma I went through with the kidnapping. So this is where I'll be heading after work with Sawyer. Yes he is also almost healed up. It's just poor Ryan that is still book off from work to recover. So I emerged myself into my work and I worked way over the time I was allowed and Sawyer came to fetch me and we head off to Dr Flynn.

My session with Dr Flynn touch to the part that effect my physique and I cracked completely as I thought of everything I could have lost completely and with that emotional state I was drove home. At home I just went straight to our room where I plunge down on our bed and cried my eyes out when I felt better, I washed my face then went to the study and buried myself into my work again and send Jon some things he must do for me today and have ready for tomorrow.

I have to look start looking for a anniversary gift for our first wedding anniversary in a few weeks. I finished my work first then got on the internet to start finding my wonderful wife a wedding anniversary gift, but no matter where I looked just said for me so I organized a week-long vacation for just the two of us at our Aspen cabin. I gave our Aspen housekeepers a call letting them know we will be come over for a whole week to just relax and also when we will be arriving.

Then I gave Stephen our standby pilot a call to arrange our flight plan to Aspen. Angelo called me to find out what we are going to do for Ana's birthday and told him that that time we will be Aspen and they can join us there for the weekend only. The rest of the time I would like to spend alone with my precious gorgeous wife. Angelo assured me that he will let Marco know and then we hung up . I then phone Ros and let her in on the surprise. She said she will be glad that Ana will talk things a little easier because she is working way harder these past couple of weeks. Now with everything in motion and got the all clear from Roach as well.

At the end of the week we both worked over time to get everything ready for the week ahead. Next week we have huge book launches and the e-books are almost ready for the internet crowd. Around eight- thirty Sawyer and I got home from the office and Ana was clearly in the mood for some play. So we ate dinner and the rest of our staff took off like bullets leaving us be. After dinner change in my clothes and to be more clear I was stripped to only my boxers.

We head to our play room in the basement and I was soon strapped onto the wooden bench and with my ass in the air I was soon being rubbed in places by my wife's soft hands and then with my medium size butt plug in my mouth I was such as I was order and then while I was sucking my butt plug. Ana put a iPod in my ears and then blind folded me.

I so wanted to see her she was wearing my favorite play room leather corset set I got her for the play room a couple of months back. With all these sensations I just kept sucking the plug in my mouth. She took a hold of my rather hard cock and started to rub me over and over and then slide something over me and then switched it on. She took the plug from my mouth and slowly insert it into my ass.

'Agh!' I moaned as she pushed into me all the way before I knew it I was vibrating intensely, she took a paddle and gave me a couple of hidings on each of my butt cheeks. The sensation was phenomenal. She know and reads my body so well. In fact she know my body then I do.

She reads all the signs so fast that just before I want to explode all over the wooden bench she stopped everything and pulled it all out of and off me and we head to the larger then king size bed in the play room where she pulled me over her. She looked up at me and cupped my face.

'Please let me have it all and don't hold back baby.' I whispered to me. I did what I was asked and I sink into her and we started to move. She moans and softly whispers my name as we kept at it over and over again. She had about three orgasms already and when I finally poured out into her again we both reached our climax and cling to each other as we slowly came back to earth and we fell asleep in each others arms. With tomorrow being Saturday we can sleep in late.


	35. Book 3 - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Christian Grey**

The weeks passed and we are now on the jet heading for Aspen. Ana's belly is rather growing at a steady pace and she looks so radiant. She is really glowing it is wonderful to behold. She lay here head on my shoulder as we balance out. Thinking of all the yummy things we did last night in the play room made me smile widely.

My lovely Ana, I thought I broke her and then when we are in the play room it all becomes very clear to me that my Ana I married is really still the same. It warms my heart when I see the real Ana I married and love. Then when she do the things to me that gets her and myself off, I makes me happy to see her really in her element.

Yes, I sometimes I get a few bruise, but nothing would show Ana so she'll worry and in a few days it is gone anyway so why worry her at all. Looking over to her and how at peace she looks while she sleeps next to me. I unbuckle her seat belt and carried her to bed at the back of the jet. I lay her down and she surely has picked up weight from the twins.

An hour later we landed and I had to wake Ana so we can land. So cute she sleepily made her way to her seat next to me and I buckle her in and we landed. We came to a halt in our jets parking space and we head out to our waiting cars. Ana was still a little sleepy when we drove off and I am really glad we are doing this week break away. Ana have dealt with so many situations lately, workers striking, bad management of two of her companies and a hundred other smaller problems.

We arrived at the cabin and it is clear fall had dusted it's magic dust all over the woodlands. Trees already started to change colors all over. Ana slept on my lap as we drove to the cabin. Taylor opened the car door for me and I carried Ana straight to bed. I covered her and then closed the curtains. I got some of our luggage and then just placed it in our room till Ana wakes up later.

I got settled with my laptop and started working. I got all my work done and more when Ana walked into the living area. She sat down beside me smiling.

'Sleep well baby?'

'Yes, like a baby. Thank you for carrying the three of us.'

'Three of you?'

'Yes, me, blip one and blip two.'

'Okay now I get it, and you're so welcome.'

'I was just so bone dead tired that I don't think I would have made it to our room.'

'Well once again you're welcome Mrs Grey.' I said cupping her soft cheek and leaned in and gave her a kiss. She saw a bruise on my wrist when I pulled back from our kiss. She took my wrist in her hand and softly plant a kiss on my wrist.

'Where did you get this?' She asked tracing the shape of the bruise.

'Last night, in the play room.' I had to be honest with her and her head snap up to mine as I gave her my answer. 'How many?'

'What?'

'How many bruise like this have I given you in the play room that you haven't, told me about?'

'I don't know I don't really keep count but if I have to say it's been a couple. Please Ana don't beat yourself up over this. It will be gone in a few days anyway.'

'I'm really sorry. I had no idea I have been hurting you. Why haven't you told me before love?'

'Because it doesn't hurt at all and it's gone in a few days anyway. Please stop apologizing it really is nothing.' I just kept looking right into her deep soulful eyes. She just shook her head.

'I am sorry I can't forget this, please would you forgive me for hurting you. I really am sorry.'

'Ana Steele-Grey, I completely forgive you for everything you have done to me.'

'Thank you. I do feel a little better.'

'Are you hungry, baby?'

'Only a little.'

'We saved you lunch in the oven. I can heat it up for you if you like.'

'Please.' I took her hand and we both head to the kitchen. I heated her food up in the microwave and while we wait, I lifted Ana on the kitchen counter and step in between her legs. I gave my gorgeous pregnant wife a nice long kiss. It was really nice and then I bend down lifted her shirt off her rather large twin filled belly and kissed them.

'Hope you two are letting mommy rest properly. If you do not daddy will give you both a spanking you won't forget.'

'Oh Christian. They've both been behaving really well these last couple of days.'

'Good.' I gave the twins one last kiss as I stood up and took Ana's lunch from the microwave. I set a place for her at the breakfast bar and she sat down to eat. I sat with her as she ate. When she was done I packed her plate in the dishwasher.

'You want to go for a little walk, the woods are so beautiful dressed in fall colors when we drove in.'

'Sure, let me just go to the bathroom first then we can go.'

'Okay I will get our coats.' I got our coat and the digital camera I got us ready. I would like to take some pictures of Ana. I heard the toiler flush and she's busy washing her hands. She walked out of the bathroom and got her sneakers on. I held her coat for her and she shrugs it on. We strolled out of the front door and I closed it behind us as we took a small foot path into the woods the mid afternoon sun shone perfectly through the tree tops and dances so beautiful on Ana's already glowing skin.

I snapped away she smiled and laughed as I snap away with camera. She really is so beautiful. Yeah I know what you must be thinking who can I take my very pregnant wife so late into her pregnancy on a flight, I have asked Dr Greene's permission first I called her after I called Ros to arrange this here get away and Dr Greene didn't like the idea of Ana flight but I asked Dr Greene if Ana does go into labor while we are here there is a really good hospital here in Aspen and we can have her helicopter in if it needs be. Dr Greene finally caved and agreed to this condition.

So you see I have all our basis covered just in case. The smell of the woods and damp soil is rather refreshing then the smells of the city. I took Ana's hand again and after a long walk head back to the cabin. We got back and Ana's brothers arrived with their plus one's. Marco finally got a new girlfriend Macy. A rather interesting girl she suits him much better then Jesse did.

I am just glad I didn't have to face her on my anniversary. They were all settling into their own rooms and dinner time we all sat around the large dining table overlooking the outside. We all talked and laughed late into the night. I could see Ana was getting really tired and we called it a night leaving our guest. Ana and I went to bed. After our lovely hot bubble bath we went to bed.

The next few days we had a wonderful time with Ana's brothers and we guys went fishing living the girls to go do some shopping or what they so choose to do. Marco beat Angelo and me with the most catches. I never was a good fisher man anyway. Sunday evening we waved our guest off and head back up to our room after we all had dinner. I ran Ana a nice bath when she I turned around and Ana stood beside me in puddle of water.

'I think my water just broke.' She whispered looking up to me. I dragged a chair closer for her and she sat down. I ran for me phone and called Taylor at the same time. I phoned Dr Greene and told her Ana's water just broke and we are taking her to the hospital.

'Taylor get the car we need to take Mrs Grey to the hospital in town, she just went into labor.'

'Right away sir.' Taylor spoke quickly then jogged off to get Sawyer and they got Ana's emergency bag and we were all off to the hospital. Her contractions started and all I could do is just lend her my strength.

'Hang in there baby we are almost at the hospital and Dr Greene is being flown in from Seattle. She will be here in a hour and a half.'

'Okay.' Was all she could get out as she griped my hand.

'You are doing great Mrs Grey.' I whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. We reached the hospital and they waited for us outside with a wheel chair for Ana. I carried her to the wheelchair and we all walked to a room they readied for Ana. This must be Dr Greene's doing. I helped Ana out of her clothes into her skimpy hospital gown and then onto the bed.

The midwife came to check on Ana. The midwife said Ana still has some way to go before Ana can deliver the twins. I feel so helpless just watching as my beautiful Ana goes through all this pain. My heart goes out for her. I all I could do is hold her hand. A nurse gave me a tall glass of cold water for Ana to drink with a straw. She took a long drink and then lay back down on her pillow.

I smooth her damp her off her face. I few more hours Dr Greene breezed through the door. She took over from the midwife and had a look at Ana. Ana still had a couple of more hours to go before she can start to deliver. I just stuck to her side the whole time and then the time finally arrived for Ana to deliver.

'Okay baby, I am going to sit behind you now and help you. Is that okay?'

'Ye-yes.' I quickly moved behind her and she sat with her back against my chest holding both my hands.

'Now Mrs Grey, with your next contraction push with everything you have.' Ana just nod her head and then clamp down on my hands as she started to push and about thirty minutes of very hard work on her part our son was born and crying so hard. The lay him in Ana's arms and she cries as she look at her first born son.

'So what are we calling him, Mrs Grey?'

'You pick Mr Grey.'

'Theodore Raymond Grey.'

'Really? Raymond.'

'Yes. Is it too much?'

'No, I think my father will be in seventh heaven.'

'I'm glad.' They took Theodore from her and to weigh him and measure him. Then they took to him away to clean him up. Ten minutes later our last baby wants to be born and yes, a few minutes later our second baby was born. A very healthy baby girl she had the nose and cute ears like her mother. Ana named her Phoebe Grace Grey.

Dr Greene took care of Ana in the last stages of delivery and then cleaned her up. I got back out from behind her and took a seat beside her bed. They brought in Teddy and Phoebe as they both lay in one incubator together. It was so adorable as it looks like they are holding hands. I picked up Teddy first and lay him in Ana's arms as she starts to feed him and then when Ana was done with Teddy she hand him back to me and I lay him down as he is fast asleep and hand Phoebe over to her and she started to feed our daughter. I took a couple of pictures of her feeding our daughter. It is all so beautiful.

'Thank you.' I finally got to say.

'For what Mr Grey?'

'For bring both our children into the world.'

'You're welcome and I want to thank you as well.'

'I really did nothing special besides get you pregnant.'

'We planned them, remember.'

'Yes, I do, and you're welcome Mrs Grey. Do you know how much I love you.'

'Yes I really do have a pretty good idea and I love you just as much baby.' We kissed and then I took Phoebe from Ana and lay her back in the incubator next her brother. I took a couple of pictured of the twins and send it to our parents via MMS. After that Ana fell asleep extremely tired and I watched over her and our kids while she rests.

Dr Greene came to check in on the twins and of course Ana. But she left Ana to rest after all she was in labor for seventeen hours. She did some kind of test on both Teddy and Phoebe to test their reflexes and strength. Afterward I had to rock both of them back to sleep as they cried during this rude awaking the doctor put them through. I did finally manage to get them both back to sleep. I close the incubator side again and just sat back in the arm chair next to Ana's bed.

In the early hours of the morning a nurse came in with a baby bath and already made formula for the twins. She gave me the two baby bottles to feed Teddy and Phoebe. I did that and then she showed me how to give the twins a bath and then we got them both dressed and fast asleep again now in their own see through plastic cribs. They are both so adorable and really pretty just like their mother when she's fast asleep. It was about mid morning when Ana woke up and asked me to help to get off the bed and into a shower so I carried her and let her sat down on the closed toilet lid.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Mrs Grey. Do you need anything else?'

'No, I'll be fine. I will call if I do.' She spoke as she smiled up at me as I walked out the bathroom.

'Very well. I gave her a kiss then slide close the bathroom door. Twenty minutes later I heard the shower being turned on. Phoebe woke up and was clearly hungry and the nurse brought around another round of formulas for the twins. I fed Phoebe and was busy burping Phoebe when Ana came out of the bathroom.

'What are you doing?' She asked me walking over to the bed.

'I just fed her and now I'm burping her so she can go back to sleep.' I explained and she sat back in the arm chair next to her bed.

'I see. Please may I feed Teddy?' How can I deny my beautiful wife and mother such a request.

'Of course.' She picked Teddy from his crib and she sat in the chair and feed him, his formula. 'Do you know how beautiful you look Mrs Grey?' She blushed a little as my compliment.

'I think it looks pretty much the same as you looking a handsome burping our little girl over your shoulder like that.' She counter with a compliment of her own back at me. I just gave a full blown Grey mega watt smile. Oh, how I love this woman just so much.

'I love you so- so much.' I spoke holding Phoebe to me as I bend over giving Ana a kiss. I rocked Phoebe just a little then she was fast asleep again. I lay the towel nappy over Ana's shoulder as she now burp Teddy and he spilled just a little milk. I got a nice warm hand towel from Ana's bathroom bag and whipped Teddy's mouth. Ana rocked him gently back to sleep.

Dr Greene popped in quickly she was on her way back to Seattle. We thanked her for coming out all the way and then she gave Ana and the twins their release papers so we can all go back to the cabin. Late afternoon and we are all heading back to the cabin. Our housekeepers brought their daughters old crib out of storage for us to lay the twins in while we here this week. Ana checked in with Ros and told her we have to perfectly healthy babies.

She worked for a few hours then I showed my angry face and she hung up looking just as mad at me. Her pouty face was so cute that I had to laugh a little. That brought a smile to her face and I almost fell to my knees at the sight of Ana's breath taking smile I rear-ly saw these past couple of days. Now I finally got Ana to rest some more then while she was resting I got some of my own work in for a couple of hours without her knowing.

When I was done I just went to our room where my family was all still in la-la land. My family, my beautiful wonderful family. I would have never in my wildest dreams would have thought that I would have my own family at the age of 23. I sat back in a wing-back chair and just watch over my family. Feeling my eye lids fall shut slowly, I force them back open but it was a really useless attempt.

Theodore Raymond Grey, born on Sunday, 27 September 2015 at 7:25AM and weight in at 3.05lb.

Phoebe Grace Grey, born on Sunday, 27 September 2015 at 7:55AM and weight in at 2.5lb.


	36. Book 3 - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Anastasia Steele- Grey**

It was our official anniversary yesterday yet we spend it in hospital. Now we have a double celebration to have for the rest of our lives. Yet going through labor was an exquisite experience I have every encountered. Yes it was painful on a scale of one to ten it was definitely at a rating of about hundred and fifty. But if you look back now it was so worth the little pain you go through to have precious little angels come into your life the way they have. The look more and more like their father the longer I look at them their cheekbones, their hair and of course their mouths.

If someone would have told me three years ago you'll be married and have a family I would have laughed out right in their faces but seeing our babies fast asleep like this is so precious to me as a mother now. Christian and I have to put up some sort of trust fund for our kids. I haven't really given it much thought. Maybe we should once Christian is awake.

He fell asleep in a wing-back arm chair next to my bed side. I'll wish him a happy anniversary once he is awake. He must be really tired, he stayed up all night with the twins letting me rest. I am really such a lucky woman to have found such a wonderful husband. The twins started to cry and I took them both off to them to the living room down starts so not to wake Christian where he slept. I started feeding them and then gave them both at a time in the kitchen sink. I got them powered and dressed again and put them to sleep.

That was exhausting and as I lay Phoebe next to her sleeping brother, I lay down on the couch where they now lay in there stroller. My house keepers has borrowed us for the time we are when they had their twin a few years back. I wrap a blanket over myself and borrowed Christian's laptop to do some of my own work. I work through a tons of things on his laptop and after I was done I switched it off and started on making calls.

It was a couple of hours later and the twins where still sleeping and I was now on the phone with Ros when Christian came down the stair and strolled right up to me where I stood in front of the double doors leading to the large wooden patio. He kissed my neck and then my ear as his hands are on my hips. I held his on hand on my hip and I finished my call with Ros. I turned around and wrap my arms around my husband's neck.

'Happy anniversary for yesterday.' I murmured while looking up at him with a tired smile on my face.

'Happy anniversary for yesterday, although we made certain we will never ever forget our anniversary with the twins being born on our wedding anniversary.'

'Yes I think it just makes it triple special don't you think.' I spoke as we walked over to where the twins are still sleeping. We sat down on the couch and I lay down on Christian's lap looking up at him.

'Do you know how happy I am Mrs Grey?'

'I think if it feels the why I am happy I have a pretty good idea, Mr Grey. I really do love you more than you would every know.' He bend down and kissed me. He later cover me with another blanket and I fell asleep on his lap. The twins crying woke me and we both attend to the kids. The rest of our week together where rather busy and in my case more than just a little tired. Getting up at three in the morning to feed our babied. By the time we reached Sunday afternoon we flew back to Seattle and with a baby in each our arms we all flew back.

Taylor remind me that we have Gustave's court case this upcoming Wednesday Morning at ten AM. And that Christian has been called to the witness stand for it. My blood pressure just sky rocketed at the thought to face that man again and what he tried to do. We landed in Seattle and we drove out to the big house. I just grew quite as we drove and when we arrived Gail waited for us at the front door to see the twins.

She was immediately fond over them both. About an hour or so later our whole house was filled with guest to come see the twins. Even Ros and her girlfriend came around for a few minutes. Dad pulled me aside later and said we need to meet tomorrow morning to work on the up and coming case. So we set up a time tomorrow after my two breakfast meetings Ros and I both have to be there for. We agreed to meet here at the big house so I can be with the twins.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

If you really want to know we won the court case against Gustave and I finally had to sit down with my parents after all these years and told them about what Gustave and I did all those years ago. They were both really pissed off not just at me but at Gustave as well more to him because they thought of him as a family friend and now that they know they ended their relationship with him completely.

Dad just want to go and brawl with Gustave on several occasions, mom just had to calm him down. After the court case dragged on for three and a half months and I just feel relieved to finally have it all over with as for Jackie Hyde we still have her court case to get through. From Christian's kidnapping he has beard scares from the punishments they inflect on him when then held him captive for that we days.

The twins have gotten so big and gorgeous. They both have such cute chubby cheeks and the cutest one tooth smiles Teddy being a boy just can stay clean no matter what I do as to Phoebe she is really a lady and doesn't like it when any part of her is dirty or else she would start crying. With then both laying under their mobiles in the living room carpet I work on the coffee table next to them on my laptop. I know soon working like this will not be possible when they become more mobile but for now I really enjoy being a mother.

How would have thought I really enjoy being a mother so much and seeing Christian with the babies is even more precious than I thought it would be. Tomorrow the twins will be four months old and as I sat them in their feeding chairs in the kitchen I set out feeding them then nice sweet potatoes and carrots Gail made for them they really do love it. They ate everything I fed them and then their formula.

I gave them their baths after their lunch and then put them to bed. You really can't believe how quickly you can fall into a routine with them. They held their bottles of formula as they heavy eye lids finally fall shut and I took their bottles from them and cover them with their blankets. I carried the baby monitor with me down stairs where I continue my work in our study.

When Christian came home he had two fluffy rabbits with him on pink and on e blue for the kids and large bouquet of red roses for me with a bottle of Champagne.

'Good evening my wonderful beautiful Mrs Grey. How was your day?'

'Hey, awe thank you so much for the flowers they really are pretty and we had a rather busy day.'

'Good, was it at least exciting?'

'No not really. I was just thinking, Mr Grey that maybe we can take out the 'Carla' for the weekend? We haven't took her out for a while and it would be nice to go out for a bit just us as a family.'

'Now that Mrs Grey sounds like a really fantastic idea, let's do it.' He said wrapping his arms around me and lifted my into his arms. With a yelp we both giggled. What has gotten into him? He carried me to the kitchen where I handed the flowers to Gail and I was still in Christian's arms, he carried me to the basement where he locked us into the play room. He lay me down on the bed and started to do things to me I really longed for- for the past few days. He worked his tongue around and around and into me driving me completely crazy.

I sat up grabbed his tie and pulled him up onto the bed where I got rid of all his clothing. Now cuffed to all four of the bed posts he was already so ready and didn't really need any of my help at all. Now I could see why he was in such a strange naughty mood earlier. But if I mount him now it will all be over to soon, so I walked over to our toy drawers and took out a few vibrating toys and nipple clams.

'Remember these toys Mr Grey, they where your first encounter to my dark fucked-up side.'

'Yes, I also remember who your torture just drove me to explode.'

'Oh, yes. That is correct, how would you like that again, Mr Grey?'

'Oh, yes please Lady Grey.' He almost begged me.

'You know what I would like to do with this Mr Grey, is just once tie it up and torture it if you like.' He just looked panicked but nod his head at me. 'But don't worry we will not do that now, now I would like to make you beg me to let you come.' I clamp on his nipple clamps and then slide on his cock ring and then I stick a small vibrator in his mouth to suck while I slide the fleshlight over him and turned it on to low. I rub the fleshlight a little and he loaned pressing his head into the pile of fluffy pillows.

And the yummy part of all of this it is my pleasure center that watches as my husband comes apart in my hands that really sets me off as well, by just watching him coming undone. I increase the fleshlight with only two settings and took the vibrator from his mouth and set on maximum as I now hold over his testicle's and it made him moan even more than before. I just hold the vibrator shaft over his anal region and it set him off completely as he burst into the fleshlight.'

'Mr Grey? You naughty boy, what have you done? Did I say you can come and so much?'

'No, Lady Grey. Please except my humble apologies.' He said out of breath and covered in a light film of sweat making him look even more yummy.

'No for your punishment, Mr Grey. I will spank you and then fuck you with a strap on. Do you understand?'

'Yes Lady Grey.'

'Now I will un-cuff your ankles and you will turn face down for me with your cute sexy ass in the air for me.'

'Yes, Lady Grey.' He did what I asked and I took my thick flogger of the display wall and gave him a flogging four on each cute butt cheek till they cute and red. Anything more and it will leave welt and that is not at all that I want and beside it is suppose to be fun for both of us not just the one receiving all the treatment. I took the extra long dildo and lubricate each end properly other wise this can be very itchy and sore. On both ends of the long silicon dildo is the cock heads so while I give Christian anal punishment it will also give me pleasure.

'You ready for the rest of your punishment Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Lady Grey.'

'Just remember to relax as we do this otherwise this will be really sore.'

'Yes, Lady Grey.' I put the dildo slowly inside his cute sexy a-hole and slowly started to move. I have placed baby oil on the bed. I reached to pick it up and squirt a small amount on my hands and while I move in and out of Christian's ass, I also rub baby oil on his flogging marks. After I was done rubbing the baby oil, I really starting to let him have it and judging by his harsh breathing I stopped quickly and un-cuffed his wrists so he can take me from behind. I through the strap on the floor as Christian took and slams into me. Oh, this is so much better than any toy I have in here.

'Oh, Ana I love you so much and at this moment you never looked more beautiful then right now and right here.'

'I. Really. Love. You. To, Christian.' He bend down and work on my dangling breast a little. There is really now words on earth to describe how wonderful it is to have mans hands on your breast and if he really knows what he is doing like Christian then it is even more extraordinary. He slowed down to prolong our time together. He lay me down on our pillows and then he inserted two of his fingers into me and with a wonderful come heather motion something happened to me that only happened once with Gustave when we just started out, I squirted in a rather generous amount.

My breathing is racing so much but the feeling is something out of the world and he kept up the torture as I squirted another two times before he sunk onto me again. Now with speed and such depth it is really driving me over the edge as he press my legs beside my body. I just came over and over, I arched my back and called out his name and he called out mine then as he lay down on top of me, we kissed and with each of us laying in the others arms we lay there till our breathing calmed down.

Now with crying babies in the nursery we had to hurry to get dressed again. I got dressed in a hurry and took all our toys and placed them in the bowl by the door to be cleaned. I gave Christian a quick kiss then head out the door in a rush. Gail was with the babies feeding them when I arrived at the nursery. I took over from her and they both calmed down quite a bit. Christian finally joined me and picked Phoebe up rocking her a little while she smiled up at her father as he softly rubs her head. He sang her a lullaby and it was so nice. I sat back in the rocking chair and gave Teddy his formula. After Teddy was fed and burped he almost automatically fell asleep in my arms and I just stared at my son in my arms as I rocked us a little. He really does have a little bit of his father and me that I can see in him. He really is so beautiful.


	37. Book 3 - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Christian Grey**

Our play room scenarios just keeps getting better and better since Ana is back to her old self. She does get a bit harsher with her punishments on me but at a rather moderate pace I also have to add. My body is starting to accept the harsher punishment little by little. Yet we still do have our very private vanilla in our room any other night. This where we are at in this moment in our dark moonlit room. Hot spring breeze is blowing the curtains as we are both rather busy with each other. My wonderful wife is moving her amazing hip on top of me as I just moan looking up at her.

She bends down rubbing her hands over my muscular torso towards my neck where she now rack her fingers into my copper hair. Our lip met as kissed our tongues did their own tango as she still moved on me. Then she sat up again holding onto my chest as she really started moving now, I feel myself coming closer and closer and then I burst out inside her. She bend down and whispered my name as I took her in my arms, without breaking contact I lay her down and started to move into her and thrust a couple of times and burst out some more and then we called it quits for tonight.

Ana lay on my chest as I heard her fall asleep. One of the twins woke up and I lay her on her pillow so I can head out to the nursery. Phoebe woke up she had a nasty nappy and quickly changed it and rocked her back to sleep. I checked Teddy's and indeed he too, had left me a rather sticky package to clean up.

Teddy was not at all happy with me waking him to change his nappy, then Teddy didn't want to go back to sleep so I just lay him next to his sister and within ten minutes he was fast asleep so I just cover them both with a blanket and let them sleep like this. I took a shower in a guest room so not to wake Ana and then went to bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a very long day and Gail has agreed to look after the twins while we will be in court with the Jackie Hyde case. I fell asleep and for the first time in a really long time I had an extremely bad nightmare. I was chained like I was in the cabin and to the room of the basement, and this time they chocked me to the point where I almost died.

Then loosen their grip and air rushed to my lungs. Then as I gasp for air they forcefully kicked my across my ribs and stomach. I painfully gasp for air when they were done with me. I hung by my arms over head. I started to feel rather weak. About a hour later they where back hitting me across my face from both direction. Jackie walked over to me smiling and I spit the blood from my face in her face. She hit me full force in my stomach in a upper cut.

'That's for SIP you son of a bitch.' Jackie yelled at me in her pure anger.

'Jackie?' I called her closer. She walked closer to me and smiled even broader. I head bud her and then when she was slouching over I spoke to her: 'go screw yourself, you piece of shit.' I never talked like that to any woman in my life. Mike would have had me knee capped for this speech to a woman and even a evil bitch. I was violently shaken to the now.

'CHRISTIAN! Christian, wake up!' Ana yelled trying to wake up.

'What's happened? What's going on?' I asked sitting up frightened looking around then into Ana's tear stained face. 'Baby what's going on? What's wrong?' I asked moving towards her and I cupped her face as she just without hesitation wrap herself around me, crying.

'Hey, that's the matter?'

'I heard everything, every single thing that bitch did to you. You where talking so clearly tonight in your sleep. Oh, Christian.' She said and buried her face in my chest and kept crying. Oh, my special fifty.

'Come now, it was just a dream if you really want to know what that woman did to me before you go into shock tomorrow in court. I can tell you everything. Would you like to hear it love.'

'I don't want to push you.'

'You're not.' I told her what really happened, how they hit me and they treated me while they held me hostage in that cabin. She cried more than I ever seen her cry before. My strong confident CEO wife was sobbing half way through my story. I just held her and told her everything was okay. She finally calmed down and then fell asleep. I held her to me and kissed her temple as I whispered, I love you in her ear. I just fell asleep when one of the twins woke up and cried. I rushed over to the nursery so Ana can rest properly for tomorrow's court case. Teddy looks like he is not feeling too well, great this is all we need today.

'It's okay, angel. Daddy is here.' I tried to sooth him. Then half an hour later Phoebe started with the same symptoms as Teddy. I gave them both some syrup to break their fevers. Then their stomachs started and everything got really messy. Fours later I finally got them back to sleep. We have to call Carla in a little bit to come look them over before we leave for court.

I'll send her a text and will leave her a voice message in a bit. I stayed up to look after the kids. First light of day started peak through and it is going to be another rainy one. I quickly went down stairs and made myself some coffee to just help me through and while I wait for the water to boil I gave Carla a call and told her what happen. She answered on the third ring and said she'll be here in two hours and that she's off today from the hospital and will look after the twins while we are in court today.

Gail came in to start on breakfast. We greeted each other as I head back to the nursery. They were both crying and neck deep in something that smells really- really bad. I got them undressed and gave them a bath each and got them dressed again. Now I feel so tired that my eyes just want to fall shut. Great my day in court is going to be awful and very long. I have the twins both in my arms rocking them back to sleep after I fed them their formulas, when Ana came walking into the nursery.

'Wonderful I a friendly face.' I sigh in relieve.

'What going on?' Ana asked rushing in and took Teddy from my arms.

'They have been really sick since you fell asleep last night. I didn't want to wake you so you'll be rested for today so I stayed up with them.'

'What?'

'Yeah.'

'You should have called me. I must call my mother to come check them out.'

'I have already done that and she will be here any minutes so also volunteered to look after them while we're in court today.'

'That is nice of her.'

'Indeed your mother is a wonderful woman and this is her day off too.'

'Knock, knock.' A familiar voice said at the nursery door.

'Mom, thank you so much for coming.' Ana said gently rocking Teddy.

'It is my pleasure I also took the liberty to bring along their shots they should have gotten already, but I know you kids are really busy so I brought them along.'

'Thanks. Christian you look like you've been up all night.'

'I have, I wanted Ana to get some proper rest before court today so I took an extra shift.'

'That is so thoughtful of you but you should have shared this burden together so you'll be ready for your hearing later.'

'I know but I couldn't leave these two alone for a minute, their stomachs and fevers where hey wire all morning.' I lay sleeping Phoebe in her crib and Carla took over as soon as I lay Phoebe down.

'Anything else you've notice while you looked after them?'

'No not really those are the only two I notice so far, if there are others I must have been to tired to really notice them. I am sorry.'

'No it's alright. Have they been drinking any fluids?'

'Yes, ice tea and their formulas. There was one occasion I gave them ice water to try and help with their fever but they brought it all back up both of them. First it was just Teddy then about thirty minutes later Phoebe started with the same symptoms.'

'Thank you for explaining honey. You two go get ready, I'll take over from here.'

'Thanks mom.' Ana said and gave Carla a hug. We both left for our room and we took a shower. I got out of the shower and wrap a towel around my lower half while Ana took a shower. I shave and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and I have dark circles under my eyes. Great this is just how I didn't want to look today.

Yet some vitamins and minerals boosters would do the trick today. Ana and I got dressed then head to the breakfast table where I had my booster tablet. We ate in a hurry and then left around seven AM. We need to be at court at eight. With now Taylor and Sawyer we head out. Ryan volunteered to be with Carla and the babies today with Prescott's help of course.

At court we had the swarming hordes of hornets waiting for us as we arrived at court. The Taylor and Sawyer's help we pushed through them. I held Ana under my arm and we moved towards the court house entrance. Their yelling always make me so angry, as they throw their accusations at you as you past them. As we pass them they would push their microphone in your face as you pass them.

Two of them managed to cut me across my eye and my cheek that I bleed really a lot. We finally got inside and standby medical staff inside the court house came rushing towards me when they saw me covered in my own blood. My eye hurts the most of all. They stitched me up as best they can but I was taken to the hospital but I told Ana she must go on ahead with Ray to the court session once the recess is on I'll rejoin to her.

I started to feel really weak now. My whole shirt and suit jacket was covered in my blood and the sight of it brought back to many memories of things past. At the hospital they admitted me and I couldn't go home until tomorrow. My eyes is black now, I phone Ana and told her. She said she'll come round as soon as they announce the next court date. They gave me something for the pain and it knock my right out. I slept all day. I was so tired anyway that I couldn't see straight.

I was still asleep when Ana and Ray came round. When I came round they told me that this court case is going to be tougher than we originally thought. Jackie came in with a attack and by the looks of things so far she still what some of Ana's money. But we have the two best attorneys on our side and I know we are going to win no matter what. Couple of the witnesses we gathered testified against Jackie and so far that side of the court case is building in our favor.

I desperately want to go home with Ana to go help her with the twins but Ray said he and Carla will stay the night giving us a hand with the babies. I thanked him over and over for their kindness then they left after visitors hours where over. I just ate a little dinner, hospital food really are disgusting it's surely not Gail's wonderful cooking. I fell back asleep and only woke up again late morning with Ana the kids in my room.

'Hey, baby. How are you feeling?'

'Much better thank you. My eye still hurts but nothing some pain killers can't fix. How are these two now?'

'They are pretty the same, mom prescribe some medicine for them which we are using and it seems to be working.'

'Good. I hated holding them while they so sick and I didn't know what else to do. I felt so helpless.'

'You did everything we as parents would have done love. Now stop worrying and you get better. I missed you so much last night.'

'You did? It can't be because I missed you so much more. How's your parents doing?'

'Oh, they were wonderful. Dad and I took over from mom so she could go to bed early so she'll be well rested for her four AM operation she has to perform this morning.'

'That is so lovely of the two of you. Maybe we should take them out for dinner or something once everyone is all better, just to say thank you.'

'I think that can be arrange.' Ana cupped my healthy cheek. At noon my doctor came round and said I can go home this afternoon. I was just happy to be going home. We drove home with Taylor and Sawyer later and it sure felt nice to be going home. Back at home I got some work done but not all when Ana stopped me and closed my laptop. I looked at her and we just made out on the couch while the kids are sleeping upstairs after a long struggle to get them to go back to sleep. I later pulled Ana onto my lap and we just continued making out on the couch in the living room.


	38. Book 3 - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Anastasia Steele- Grey**

Dad and I got home from the hospital around nine PM, when mom and Gail had their hands full all day with the kids and they both almost sighed with relieve when they saw us. We took over from them and mom went to take a nice long hot bubble bath after a very long day. As for dad and me we talk and talked some more about the next set court date the judge gave us.

I can't believe the stunt Hyde tried to pull today saying that Christian sexually harassed her in the office. I know the whole story to that specific even to well. Thanks to Welch and his amazing capability to extract vital information from everywhere and we buried their attack very quickly with all the evidence we have against her previous assistants she black mailed on video and very clear audio for the whole court room to see all seven of her assistance she manipulated this way to do everything she wanted.

The fear in these men and yes three of the seven where woman faces spoke huge volumes in our favor. After that they brought in the first of the five assistants Hyde had in the past, when we first contacted them they volunteered gladly, with the excuse of Christian in hospital, the first assistant started to testify against Hyde and you would not believe that a woman like her could break a fully grown man to tears as he told the jury everything she did to him and more. It just makes me hate this woman even more now. Taylor appeared in the nursery door.

'Taylor.'

'Ma'am. We found Gustave.' He replied.

'What? Why are you looking for Gustave?' Dad looked between Taylor and me while rocking Teddy in his arms.

'Daddy, Gustave went missing and with everything going out of whack around here we lost focus on tracking him. Where is he Taylor?'

'In his apartment dead, with a message around his neck written in blood, ma'am.'

'What Gustave is dead?' I asked sitting down in the rocking chair with Phoebe sleeping in my arms.

'I am sorry ma'am yes he is, but it looks like murder.' Taylor continued.

'What did the note say?'

'The team, I send out to his apartment send me these pictures, ma'am.' Taylor spoke and showed me his phone with the few pictures of Gustave on it and the note. I zoomed in on the note.

'Nunc tandem solvit.' I spoke the words and dad's head snap to me with his undivided attention.

'What did you just say?' Dad said and I repeated what I just read on the note.

'Daddy do you know what this means?'

'Yes, I do. It's latin and it says: "Now you finally paid". It is a saying of mafia dept collectors or loan sharks in more blunt terms.'

'I wonder how much he owed them?'

'Honey please promise me you won't get involved with this?'

'No daddy I won't but it sure is a huge shock to the system to find out the way he died.' I looked from dad to Phoebe. 'I just wonder how Michael and Jesse is going to take this news?' They are the Robinson twins I told you all about before. I know they didn't get along with their father after the divorce went through, but in the end it still their father. This will crush them all.

'Thank you so much Taylor, great work.'

'You're welcome ma'am. Please excuse me.' Taylor spoke then left going back to the security room. Dad looked at me with rather skeptic eyes.

'Dad is it alright if I go have a quick shower, I'll be back soon.'

'Sure. Honey are you sure you're alright?'

'I am a bit sad even after everything that happened but I'll be alright. I just miss Christian that's all.'

'He is more than fine. A little black and blue but he's surely still here and will be home tomorrow, I'm sure of it.' I walked over to dad and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'Thanks daddy, I love you.'

'I love you to angel, now go have a nice shower and we'll be here waiting for you when you get back.'

'Okay.' I finally left then head to our room where I took a wonderful bath instead then as I wrap my rode around myself I head back to the nursery. Daddy was in the rocking chair now flipping through a children's book he is reading to Phoebe and Teddy. It was all so adorable watching grandpa Ray reading to his grand-babies. It was rather touching to witness.

'You're back, how was your bath?'

'Very welcoming. You know daddy, I never even thought about kids before I met Christian on that one rainy afternoon in my office. I never thought I would make a great parents with all issues. I didn't want that my issues to become my kids but somehow Christian convinced me that we can do it together and now here we are with two beautiful babies and I can honestly say I enjoy very much to be a mother.'

'That is very good to hear, dear and I can see that you and Christian are really trying to do your best with these two knuckle heads. Mom and I are so happy to have not one but to perfectly healthy grand-babies minus this flu they have now of course.'

'Of course. I don't know how Christian would feel if we perhaps have another one in the future I would like to at least have three kids.'

'I don't think Christian would object to it at all. Besides isn't fun to make these little knuckle heads.'

'Daddy?' I said laughing at my father's statement. Well in our case it is more than a little fun and pleasurable pain that brought the two into existence in the first place. The thought of it made me blush a little of what Christian and I did three nights ago in our play room.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

I gave him the basics of how to play dom and he went for it. Tying me up not to tightly he knows I don't like to be completely strapped down. So he strapped me to the crucifix facing the wall. He pulled my underpants from me and let me step out my high heels. He then blind folded me and gave me ice to suck cube after cube he fed it to me. Then I heard a couple of drawers open and close as he then first put the ipod on the song of the flowers playing softly in the back ground as he started playing with me dripping ice cube drops on my bare back letting it drop down my spine.

Then he let me suck on something silicon like and then with a surprise he spread my legs and pushed a large metal butt into me. I gasp as the deliciousness of it all and because of that I dropped the thing I was sucking. With a paddle I go a rather hard hiding on each butt cheek. He put the object back in my mouth as his hands travel all over my body.

Over my exposed breasts he so wonderfully squeezed in his hands then all the way down where he cupped my sex. He started to rub me up faster and faster till I squirted in a generous amount. After I squirted in his hand he gently pressed two fingers into me and kept up his marvelous rhythm as I felt myself explode and came in his hand. He kissed my neck then with his one arm around me he took the thing from my mouth and slowly inserted into me. Oh, it's a yummy hard vibrating vibrator. He started moving the vibrator in and out of me over and over until I begged him for the real deal.

With my butt plug now vibrating on maximum he rams into me from behind and boy was it fantastic. We both moaned real soon as he kept going and going even after I came a few times he kept on going then when he was close he pulled out of me and came all over my butt. He un-cuffed my hands from the cross and carried me to bed where we continued to have me in all the ways he wanted. I was in the middle of another orgasm when he pulled the butt plug from me and my orgasm just spiked again. Exhausted even for me I fell asleep in the safety of my husband's arms.

~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~

It was around ten to five in the afternoon when we came home with Christian. He was just happy to be home. The hospital is just too busy for his liking. As more rain set in we head up to the nursery with the sleeping babies in our arms we lay them down and got back to work in our study. More heavy rain set in and the room grew darker and then lightning rolled all around our house. It did not bother us at all it is rather normal for Seattle to have thunder. Gail called us to the dinner table at six- thirty and it sure is wonderful as always chicken-a-la-king.

After dinner Christian and I watched some TV and made out on the couch. It was so great and refreshing to what we usually do down in the basement play room. It was around eleven when we head for our room and took a great hot bath together. We got out dried off and we didn't even bother to get dressed we went to bed in our birthday suits.

We spooned and soon we were not spooning anymore but engaged in full blown yummy-ness with each other after we were both done and out of breath we fell asleep. The next morning it was about after four when I just couldn't go back to sleep so I set out to go play the piano in the den where I could close the lid of the grand piano and the den door so not to wake the whole house.

I slide behind in behind the piano keys and started playing from my heart. It felt rather nice to be behind my piano again. The music filled the room and I just kept playing after I played for a while I got up and went to work. I got so much done and mailed most of the things to Andrea's office e-mails what she has to do for me on Monday morning first thing. At seven AM Christian brought me a large cup of tea.

'I missed you this morning.'

'Did you know Mr Grey?'

'Yes, you see my wife went missing and then I heard her at the piano and her soothing melody rocked me back to sleep and then when I woke again you were still missing and our bed was just way too big for just me in it so I came searching for you. Come back to bed please. It is a Saturday morning after all.'

'Okay I am done here anyway.' He held out his hand to me and I took it. We quickly checked in on the twins and then went back to bed. I fell asleep again to my surprise but it was the smell of baked bread that woke me combined with mouth watering meat being barbequed. This is also a lovely way to wake up to such lovely aromas floating in the air.

I got up and looked at the clock it one in the afternoon. I got up from bed took a quick shower then gone through my daily routine. I was walking down stairs when I saw everyone here, my brothers and their girlfriends and my parents. I did not expect this at all but it sure is nice with the wonderful sunny weather we have today we can surely enjoy it fully this way.

'There she is.' Christian smiled widely when he spotted me walking towards them. I greeted everyone then went back into go see if the twins are okay. They were both awake and I am a little worried to take them out into the wind again they just started to get better. So I sat them on the living room carpet and so they can play with their toys.

I also put on some educational DVD for them if they want to watch it. Mom joined me and then my brothers came in as they enjoyed their nephews. They played with them. Teddy just couldn't stop smiling at his uncle Marco and as for Phoebe she just has eyes for her uncle Angelo. It really was something to behold seeing my brothers with my kids they way they have. I know they will make great father too one day considering we all had such wonderful role model parents to start off with.

Mom brought her camera along and just snapped away at everyone as her subject but mostly she just took photos of the twins. She might have took a couple hundred pictures at least the way she was so trigger happy. We all finally ate on the patio as Gail brought out her freshly baked breads she was baking earlier and lay the two loafs on the cutting board for us to eat.

'Thank you Gail, the smell of your wonderful bread baking woke me earlier.'

'You're welcome ma'am. Please enjoy.'

'We will, thanks Gail.' Christina said and grabbed a already cut slice and smeared it with some butter. 'Hmm… absolutely delicious.'

'Thank you Mr Grey.' She said then head back to the kitchen. The rest of our afternoon with the family was just great. I think the last time we were together like this was my birthday last year. This year Christian and I had dinner at the mile high club for my birthday as well as his. It was nice just having a quite dinner just the two of us. Sitting on the couch listening to my family going on and on. Christian just held my legs as I held his arm that held my legs and just lay on his shoulder.


	39. Book 3 - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Christian Grey**

The day has finally arrived again for us to appear in court this is where we are driving to at the moment. It's been two months and here we are again and when we arrived again there were more reporters then last time. We are rushed into the court house and right into a room where Leon and Ray were busy talking to one another. We greeted them when we enter the room and about half an hour later we head into the court room.

My nerves are getting the better of me. A hour later court was in session and we sat listening to the lawyers battle it out in the room. The next witness was called to the stand and the rest witnesses followed. The whole day went on and on Jackie's team trying very hard to block every attempt but it doesn't seem to work. Then lastly I was called to the witness stand and I calmly told my story from beginning to end.

Then the lawyers threw me with tons of questions from every angle. Targeting every area of our lives. I am starting to hate this. I look at Ana and she looked almost near tears. Ray came to my defense and I finally got to leave the witness stand. I head to Ana side and held her while the judge made her decision on our case and then said called our court case back in session in yet another month. Great this is really dragging on too long. I just want this to be over completely.

We head home after being all day in court. I can see everyone in the car are really tired Ana looks more so in the sense that her eyes are red.

'Ana are you feeling alright?'

'Yes, I am just really tired didn't sleep well last night.'

'Come here lay on my lap, love.' She unbuckled her seat belt and lay down on my lap. She almost instantly fell asleep. At the great house I couldn't get it over my heart to wake her so I carried her to bed. Has she lost weight? Now that I notice she lost a lot of weight. What is happening here? I lay her down and pulled her pants and shoes off of her legs and feet, then covered her with our blankets.

I went to go check in on the twins and Gail was feeding them in the kitchen and their little faces lit up when they saw me. I kissed each of them on the forehead. Then head to the study to work. I work through so many manuscripts I was still in the middle of reading one when Ana walked in to fetch me for dinner. We head over to the dining table and gave made some delicious fish with roasted vegetables for us tonight. We ate and drank some nice crisp white wine, Ana love so much.

'What if we take out the Carla this weekend and just got sailing for the weekend?' Ana suggested.

'Sure, I think it would be nice to take the kids out a little as well. I really like the idea, let's do it.'

'Wonderful I'll make the arrangements.' We finished our dinner then head to the play room. Where we engaged in some serious kinky fuckery.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

The weekend on the Carla was amazing the kids really enjoyed the outdoors I for one thought they would get a little sea sick but not one bit they are just a wonderful as their mother. Phoebe being the first of the two started to crawl everywhere and yes we have our hands full as she explores everything. I know Teddy will follow soon after when he is ready. Oh and their tantrums, you would not believe but between Ana and me we don't take any of that so we agreed this one night when we lay in bed discussing how we would like to raise our kids and what we want to teach them and giving a proper hiding at the right time is defiantly one of them.

A hiding never killed anyone before in fact I personally think it make kids that got hidings better grown up in the future. So this is where we are now in the kitchen where we are sorting out just one such a tantrum. Ana picked up Teddy and took him for a walk where she would explain with a hiding to our eight and a half month old son just what he did was wrong.

Yeah I can't believe it either that they are growing up so fast. Yesterday Ana took the kids to go get the rest of their shots they need at the hospital clinic and visited with Carla while she was on her break. Gail and I we cleaned up the mess Teddy's tantrum caused and yes there we go the crying siren of a hiding. You might think this might be a little strict on the kids, rather be strict then crying your eyes out of being sorrow for not doing this earlier, later in your kids lives. I have made me a bad person for getting hidings when I was kid, yes Mike gave me hidings but it was for my own benefit, and I can surely say I want to thank Mike for everything he thought me in my growing years.

After we cleaned up, I took Phoebe and went for a walk in the garden and showed her all the flowers I put her down and she went straight for the dirt and so I let her play in the dirt, it was one big mess but the look of pure concentration on her little face was one hundred percent her mother. It was so adorable. She showed me a leaf and a earth worm she picked up but then dropped it on her leg and it squirmed on her knee and she clearly didn't like it she whipped it off her leg and started to cry.

I picked her up and she kept crying clearly tired it is due for their afternoon nap. I got a bath going and gave her a quick bath to get rid of all the garden dirt all over her and then got her powdered and dressed again. She rubbed her eye but she stilled smiled at me when I talked to her. I rocked her to sleep and in no time she was sleeping in my arms, sucking her thumb. It is so cute. I lay her down and cover her with a blanket.

I walked to where Ana was still busy with Teddy teaching him how to draw. She draw a few stick figured and with his little finger scratched over the drawn figures. Just like his mother had that serious look on his face and again it looks just like his mother when she is really busy with her work. I took a picture with my phone for safe keeps. Then took Teddy from Ana to give him a bath as well so she could do some of her work. Once he was clean and dressed again I struggled to get him to go to sleep but sleep most defiantly won in the end.

I made Ana and myself some nice tea and coffee and we continue our work. After dinner we settled in to watched a nice movie and we started to make out in the middle of the movie and things got rather wild and yet it was wonderful on the couch of the living room. I was looking down at her and she was looking up at me as we both reached our orgasm together.

I bend down and gave her a kiss after I poured out into her and then told her to wrap her legs around me and I carried her up to our room where we continued our delicious vanilla session there on all the surfaces of our room the desk, the walls the balcony railing overlooking the calm waters of the sound and then in the end our bed. We finally fell asleep. I fell asleep on Ana's chest as she held me to her.

Our weekend was rather great the way we spend it in bed. We played with the kids and they both laughed from their little stomachs as we tickled them. This coming week is our next court date and I really hope we can solve this matter now and not drag this out any longer. I have a bunch of book launches this week alone and then Thursday is our court date again and Wednesday evening Leon and Ray with Carla came over for dinner at Escala as we stayed there since it would be easier and quicker to get to court from here.

Teddy and Phoebe are fast asleep in their camping cots in our room. After dinner the four of us went over our court stuff as mother took to our room where she looked after the twins for us. It was one in the morning when Leon left. Ray and Carla stayed in the guest room so we can all leave together tomorrow. Now laying on our old bed where everything began was rather nice and the I almost forgot the really amazing view from up here.

'You know I can never stop looking at this view from up here.'

'Yes it is pretty great but not as great as you Mr Grey.'

'Awe thank you so much Mrs Grey. Have I told you lately just how much I truly love you?'

'No, not in the past three hours Mr Grey.' She giggled. My most favorite sound in the whole world.

'Well here it is then, I love to the so much to my second sun and back.'

'Second sun?'

'Oh, yes because you are my first sun which my whole world rotate around Mrs Grey so everything else is just comes second and third compared to you.'

'Christian, I love you so much as well I just don't always show it like I should. I am really sorry for that.'

'What are you talking about love? You show it to me every single day and then if our love making isn't a proof of your love for me then I really don't know what is angel.' She got all teary after I spoke and we engaged in some coitus.

The next day Gail took over the baby sitting for us since Gail came with to look after the kids while we're in court today. We all left after a early breakfast and head for the court room. When we got there we were all so stunned that the whole case was brought forward, apparently Jackie being her old self screwed up literally but shoot a man that was helping her from the bar she got drunk in. She shot him out of her drunken stupor, she was in last night and the man is now fighting for his life in hospital under heavy guard, according to the court officer the man may not make it at all.

Our court session started and after all the latest fact where given through to the judge and the jury the jury was order to go and make their decision on this case. In the time the jury was busy decided Jackie's immediate future then man she shot last night died. Five hours later and the jury has finally reached their verdict and the then the verdict is… They found Jackie Hyde guilty on kidnapping and man slaughter charges and then the judge gave his finally verdict and sentence Jackie Hyde to live imprisonment with no change of parole or time off for good behavior since she is a danger for everyone around her the judge also said she has to go for psychiatric therapy in this time she will spend in a maximum security prison. The judge finally closed this case and in so we won the court case. I am just glad this whole thing is over. They arrested Jackie and took her away where she will be wearing orange jumpsuit for the rest of her lives.

We all went out to celebrate and over a late lunch or rather an early dinner. We head to Dr Flynn's office were Ana took a hour session with him and another hour as a couple session and we really are at a great place in our marriage and with our family life. We left Flynn's office and head back to Escala where we got the kids and went back to the great house. Stepping into the great house felt great it's home. You know the feeling when you walk in to a place and you just know you're home this is it for me. Ana and I got the kids to bed then when to play in our play room to do some celebrating of our own.

She tied me to our wooden bench and started to play. Tonight there are nipple clamps and then this put my cock through what that call in BDSM cock torture. It is where the tie a rope rather tight around your penis and then can then do whatever they want with your Johnson. It was rather painful near the end and then finally let the rope around my cock lose it was almost purple.

Yet about twenty minutes later it was back to normal and I was sure burying myself real deep into my wife and the way she is moaning right now just shows me she is purely enjoying it fully. I felt her build and then myself when I give us a few more good hard thrusts we both came apart. I just love looking down on Ana when she just lay so beautifully and all fucked by me underneath me.

She cupped my sweaty face and I bend down to kiss her as she turn us around and sat astride me sliding on me and started to move again. It didn't take much to set me off again. Ana fell back onto her pillow smiling at me as she close her eye with the beauty of happiness painted on her face. Oh I would really do anything for this wonderful woman, I love so much. I finally drift off to sleep myself and we woken again with a jolt.

Ana was restless in her sleep tonight and by the sound of it she was having one of her childhood nightmare. It always break my heart when I see her like this and I know this is the only thing that I can't really take away from her. I brushed her damp hair from her troubled face.

'Ana…' I called normally then repeated and repeated in the same tone then a little louder she still didn't respond but was more restless. 'Ana! Ana, baby please wake up!' I yelled now and it seems to have gotten her to open her eyes at least to look up at me, oh thank heavens.

'Christian wh-what is going on? Is the kids alright?' She asked trying to sit up but I pushed her back down on her pillow.

'Everyone is fine love. You where having another bad dream so I had to wake you baby. Are you alright?'

'I am now. Thank you for waking me, my bio father was on his way to burn me again.'

'You're welcome love. Now try to calm down and come lay on my chest it always calms you down.' She just nods her head and let me took her in my arms as she lay down on my chest. She finally fell back asleep so I could finally give in to my own tiredness.

I was kissed awake the next morning with Teddy and Phoebe crawling over me with Ana gave to sit beside me. This is a nice way to wake up.

'Good morning, everyone. This is a nice way to wake up to. What is all this about?' I asked and Gail with Taylor and Sawyer and Ryan came into our room with a cake with candles as they sang happy birthday to me. I completely forgot my own birthday. I blew out the candles and we all had a piece of cake for breakfast with coffee and tea and then everyone else but my family stayed behind with me in bed. Saturday morning and the sun is shining and it really is a lovely day.

'So birthday boy what do you want to do today?' Ana asked hold onto my arm as the kids played on our bed with their toys.

'Why don't we go for a nice picnic in the meadow, it is a really nice day outside.'

'Very well, Mr Grey. A picnic it is then. Anything else you wish?'

'Well I would like to see my mother and she haven't really seen the kids since they were born but I guess she's rather busy anyway.' I spoke and Ana cock her head to one side and smiled at me.

'I see what I can arrange, maybe we can all fly up Atlanta for visit her if you like.'

'That would be nice but I'm really busy these next few weeks with a dozen new book launches coming up I'm pretty much tied up on my end.'

'I see. Maybe another time then.'

'Thank you for the thought though baby.' I spoke then grabbed the closes of the twins and started to play with Teddy and he was soon laughing as he lay on his back as I play peek-a-boo with him and he was enjoying it. Phoebe crawled over to her mother and sat in her lap looking intensely at something tiny on her finger. It was a cake crumb and then later she ate it. The twins don't get much sweet things to eat like candy or chocolate seeing them pull their faces as they ate a few bits of chocolate cake was rather priceless.

Later in the afternoon we all head out to the meadow with a large blanket and a big basket Gail packed for us. We head out to the meadow up our long winding driveway. We threw open the blanket on the grass and we for the twins out of their stroller. Now that they both are crawling everywhere we really have our hands full more than before. Yet it is something satisfying to see once children grow up and learn.


	40. Book 3 - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Anastasia Steele- Grey**

Walking back to the house after our afternoon picnic in the meadow was great it tired the kids quite somewhat as they explored everything around us. We ate and drank and had a wonderful time. I checked my watch. Another hour before Grace and Ray's flight get in. I have arrange their visit last week already so I guess Christian would really love this last bit of his birthday surprise later.

As we pushed the twins stroller they fell asleep out of their exhausting outdoor outing this afternoon. We reached the house and just kept the kids in their stroller sleeping. As for me, I worked a bit. I was working through a mountain of financials when I heard Taylor clear his throat at my study door.

'Taylor.'

'Ma'am. I have alarming news.' Taylor spoke walking towards me as I sat at my desk.

'What is it Taylor spit it out?'

'Mrs Hyde has escaped on her way to her maximum security prison cell.' I felt a anxious tight grip around me heart as I hear this alarming news.

'WHAT?...' I sit heavily back in my chair. 'And now there might be a good possibility that she is on her way here…' I spoke more to myself then to Taylor standing before me, but he answers anyway.

'It would look like it ma'am. Detective Clark has contacted me the minute he was made aware of this situation.'

'We really need to thank that man properly.'

'How do you wish to proceed ma'am?' He asked sitting down across from me.

'Since she is now a wanted escape convict we need to work with the authorities on this matter so we can hand her over the moment she put her feet on any property.'

'Yes, ma'am. Shell I also double the security with your parents ma'am.' He asked me and then I nod my head and finally spoke.

'Yes, please. Do that and for my brothers as well. Please explain to them why, otherwise they would wonder why all their security again.'

'Of course ma'am, consider it done.' Taylor left after that and I was in tears again. Why can't we be happy for just one day without turmoil threatening my family. I couldn't concentrate on any of my left over work since Taylor broke the news to me. I sobbed and sobbed. Christian must have heard me crying, he jogged over to me and held me in his arms.

'Why all these tears baby?'

'You better sit down for this one, Christian.' He sat down and I told him what happened. He pulled me onto his lap and cradle me to his chest.

'Shhh… everything will be okay in the end. Came now, love lovely Ana please don't cry we'll find this monster and by doing this I think she just bought her an extended sentenced to maximum security.'

'You are right but what if she really does come after us.'

'The the FBI and any other authority they have out there will catch her and take her back to jail.' He assured me as he kissed the side of my head.

'I did have ordered extra security for all of us again. I know my brothers won't like this again but I still have to keep them safe.'

'I understand love, I would have done the same if it where you I was about to protect. Now that I am here I will protect you and the kids with my life if I have to do that.'

'Oh Christian, please don't ever leave me and the kids. Promise me.'

'You have my word ever since I said I do to you Mrs Grey.' I gasp in surprise at his answer and then more silent tears ran down my face.

'I love you so much Mr Grey. I would do everything in my power to protect you Mr Grey, you and the kids are the most precious Jewell's I have in my life, and are the only ones that can cause me real true pain if something are to happen to the three of you.'

'Now that is enough crying on my birthday Mrs Grey. Come now please dry your tears.' He said and hand me his handkerchief he pulls from his pocket. I dried my tears and then we head back out to where the kids are still sleeping in their stroller. We sat down on the couch and Christian lay down on my lap looking up at me as I look down on his handsome face. I would have never in my wildest dreams thought I could love anyone like I love this fantastic man at my side.

There was a bit of loud noise and I could hear Grace's voice coming from the front door. Christian heard this and sit up, looking in the direction of the front door then back to me. I smiled at him.

'What have you done, Mrs Grey?'

'Your actual birthday present has arrived, they might be tired after their long journey.'

'Thank you so much,' he whispered in my ear then gave me a deep wonderful kiss with a bit of tongue. He pulled away and then kissed each of my tear stain cheeks. 'Go wash your face love I'll greet our guests.'

'Okay, see you in a bit.' I said getting up and hurried up stairs to our room to wash my face then when I was done I head back down. Grace as warm as always gave me a hug and kiss on my cheek when she saw me. Carick walk over to me and done the same. Then Christian push the twins stroller closer and Grace and Carick picked the twins up and admired them as Christian joined me again. He wrap his arm around my shoulders. Gail came out to find out if it is okay to serve dinner and I just nod my head at her. She smiled at me and return to the kitchen.

After dinner we gave the kids baths and then put them to bed as Christian read them a bed time story. Phoebe sucks her thumb and Teddy has his pacifier as they both fell asleep. We went to bed and continued Christians birthday celebration in our room.

'Now Mrs Grey turn on her front on all fours place.'

'You sir.' I did as I was asked and he rubbed his hands over my behind over and over with the occasional slap on my bare butt cheeks. His one hand traveled down my crack to my sex where he played with my wetness he found there, dipping one of his fingers into me making me moan. He pulled out his finger and licked it.

'So very tasty as always Mrs Grey.'

'Only for you Mr Grey.' I answered and he pulled all my hair into a makeshift ponytail and then rams into me from behind oh so deliciously. He starts to move again over and over. I tried my best to hold back more and more till I couldn't hold on anymore and came around him at the same time as he poured out in me and we both collapse back on our pillows.

I fell asleep almost immediately. This has been a rather tiresome day. I jolt awake with what I could see on the clock it was about two hours later and then was wide awake. I got up wrap a robe around myself and head out down stairs where I played a bit of my piano and then after a few hours of playing, I took a shower in one of the empty guest rooms. When I was done I head back to our room and with that Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan all came rushing towards me in the hall as I was about to step into my room.

'Ma'am, we need to get all of you in the basement immediately we have spotted Mrs Hyde a few miles from here.'

'WHAT?!' I almost yelled. 'Yes of course. I'll get everyone in the basement.' They nod their heads then rushed off. I woke Christian and told him what is going on and he went to get his mother and step-father, while I got the kids with a large bag of things they might need while we are being kept safe in the basement. We all rushed to the basement, and with Sawyer and Ryan with us we are locked in.

Teddy started to cry and Christian took him from Grace and Phoebe lay her head on my chest. We all sat on the couches we have here in the basement and with a large monitor where we can watch all the security feed outside from here. This is something I asked for since we moved in here when something like this occurs so we can see what is going on outside. Later Gail has also joined us. I'm glad she's here I don't want Taylor to worry about her while he is protecting us.

About an hour later we heard rather loud noises outside and then shouting then another loud what now sounds like gun shots. Sawyer and Ryan drew their weapons as the door to the basement opens about twenty minutes later. With the bright light coming from a new day we couldn't see who was standing at the top of the stairs.

Christian hand Teddy back to me and stood protectively in front of me and the kids, Carrick did the same with Grace. Grace held me behind her like the men where doing, pushing me towards a wall. Holding both my babies in my arms I turn my back towards the basement door in so protecting my babies. The both of them where so quite.

'Well- well- well what do we have here?' A woman's voice said walking down the stairs. Jackie! 'Well Mr Grey look at you all protective all of a sudden.'

'What are you doing here Jackie?' He hissed at her. 'Aren't you suppose to be in a two by three box in maximum prison.'

'Yes they said I must but I had other plans to attend to first.' She sarcastically hissed back like a almost striking viper. This made me so angry. I turned to look over Grace's shoulder to face Jackie. I hand Grace Teddy and Phoebe then took my place next to my husband.

'So nice of you to join us, Mrs Grey.' She spoke and waved her gun around. Now that I can see she is covered in tons of blood spatter. I notice someone coming in behind her, no I stand to be corrected it's a whole group of people in FBI jackets with Taylor and Prescott. Prescott doesn't look so good, but she is keeping up a good front. Jackie grabbed me and by my surprise she held her gun to my head as she face the FBI agents now.

'Make a move and blow her brain all over that wall over there.' She spoke and walked like that up the stairs with me in her arms tightly holding a gun to my temple. At the top of the stairs my anger from before took over my body and my years of kickboxing training kicked in and I unarmed her in no time. I threw her gun out the nearest window making a ton of noise as it breaks.

Now that we are on better terms we can settle this without any weapons and we go at each other she only uses ill attempt karate moves, but I am still a lot stronger then she is and faster and I quickly came back at her with a few blows of my own she got me good a couple of times on my ribs, face and leg. She later pulled a dagger like knife from her pocket and waved it around. The agents in the basement all poured out of the basement and circle around us. Jackie sliced the side of my right side rather deep and then my cheek, both my arms and inner thigh.

I was really bleeding all over the place, but yet I still manage to stand my ground then I came at her with force I didn't know I had and I kicked her so hard that she fell back through a window and out right on the short white picket fence surround the flower beds in our garden and it struck though her left side. After that the FBI agents rushed in and took Jackie from the premises to the hospital. Christian ran towards me just as I fell to my knees and caught me in his arms. I'm save. I 'm home. I've done it I've kept my family safe. I can go in peace now.

'Ana! ANA!' He yelled at me. 'Don't you dear leave me. Please, I beg of you.'

'Carick was on the phone and hand it to Christian. Carla, yes please send an ambulance Ana's been badly hurt. Thank you.' He end the call and then I felt myself being picked up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen where I was lay out on the kitchen counter. They just bandage my cuts and other wounds as best they could till the ambulance arrived.

'Ana if you can hear me I love you.'

'I love you to,' I slurred my words. I was covered in a blanket and was trying to open my eyes but they were just too heavy to open at all. Christian kissed me over and over. 'My body is so heavy and cold. And I hurt.' I slurred some more. I was bleeding through the blanket now and they only now say the deep cut on my side and attend to it as the ambulance finally arrived to take me away to the hospital. The paramedic's attend to all my wounds on our way to the hospital. I completely passed out and couldn't remember anything afterward.


	41. Book 3 - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Christian Grey**

I pushed through the watching crowd as the two woman circle around the room Ana lay a few great blows on Jackie and then when Jackie got really mad she pulled a long dagger from her pocket and started cutting my wife with it. I wanted to dive in to protect Ana and a arm stopped me.

'Let me get in there she's cutting Ana pretty bad.' I looked up and it was Taylor.

'Sir if there is one thing I do know you will crush Ana if you take away the change to protect her family.'

'But she's my wife Taylor and I have to go protect her please let me pass.' He finally did let me pass just in time too catch Ana fall to her knees now covered in her own blood.

'Ana! ANA! Don't you dare leave me. I beg of you.' I spoke in a sob and picked her off the floor and carried her to the kitchen where I lay her down on the kitchen island and started attended to her wounds they were all miner and then we cover her with a blanket where she later bleed through and I haven't even notice this big deep cut on her side I got it clean out and then manage to find enough bandages and plastic sterile refuse bag and taped it to Ana's deep cut.

The paramedics arrived and hurried Ana out of the house and I rode with them. Carick told me not to worry about the twins that he and Grace would look after them. Then our security drove behind us as the ambulance with its siren on weave through the traffic towards the hospital. At the hospital everything just went by so fast. Carla came to me when she found me in the waiting room. I was semi covered in Ana's blood.

'Christian.'

'Mom.'

'What happened angel?'

'Taylor spotted Jackie near our place and they got us all in the basement. They all protected us and then Ana hand our babies over to my mother and took her place beside me to protect our family and then out of nowhere Jackie grabbed Ana's hand and held a large gun to her head and then Jackie threaten everyone that if they come after us she will shoot Ana with a painful grip around my heart I saw my wife been dragged away by a insane person and when they are in the house again we all heard loud noises and then glass breaking then loud thumps as fists hits flesh and that is when we all stormed out of the basement and saw Ana and Jackie fighting it out in the den.

Jackie pulled a dagger from her pocket and sliced Ana up pretty good and on her side was the worst deep cut. Then Ana pulled all her strength together and fought Jackie with everything she had left and kicked her out another window where Jackie fell into her own injuries. I rushed Ana to the kitchen and tend to her wounds the ambulance arrived with the help we need so she wont bleed out. The wound on her side was much bigger and deeper then I thought and I tend to it with the resource I had on me.'

'You did really well, thank you for loving my daughter so much Christian.'

'You're welcome, mom.' I spoke as I felt near tears as still see the whole scene play out in front of me.

'I'll go see to Ana and come get you once she's in her room.'

'Thank you.' Carla stood and left me by myself as Ray rushed in just after Carla left and came and sat next to me and again I have told him the whole story. He was shocked to the core by Jackie's actions and he was just glad that most of us are alright and I told him my concerns about Ana's wounds. He was worried as well and we both sat waiting about three hours later Carla came to fetch us and we all went to Ana's room where we all sat around her private room.

They gave Ana something for the pain she was in. Carla told me what other injuries Ana has gotten in their fight she fractured at least three of her lower ribs and will be needing to sleep in a sitting position for a the next few weeks till she's completely healed. My phone rang and it was my mother to find out how Ana was doing I told her everything and she ensured me she and Carick will look after the kids with Gail. We hung up and when I turned to face Ana again she stirred and spoke.

'Oouuch!' She spoke what sound like a dry throat and I gave her some water through a straw.

'Stay still honey.' Carla walked up to Ana's bed.

'I can't move, it hurts on both sides.' She croaked.

'You're badly hurt baby. Please don't move around so much.' She looked up at me and I kissed her forehead.

'Your covered in blood, Christian.'

'Don't worry love it is not my blood.'

'What? I don't understand?'

'This is all your blood baby, I carried you to the kitchen and your blood got all over me like this.' She just nod her head. 'Now please get some rest love.'

'Okay.' She slurred her words a little and she was asleep again.

'We are going to have our hands full when she wants to move around again soon.' Ray said and looked between Carla and me and we just all slightly smiles and nod our heads at his statement. Yes I know this all too well we are going to have our hands full with her for the next couple of weeks ahead.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

Today marks week nine after the Jackie attack at our house and for the first time in over two months Ana could move around normally and not have pain and to keep her mind off everything we organized the twins first birthday party and our wedding anniversary party at our house. We ordered a jumping castle for the kids since they can walk around now, keep us all very busy as they both get into trouble almost all the time now. Teddy and Phoebe always together doing naughty things.

The other day I got in the kitchen and they somehow got into the fridge and got their tiny hands on the eggs in the fridge and while Phoebe sat inside the fridge mind you she would pick up an egg and throw it on the floor as it breaks on the floor Teddy would laugh and clap his hands. Yes you bet they both got a hiding for being so naughty. Angelo being the caterer to the twins first birthday was just a great choice to help get his business off the ground and he just arrived with his staff as they set up everything.

We gave Gail and Taylor off so they can join us and have time to off from constantly working. Angelo greeted all of us and congratulated everyone and especially his nephews, he adores ever since they were born. If only I had two adoring uncles like Teddy and Phoebe I would have done anything for them. Saw Ana trying to pull a large table into place and raced to her side to help her.

'You know I can do this on my own.'

'I know but only just healed and I don't want you back in the hospital.' I spoke and pushed the table where she wanted and when I turned around she looked really cross with me with her folded arms and pouty lips made her even more adorable then before and it made me chuckle a little as I walked over to her.

'What? Can't you tell I mad at you, instead you laugh at me.'

'I know your mad at me Mrs Grey, but I just have to add also seeing like this now make me even love you more with your cute pouty lips lip's like this.' I said and bend down and kissed her. She melt in my arms and fold her arms around my neck.

'Happy anniversary Mr Grey. I love you, more now than when we met.'

'Happy anniversary Mrs Grey. I love you, more than words can ever express.' Angelo cleared his throat and we looked over to him.

'Is it okay if we can bring the dining room table out here to put the rest of the food on it?'

'Sure.' Ana answered with a smile to her younger brother. I gave Ana a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek as I rushed to help Angelo with the table. He pushed me aside and lit his staff carry out the long table out to the patio area. In a few hours the house was filled with out invited guests and we are having a fantastic time.

When all our guests left again we settled down and took a long hot welcoming bath. Ana on the other hand was full of mischief and used the presented opportunity and took me right here in the bath and in our wild bathroom coitus water splashed everywhere but boy was it over due and so wonderful as always. We later got out of the slippery bath and I took her again on the bathroom rug and let her really have it. Over and over we went at it then we both took a bath and got into bed.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

'So Mr Grey will you hold still now?'

'Yes, Lady Grey.' I hold still and she slowly insert the bigger butt plug inside me while I am strapped to the spreader bar. I really can't move and Ana is wear my favorite lace corset she looks so yummy in. she took me in her hand and started rubbing me over and over till a came in her hand and then she quickly put her mouth over me and swallowed the rest of my soldier. She looked at me as I looked at her through my mask she put on me.

'Good boy. Now just relax and just feel Mr Grey.'

'Yes, Lady Grey.' She switched on the butt plug to a medium vibrations. Relaxing just intensified the experience then with a couples vibrator placed it between us as she slide onto me. As she moves her hips purposefully keeping the couples vibrator between us as she keeps moving and it was intense now she bends down lifts my mask to expose my mouth like spider mans girlfriend did to kiss him.

She kissed me and then kissed my nipples and then bit then softly making me moan in the pleasure of everything I am feeling at the moment. She sat back up and now really grind her hips sending my over the roof and I came as I call out her name while she also pulled the butt plug from me, and she did the same a few minutes later. She took the spreader bar off me and she let me tie her up for a bit.

I tied her to the wooden bench and then with the two silver balls I let her suck on them while I play with her anal area a little I took a silicon dildo and lubricate it well as I pushed it into her sexy ass then I started to move in and out of her she moaned as I bend to kiss her. Later she moaned for more so I gave her and then with that I sink into her and that tipped her over as she came around me and I finally started to move and soon we are both caught up in our moment together.

'Oh Christian, more and harder.' I pushed the dildo back in her sexy butt and with me now buried inside her, I really let her have it over and over I ram into her till be both came, calling each others names. I untie her from the bench and carried her to our bed where I lay her down and I just held her in my arms as we both try to get our breathing under control. I kissed the top of her hair as she just held me around my waist.

'There is something I have to tell you so please don't freak out.' She spoke and sat on her knees looking at me as I sat up. She looked at her hands in her lap and I tip her chin so to meet my gaze.

'What is my precious Ana? You are having me worried now if you keep silent like this.' She nod her head then took a deep breath.

'I went to see Dr Greene for my annual check up and she had me do a pregnancy test, like she always does.'

'And…?'

'I am pregnant again.'

'What? This is fantastic!' Her head snap up and the happiness in her smile broke out all over her beautiful face.

'Why haven't you told me earlier?'

'I wasn't sure how you would react to this news.'

'My lovely and very sexy Ana, how can you even think such things ever. I love you and if there is big news really happy or sad I would always like to hear about it.' She nod her head and let out a big sigh of relieve. I took her in my arms again and we lay back down.

'How far along are you?'

'About six weeks.' She replied as she trace invisible patrons on my bare stomach.

'So six week, huh? We still have a long way to go.'

'Yes, we do.' She responded and then we got up wrap our robes around ourselves and head out to our room. We took turns showering, Ana was done first and afterward went to check in on the kids while I took a nice shower and then waited for Ana in bed. I was almost asleep when Ana returned to bed. Another little Ana on the way. Oh boy, this is so exciting. With that thought I fell asleep after a long day at the Steele publishing house. Ana gave me SIP as a anniversary present. Now I am, a CEO of my very own company too. Yes it was hard at first but I got the hang of things quickly.


	42. Book 3 - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Anastasia Steele- Grey**

Yes people I am pregnant again. Beside the twins are about eighteen and a half months old already. So My guess it the sooner you have them all together the faster you can get over the nappy stages. So here we are again with really only one this time not two. The twins are a hand full as is, at the moment any way so another one wouldn't make much of a difference. Waking up this morning my breast, where rather sore and tender today.

'Good morning Mrs Grey, sleep well?'

'Morning baby. Yes I have and you?'

'I always sleep well when I'm next to you Mrs Grey.' He spoke propping himself up on his elbows as he look me over. 'What's the matter love?'

'My breast are really sore this morning and very tender.'

'I understand. Why don't you stay home today?'

'That would be really nice but I have a bunch of meetings today including a breakfast meeting and we have to fly over to Portland for a meeting at the university.'

'I don't like it when your, flying when you don't feel well baby.'

'I'll be alright. I tell you what, if I don't feel well I'll rather come home then go to another meeting, I can always reschedule my meeting.'

'Very well Mr Grey you have yourself a deal.' I smiled up at him. I got up and rushed through my morning routine at the breakfast table I had an quick omelet and a cup of coffee. I kissed my sleeping kids and Christian as Taylor and I head out to Steele House.

Ros and I sat through four large meetings and then the three of us head over to Boeing field and took off for Portland. I was getting the routers spinning slowly as I quickly called Christian to let him know I'm flying to Portland. He was not too happy about it but he let me go, but because he know my meeting with the university is important in our research he let me go.

I told him I'll land at the house once we are done. I hung up and we all took off. A few minutes later we land at the heliport and we took our car to our destination. We arrived at our meeting started the meeting took longer then I original thought. We made a ton of breakthroughs and it is all going well. We are finally back in the air heading towards Seattle again and as I promised landed at the house. Ryan drove Ros back home and will be back later. Christian and the kids met me as the routers stopped spinning.

I gave each of the kids a kiss on the head and they hugged my neck then ran back into the house to go and play. As for Christian he saw I was tired, he gave me a hello kiss then let me step out of my shoes, then set out to carry me into the house. He carried me up to our room where he ran me a bath and got me in it. My aching body felt a little soothed by the hot water. After my bath I got dressed for bed and we all had dinner together.

The twins always make a mess whenever they eat but they at that stage where they want to everything themselves now and there are not even two yet. The talk and think like grownups well most of the time. We don't talk baby talk around here or to the twins so that is where they picked it up. As for me I can speak French and I do sometimes speak French to them so they can pick it up. Christian only speaks broken Italian and that will not do at all.

'Mama- mama, look.' Teddy showed me his book with trucks and trains in them he really loves trains the most as for Phoebe she's more a lover of flowers and dolls like all girls. I later climb into bed and Phoebe climb into my lap as she just want to be close to me as did Teddy. Christian was working in the study down stairs. I later gave the kids their baths and got them ready for bed. I was reading them a bedtime story when Christian joined us as the kids are now fast asleep. We walked back to our room where he helped me back into bed. I fell asleep before Christian was done with his shower.

The next six months was pretty much a routine for all of us. The twins second birthday party was a big success. I just can believe how quickly they are growing up and I'm far along already with our third baby. We decided on the name Christian James Grey for him and he really is kicking the daylights out of me today. I only have a month and a half to go before I have little Christian in my arms. There are nights where he kick me so much that I can't sleep at all and tonight is one of them, so I go back to work since I can't sleep I might as well use the time to be constructive.

'Ana?' Christian's voice came up softly behind me.

'Baby, you should be in bed it's only four- thirty in the morning.'

'I will once you come back to bed.'

'Very well I am done here anyway.' I close my laptop and I was so tired that I could barely stand so my wonderful husband carried me to bed. He lay me down and I was a sleep instantly.

~~~~~OoO~~~~~

'Your son, Mrs Grey. Christian James Grey born 15th August 2016 at 14:43PM weighing in at 5.5lb.'

'Thank you.' I take him in my arms and just stared at him as I did with the twins. He really is as beautiful as his father. I fed him and then hand him back to his father that looks so proud just when they lay Teddy in his arms and then Phoebe to. This is somehow different because he bears his name.

'Rest now my precious flower you've worked really hard today, thank you for bringing him into the world for all of us.'

'You're welcome, Mr Grey.' He lean down and gave me a kiss. A few days later we were back at the big house and everyone is settled in now with Christian Jr, Teddie and Phoebe always around their new little baby brother. I can see that the kids will be very close into the future.

Christian is always working really hard lately. Steele Publishing's sale's has sky rocketed since they had a couple of number one best sellers. They almost have a twice weekly book launch and it makes him work late into the night. Some night when he works to late he would just stay over at Escala. I for one work now and then and take very important calls and have conference calls with Ros and other board members.

Junior brought me back to the now and I attend to him as he cried over the baby monitor I had on my desk in the study. I made my way up stairs and attend to him. Teddy and Phoebe played in their room. I walked over to the nursery and set in to give Junior a bath before Christian came home. I was just about done when a familiar figure stood in the nursery door smiling at me as I finish dressing our youngest son.

'Mr Grey, welcome home. You finished early today.'

'Afternoon, Mrs Grey. I really wanted to see you and the kids. I've missed you too much.' He walked over to junior and me. He kissed me on my neck and below my ear. I picked junior up and turned to face my wonderful loving husband. We kissed hello properly and he took junior from me and we went down stairs to the lounge. Teddy and Phoebe where playing on the carpet in the lounge when they saw Christian they came running to him. He pass junior over to me and tend to Phoebe who wants to sit on his lap. We all sat like this till Mrs Taylor came to fetch us for dinner. We all sat around the dinner table and talked about this and that. Just enjoying our time together.

~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~

'I can't believe how much I missed that for the past six months, lady Grey.' Christian spoke out of breath after one of our plays I have been concocting for some time now. Felt so great to finally doing it again. Being in control again. I have truly missed it so much.

'Yes, it was and the best I had for the first time in six months Mr Grey. Thank you that was really amazing.'

'Fancy another go Mrs Grey?' He asked with a mischievous smile on his handsome face holding me in his arms.

'Good heavens man, you want more? More than the past three hours we've played?' His smile just grew and nod's his head.

'Whatever am I going to do with you Mr Grey?' I smiled back at him and we kissed. He came and hovers over me looking down at me as we lay on the play room ceiling bed. I wiggle my hips below him as to rub myself against him and at that invitation he found his way deep within me and we made some wonderful love. I fell asleep in his arms and it was early morning and I couldn't sleep as per usual and I went to play my piano a bit up stairs.


	43. Book 3 - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Christian Grey**

Today is Ana's fifty, seventh birthday and yes we have four kids in the end. Teddy, Phoebe, Christian and Angela Jasmine Grey. Angela was born six years after Christian make her the youngest in the family. We are celebrating Ana's birthday on a lovely remote island where they shot the honeymoon scene of 'Twilight'. Yes it is an actual resort you can rent for a certain period of time. We have it for a whole three weeks over Ana's birthday. The kids with their girlfriends and boyfriends are spend a whole week with us. Teddy has studied to become a business lawyer and he and Ray am working together to get Grey Inc.

of the ground in the law industry. Phoebe is an owner of her very own hotel, so love the hospitality industry very much and she is doing extremely well. As for Christian Jr, he took after his lovely mother and studied five years at Yale and have a honors business degree and is currently working under Ana to one day take over the Steele Enterprise Inc from her as for Angela. She is still finding herself as she just entered her second year of college, studying art. She's always drawing every ones faces and body postured on everything that resembles papers.

The kids are so much fun to have around. Everything is always fun and upbeat when they are around. We celebrated Ana's birthday. Phoebe baked Ana a huge cake and we all helped preparing a lovely lunch. We all sat around the large table and we ate and gave Ana her gifts we all brought along. We opened them and was happy with everything we gave her. After lunch the kids took the sail boat we hired out and left Ana and me alone in the house. That gave us ample time to play a little bit.

I carried Ana over my shoulder up to our room where we locked the room door and set in to play. Ana rarely travels without any toys to play with and as for me in charge of the little pleasurable play session I tied her with scarf's to the bed. I got the vibrator out first and started out play session after we both got strip to only our birthday suits. I bend her legs and spread her legs and set down to first such the silver metal vibrator and then bend down to kiss her.

Her kiss was always so heavenly to me no matter how long we are married for and how many times we kiss it always touches my soul on a deeper level then I could ever describe to anyone. I press the vibrator to her and she moaned while kissed and soon we were in an advance phase of our play and before I could stop myself I was sinking into her and we were both moving as one and wave upon wave we rode as we reach our climax together. I loosen the scarf around her and we just lay in bed spooning. With her back against my chest. Forty minutes later she grinds her behind against me and we were off again.

Much later we took a shower and set out going down to the living area. Ana lay down on my lap and we watched a old movie. I was playing with her hair when they kids returned to the house. I picked Ana up and went to lay her down on our bed.

'I really do love you more than the day I first lay eyes on you.' I whispered as I just look at her sleeping and she looks still as beautiful as the day I met her. She's still so beautiful after all this time. I gave her a kiss on her temple then sat in a chair next to her seeing to my e-mails. I got to work on my e-mails.

When Ana woke later we all had a nice barbeque for dinner and then Teddy got engaged to his long time girlfriend Amanda Murray. She has some Scottish descendants, still living in Scotland I might add. Yet Amanda comes from a great family and she is a doctor. We celebrated even more now and we have a wedding to play a date set a year from now. Seeing Teddy so happy I know the other will follow and not long after the first wedding is over.

~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~

The wedding we arranged was a big success and the kids are off it Paris for their honeymoon Ana and I have arranged for them. As I thought the rest did follow suit of their older brother.

We arranged the weddings in turn. Angela when she was done with college she became a number one wedding planner and with her brothers and sisters weddings at hand she help us lot with the planning.

After all the weddings where over and it was only Angela left to wed off, the rest of them started producing little Grey descendants to our Grey family tree. I never even thought of us being grandparents at all. Let me tell you it's even better than being parents. Once the baby starts crying you can just give them back to their parents.

As for Ana and me we retired at seventy five and then started traveling the world. Visiting all the places Ana always wanted to show me the places she wanted to show me. If you wanted to know we still play from time to time play the way we used to just less bendy, of course.

**~~~~~~The End~~~~~~**


End file.
